Je t'aime, mais toi non!
by mambanoir
Summary: Blaise et Harry sont en couple parce que les personnes qu'ils aiment ne partagent pas leurs sentiments et sont mariés, pourtant Harry aura l'occasion de passer un moment entre les bras de Draco...un mois plus tard une annonce va le stupéfier.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.R.**

**&&&&.**

**C'est une histoire avec relations homosexuelle, donc ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre1.**

**&&&&.**

Harry Potter regarda le couple de nouveaux marié qui échappait en courant à l'assistance, un peu éméchée après la longue fête qui avait suivit la cérémonie, et qui les pourchassait en riant et en leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde.

Le couple partait en lune de miel.

Harry lui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise, il avait juste observé la scène de loin, suivant des yeux tant qu'il le pu les deux chevelures blondes qui disparurent.

Les mariés partit la salle, louée pour l'occasion, commença à se vider, et Ron et Hermione, qui avaient suivit le couple jusqu'à la porte, revinrent s'asseoir près du brun.

« Harry nous allons rentrer...je tombe de sommeil! Fit la jeune femme qui bâilla en posant la tête sur l'épaule du rouquin qui avait l'air fatigué lui aussi mais ne dis rien et déposa simplement un baiser sur les cheveux de son épouse.

Ils étaient mariés depuis six mois.

« Nous allons en faire autant! Intervint Blaise qui arrivait et se plaça derrière Harry, debout et lui posant les mains sur les épaules...si tu es d'accord.

Le brun les recouvrit des siennes et leva la tête pour le regarder avec un petit sourire.

« Oui! Murmura t-il...je suis fatigué.

Les quatre amis se séparèrent peu après et chaque couple rentra chez lui.

**&&&&.**

Harry et Blaise avaient commencé à sortir ensemble juste avant que ne se termine leur dernière année d'étude à Poudlard, à ce moment-là la guerre était terminée, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini étaient devenu amis, et des couples s'étaient formés.

D'abord Ron avec Hermione puis Draco avec une cousine d'une branche éloignée d'une grande beauté prénommée Morwenna dont le blond était tombé très amoureux alors qu'elle et ses parents étaient venus le voir après avoir assisté au procès de son père qui se trouvait maintenant à Azkaban, et pour finir Harry et Blaise.

Les deux premiers s'étaient mariés un an et demi après la fin de leurs études, les seconds aujourd'hui même.

Pour les deux derniers le mariage n'était pas dans leur prévisions mais ils vivaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an.

**&&&&.**

De retour chez eux et une fois dans la chambre Harry se déshabilla lentement tout en soupirant, puis juste vêtu de son boxer il s'assit au bord du lit, tête basse.

Il était fatigué et venait de vivre l'une des journées les plus longues de sa vie.

« Ça va aller?

La voix de Blaise, qui était sortit de la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre à peine vêtu d'une serviette nouée sur ses hanches, et qui s'était arrêté devant lui, le fit tressaillir et il leva la tête pour le regarder.

« Oui! Fit-il en lui souriant tendrement...mais tu veux que je te dise? Je déteste les mariages, j'avais l'impression que la journée ne finirait jamais.

Le Serpentard saisit son visage entre ses mains et se pencha sur lui pour déposer un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

« Je vais te faire oublier cette journée! Murmura t-il en s'emparant de sa bouche.

Harry passa les bras autour de son cou et l'entraîna avec lui tandis qu'il se laissait aller en arrière sur le matelas.

**&&&&.**

Dans une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse sur une petite île du pacifique, Draco terminait de remplir deux coupes de champagne en souriant.

Sa jeune épouse était dans la salle de bain et il l'attendait avec impatience.

Il leva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et son sourire s'agrandit en la regardant venir vers lui, vêtue d'une courte nuisette qui montrait ses longues jambes fines, la poitrine haute et fière que laissait deviner le fin tissu et ses long cheveux clairs ramenés sur une épaule elle s'avança vers lui d'une démarche ondulante et le regard provocateur.

Le désir envahit les reins du blond subjugué par la vision.

Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, le genre de créature sûre de son pouvoir de séduction et capable de rendre fou n'importe quel homme, et Draco n'y avait pas échappé.

Dés leur première rencontre il était tombé sous le charme, elle avait en plus le caractère qui allait avec, enflammée, passionnée, elle était un plaisir pour les yeux et une véritable tornade pour les sens.

Morwenna s'arrêta tout près de lui, un sourire sur ses belles lèvres pleines et elle se saisit de la coupe qu'il lui tendit.

« A nous...Monsieur et Madame Draco Malfoy! Susurra t-elle d'une voix de velours avant de la boire cul sec sans le quitter des yeux.

Le blond en fit autant, puis il les débarrassa de leurs verres qu'il posa sur la table avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille fine pour la coller à lui et l'embrasser avec passion, ses mains glissant le long de sa chute de reins et s'attardant sur ses fesses hautes et rondes qu'il caressa tout en dévorant sa bouche.

Morwenna, pas en reste, rendit le baiser avec ardeur et le déshabilla tout en le poussant vers le grand lit sur lequel ils s'écroulèrent en riant.

**&&&&.**

« Aller la marmotte on se lève!

C'était le matin et Harry, le visage à demi enfouit dans l'oreiller, ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant Blaise assit au bord du lit, déjà vêtu et un plateau contenant un petit-déjeuner sur les genoux.

« Bonjour toi...qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà habillé? Demanda t-il en se redressant pour s'asseoir...en général tu traînes au lit jusqu'à midi.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi! Répondit le Serpentard en lui posant le plateau sur les cuisses et un baiser léger sur les lèvres...alors manges et va te préparer.

« Une surprise? Répéta le brun en ouvrant de grand yeux, sa curiosité immédiatement piquée au vif...c'est quoi, c'est quoi?...dis-moi!

« Tu verras bien! Rétorqua Blaise qui sourit et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte, il savait que si il restait Harry n'allait pas cesser de le harceler avec ses questions...je t'attends en bas.

« BLAIIIIIIIIIIIIISE! cria le brun...REVIENS ICI JE VEUX SAVOIR!

Mais le Serpentard ne fit que rire et sortit sans répondre.

**&&&&.**

Harry grignota rapidement un toast, avala une tasse de café et se débarrassa du plateau qu'il mit de côté avant de sauter du lit.

Il était pressé de savoir ce que Blaise lui avait réservé et il se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Il en ressortit quinze minutes plus tard et après avoir farfouillé dans son armoire il enfila un jeans et une chemise blanche.

Ceci fait il retourna dans la salle de bain pour tenter de discipliner avec un peigne sa chevelure brune toujours aussi en bataille, ce qui fut comme d'habitude une pure perte de temps, et finalement après s'être fait une grimace de désespoir dans la glace, il posa le peigne et y glissa simplement les doigts à plusieurs reprises, laissant sa tignasse prendre le pli qu'elle voulait.

Peigne ou pas c'était de toute façon ce qu'elle faisait toujours.

Puis il se détailla quelques instants avec attention, se trouvant finalement à peu près potable, surtout depuis qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes, les médicomages ayant pu réparer sa vision peu après la fin de la guerre, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment trouvé beau, d'ailleurs si il l'avait été il aurait peut-être pu...

Arrivé à ce stade de ses pensées il secoua la tête et se détourna brusquement du miroir, inutile de ressasser de vieux rêves, il n'y avait plus d'espoir, il n'y en avait jamais eut.

Il se ressaisit et entièrement prêt il se dépêcha de sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre Blaise qui l'attendait patiemment au salon, debout devant la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le jardin et rêvassant en fixant l'horizon.

Harry s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à lui et par derrière il lui entoura affectueusement la taille de ses bras, posant le menton sur son épaule.

« Alors cachottier! Lui souffla t-il à l'oreille...tu vas me dire ce qu'est cette surprise?

Le Serpentard frissonna tout en souriant.

« Il va te falloir encore un peu de patience! Dit-il tout en se retournant entre ses bras et lui donnant un petit bisou sur le bout du nez...allez viens!

Ce faisant il s'écarta et le saisit par la main pour l'entraîner.

« Mais...où on va? S'exclama Harry tout en suivant.

« Tu verras.

**&&&&.**

« On est où? Demanda Harry en regardant autour de lui.

Blaise venait de les faire transplaner et ils se trouvaient dans une petite ruelle qu'il ne connaissait pas, il n'était jamais venu dans cet endroit.

« Nous sommes à Plymouth! Répondit le Serpentard qui le tenait par la main et l'entraîna quand il se mit en route.

« Mais...qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

« Nous allons au chantier naval.

« Au chantier naval? S'étonna le brun qui ne comprenait rien, qu'allaient-ils faire là-bas? quel genre de surprise lui avait préparé son compagnon?...Blaise expliques-moi s'il te plait!

« Chut! Sourit Blaise...suis-moi et tu verras.

**&&&&.**

Le Serpentard, qui durant les huit derniers mois avait dû venir régulièrement dans cette ville et la connaissait bien, les avait fait transplaner tout près des chantiers et à peine cinq minutes plus tard ils entraient sous un immense hangar.

Là Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et tout en suivant son compagnon il regarda les bateaux à différents stades de construction qui s'y trouvaient.

C'étaient tous des bateaux de plaisance.

Blaise lui fit traverser tout le hangar et s'arrêta finalement devant un superbe voilier entièrement finit et qui placé sur des rails était prêt à être mit à l'eau.

« Il est magnifique! Fit le brun qui l'admira mais sans trop comprendre pourquoi le Serpentard l'avait amené jusqu'ici.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et ils se firent face.

« Tu te souviens m'avoir dit que tu aimerais quitter l'Angleterre pour ne pas avoir à les...enfin bref tu sais ce que je veux dire...tu m'as dit que tu aimerais partir ailleurs mais sans avoir envie de t'installer autre part, que tu voudrais avoir un chez toi qui serait partout et nulle part à la fois, sans attaches...c'est ce que je veux aussi, alors j'ai trouvé la solution...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et dans le même temps il désigna le bateau du menton.

« Il est à nous Harry.

Sous le coup de l'étonnement le brun ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis son regard retourna se poser sur le magnifique voilier aux lignes racées, élégantes et élancées qui donnaient l'impression qu'il devait pouvoir voler au dessus des flots.

« Éclair de feu! Murmura t-il dans un sourire en lisant le nom peint à l'avant.

Il ramena son regard sur Blaise qui attendait sa réaction et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Nous pourrons vivre où nous voulons...partout et nulle part, revenir repartir...et j'aime la mer...

Il se tu et leva une main vers la joue du Serpentard qu'il caressa doucement.

« C'est une merveilleuse idée! Reprit-il...j'adore ta surprise, merci.

Il attira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa longuement avant de s'écarter.

« Quand partons-nous? S'exclama t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Blaise sourit.

« Il va être amené aujourd'hui même au port de plaisance, nous pourrons embarqué dés demain si tu veux.

« Ce sera avec plaisir! Fit Harry qui fronça subitement les sourcils.

« Oui mais qui va conduire notre bateau? J'y connais rien moi.

Le Serpentard se mit à rire.

« Tu oublies la magie! Fit-il, puis reprenant son sérieux il rajouta...mais ne t'inquiètes pas, si on veut le piloter j'ai pris des leçons, je t'apprendrais, tu verras ce n'est pas très compliqué et on y prend vite goût, naviguer est un vrai plaisir, on oublie tout le reste.

« Ah, je comprends maintenant! Répondit le brun d'un air taquin...tout ça m'explique les journées entières où tu disparaissais sans rien me dire...tu avais rendez-vous avec la mer.

Blaise fut une petite grimace.

« Tu as dû croire que j'avais un amant! Là il baissa la tête...je sais que nous sommes libres de faire ce qu'on veut, et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je n'en ai eut aucun depuis que nous sommes ensemble...je ne désire personne et je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant de m'intéresser à quelqu'un juste pour une partie de jambes en l'air, parce que de toutes façons ça n'irait jamais plus loin que ça...ça ne me dis vraiment rien...avec toi je suis moi-même, je n'ai pas à me forcer à sourire si je n'en ai pas envie...j'ai si souvent l'impression d'être vide à l'intérieur.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, il savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait et il prit une de ses main entre les siennes pour la serrer.

« C'est pareil pour moi! Dit-il doucement...je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre.

Le Serpentard relevant la tête il plongea ses yeux vert dans le regard sombre où se lisait cette peine qui revenait si souvent.

« Nous ressentons les mêmes choses et c'est pour cela qu'on s'entend si bien! Continua t-il...tu me suffis parce que tu me comprends même sans avoir besoin de dire un mot, tu connais mes blessures comme moi je connais les tiennes, et je suis bien avec toi Blaise...pourquoi irais-je me prendre la tête avec un autre que de toute façon je n'aimerais pas? Termina t-il d'un ton plus léger pour tenter d'égayer son compagnon.

Voyant un sourire revenir sur les lèvres du Serpentard Harry prit un air malicieux.

« En plus tu es très beau, bien plus que la plupart des hommes que je rencontre... tu me satisfait pleinement en tant qu'amant... tu sais me faire rire...me surprendre! Énuméra t-il...et tu es riche, ce qui ne gâte rien!

Cette fois Blaise éclata de rire et libérant sa main il l'enlaça.

« Riche?...j'ignorais que tu étais intéressé.

« Bah c'est un plus pas désagréable! Plaisanta Harry, lui-même n'ayant pas de problème financier, son argent étant très bien géré...j'ai droit à un baiser quand même? Rajouta t-il.

Ce que le Serpentard lui donna sans se faire prier, avec beaucoup de douceur et de tendresse.

« Aller moussaillon! Fit ce dernier d'un ton plus animé quand ils s'écartèrent...rentrons et allons faire nos valises, demain nous larguons les amarres.

« A vos ordres mon capitaine! Répondit le brun avec un grand sourire.

Main dans la main ils quittèrent le hangar, heureux à l'idée de s'éloigner pour quelques temps de l'Angleterre où ils laissaient leurs cœurs.

**&&&&.**

**Merci à ceux ou celles qui auront lu ce chapitre et j'espère que ça vous aura plu.**

**Vous me le dite?**


	2. Chapter 2

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**&&&&.**

**Un peu plus d'une année passa.**

Harry et Blaise, à bord de leur bateau, venaient de quitter une des nombreuses petites îles qui entouraient la Grèce qu'ils avaient visité d'abord, cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient là, se déplaçant d'île en île, l'endroit et le climat leur plaisant beaucoup ils n'avaient pas envie d'en partir.

Le brun qui sur le bateau n'était toujours vêtu que d'un maillot de bain ou d'un simple short, et adorait lézarder au soleil, avait maintenant presque la même couleur de peau que le Serpentard qui lui n'aimait pas paresser des heures au soleil, il se trouvait assez bronzé naturellement et aimait sa couleur dorée naturelle.

Avant ça ils avaient fait toute la méditerranée, s'arrêtant assez longtemps dans chaque pays pour le visiter, ils s'étaient d'ailleurs attardés trois mois rien qu'en Égypte, les pyramides grandioses les avaient fascinés et il y en avait tellement à voir.

Leur vie errante leur convenait parfaitement, d'une certaine façon ils étaient heureux, même si il ne le seraient jamais totalement, pour cela il leur manquait une partit d'eux-même qu'ils avaient laissé en Angleterre.

Durant cette année ils avaient régulièrement correspondu avec Ron et Draco, mais depuis quelques temps les messages du blond et du rouquin étaient devenus plus que laconiques, et en plus dans sa dernière lettre Ron leur disait avoir déménagé depuis peu et leur donnait sa nouvelle adresse, cela avait fortement intrigué Harry et Blaise.

« Ils ont déménagé? S'était étonné le Serpentard dans une moue dubitative...je croyais que Granger adorait sa maison.

Le brun avait eut d'abord un petit sourire, tout comme Draco Blaise n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à appeler Hermione autrement que par son nom de famille, surtout à partir du moment où il avait apprit que le rouquin était amoureux d'elle.

Elle n'était pour rien dans le fait que Ron ne partageait pas ses sentiments, mais au fond de lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, bien qu'il ne le lui ai jamais montré.

Puis Harry avait froncé les sourcils.

« Oui, c'est bizarre! Avait-il dit avant de hausser les épaules...ou peut-être qu'ils ont trouvés encore mieux.

« Ça doit être ça!

Et ils n'y avaient plus pensé.

Mais par la suite ils n'eurent aucune réponse aux lettres qu'ils envoyèrent, ni de Ron ni de Draco, et petit à petit ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

Pourquoi ce silence?

Finalement ils avaient décidés de rentrer en Angleterre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

**&&&&.**

Après avoir fait une sieste Harry monta sur le pont, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient quittés les îles grecque et ils s'approchaient des côtes anglaises.

Son regard tomba immédiatement sur Blaise assit par terre à l'avant du bateau, entourant ses jambes relevées de ses bras et menton appuyé sur ses genoux il fixait songeusement l'horizon.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés de l'Angleterre le Serpentard était devenu de plus en plus taciturne et venait souvent s'asseoir à cet endroit, il angoissait à l'idée de revoir Ron qu'il aimait toujours autant et Harry le comprenait parfaitement bien, il ressentait la même chose.

Une fois encore ils allaient souffrir en les voyant en couple, les imaginer était déjà douloureux, mais les avoir sous les yeux était encore pire.

Un petit sourire désolé et affectueux sur les lèvres il observa Blaise de loin, avec tendresse.

Et il se souvint.

**&&&&.**

**Trois semaines avant la fin de leur dernière année à Poudlard.**

Harry qui était à la recherche de son inséparable ami, et ne l'avait pas trouvé à l'intérieur du château, s'était avancé vers la roseraie.

A peine y était-il entré qu'une voix qu'il avait reconnut comme étant celle de Blaise l'avait stoppé net.

« Je t'aime Ron, c'est ça que je voulais te dire...je suis tombé amoureux de toi, vraiment.

La surprise avait cloué le brun sur place durant quelques secondes, le Serpentard était amoureux de son ami? Il n'en revenait pas, il ne s'en était jamais douté une seule seconde.

Puis sa curiosité l'avait poussé à se dissimuler tout en s'avançant suffisamment pour pouvoir apercevoir les deux jeunes gens.

Il se demandait ce qui allait suivre, depuis peu le rouquin sortait avec Hermione mais personne n'était au courant à part lui, le couple avait décidé de taire leur liaison tant que leur scolarité ne serait pas terminée, ce qui n'allait durer que peu de temps.

Harry observa Ron dont les joues avaient prises une belle couleur vermillon et qui semblait très mal à l'aise, mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon il avait baissé la tête un instant puis l'avait relevé, plongeant son regard azur dans les yeux sombres.

« Je...je suis désolé Blaise! Avait-il répondu d'un air qui en effet l'était...mais je suis amoureux d'Hermione.

Le brun avait porté son attention sur le Serpentard et à ce moment il avait eut mal pour lui, sous sa peau dorée il avait pu voir qu'il était devenu livide et dans ses yeux sombres, si pétillants habituellement, il avait pu lire une cruelle déception et un profond désarrois.

« Hermione? Avait-il répété d'une voix blanche...pourtant j'ai cru que...j'ai cru que je te plaisais...nous sommes devenus si proches...

« Oui, mais en tant qu'ami! L'avait doucement coupé Ron qui semblait vraiment désolé de lui faire du mal...je t'aime comme un ami c'est vrai, mais pas comme tu le voudrais...pardonne-moi Blaise!

Ceci dit il avait brusquement tourné les talons et s'était éloigné très rapidement sans se retourner.

Tout comme le Serpentard Harry était resté immobile, stupéfait de voir des larmes couler sur les joues de Blaise qui gardait le regard fixé dans la direction où était partit le rouquin.

Le brun avait vraiment de la peine pour lui et il était sortit de sa cachette pour s'avancer vers lui.

Aussitôt le Serpentard avait tourné son regard vers lui et s'était rapidement essuyé les yeux et les joues.

« Tu nous espionnais? Avait-il demandé d'un ton peu amène et en fronçant des sourcils mécontents, il se sentait humilié d'avoir été surprit dans cette situation.

« Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès! S'était excusé Harry...tu sais je comprend ce que tu peux ressentir...

Blaise l'avait coupé par un ricanement.

« Ah oui?...et bien tu vas me comprendre encore mieux...tu es amoureux de Draco n'est-ce pas?

« Euh...oui...mais comment tu le sais?

« A la façon dont tu le regarde quand tu crois que personne ne te voit...et si tu compte le lui avouer je te le déconseille.

« Pourquoi? S'était étonné le brun.

Des dizaines de fois il avait été sur le point d'aller parler au blond, mais à chaque fois, au dernier moment, il en avait été incapable, il se disait que ce n'était pas le bon moment, qu'il valait mieux attendre un moment plus propice.

Moment plus propice qui ne se présentait jamais parce qu'en réalité il avait peur d'être rejeté, ses relations étaient amicale maintenant avec Draco, mais le blond ressentait-il quelque chose de plus pour lui?

Ça il était loin d'en être sûr et cela n'arrangeait en rien le manque de confiance qu'il avait en lui, privé de toute affection depuis son enfance c'était devenu un grand timide sans aucune assurance sur le plan sentimental, il n'avait en plus aucune expérience sur ce sujet.

Il n'avait même jamais osé parler à ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione de l'attrait très fort qu'il ressentait pour le beau blond.

Il se mourrait donc d'amour en silence, le dévorant des yeux à la moindre occasion sans jamais trouver le courage de le lui avouer.

Malgré tout à quelques reprises il avait bien tenté de petites approches auprès de l'élu de son cœur, mais elles avaient été si timides que ce dernier ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Avait-il répété.

« Parce qu'il est amoureux...mais pas de toi...de sa cousine Morwenna, elle doit revenir dans les jours qui viennent et il compte se déclarer, apparemment c'était en bonne voie pour lui quand elle est venue avec ses parents durant le procès de son père...Draco est bi tu le sais, il ne s'en cache pas, mais il n'a eut qu'un seul amant jusqu'à présent, il est plus souvent attiré par des femmes que par des hommes...tu vois tu n'es pas plus vernis que moi!

Les yeux de Harry s'étaient arrondis tandis que son cœur lui donnait l'impression d'exploser en million de miettes.

Il avait tant espéré tout ces derniers mois, il avait tant rêvé.

Et là d'un coup tout s'écroulait.

Draco était amoureux d'une autre.

Il l'aimait d'un amour si total et la déception était si forte qu'il s'était brusquement sentit anéantit.

Jamais le blond ne serait à lui, jamais il ne caresserait tendrement ses cheveux comme il avait si souvent envie de le faire.

Jamais il ne goûterait à ses baisers dont il rêvait sans cesse.

Jamais leurs cœurs et leurs corps ne feraient qu'un.

Il était resté pétrifié, ses yeux verts s'éteignant, il venait de mourir intérieurement.

« Harry? S'était inquiété Blaise qui regrettait de s'être montré si brutal et s'approcha pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule...ça va?...je n'aurais pas dû te l'annoncer de cette façon, je me sentais humilié et en colère et je m'en suis prit à toi, excuses-moi.

Le brun avait lentement secoué la tête.

« Si tu savais tout l'amour que j'ai à lui donner! avait-il murmuré tandis que son regard s'embuait...je l'aime à la folie.

«« Comme moi j'aime Ron! Avait répondu le Serpentard qui surprit s'était brusquement retrouvé avec un Harry qui s'était accroché désespérément à lui et s'était mit à pleurer le front posé sur son épaule.

Un peu hésitant au début Blaise avait finit par l'entourer de ses bras.

Ils s'étaient mutuellement consolés, en toute amitié à ce moment-là, mais leurs déceptions amoureuse les rapprocha énormément par la suite.

A partir de là, comme d'un accord tacite, Blaise avait agit comme si rien ne c'était passé face au rouquin qui fit de même, ils étaient amis et voulaient le rester.

Tous les cinq étaient souvent ensemble et le dernier week-end qu'ils avaient passé à Poudlard Draco leur avait présenté Morwenna venue le rejoindre pour la journée.

Harry la détesta dés la première seconde, pas seulement à cause de la jalousie qui lui déchira le cœur, mais aussi parce qu'il ressentit chez elle une sorte d'insensibilité totale aux autres qui lui déplut immédiatement.

Mais en la voyant il comprit aussi comment elle avait pu faire perdre la tête à Draco, le blond aimait la perfection, et cette fille en était l'incarnation, elle était d'une beauté à peine croyable.

Comment aurait-il pu lutter? Déjà qu'il ne se trouvait pas très beau à côté d'elle c'était encore pire, il se sentait un vrai laideron.

Ce fut le soir de ce jour-là que le brun et Blaise sortirent ensemble, dans la roseraie et après une crise de larmes d'Harry dans les bras du Serpentard, à un moment leurs bouches s'étaient retrouvées à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre et sans qu'ils sachent trop comment la distance avait été comblée, et ils s'étaient donné leur premier baiser.

Un peu étonnés au départ, et ne sachant trop comment se comporter ils ne l'annoncèrent à leurs amis, tous très surprit, qu'après leur départ de Poudlard, d'ailleurs leur liaison resta platonique durant les trois mois qui suivirent, ils n'allaient jamais plus loin que le baiser.

Mais ils s'aperçurent progressivement qu'ils étaient bien ensembles, ils pouvaient tout se confier, parler de ceux qu'ils aimaient, de leurs douleurs, ils pouvaient rire ou pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se soutenaient dans les moments de déprime et n'avaient jamais besoin de faire semblant en quoi que ce soit.

Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre et se comprenaient.

Ils ne se firent aucune promesse pour l'avenir, mais tout doucement cela devint une véritable liaison.

Sa première nuit dans les bras de Blaise fut importante pour Harry, parce qu'il était vierge, il n'avait guère eut le temps d'avoir une vie amoureuse jusqu'à présent, et surtout à partir du moment où il était tombé amoureux de Draco il n'avait vu plus que lui.

Sa première fois c'était avec lui qu'il la rêvait, avec personne d'autre.

Mais cet espoir c'était envolé.

Il avait raconté tout cela à Blaise et ce dernier avait été parfait avec lui, doux, tendre et patient il avait su lui faire vivre une nuit magnifique, qui fut suivit de bien d'autre.

**&&&&.**

Harry sortit de ses pensées et revint à l'instant présent, là il s'aperçut que Blaise frissonnait.

Pendant des mois ils avaient vécu sous des climats très doux, mais en se rapprochant de l'Angleterre petit à petit la température avait baissée.

Il allait falloir se réhabituer à la brume et à la pluie.

Il redescendit rapidement jusqu'à leur cabine, le bateau vaste et luxueux en comportait trois, chacune équipée d'une petite salle de bain, il y avait aussi un salon spacieux et confortable avec coin repas et une cuisine très bien agencée, tous les deux étaient plutôt doués pour la cuisine et aimaient ça, souvent ils se mitonnaient des petits plats avec les recettes qu'ils avaient apprises dans les différents pays où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

C'était Blaise lui-même qui avait dessiné les plans du bateau et Harry trouvait qu'il était parfait, le Serpentard avait pensé à tout pour leur confort.

Après avoir prit une veste le brun remonta, s'avança jusque derrière son compagnon, et s'accroupissant il la lui posa sur les épaules avant de l'entourer de ses bras.

« Moi aussi j'angoisse à l'idée de revoir Draco! Lui murmura t-il tout en le serrant contre lui...c'est plus facile de se faire une raison quand on est loin, c'est plus supportable.

Blaise pencha la tête, posant sa joue contre la sienne.

« Tu crois qu'un jour on cessera de les aimer?

« Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question malheureusement! Répondit Harry qui lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres...regardes, on arrive en vue du port de Plymouth! Annonça t-il en se relevant.

Le Serpentard se releva aussi.

« Je vais reprendre le gouvernail! Dit-il tout en s'y dirigeant, suivit par le brun qui lui descendit à la cuisine.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, ils la passeraient sur le bateau et se rendraient le lendemain directement chez Ron puis chez Draco.

Si tout allait bien pour leurs amis ils ne comptaient pas s'éterniser en Angleterre.

**&&&&.**

Ron ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et fit une grimace devant la lumière qui inondait la chambre, il avait un mal de tête carabiné.

Hier soir, comme de nombreux soirs depuis quelques temps, il était allé dans sa boîte de nuit favorite où il avait rencontré Draco, ce qui arrivait souvent, et comme d'habitude ils s'étaient prit une sacrée cuite tous les deux.

Il se releva et s'assit sur le bord du matelas en grimaçant de nouveau tout en fourrageant d'une main dans sa tignasse hirsute, et là il s'aperçut qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille.

Il avait dû venir s'écrouler dans son lit à peine entré, il ne s'en souvenait d'ailleurs même pas.

Il se mit debout en soupirant avec lassitude et alla prendre une potion contre le mal de tête avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla, laissant ses vêtements sur le sol, et entra dans la cabine de douche, l'eau lui fit un bien fou et il resta sous le jet un long moment, ressassant de nouveau encore et toujours les mêmes pensées.

Il avait perdu toute joie de vivre et cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il était malheureux.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que son mariage avec Hermione allait tourner si mal, et surtout aussi vite, peut-être auraient-ils dû vivre un peu ensemble avant de se marier, ils auraient pu se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun finalement et ils auraient éviter les affres d'un divorce qui était effectif depuis deux semaines, leur séparation réelle datant de cinq mois.

C'est à cette période qu'il était venu s'installer dans ce petit deux pièces, elle avait gardé la maison que d'ailleurs elle avait payé elle-même, elle gagnait très bien sa vie par rapport à son mari qui travaillait dans un petit bureau du ministère, elle était avocate et faisait partit d'un grand cabinet moldu.

Hermione était trop intelligente pour lui, ça il l'avait toujours su, tout ce qui l'attirait était trop cérébral pour lui et leurs centre d'intérêt était totalement différents, mais il avait cru que l'amour qu'il lui vouait comblerait cette lacune, malheureusement être amoureux ne suffisait pas toujours pour garder l'autre, surtout si cet autre ne le voulait pas, et il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une vie en commun pour vous faire vous éloigner quand vous ne partagiez rien d'autre.

Très rapidement ils n'avaient plus rien eut à se dire.

Le problème était que Hermione n'était pas assez profondément amoureuse et se lassa vite de lui, insatisfaite de leur vie elle avait finalement trouvé la personne qui lui convenait parmi son milieu d'avocat et avait demandé le divorce.

Et depuis Ron vivait mal cet échec, il se sentait dévalorisé, stupide et incapable.

**A bientôt, si vous le voulez bien sûr.**


	3. Chapter 3

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**&&&&.**

La tête reposant sur la poitrine de Blaise Harry ouvrit les yeux en sentant la main du Serpentard lui caresser doucement le dos.

Il releva la tête pour lui sourire et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour...tu te sens d'attaque pour la journée qui nous attend?

Blaise ne lui rendit pas son sourire et son visage était fermé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si toi tu allais voir Ron pendant que moi j'irais voir Draco?

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, il leva une main et lui caressa doucement une joue, comprenant son angoisse qu'il partageait.

« Je dirais que c'est une excellente idée! Finit-il par dire.

Le Serpentard sourit cette fois, il était soulagé.

« J'espère que tout va bien pour eux comme ça nous nous retrouverons ici et nous lèverons l'ancre dés notre retour d'accord?

« Bien mon capitaine! Fit Harry avec animation tout en se relevant...je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.

**&&&&.**

Vêtu d'un peignoir Ron sortait juste de la salle de bain quand on cogna à sa porte.

Il alla ouvrir et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant son ami sur le seuil.

« Harry?...vous êtes revenu?...je suis heureux de te voir...viens, entres, j'ai besoin d'un bon café tu en veux un?

Le brun accepta et le suivit à l'intérieur tout en regardant autour de lui avec curiosité et incompréhension.

Pourquoi le couple avait-il abandonné sa superbe maison pour venir vivre dans ce petit appartement?

Il se trouvait dans un salon/cuisine de dimension réduite, séparé par un comptoir et vint s'y accouder tandis que son ami préparait le café, là il l'observa et lui trouva un air fatigué, en plus il avait maigrit et ne semblait pas en très grande forme.

« Ron qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda t-il avec inquiétude...pourquoi tu ne répondais plus à mes lettres? Qu'est-ce que Hermione et toi faites ici? Qu'avez-vous fait de votre maison?

Le rouquin soupira et leva les yeux sur lui, il avait un air sombre peu habituel chez lui.

« Hermione et moi avons divorcé et ici c'est chez moi! Annonça t-il...la maison est à elle.

De surprise Harry en resta muet quelques instants.

« Vous avez divorcé?...mais...pourquoi? Parvint-il finalement à dire alors que son ami posait une tasse de café devant lui.

« Je n'ai pas réussis à la garder! Répondit Ron qui haussa les épaules...je suis trop bête pour ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

« La vérité...elle s'est vite lassée de parler à quelqu'un qui ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'elle disait! Expliqua le rouquin, maussade...tout ce qui la passionnait était hors de portée pour moi...trop intello...du coup on a rapidement plus eut grand-chose à se dire...elle s'est mise à passer de plus en plus de temps avec ses amis avocats, là au moins elle était avec des gens de son niveau qui la comprenaient, qui parlaient comme elle, et elle a rencontré la personne qui lui convenait vraiment...elle ne m'aimait pas assez et j'étais trop bête pour elle...à la fin on ne faisait plus que se disputer, elle s'est éloignée de moi et j'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça...je ne suis même pas capable de garder les gens que j'aime.

Il avait dit sa dernière phrase d'un ton si amer que le cœur d'Harry se serra.

« Je suis navré Ron! Fit-il doucement...je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

« J'ai même perdu mon boulot la semaine dernière! Reprit son ami qui eut un petit rire sans joie et désabusé...je bois un peu trop et je n'arrive plus à me lever le matin, ils en ont eut assez de mes absences à répétition...comme tu peux le voir ma vie est très loin d'être une réussite, alors que voulais tu que je te raconte dans des lettres? Ma galère?...pourquoi faire?

Le brun ne répondit rien et réfléchit tout en buvant quelques gorgées de café.

Il était évident que son ami était sur une mauvaise pente et il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, il avait trop d'affection pour lui, il prit une décision, poussé aussi par une arrière-pensée.

« Tu vas venir avec nous sur le bateau, je t'invite pour une croisière.

Ron le fixa avec surprise.

« Une croisière avec vous?...euh...je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée! Hésita t-il.

« Si! Répliqua fermement Harry...et tu sais très bien que je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu n'aura pas dit oui, alors acceptes tout de suite ça nous évitera une prise de tête inutile.

**&&&&.**

« Alors tout va bien pour toi! Constata Blaise assit confortablement dans un fauteuil du salon du manoir Malfoy.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il discutait avec Draco qui lui assurait qu'il nageait dans le bonheur.

« Tout à fait! Répondit tranquillement ce dernier.

« Pourquoi tu ne répondais plus à mes lettres?

« Pff! souffla le blond d'un air dégagé...par manque de temps, et puis que voulais-tu que je te raconte?...finalement le bonheur c'est sans surprise et il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire.

« Je comprend...mais où est ton épouse?

« Elle est allée passer quelques jours chez ses parents et moi je n'aime pas y aller, on ne s'apprécie pas vraiment...les beaux-parents c'est vraiment une plaie...au fait comment va Potter?

« Très bien...nous allons repartir aujourd'hui même je pense, nous retournons dans les îles grecque, après nous verrons.

« Cet endroit a l'air magnifique d'après ce que tu me disais dans tes lettres...

Draco s'interrompit un instant, fronça les sourcils et reprit d'un ton songeur.

« J'irais bien avec vous puisque vous avez la place sur le bateau.

« Tu veux venir avec nous? S'étonna Blaise qui prit peur...avec ta femme?

« Non! Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules...elle déteste la mer et puis elle doit revenir avec ses parents qui vont faire un séjour au manoir, et franchement je préférais être loin d'ici tant qu'ils seront là...je vais simplement lui envoyer un message pour la prévenir que je m'absente quelques temps.

« Tu es vraiment décidé? S'affola son ami, qu'allait dire Harry en le voyant revenir accompagné de Draco? En même temps quelle raison invoquée pour lui dire non? Il n'en avait aucune de valable à l'esprit...mais tu sais qu'une croisière là-bas va nous prendre environ un mois en comptant l'aller-retour...ton absence ne va pas être un peu longue pour elle? Et toi elle ne va pas te manquer?

« Les retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleure! Répliqua le blond qui balaya son argument d'un geste négligent de la main et se leva...c'est décidé je viens...je vais prendre quelques affaires.

La mort dans l'âme Blaise le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce, comment allait réagir Harry? Être obligé de vivre durant un mois près de Draco allait être très difficile pour lui.

**&&&&.**

Quand Blaise et Draco arrivèrent au bateau Harry et Ron s'y trouvaient déjà depuis un bon moment.

Assit dans le salon les deux amis discutaient et quand les deux Serpentard entrèrent le brun se sentit subitement devenir livide et se mit à trembler intérieurement en voyant le blond venir vers lui pour lui serrer la main, un sourire aux lèvres.

Blaise ressentit exactement la même chose en apercevant le rouquin qui se leva avec un sourire pour le saluer.

Ce fut un chassé-croisé.

« Salut Potter! Fit Draco de son ton nonchalant...tu as l'air en forme.

« Salut Blaise! Fit dans le même temps Ron...content de te voir.

Le Serpentard se reprit presque aussitôt et répondit au salut, mais Harry n'avait pas la même maîtrise que lui.

Il se leva lentement sur ses jambes tremblantes, avec l'impression d'être en train de se liquéfier, et prit la main que lui tendait le blond sans pouvoir dire un seul mot, en plus au contact de sa peau il eut la sensation de recevoir une décharge électrique qui amplifia son malaise.

« Ça va Potter? S'enquit Draco qui s'aperçut de sa pâleur visible sous son hâle...tu ne te sens pas bien?

Malgré tout ses efforts le brun ne parvint pas à se ressaisir, la surprise était trop grande et lui causait un véritable choc, il avait oublié à quel point il était beau et l'odeur de son parfum qu'il n'avait jamais oublié lui tournait la tête, tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui et qu'il était parvenu à mettre un peu de côté en étant loin le submergeait de nouveau, avec encore plus de puissance qu'avant.

Il avait la réponse à la question que Blaise lui avait posé la veille, en tout cas pour lui-même... jamais il ne cesserait de l'aimer.

Un désir presque insupportable de se jeter dans ses bras le saisit et il dû fermer les yeux un bref instant pour reprendre un peu de contrôle sur lui-même.

Là il parvint à bafouiller, saisissant la perche tendue par le blond.

« Je...je suis un peu fatigué, oui...c'est un petit malaise passager...je...excusez-moi quelques instants...je reviens!

Ceci dit il s'enfuit presque en courant jusqu'à sa cabine, il fallait absolument qu'il s'éloigne du blond durant un moment.

Draco et Ron tournèrent un regard interrogateur vers Blaise.

« Ce n'est rien, il n'a plus l'habitude du climat anglais et il a été malade ces dernier jours! Prétexta ce dernier qui se doutait de ce que pouvait ressentir Harry...installez-vous je vais aller voir si il a besoin de quelque chose.

**&&&&.**

Resté seuls le blond et le rouquin s'assirent.

« Tu as été invité à faire la croisière toi aussi? Demanda Ron.

« Disons plutôt que je me suis invité tout seul! Répondit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

Le rouquin le fixa un instant avant de reprendre.

« J'ai comme l'impression que ça ne va pas si bien que ça entre ton épouse et toi...apparemment elle ne viens pas avec toi en croisière, je te rencontre sans cesse en boîte, toujours sans elle...y a de l'eau dans le gaz?

« Absolument pas! Rétorqua sèchement le blond d'un air hautain...qu'est-ce que tu crois, tous les couples ne finissent pas comme le tien! Puis il perdit son air froid et continua avec plus d'aménité...nous ne sommes pas perpétuellement collés l'un à l'autre, ça finirait par être pesant, mais ça va très bien entre nous merci...et puis si tu pouvais éviter de parler de nos soirées de beuveries aux autres j'apprécierais beaucoup.

« Pas de problème! Répondit Ron en haussant les épaules...mais je ne vois pas pourquoi.

« Parce qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir et que je n'en suis pas très fier c'est tout.

« Mouai! Approuva le rouquin...tu as raison.

**&&&&.**

Quand Blaise pénétra dans leur cabine il trouva Harry qui se tordait les mains, assit sur le lit et le visage défait, il tentait de calmer les battements rapides et douloureux de son cœur.

Le Serpentard vint rapidement s'asseoir près de lui et entoura ses épaules d'un bras pour le serrer contre lui.

« Je suis désolé Harry, c'est Draco qui a insisté pour venir, il a décidé de nous accompagner pour voir les îles.

Le brun qui avait la tête baissée la releva vivement pour le regarder avec de grands yeux affolés.

« Il va venir avec nous?

« Oui mais je vais me débrouiller pour trouver une excuse d'accord? Je vais lui dire que c'est pas possible...il suffit juste de trouver une bonne raison.

Harry secoua lentement la tête.

« C'est trop tard...j'ai invité Ron à venir, Draco doit le savoir maintenant et il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi on le refuse lui.

« Tu as invité Ron? Répéta Blaise qui n'avait retenu que ça.

Pensant à la surprise qu'il allait avoir le brun retrouva le sourire.

« Blaise, Hermione et lui ont divorcé...tu comprends ce que ça veux dire?...il est libre, tu as une nouvelle chance de le séduire.

Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant brusquement un espoir s'allumer dans les yeux sombres qui ne quittaient pas les siens.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible?

« Oui...essaies et si jamais tu vois qu'il serait tenté de répondre à ton amour n'hésites pas à lui dire la vérité sur nous.

Mais le Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

« Harry tu es sûr qu'il peut être attiré par un homme? C'est vrai que ça m'a toujours semblé évident, mais...finalement c'est peut-être une idée fausse que je m'étais fait parce que je l'espérais, après tout je ne l'ai jamais entendu le dire.

Cette question Blaise la lui avait posé des centaines de fois et le brun, qui s'empara de sa main libre pour la serrer, lui répondit la même chose qu'à chaque fois.

« Ron m'a toujours dit qu'il se sentait capable de tomber amoureux aussi bien d'un homme que d'une femme...

« Et c'est tombé sur une femme...Hermione! Le coupa le Serpentard en soupirant.

« Oui mais c'est finit entre eux et elle a même trouvé quelqu'un d'autre...alors débrouille-toi pour le rendre amoureux et le fait que tu sois un homme n'aura aucune importance pour lui...arrêtes de t'inquiéter à ce sujet... il ne te repoussera pas simplement parce qu'il ne s'assumerait pas en tant qu'homosexuel, il n'en aurait pas honte, ça j'en suis certain...pour lui c'est les sentiments qui priment.

« C'est pas un Gryffondor pour rien! Sourit son compagnon...vous êtes des sentimentaux.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit jusqu'à présent mais je trouve que tu as un côté très Gryffondor toi aussi! Le taquina Harry.

« C'est pas faux mais surtout ne le dit à personne! Rigola Blaise qui redevint sérieux...mais je crois surtout que l'on devient tous très sentimental quand on tombe sur la personne dont on est sûr qu'elle est la moitié de soi-même, celle à qui on se sent destiné depuis toujours et qu'on aime plus que tout.

« Oui! Murmura le brun, entièrement d'accord.

Ils se fixèrent un instant en silence, se comprenant et se souriant avec beaucoup de tendresse.

« Merci Harry...merci de tenter de m'offrir une seconde chance.

« Je t'aime beaucoup Blaise tu le sais, et Ron est comme un frère pour moi...je voudrais vous voir heureux tous les deux et je sais qu'avec toi il le serait.

Le Serpentard leva une main et caressa doucement les cheveux bruns en bataille.

« J'aurais voulut pouvoir t'offrir la même chose avec Draco! Soupira t-il avec regret.

Harry eut une petite moue désabusée.

« Je suppose qu'il est toujours amoureux d'elle?

« D'après ce qu'il m'a dit oui...Tu crois que tu vas tenir le choc? Ça va nous prendre un bon mois pour cette croisière tu le sais, ce ne sera pas trop dur?

Le brun, revigoré par la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir, avait reprit tout son calme et opina d'un mouvement de tête.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira...ça été le choc de la surprise mais maintenant je saurais faire face.

Blaise le saisit par le menton et l'embrassa avec beaucoup de douceur.

« Respires un bon coup! Lui murmura t-il après s'être écarté...il est temps d'y retourner.

**&&&&.**

« Ça va mieux Harry? S'enquit aussitôt Ron en voyant le couple entrer dans le salon.

« Oui, ce n'était rien de grave...je crois que le soleil me manque! Plaisanta le brun qui s'assit sur le canapé, près de Blaise qui en fit autant, et tourna un regard tranquille et limpide vers Draco...excuses-moi pour tout à l'heure et reprenons depuis le début si tu veux bien...bonjour Draco, je suis content de te revoir.

Ce dernier sourit.

« Moi de même Potter, et ton bronzage est parfait...Blaise t'a dit que je me suis invité dans votre croisière?

« Oui...et tu es le bienvenu.

Le brun ne lut que de l'amitié dans les yeux gris posés sur lui, rien d'autre, et son cœur se serra, lui n'aurait jamais de seconde chance, il n'avait déjà pas l'ombre d'une première, il fallait se faire une raison, le blond n'avait jamais été pour lui et ne le serait jamais.

Mais finalement les quatre jeunes gens se mirent à discuter avec facilité durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décide de lever l'ancre.

Blaise accompagnant Draco jusqu'à sa cabine pour qu'il y installe ses affaires, le brun monta sur le pont pour prendre le gouvernail, suivit par Ron, et peu après ils quittaient le port.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4.**

**&&&&.**

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent dans une ambiance plutôt sereine et sans incident.

Draco était égal à lui-même et appréciait le voyage.

Harry et Blaise faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour se comporter aussi naturellement que possible avec leur deux passagers, mais depuis que le blond et le rouquin étaient à bord ils n'avaient plus de rapport physique, ils ne pouvaient pas.

Ils dormaient dans le même lit, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il y avait toujours autant de tendresse et d'affection entre eux mais ça n'allait pas plus loin, leur relation était redevenue platonique.

Aucun des deux ne l'avait imposé à l'autre, c'était venu spontanément et ils n'eurent même pas besoin d'en parler, chacun comprenant parfaitement ce que l'autre ressentait, Blaise était trop obnubilé par Ron dont il tentait de se rapprocher tout en douceur et l'air de rien, et pour Harry la présence si proche de Draco lui enlevait tout désir physique pour un autre que lui.

Le rouquin de son côté avait quelquefois un comportement étrange, par moment il était le Ron qu'ils avaient toujours connu, puis à d'autre il se renfermait brusquement sur lui-même et s'isolait, restant des heures entières enfermé dans sa cabine et refusant même d'en sortir pour manger.

Harry et Blaise se disaient qu'il vivait une mauvaise phase suite à son divorce et espéraient qu'il allait reprendre le dessus.

**&&&&.**

Puis un jour, en fin d'après-midi, ils accostèrent au port d'Athènes que Harry et Blaise comptaient faire visiter aux deux autres avant de les emmener faire le tour des îles.

C'était le mois d'août, il faisait très chaud, et une heure après être arrivé au port et s'être préparés ils quittaient le bateau pour se rendre en ville.

Ils y déambulèrent, en prenant plaisir à l'animation qui y régnait, jusqu'à l'heure du repas qu'ils prirent dans un petit restaurant traditionnel dans lequel les deux bruns étaient déjà venus.

Ce fut une soirée détendue et plaisante pour tous.

Au moment de partir pour regagner le bateau Ron et Draco qui avait vu des publicités pour une grande boîte de nuit, écrite en grec et en anglais, proposèrent d'aller y faire un tour, Harry et Blaise peu tentés refusèrent mais le blond et le rouquin, qui avaient envie de se défouler, décidèrent de s'y rendre quand même en disant qu'ils se débrouilleraient pour retrouver leur chemin, ils ne connaissaient pas la ville mais en faisant appel à un taxi ils n'auraient aucun mal à rentrer.

Les deux bruns retournèrent seuls au bateau.

**&&&&.**

Harry, qui ne parvenait pas à dormir, se dégagea doucement des bras de Blaise pour ne pas le réveiller et regarda l'heure tout en se levant, 3h du matin.

Ron et Draco n'étaient toujours pas rentré.

Sans bruit, et juste vêtu d'un bas de pyjama à cause de la chaleur, il monta sur le pont et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise longue, un petit air rafraichissant venait du large et il faisait bon, là le nez levé vers les étoiles il se mit à rêvasser tout en guettant le retour de Ron et Draco.

Il somnolait quand des voix et des rires, à l'intonation plutôt avinés, le firent sortir de sa léthargie et tourner la tête vers le ponton.

Titubant et se soutenant l'un l'autre le blond et le rouquin arrivaient, apparemment plus qu'éméchés.

Harry les regarda monter à bord, puis, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient en zigzaguant vers l'escalier menant à l'intérieur, sans se rendre compte de sa présence, il vit Draco lâcher Ron et se laisser tomber d'un bloc sur le matelas pneumatique près duquel il passait, comme si il n'avait plus la force de tenir debout, et il ne fit plus un seul mouvement.

Ron lui ne s'arrêta même pas et continua d'avancer, ayant perdu sa béquille il tenait sur ses pieds par miracle et dés qu'il le pu il s'accrocha des deux mains à la rampe de l'escalier et descendit, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, son lit.

Le regard rivé sur le blond Harry hésita un instant puis il se leva et alla s'agenouiller près de lui.

« Draco? Appela t-il à mi-voix...tu veux que je t'aide à descendre?

Mais ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction et n'émit qu'un léger ronflement.

Le brun resta sans bouger de longues minutes à le détailler, puis il approcha une main timide et lui caressa doucement une joue où il sentit une barbe naissante.

Que c'était bon de pouvoir le toucher, il l'aimait tellement.

Son regard amoureux se riva sur les lèvres si attirantes, combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'y goûter?

Il n'aurait certainement jamais plus une telle occasion et la tentation fut trop forte, il se pencha et y posa les siennes.

Il ne voulait les y laisser qu'un instant, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la bouche de Draco s'empara de la sienne dans un soupir, c'était un pur réflexe et il le comprit aussitôt mais comment aurait-il pu ne pas y répondre?

Ça avait le goût du whisky mais quelle importance? et ce fut avec tout son amour qu'il répondit au baiser.

Un baiser dans lequel il se donna tout entier, un baiser amoureux et ardent qui l'enflamma tout entier et lui fit perdre la tête.

**&&&&.**

Perdu dans les brumes de l'alcool Draco, qui n'avait plus du tout conscience de la réalité, se cru au premiers temps qu'il avait vécu avec Morwenna, quand elle le rendait fou d'un seul baiser.

Incapable d'émerger il se laissa dériver dans son rêve, plus qu'agréable, en poussant soupirs et gémissements, la fièvre du désir l'avait envahit sous les caresses que s'était mit à lui prodiguer Harry.

« Morwenna! Murmura t-il.

Le brun qui était en train de couvrir de baisers le torse pâle, après avoir déboutonné la chemise qu'il portait, se raidit en l'entendant et son cœur se déchira tandis qu'une jalousie féroce l'envahissait.

C'était pour elle que Draco ressentait ce désir qu'il était en train de caresser d'une main par dessus son pantalon, dans son demi-coma éthylique il croyait que c'était elle qui était là.

Il rêvait d'elle, même là elle prenait toute la place.

Une expression farouche et amère passa sur son visage et dans son regard vert.

Alors soit il serait Morwenna, l'espace d'un moment, pour un instant de bonheur qu'il n'aurait qu'une seule fois.

Il reprit ses caresses et libéra le sexe tendu du blond qui s'arqua de plaisir quand sa bouche se referma autour, tandis que de sa main libre il retirait son pyjama.

Quand il s'assit sur les hanches de Draco, et qu'il s'empala sur sa virilité, il en ressentit un bonheur et un plaisir si extrême qu'à ce moment là, du plus profond de lui, il regretta de ne pas être une femme.

Si cela avait été le cas il aurait souhaité de toutes ses forces que cette nuit, cette seule nuit qu'il aurait jamais entre les bras de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, porte ses fruits.

Oh oui, il le souhaitait de toutes ses forces.

L'orgasme les fit exploser en même temps, et le plaisir, qu'il se retint de crier en se mordant les lèvres, fut si puissant qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Il resta immobile le temps de récupérer un souffle et un rythme cardiaque normal, tout en regardant Draco qui n'avait pas émerger une seule fois, il semblait même s'être brusquement enfoncé dans un profond sommeil.

La tristesse s'abattit sur lui, ce moment de bonheur était terminé, il ne se représenterait plus il le savait, tout comme il savait que le blond ne s'en souviendrait même pas.

Mais n'était-ce pas mieux ainsi? Dans le cas contraire il risquait de lui en vouloir d'avoir profité d'un moment de faiblesse, et surtout de l'avoir en quelque sorte obligé à trahir son épouse et Blaise, Draco ignorant quelle sorte de relation unissait les deux bruns.

Avec des mouvements emplis de lassitude il se releva, remit son pyjama, se baissa de nouveau pour nettoyer le blond d'un sort rapide et remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

Ceci fait il se redressa, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, son cœur était si serré qu'il en avait mal et il descendit à pas lents et lourds jusqu'à sa cabine pour se glisser dans son lit et entre les bras de Blaise, posant une joue sur sa poitrine et pleurant en silence.

Ce fut cette humidité qui réveilla le Serpentard.

Étonné il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que c'était et d'où cela venait, puis il tendit une main pour allumer la lampe de chevet avant de renverser Harry sur le matelas pour se placer au-dessus de lui.

« Harry tu pleures?...qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta t-il...dis-moi, tu as fait un cauchemar?

Le brun fit non de la tête et lui fit un récit, entrecoupé de sanglots, de ce qui venait de se passer.

Blaise ne su trop quoi lui dire quand il eut terminé, mais il se rallongea, l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Blaise! Murmura Harry en se blottissant étroitement contre lui, sa tendresse était réconfortante...tu crois que j'ai eu tort de faire ça?

« Non, parce que je sais qu'à ta place j'en aurais fait autant, je n'aurais pas pu résister...tu l'aimes tellement, c'est compréhensible...et puis c'est toi qui t'ai donné à lui, c'est pas comme si tu lui avait fait du mal.

« Merci! Souffla le brun...il ne s'en souviendra même pas demain matin, je me dis que c'est mieux comme ça, mais en même temps ça me fait mal.

Tous les deux se turent et le Serpentard continua de lui caresser les cheveux tout en déposant de temps en temps de petits baisers sur son crâne, et lentement ils s'endormirent.

**&&&&.**

En effet, au petit matin, quand Draco ouvrit les yeux il fut d'abord un peu perdu, puis réalisant où il se trouvait il se demanda ce qu'il faisait couché sur le pont, il s'assit, avec une grimace à cause de sa tête douloureuse et tenta de réfléchir.

Il se rappelait des verres de whisky en début de soirée mais après ça tout était dans le noir, sauf une chose, il se souvint vaguement avoir fait un rêve torride, avec Morwenna, ce qui le fit sourire avec ironie, il avait vraiment dû se prendre une cuite phénoménale.

L'esprit encore embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool il se mit debout, avec quelques difficultés, et descendit à sa cabine pour se jeter sur son lit où il se rendormit aussitôt.

**&&&&.**

Draco et Ron, vêtu tous les deux d'un simple short, émergèrent de leurs cabines en même temps, vers les 1h de l'après-midi.

« Je crois qu'on a encore un peu abusé sur la bouteille! Fit le blond en guise de salut.

« Comme d'habitude quoi! Répliqua le rouquin en haussant les épaules.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et sur la table du coin repas ils aperçurent un repas laissé à leur intention.

Il était composé de divers légumes en salade, de fromage et de fruits frais qu'ils engloutirent sans peine avant de monter sur le pont.

Là ils découvrirent qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le port d'Athènes mais qu'ils étaient maintenant près d'un gros îlot qui ne devait pas faire plus de cinq cent mètre carré, l'eau tout autour était claire et tentante vu la chaleur qu'il faisait et en apercevant Harry couché sur la plage et Blaise qui se laissait flotter sur un matelas pneumatique, ils n'hésitèrent pas à plonger.

Ils se dirigèrent vers Blaise près duquel ils nagèrent un moment, puis Draco prit la direction de la plage tandis que Ron continuait de nager, jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard lui propose de venir sur le matelas à deux places.

« Alors l'endroit te plait? Lui demanda ce dernier quand ils furent allongés.

« Oui beaucoup! Répondit simplement le rouquin qui ferma les yeux à cause du soleil et ne dis rien de plus.

Blaise se tu lui aussi, mais il attendit un long moment que Ron soit sec et la peau bien chauffée par les rayons du soleil pour brusquement le virer à l'eau.

Surprit et à demi somnolant, c'était dur de se remettre totalement de la veille, le rouquin coula à pic avant de remonter en crachant et apercevant le Serpentard hilare sur le matelas il se mit à rire lui aussi.

« Attends tu vas voir! Le menaça t-il.

A son tour, et après pas mal d'efforts, il parvint à virer Blaise du matelas auquel ce dernier se raccrochait de toutes ses forces en riant et et tentant de le repousser, puis s'agrippant à lui il le fit couler avant de le relâcher pour le laisser remonter.

Revenus à la surface ils riaient tous les deux, proches l'un de l'autre, et leurs regards se rivèrent tandis que leurs rires s'évanouissaient.

Pendant quelques instants il y eut une tension si palpable entre eux que le cœur du Serpentard s'emballa d'un coup, mais brusquement Ron fronça les sourcils d'un air irrité et se détourna.

« J'en ai marre de me baigner, je remonte sur le bateau! Fit-il d'un ton dur avant de s'éloigner.

Sans rien comprendre Blaise le suivit tristement des yeux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'il était sur le voilier que le rouquin agissait ainsi avec lui, ils discutaient tranquillement, riaient, tout allait bien, et brusquement Ron s'assombrissait, fronçait les sourcils et se détournait de lui, sans aucune raison apparente.

Dans ces moments-là le Serpentard se sentait rejeté et ça le faisait souffrir, il se mettait à douter fortement de réussir à intéresser le Gryffondor.

**&&&&.**

La gorge nouée par l'appréhension Harry, assit sur le sable, vit Draco sortir de l'eau et venir vers lui.

Et si finalement il se rappelait, qu'allait-il se passer? Allait-il être en colère?

D'un côté il l'espérait presque, pour avoir une bonne raison de lui crier son amour en face, quitte à se prendre un coup de poing dans la figure, mais en même temps il priait pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment, il était complètement tiraillé.

Les doigts de pieds crispés dans le sable et l'angoisse lui tordant le ventre il le regarda tandis qu'il s'arrêtait devant lui.

« Bonjour Potter, tu vas finir carbonisé à rester en plein soleil...moi si je fais comme toi ce soir je ressemble à un écorché vif...tu veux pas venir me tenir compagnie à l'ombre de ce pin là-bas?

Draco avait l'air tout à fait comme d'habitude et le brun ressentit un intense soulagement ainsi qu'une bonne dose de dépit, c'était idiot et totalement contradictoire mais c'était comme ça.

« Euh...oui! Répondit Harry qui se leva, se saisit de son sac dans lequel il avait amené de l'eau et de quoi grignoter en cas de petits creux, de sa serviette, et le suivit.

« Tu n'as pas une serviette à me prêter? S'enquit le blond lorsqu'ils furent arrivés près de l'arbre.

« Non! Fit le brun qui posa son sac et étala la sienne...allonges-toi sur la mienne moi je vais rester assit, de toutes façon je vais aller me baigner dans un instant.

« Tu es sûr?

« Oui.

Draco se coucha sur le dos et croisant les mains derrière la nuque il ferma les yeux, le bruit régulier des vagues dans le silence environnant était apaisant, reposant, et un léger sourire se mit à flotter sur ses lèvres, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi détendu.

Harry s'était assit à deux pas de lui, et, jambes relevées, mains posées sur ses genoux et menton appuyé dessus il l'observait avec attention tandis que des souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient, lui empourprant les joues et lui donnant des bouffées de chaleur, pas dû au soleil.

« Vous comptez avoir des enfants avec ta femme? Demanda t-il subitement.

« Non! Répondit aussitôt Draco dont le sourire s'effaça mais sans qu'il ouvre les yeux.

« Pourquoi? S'étonna le brun.

« Je n'en veux pas! Répliqua le blond d'un ton agacé.

« Mais...tout le monde en veut, surtout quand on est marié, c'est normal.

« Et bien pas moi, et je ne suis pas comme tout le monde!

« C'est parce que tu ne les aimes pas? Insista Harry qui ne comprenait pas qu'on ne puisse pas vouloir fonder une famille après avoir épouser la personne dont on était épris, lui il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le faire...avec Draco.

« Voilà c'est ça! Éclata subitement ce dernier qui se leva d'un bond l'air excédé...je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre brailler un moutard de jour comme de nuit...je les déteste ça te suffit?

Puis il s'éloigna d'un pas coléreux vers la mer dans laquelle il entra, nageant à longues brasses vers le bateau.

Stupéfait et ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de cette colère, Harry resta immobile quelques minutes, il était pourtant presque certain d'avoir déjà entendu le blond dire qu'il en voulait, deux, c'était à Poudlard et en réfléchissant bien il en fut même certain.

Mais c'était il y a longtemps après tout et peut-être qu'en devenant plus adulte il avait changé d'avis.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi le brun éprouva beaucoup de peine à cette idée, lentement il se releva et ramassa ses affaires pour retourner vers la plage.

Là il fit signe à Blaise, qui était toujours sur son matelas, et qui vint le récupérer pour retourner au voilier.

Draco et Ron étaient tous les deux assit à l'avant du bateau et ne tournèrent pas la tête vers eux.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 5.**

**&&&&.**

Soupirant dans un bel ensemble Harry et Blaise levèrent l'ancre pour aller la jeter une demi-heure plus tard dans le petit port d'un village de pêcheurs, très pittoresque, et situé sur une île beaucoup plus grande.

Après s'être douchés et changés ils débarquèrent pour s'y promener, et se rendirent dans les ruines d'un très vieux temple où ils déambulèrent à pas lents et en silence.

Puis Ron s'éloigna, suivit aussitôt par Blaise, tandis que Draco et Harry continuaient d'avancer, côte à côte et toujours sans rien dire.

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère tout à l'heure! Fit subitement le brun d'un ton d'excuse, il trouvait ce silence un peu trop pesant et au fond de lui il ressentait un sentiment de culpabilité pour ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir, même si il ne regrettait rien...je suis toujours trop curieux.

« C'est pas grave Potter, c'est passé! Répondit le blond qui lui jeta un regard et sourit...mais c'est un sujet que je n'aime pas aborder.

Harry se demanda bien pourquoi, mais il se garda de le lui demander, Draco venait de retrouver son merveilleux sourire et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il le perde de nouveau, il adorait le voir sourire, ça lui faisait battre le cœur plus vite et quand ils lui étaient adressés, à lui seul, il se sentait bêtement heureux et ému.

« Ça te dirait un restaurant de fruits de mer ce soir? Proposa t-il avec entrain...il y en a un excellent sur le port.

« Je suis partant! Répondit le blond qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

**&&&&.**

Blaise avait suivit Ron qui venait de s'arrêter près d'un petit muret en vieilles pierres, noircies par le temps et le soleil, et qui surplombait la mer de quelques mètres.

Là les bras croisés il s'immobilisa et se mit à fixer l'horizon d'un air absent.

Le Serpentard s'avança à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si triste quelquefois? Demanda t-il doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effarouché...pourquoi est-ce tu te refermes comme ça par moment?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Marmonna le rouquin sans le regarder et sans paraître surprit par sa présence.

« Ça m'intéresse...**tu** m'intéresse! Fit Blaise qui hésita quelques secondes et reprit avec appréhension et tout en se demandant si il n'était pas en train de faire une grosse erreur...tu te souviens à Poudlard?...ce que je t'ai dit dans la ros...

« Tais-toi! Le coupa Ron dans un grondement tout en se tournant d'un bloc vers lui, un éclat furieux dans le regard...ne dis plus un mot, je ne veux rien entendre, ça ne m'intéresse pas...absolument pas.

« Ron il faut que je te parle, de moi, de Ha...

« HE VOUS DEUX! les héla Draco de loin en l'interrompant...venez on va au restaurant.

Sur un dernier regard meurtrier le rouquin se dirigea aussitôt vers le blond et le brun.

Blaise lui emboîta le pas deux secondes après, avec l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans les jambes et le cœur aussi lourd, le rejet était plus que clair, Ron ne voulait pas de lui, il ne voulait même pas l'écouter.

**&&&&.**

Harry remarqua aussitôt que le Serpentard allait mal en croisant ses yeux sombres, même si extérieurement il n'en paraissait rien, et il se plaça près de lui tout en marchant pour glisser une main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts et Blaise qui avait besoin de son soutient le serra fort.

**&&&&.**

Au restaurant tout se déroula très bien, la nourriture était excellente, les serveuses en costume traditionnel étaient souriantes et accueillantes, mais de toute la soirée pas une seule fois Ron ne s'adressa à Blaise, il participa pourtant aux discussions diverses qu'il y eut à table et fut souriant, mais il ne s'adressa qu'à Harry ou Draco.

La mort dans l'âme le Serpentard agissait comme si de rien n'était, mais il était en plein désarrois, suite à ce rejet violent le peu d'espoir qu'il avait eut venait de s'évanouir et il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, ou plutôt deux, que cette soirée s'achève et que cette croisière se termine.

Ce qui pour la soirée arriva.

**&&&&.**

Ce soir-là, dans leur lit, ce fut Blaise qui se réfugia dans les bras de Harry et qui déballa tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tandis que le brun le tenait serré contre lui et lui caressait les cheveux tout en tentant de le consoler et de le rassurer.

Et alors que le Serpentard s'endormait entre ses bras Harry prit la décision d'avoir une petite conversation avec Ron, il avait la nette impression qu'elle s'imposait.

**&&&&.**

Au matin Harry se leva très tôt et prenant la barre il mit le cap sur l'archipel des Cyclades, un lieu très touristique, et quand les trois autres firent leur apparition sur le pont il manœuvrait pour apponter dans le port d'une des îles principale de l'archipel.

Ceci fait il les rejoignit et leur proposa une journée séparée, Blaise et Draco de leur côté, Harry et Ron du leur, pour se retrouver 'entre meilleurs amis' leur dit-il.

Proposition qui fut acceptée et peu après les deux Gryffondor quittaient le bateau.

**&&&&.**

Le brun emmena d'abord son ami sur la place principale où avait lieu un grand marché pittoresque et très animé, les touristes y affluaient et la foule était dense.

Harry y acheta de quoi faire un pique-nique puis ils se rendirent sur une des plages et s'installèrent dans un endroit rocheux pour être un peu à l'écart.

Là assit côte à côte, le dos appuyé à un énorme rocher, les vagues s'écrasant sur d'autres rochers à quelques mètres d'eux, ils déballèrent leur pique-nique qu'ils se mirent à manger tout en se remémorant des souvenirs qui les firent rire, Harry choisissant exprès les plus amusants pour détendre son ami.

Puis alors qu'ils finissaient leur repas et étaient d'excellente humeur, le brun décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses et profita d'un instant de silence.

« Ron, je suis amoureux de Draco! Annonça t-il d'un ton tranquille, la tête tournée vers son ami...je l'ai toujours été.

La stupeur qui se peignit sur le visage du rouquin fut comique, mais son froncement de sourcils qui suivit empêcha le brun de rire.

« Laisses-moi t'expliquer! Reprit-il, et aussitôt il enchaîna son récit, la roseraie à Poudlard, sa liaison avec Blaise, lui racontant même ce qui c'était passé le soir où Draco et lui étaient revenu de la boîte de nuit, il ne lui cacha rien.

Ron l'écouta attentivement sans l'interrompre une seule fois, et Harry termina en disant:

« Blaise est toujours autant amoureux de toi Ron...est-ce que toi tu ne ressent vraiment rien pour lui?

Le rouquin tourna aussitôt son regard vers la mer et ne répondit pas, mais le brun sentit qu'il était touché.

« Regardes-moi et réponds, merde! Ordonna soudain Harry excédé et d'un ton sans réplique, le mutisme de Ron devenait agaçant à la fin et il fallait qu'il le secoue.

Le rouquin ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, mais il murmura:

« Je l'aime aussi...je l'aimais déjà ce jour-là, dans la roseraie.

Ce fut au tour du brun d'être stupéfait.

« Mais alors...Hermione...pourquoi tu l'as épousé?

« Parce que je l'aimais elle aussi.

« Tu étais amoureux des deux à la fois? S'écria Harry qui allait de surprise en surprise.

« J'avais toujours cru que c'était impossible! Fit Ron d'une voix éteinte, morne...qu'on ne pouvait pas aimer à ce point deux personnes...pourtant ça m'est tombé dessus...je les aimais autant l'un que l'autre et ce jour-là, dans la roseraie...j'ai dû faire un choix...

Sa voix s'était étranglée et il se tu un instant pour se reprendre avant de continuer:

« J'étais si heureux quand il m'a dit 'je t'aime' et si malheureux en même temps de devoir lui faire du mal...mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner d'espoir, jamais je n'aurais pu mener un double jeu, les trahir l'un avec l'autre...non je ne pouvais pas, je les aimais trop pour ça.

Harry sentit qu'il était bouleversé, et se glissant près de lui il entoura ses épaules d'un bras.

« Ron j'ignorais tout ça...pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé?

« Pour la même raison que toi tu ne m'as pas parlé de Draco...je n'ai pas osé...pas pu...ça me touchait trop, ça sortait pas.

« Pourquoi avoir choisit Hermione?...pas parce que Blaise était un homme n'est-ce pas?

« Bien sûr que non...Hermione parce que...parce que j'en étais amoureux aussi, parce que nous étions amis de longue date et que nous étions déjà ensemble, en plus ma famille l'appréciait beaucoup et ils espéraient ce mariage...ça faisait un tas de raisons...et puis Blaise lui était un séducteur, je me disais qu'après l'avoir repoussé il ne souffrirait pas longtemps parce qu'il n'était pas du genre 'amour toujours', qu'il se consolerait vite...j'ai d'ailleurs cru que c'était le cas avec toi, peu après.

« Maintenant tu sais que Blaise est du genre 'amour toujours', et puisque tu l'aimes toi aussi tu n'as plus de raison de le repousser, vous pouvez être heureux tous les deux.

« NON! Cria le rouquin qui se dégagea brusquement et se releva, le regardant de toute sa hauteur...ne lui dit rien de tout ça tu m'entends?...je ne veux pas...il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.

« Pourquoi? S'exclama Harry qui se leva aussi et le fixa avec incompréhension...puisque vous vous vous aimez tous les deux.

« Harry! Gronda Ron, ses yeux devenu d'un bleu intense que le brun ne leur avait jamais vu...si tu lui répète un mot de ce que je viens de te dire je...je...j'en ferais autant avec Draco voilà, je suis désolé mais je le ferais...alors promets-moi de ne rien lui dire.

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, il n'était pas inquiet de la menace, son ami ne le ferait pas il le savait, mais ce fut la blessure et la douleur visible dans le regard de Ron qui le décida, et il promit.

« Merci! Murmura le rouquin qui parut grandement soulagé et lui fit un sourire timide...et si on parlait d'autre chose en baladant?

Harry lui rendit un grand sourire en opinant, bien qu'il se posa pas mal de question sur la blessure que cachait son ami.

**&&&&.**

Après le départ des Gryffondor les deux Serpentard n'eurent aucune envie de bouger du bateau, Blaise parce qu'il était abattu et n'avait envie de rien, Draco parce qu'il trouvait qu'il faisait vraiment trop chaud pour aller gambader sous le soleil.

Mais ils se décidèrent pour un tour de l'île, en bateau, tour durant lequel le blond voulut prendre un cours de pilotage, ce que son ami accepta.

Draco y prit un vif plaisir et s'amusa comme un petit fou, ce qui dérida Blaise qui s'amusa aussi, toutes voiles dehors ils firent filer le voilier à toute allure et ils passèrent finalement des heures agréables.

Quand Ron et Harry revinrent; en fin d'après-midi, les deux Serpentard venaient juste d'amarrer le bateau.

Ce soir-là ils restèrent à bord et les deux bruns préparèrent un repas digne d'un grand restaurant.

Ce fut une soirée sereine, où tous les quatre, détendus, discutèrent et plaisantèrent sur tout et rien.

**&&&&.**

Malgré tout, par la suite, à aucun moment Blaise ne parvint vraiment à se rapprocher de Ron, ce dernier se montrait amical, se refermait moins sur lui-même, mais il maintenait sans cesse entre eux une certaine distance.

Le Serpentard finit par perdre tout espoir et se résigna à n'être rien de plus qu'un ami, et si extérieurement il semblait égal à lui-même, face aux deux autres, le soir dans les bras d'Harry il se laissait souvent aller à la souffrance qui l'étreignait.

Le brun lui trépignait presque de ne rien pouvoir lui dire, alors quand il le tenait dans ses bras il tentait de le pousser à continuer, lui disant qu'il ne devait pas baisser les bras, mais Blaise n'y croyait plus.

**&&&&.**

Les semaines qui suivirent ils visitèrent les îles Ioniennes, la Crête, Rhodes, puis finirent par Palmos avant de songer au retour.

Cela faisait un mois et quelques jours qu'ils avaient quittés l'Angleterre, il était temps de rentrer.

**&&&&.**

Ce fut la veille de leur départ que pour la première fois Harry ressentit une violente nausée, ils venaient d'achever le repas du soir et le brun commençait à débarrasser la table, aidé par Ron, quand brusquement il dû reposer les assiettes et courir dans la salle de bain de sa cabine, là il vomit tout ce qu'il venait de manger.

Blaise qui l'avait suivit, inquiet, l'aida ensuite à s'allonger en le voyant tout pâle et l'air défait, et ils pensèrent que cela était dû au fait que le brun était encore resté trop longtemps au soleil durant la journée.

Harry était un vrai lézard.

Le lendemain matin, au réveil, le brun fut de nouveau prit de nausée, mais comme il était seul dans sa cabine, Blaise étant déjà levé était allé préparer le petit-déjeuner, il n'en dit rien aux trois autres quand il les rejoignit au salon, il ne voulait pas gâcher leurs dernières journées en se plaignant et il se dit que ça passerait.

Peu après ils prenaient le chemin du retour.

**&&&&.**

**Trois jours plus tard.**

Dans sa cabine, Harry était allongé sur son lit, sa maladie avait empirée, il était sans cesse victime de violentes nausées, suivit de vomissements après les repas, de vertiges, de maux de tête, et il se sentait atrocement faible.

Mais malgré ses malaises, qui pour l'instant présent le laissaient un peu en répit, une main sur le front et les yeux fermés, ce n'était pas à sa santé qu'il pensait, il pensait à Ron et Blaise.

Son compagnon était malheureux il le savait, il souffrait, tout comme lui souffrait d'être aussi près de Draco sans jamais pouvoir l'approcher comme il l'aurait voulut, un Draco qui en plus s'était montré depuis le début sous son meilleurs jour, amical, détendu et souriant.

A certain moment Harry en aurait pleuré tellement l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser était forte, et le pire était que depuis deux jours il le faisait réellement, à son grand désarrois.

Il semblait subitement être devenu hyper sensible à tout, et en particulier à la proximité du blond.

Il parvenait à réprimer l'envie de se jeter sur lui mais à la place il se mettait brusquement à pleurer comme une madeleine, sans rien pouvoir faire pour s'en empêcher, à la grande stupeur des trois autres la première fois où cela lui était arrivé.

Ils étaient à table, en train de déjeuner, Draco était assit près de lui et l'avait frôlé à un moment pour attraper le plat de salade, le blond lui n'y avait pas fait attention, c'était un geste sans aucun sous-entendu pour lui, mais Harry, à son contact, avait ressentit une envie folle de se jeter sur lui, réprimant son désir en baissant la tête pour cacher les rougeurs qu'il sentait sur ses joues il s'était bêtement mit à pleurer, d'un coup, à gros sanglots, sans qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait et sous les regards médusés des trois autres qui étaient restés bouches bées à le fixer.

Puis il était devenu tout pâle tandis qu'une de ces nausées, qui devenaient habituelle, l'avait fait grimacer et porter une main devant sa bouche, là ils avaient comprit qu'il était malade, ce que Harry, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait, avait tenté de leur cacher.

Maintenant ils étaient inquiets pour lui, sa maladie n'avait fait qu'empirer et il ne bougeait pratiquement plus de son lit.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à vous!**

**Merci bcp pour vos reviews et excusez-moi de ne pas y répondre mais apparemment il y a un problème sur le site.**

**Ne m'en veuillez pas lol.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 6.**

**&&&&.**

La main toujours posée sur son front et les yeux rivés au plafond de sa cabine, Harry soupira.

Il avait fait une promesse à Ron, oui d'accord, mais pouvait-il continuer à les laisser être malheureux chacun de leur côté?

Quelle que soit la blessure que traînait son ami il était certain que Blaise saurait le guérir, mais encore fallait-il qu'il sache que le rouquin l'aimait, parce que maintenant il était persuadé que ce ne serait jamais le cas et ne tentait plus aucun rapprochement avec Ron.

Ils avaient besoin d'un petit coup de pouce.

Mais une promesse était une promesse, il avait promit à son ami de ne rien dire...dire!

Cela fit comme un déclic dans sa tête.

Il avait promit de ne rien dire, oui, mais pas de ne pas écrire, dire et écrire ce n'était pas du tout la même chose.

L'estomac légèrement barbouillé il se redressa lentement et s'assit au bord de son lit, il se dit que là c'était ce qu'on appelle chipoter sur les mots, mais il était sûr que devant un tribunal c'était le genre d'argument qui devait marcher, tout en souriant à cette idée stupide.

Rompre une promesse ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, mais il se décida à le faire, après tout c'était pour une bonne cause.

Il se leva pour aller prendre un bloc dans le petit bureau qui se trouvait dans un coin de la cabine, et retourna sur son lit.

Là, à plat ventre sur le matelas il fit apparaître une plume et un encrier, et ne sachant trop quoi écrire il décida simplement de faire le récit exact de la discussion que Ron et lui avaient eut.

Il avait presque terminé quand Blaise entra dans la cabine et vint vers lui après avoir refermé la porte.

« Ça va mieux? Lui demanda le Serpentard qui se faisait beaucoup de soucis depuis deux jours...qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Harry cacha la feuille en posant ses deux mains dessus.

« Pour le moment ça va...et je suis en train de t'écrire une lettre.

« Tu m'écris une lettre? Répéta Blaise avec étonnement et tout en s'asseyant près de lui pour tenter de jeter un œil dessus...pourquoi faire puisque je suis là?

Puis une expression inquiète s'alluma dans ses yeux sombres.

« Harry tu me fais peur là.

Le brun qui s'était presque couché sur la feuille pour la cacher lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Je ne vais pas mourir, et je vais te la donner dés que je l'aurais terminé...tu vas adorer.

« Pffff! souffla le Serpentard soulagé...je préfère ça...je vais prendre une douche, ça te laissera le temps de la finir, ça te va?

« D'accord!

**&&&&.**

Quand Blaise sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un short en jeans, Harry était assit sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre les oreillers, et près de lui la lettre était posée.

Le Serpentard s'approcha.

« Je peux? Fit-il en tendant la main pour la prendre.

Le brun opina.

Blaise s'assit au bord du lit, lui tournant le dos, et il se mit à lire, Harry attendit avec un sourire, impatient de voir sa réaction.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

« Il m'a toujours aimé...il nous aimait tous les deux! l'entendit-il murmurer tandis que le Serpentard se tournait lentement vers lui, son visage exprimait tout un tas de sentiments, mais celui qui prédominait était la joie.

Une joie qui fit plaisir au brun qui lui sourit tendrement.

« Oui, et il t'aime toujours.

« Harry...je suis tellement...tellement heureux!

« Viens près de moi! Fit ce dernier en lui tendant les bras.

Immédiatement le Serpentard obtempéra.

« Mais pourquoi me rejette t-il alors? S'enquit-il le nez au creux de son cou.

« Je ne sais pas exactement! Répondit le brun...j'ai l'impression qu'avec Hermione il s'est sentit dévalorisé, le jour où je suis allé le voir chez lui il n'a pas arrêté de répéter qu'il était trop bête...incapable...alors ça vient peut-être de là, mais pour vraiment savoir il va falloir que tu le fasse parler.

« Oh crois-moi que je vais m'y atteler! Affirma Blaise...il ne m'échappera plus.

« Je m'en doute! Rigola Harry qui perdit brusquement son sourire, son estomac venait de se tordre sous une violente nausée qui heureusement passa rapidement, mais une sorte de peur l'envahit, profonde et incompréhensible.

Son teint devint livide, une bouffée de chaleur le fit transpirer, et son cœur lui donna l'impression de vouloir bondir hors de sa poitrine.

Le Serpentard qui sentit son malaise se redressa pour le regarder avec inquiétude.

« Tu te sens mal? Demanda t-il en posant une main sur son front...tu n'as pas de fièvre mais tu es aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive! Fit Harry d'une petite voix et le regard embué...je me sens mal...et j'ai si peur...je ne sais même pas de quoi...Blaise tu veux bien m'embrasser? Une dernière fois.

Le Serpentard avança lentement son visage vers le sien et s'empara doucement de sa bouche, l'embrassant avec une tendresse qui fit pleurer le brun.

Il était si sensible en ce moment.

Quand il s'écarta Blaise essuya délicatement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues tout en le fixant.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun était une sorte d'amitié-amoureuse, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Ron mais c'était quand même un lien très fort, Harry était plus qu'important à ses yeux et il se faisait du soucis pour lui.

« Moi c'est toi qui me fais peur Harry! Lui dit-il en lui caressant doucement une joue et ses yeux sombres rivés au regard vert où se lisait une véritable angoisse, et là Blaise prit une décision, sa main glissa sur la nuque du brun où il la laissa...je ne parlerais pas à Ron dans l'immédiat, nous allons rentrer en Angleterre et nous irons immédiatement à Sainte-Mangouste...je ne te laisserais pas seul.

« Non Blaise! Se récria Harry...ne...

« Chuuuuut! Le coupa ce dernier avant de lui donner un court baiser...je parlerais à Ron dés que je serais certain que tout va bien pour toi...je sais qu'il m'aime alors je peux bien attendre quelques jours de plus, et comment veux-tu que je puisse être heureux en te voyant dans cet état?...pour le moment l'important c'est ta santé, je ne veux me consacrer qu'à toi, et tu ne me fera pas changer d'avis! Fit-il très fermement en voyant que le brun voulait protester...je t'aime beaucoup mon petit cœur alors laisses-moi m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles bien...après j'aurais l'esprit libre et je pourrais me consacrer à Ron, mais pas avant.

Harry sourit, très ému.

« C'est la première fois que tu m'appelle comme ça, 'mon petit cœur'.

Blaise eut un petit rire.

« Tu l'es pourtant! Répondit-il...et je suis vraiment inquiet pour toi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit...je ne veux pas te perdre de cette façon Harry, ça me ferait trop mal.

« Merci Blaise! Souffla le brun la gorge serrée et tout en lui passant les bras autour du cou pour se blottir contre lui...je dois avouer que je suis heureux de t'avoir près de moi.

Le Serpentard ne dit rien de plus mais il le serra dans ses bras et le berça doucement un long moment.

« Ça va mieux? Lui demanda t-il au bout de ce temps, la bouche contre son oreille et une main glissée dans les cheveux bruns toujours aussi en bataille.

« Oui! Répondit Harry dans un murmure...mais je me sens si fatigué, c'est comme si on m'avait vidé de toutes mes forces, je n'ai plus un gramme d'énergie.

« Essayes de dormir un peu! Fit Blaise qui se leva tout en le faisant s'allonger...je vais aller te préparer un repas léger, que tu vas essayer de ne pas vomir d'accord?...et tu reste bien couché, c'est comprit?

« Oui docteur capitaine! Tenta de plaisanter le brun, mais ce ne fut pas très convaincant, il était vraiment épuisé et ses traits étaient tirés.

Il ferma les yeux avec lassitude, le sommeil l'envahissant presque aussitôt.

Blaise le regarda un moment d'un air soucieux, puis il posa un baiser sur son front et sortit de la cabine.

**&&&&.**

« Comment va t-il? Interrogea Draco quand Blaise arriva dans le salon.

« Pas très fort! Répondit ce dernier.

« On peut aller le voir? S'enquit Ron.

« Pas maintenant! Fit Blaise qui lui sourit...il s'endormait quand je suis sortit et il vaut mieux le laisser se reposer, il a l'air tellement fatigué...plus tard si tu veux.

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il a! Reprit le blond...elle est bizarre cette maladie...tu as prévu de l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste?

« Oui bien sûr, c'est la première chose que nous ferons.

« Bien...je ne m'attarderais pas, dés que nous serons au port je partirais, il est grand temps que je rentre chez moi! Fit Draco...mais promets-moi que vous me donnerez des nouvelles aussitôt que vous saurez ce qu'il a...j'espère que ce ne sera rien.

« Je n'y manquerais pas, promit! Répondit Blaise qui se dirigea vers la cuisine...je vais préparer le repas.

Ron l'y rejoignit peu après.

« Blaise...est-ce que...est-ce que je pourrais rester à bord et attendre votre retour de Sainte-Mangouste? Demanda t-il avec hésitation, il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de s'incruster.

Le Serpentard qui sortait des légumes du frigo se tourna vers lui.

« Tu es inquiet hein?

« Oui beaucoup, Harry est comme un frère pour moi et je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

« Je comprends, c'est pareil pour moi! Murmura Blaise qui plongea son regard dans le sien...et puis tu sais tu peux rester avec nous autant que tu voudras.

Yeux dans les yeux ils se fixèrent un instant, il y avait toujours cette même tension entre eux mais maintenant elle ne gênait plus le Serpentard, il savait qu'elle n'était dû qu'au sentiment qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Puis le rouquin détourna le regard, le posant sur les légumes que Blaise avait déposé sur la table.

« Merci! Dit-il...je peux t'aider?

« Je veux bien...tu n'as qu'à préparer la salade, moi je vais faire une soupe pour Harry, j'espère que son estomac le supportera mieux que du consistant...il vomit presque tout ce qu'il avale.

Ron sourit.

« Je ne t'aurais jamais crû aussi protecteur et attentionné.

Le Serpentard se mit à rire.

« Harry dit que j'ai un côté très Gryffondor.

« Il a pas tort.

Ils se sourirent et se mirent à leurs préparations tout en discutant, sans aucune gêne.

**&&&&.**

Le jour où ils arrivèrent à Plymouth il pleuvait, c'était la mi-septembre et en Angleterre l'automne s'était déjà bien installé, les températures étaient fraîches.

Dans sa cabine Harry qui terminait de s'habiller était assit sur son lit, toujours aussi fatigué.

« Entrez! Cria t-il avec lassitude en entendant cogner contre sa porte.

Et il vit entrer Draco qui s'avança vers lui.

« Je suis venu te dire au revoir Potter! Fit ce dernier avec ce sourire que Harry trouvait si merveilleux et qui à chaque fois faisait battre son cœur plus vite...je m'en vais, et je voulais te remercier pour ces vacances qui ont été un réel plaisir, elles m'ont fait du bien et j'ai vraiment apprécié le voyage.

La gorge brusquement nouée Harry se leva et se retrouva ainsi face à lui, les yeux embués, Draco allait partir, il ne le verrait plus.

Incapable de dire un mot il ne put que le fixer en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

Fichue émotivité.

Mais il ne put pas les retenir bien longtemps.

« Eh Potter tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer parce que je m'en vais! S'exclama le blond qui lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Ce contact fut de trop et Harry s'abattit contre lui en passant les bras autour de son cou.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le garder pour toujours près de lui? pourquoi ne l'aimait-il pas? Il avait tant d'amour à lui donner, il aurait tout fait pour lui, tout pour le rendre heureux.

Pour lui il aurait fait n'importe quoi.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il s'amourache de cette Morwenna et l'épouse en plus?

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qu'il aimait?

C'était si dur d'aimer en sachant qu'il n'y aurait jamais de retour.

« Dé...désolé! Balbutia t-il à travers ses sanglots...je...je pleure pour un oui...pour un non en ce moment...tu...tu le sais...excuses-moi...je peux pas m'en empêcher.

Draco hésita un instant puis l'entoura de ses bras.

« Elle est vraiment étrange ta maladie! Lui dit-il...je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il en existait une qui vous fasse pleurer en permanence, Potter il n'y a que toi pour attraper des trucs pareils...tu es vraiment un cas particulier tu le sais?

Blottit contre lui le brun ne répondit pas et se calma doucement, qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien là, entre ses bras, et les yeux fermés il respirait son odeur avec délice, s'en imprégnait, profitant d'un moment qui ne se représenterait plus.

Et il fut si court ce moment.

« On doit avoir l'air complètement idiots comme ça! Finit par dire le blond en s'écartant...ça va mieux?

Harry opina de la tête.

« Donnes-moi de tes nouvelles d'accord? Reprit Draco qui lui sourit une dernière fois et se dirigea vers la porte...et soigne toi bien...au revoir Potter.

« Au revoir mon amour! Murmura le brun pour lui-même, le cœur douloureux...je t'aime!

Quand le blond fut sortit il resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur la porte, malheureux et se retenant de lui courir après.

Voilà c'était fini, il était partit et lui manquait déjà, il n'aurait certainement pas l'occasion de le revoir avant longtemps, et brusquement il se sentit seul, seul comme jamais il ne s'était sentit.

Il se laissa tomber assit sur le lit et de nouveau il se mit à pleurer.

« Je suis devenu un vraie fontaine! Se dit-il avec dérision tout en pleurant de plus belle.

Ce fut comme ça que le trouvèrent Ron et Blaise qui vinrent aussitôt l'entourer.

« Viens Harry, nous allons à Sainte-Mangouste! Fit le Serpentard après qu'ils soient parvenu à le calmer.

« Oh oui! Répondit le brun qui se leva aussitôt, il était fatigué d'être fatigué et il espérait de tout cœur être rapidement guéri.

**&&&&.**

Bouches bées et les yeux ronds, Harry et Blaise fixaient d'un air stupéfait le médicomage assit face à eux, de l'autre côté du bureau, et qui venait de leur annoncer une nouvelle incroyable.

C'était si incroyable qu'ils se demandaient avec un doute grandissant si en réalité ils n'avaient pas affaire à un échappé d'un asile de fou qui jouait au médecin en ayant prit la place du vrai, bien que cet homme entre deux âges ait l'air tout à fait sérieux et compétent.

Ce dernier le lut d'ailleurs très facilement dans leurs yeux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis pas fou! Leur dit-il dans un sourire...tous les examens que nous venons de faire le confirme, il ne peut y avoir aucun doute, c'est sûr et certain et je peux vous l'affirmez, vous attendez un enfant Mr Potter.

« Mais...mais...c'est impossible! S'exclama le brun qui se ressaisit, du moins autant que possible, et retrouva la parole que la stupéfaction lui avait fait perdre...un homme ne peut pas attendre un enfant, c'est comme ça depuis toujours...c'est la nature c'est comme ça... les femmes portent les enfants depuis le début du monde, pas les hommes, vous le savez non?...et **je** suis un homme.

« Oui en effet c'est tout à fait vrai! Répondit tranquillement le médecin en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux...et vous êtes bien un homme...du moins en grande partie...parce que voyez-vous il arrive que la nature soit plus facétieuse que ce que vous croyez...vous en êtes un exemple...vous êtes un homme c'est vrai,mais vous possédez aussi les organes reproducteurs féminin, à savoir un utérus et des ovaires...plus clairement je dois vous dire que vous êtes ce qu'on appelle un hermaphrodite.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous!**

**Merci bcp pour vos reviews, je ne peux toujours pas y répondre et les modérateurs ne répondent pas aux messages.**

**Alors si quelqu'un a le même problème et parvient à trouver la solution, s'il vous plait donnez-là moi lol, parce que je ne vois vraiment pas (surtout que l'anglais et moi on est fâché).**

**Archimède, oui je pourrais passer par les MP mais c'est long et vraiment pas pratique.**

**Alors je vous remercie et excusez-moi, j'espère que le site va régler le problème.**

**Bisous.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 7.**

**&&&&.**

« Un...herma...prodite? Ânonna lentement Harry, les yeux ronds.

« Oui...c'est un phénomène très rare! Continua le médecin...un cas sur des millions, mais ça existe bien.

« Ça je le sais! Fit le brun qui secoua lentement la tête, incrédule...mais que j'en sois un...c'est...c'est...je...je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

« Et puis je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cas qui aurait mit un enfant au monde.! Intervint Blaise qui se remettait à peine de sa stupeur..

« En effet c'est un cas unique...pour les hermaphrodites du type de Mr Potter les ovules sont inactives et restent dans les ovaires, ce qui est préférable puisque les hommes ne possèdent pas les voies nécessaires pour les expulser une fois par mois, la nature n'est quand même pas si folle que ça...en général les hermaphrodites sont stériles parce que le fait d'être des deux sexes se contrarie.

« Alors comment ça a pu m'arriver à moi? Interrogea Harry qui ne parvenait toujours pas à assimiler la nouvelle.

Le médicomage soupira.

« Et bien... la seule explication possible c'est que grâce à la magie qui est en vous vous avez activé une ovule lors d'un rapport, et vous avez provoqué la rencontre avec les spermatozoïdes, comment? Ça je vous avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée...mais vous avez du le désirer de toutes vos forces...votre corps était déjà équipé, si je puis dire, la magie a donné le petit coup de pouce qu'il manquait...votre grossesse date d'un mois environ.

Harry qui avait violemment rougit baissa la tête.

Des images avec Draco lui revenaient, ce soir-là il avait si ardemment souhaité être une femme, de toutes ses forces ça oui, pour que ce moment unique passé dans ses bras porte ses fruits.

Il regarda son ventre, posa une main dessus et lentement il sourit, il réalisait vraiment ce qui lui arrivait.

Son désir impossible était exaucé, ce moment de bonheur avec celui qu'il aimait de tout son cœur allait avoir la suite qu'il avait tant désiré.

Il portait l'enfant de Draco, là il n'y avait aucun doute.

La joie l'envahit, profonde, et peu importe ce qu'il était finalement, mais une inquiétude se leva quand même en lui face à ce qui l'attendait.

« Je vous demande le secret le plus absolu sur tout ceci! Dit-il au médecin en relevant la tête.

« Cela va de soi! Répondit ce dernier...jamais rien ne sortira de ce bureau je vous l'assure.

« Je ne veux pas être un phénomène de foire! Reprit Harry qui se leva...je veux cet enfant docteur, mais pour le moment j'ai besoin de réfléchir, de me faire à cette situation si...inattendue...j'ai les idées un peu embrouillées...je reviendrais vous voir.

Le médicomage ne protesta pas, il comprenait qu'il puisse se sentir perdu et avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour bien assimiler, il se leva aussi.

« Ne tardez pas trop Mr Potter, il faudra que je vous suive de près pour être certain que tout ce passe bien.

« Oui, c'est promit.

**&&&&.**

Une fois hors du bâtiment Blaise entraîna Harry vers un banc pour le faire asseoir, le brun était tout pâle.

« Ça va aller Harry?

« Oui...oui je crois.

« Tu vas le dire à Draco? Demanda le Serpentard qui lui aussi savait très bien qui était le père.

« Bien sûr que non, il est marié et en plus il ne veut pas d'enfant...et puis tu me vois lui dire: '_Salut Draco, j'ai une surprise pour toi et pas une petite tu peux me croire...voilà, un soir que t'étais bourré je t'ai un peu forcé la main pour me faire l'amour, et maintenant tu vas être papa...nous allons être parents tous les deux, parce que la maman c'est moi!...c'est pas une surprise ça?..._non je n'ai pas le droit de lui imposer quelque chose qu'il n'a pas voulut, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait...non, il va falloir que je me débrouille seul.

« Non Harry, pas seul! Fit le Serpentard qui entoura ses épaules d'un bras...je resterais près de toi, tu auras besoin de soutien et d'être entouré, alors je serais là moi.

Le brun lui sourit avec affection et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Tu es vraiment un amour Blaise! Lui dit-il...je vais avoir un bébé, je ne suis pas malade et je ne vais pas mourir...je voudrais bien oui ne pas être seul pour vivre cette période mais je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifie pour moi, alors parle à Ron tout de suite et ensuite on lui dira pour moi...je suis sûr que lui aussi voudra rester près de moi pour m'aider quand il saura, et moi ça me rendra heureux de vous voir heureux...et en plus je pourrais me faire dorloter deux fois plus! Termina t-il avec un petit rire.

Le Serpentard sourit à son tour.

« Comme tu veux, si tu penses que c'est mieux...tu sais que tes yeux sont pleins d'étoiles?

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit.

«Parce que c'est fantastique ce qui m'arrive, incroyable et merveilleux, même si ça me fait un peu peur...Blaise je vais tellement l'aimer cet enfant.

« Je n'en doute pas un instant.

**&&&&.**

En pénétrant dans le hall du manoir Draco aperçut Morwenna qui descendait des étages, l'air d'une reine.

« Tiens! Fit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux qui lui était devenu habituel quand elle s'adressait à lui...de retour?

« Je t'ai manqué ma chère épouse? Ironisa le blond.

« A peu près autant qu'une pustule au milieu de la figure! Rétorqua Morwenna qui s'arrêta sur la dernière marche, une main sur la rampe.

« Tu sors? S'enquit Draco en ignorant sa remarque et tout en la détaillant.

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, mais oui je sors! Daigna répondre la jeune femme en pinçant le nez...je vais passer la journée à Londres avec des amis, et ce soir je suis invitée au théâtre...comme tu peux le constater moi mes sorties ne consistent pas à aller me saouler dans de minables boîtes de nuits, c'est vulgaire.

« Et quand tes amants te sautent tu leur demande d'avoir le petit doigt en l'air et de t'appeler votre altesse?Riposta le blond, railleur, elle était devenue d'un snobisme poussé à l'extrême qu'il trouvait complètement ridicule...et moi me souler de temps en temps ça m'aide à supporter la vie avec toi.

Morwenna eut un sourire froid.

« Accordes-moi le divorce comme je veux et tu n'en aura plus besoin.

« Jamais! Gronda Draco en fronçant les sourcils et l'air déterminé.

« Tu finiras bien par y venir! Fit la jeune femme avec légèreté et qui se dirigea vers la porte...je suis très patiente.

Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte, puis soupirant il monta dans sa chambre.

**&&&&.**

Après avoir déposé ses affaires Draco s'allongea sur son lit, mains croisées derrière la nuque et yeux rivés au plafond.

Il était loin le temps des amours avec Morwenna, il n'avait d'ailleurs duré que peu, il avait vite comprit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, elle n'aimait personne à part elle-même.

Elle venait d'une branche pauvre et lointaine de la famille Malfoy et elle n'avait été intéressée que par son rang et sa fortune.

Pourtant lui il en avait vraiment été amoureux et elle avait su lui faire perdre la tête, au point de le convaincre de ne pas signer le contrat de mariage que ses hommes de loi lui conseillaient vivement et avaient rédigés.

Résultat en cas de divorce elle aurait droit à la moitié de ses biens.

« Bravo Draco! Grinça t-il intérieurement...tu as été d'une intelligence époustouflante!

Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner ainsi?

Quand il y pensait il enrageait, mais à ce moment-là il avait vraiment le cerveau en dessous de la ceinture.

Comment lui que tout le monde pensait si intelligent et d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve, avait-il pu se laisser égarer à ce point par ses sens?

Il en avait tellement honte qu'il n'osait en parler à personne et faisait comme si tout allait bien dans son couple, il était trop fier et ne voulait pas être la risée de tous.

Morwenna était très fière elle aussi et c'est ce qui faisait qu'elle n'entamait pas une procédure de divorce de son côté pour lui forcer la main, elle savait qu'il lui aurait mené une véritable guerre pour qu'elle n'ai droit à rien, dans ce cas ils se retrouveraient devant les tribunaux qui trancheraient et ça elle ne le voulait pas.

D'abord parce qu'il y avait la possibilité qu'elle perde face à lui et reparte sans rien, et ensuite parce qu'un divorce qui se passerait ainsi serait médiatisé, vu la célébrité de leur nom, et elle se refusait à être jetée en pâture à la foule qui saurait tout de sa vie privée, la vile populace la dégoûtait.

Tout comme Draco elle ne supportait pas l'idée des rires et moqueries que cette histoire déclencherait à coup sûr dans tout le monde magique.

Elle faisait donc tout pour l'obliger à accepter un divorce à l'amiable, rapide et à 50/50.

Ce que bien sûr le blond refusait, jamais il ne lui laisserait la moitié de sa fortune, c'était une question d'honneur, il voulait bien divorcer ça oui, mais elle devait repartir en emmenant ce avec quoi elle était venue, c'est à dire rien.

Et chacun attendait que l'autre craque.

Draco soupira longuement.

Il avait gâché toute sa vie le jour où il l'avait épousée, et il l'avait fait avec tant de joie qu'en y repensant il se trouvait absolument ridicule.

Quel crétin!

En plus il n'aurait jamais les deux enfants qu'il avait toujours espéré avoir un jour, il ne donnerait pas de descendance au nom Malfoy, il serait le dernier.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Harry il aimait les enfants, mais c'était un sujet qui le touchait, et ce jour-là, sur le coup, c'est son amertume et ses regrets qui avait parlé.

Les enfants, ils avaient été la cause de sa première dispute avec Morwenna, et c'est à partir de là que tout avait changé.

Un soir, alors qu'il la caressait, il avait posé la main sur son ventre plat et ferme et lui avait sourit.

« J'espère bientôt le voir s'arrondir!

Là Morwenna s'était brusquement crispée et avait repoussé sa main.

« Un enfant? Avait-elle demandé, fronçant ses fins sourcils...tu plaisantes j'espère?

« Non, je suis sérieux! Avait-il répondu, plutôt surprit de sa réaction.

« Il n'en a jamais été question! S'était écriée la jeune femme, l'air outrée qu'il ose lui demander une chose pareille, l'idée de porter un enfant la révulsait au plus haut point...pour qui tu me prends?...une poule pondeuse?...rendre mon corps difforme pour un marmot baveux et braillard?...jamais!

Ce soir-là Draco avait cru à un simple mouvement d'humeur, à une mauvaise journée, mais il comprit rapidement par la suite qu'elle était sérieuse.

Maintenant ils ne risquaient plus d'en avoir, ils n'avaient plus aucun rapport physique et n'en avaient aucun envie, ils ne se supportaient plus qu'avec peine et ils étaient froids comme la glace l'un envers l'autre.

Deux ennemis vivants sous le même toit, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

Le blond soupira de nouveau.

Son avenir n'avait rien de bien réjouissant.

**&&&&.**

« Harry que t'a dit le médecin? S'enquit immédiatement Ron en le voyant entrer dans le salon, suivit de Blaise.

« Tout va bien! Lui répondit le brun sans s'arrêter et en se dirigeant vers le couloir menant aux cabines...j'ai besoin de me reposer, on en parlera après.

Il voulait laisser le Serpentard seul avec son ami.

Un peu surprit le rouquin tourna son regard vers Blaise qui vint s'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé.

« Tout va bien c'est sûr?

« Oui...mais je voudrais te parler de nous pour l'instant.

Ron fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

« Il n'y a rien à...

« Je sais que tu m'aime! Le coupa le Serpentard d'un ton ferme et l'air décidé...tu m'aimais déjà à Poudlard, Harry m'a rapporté la conversation que vous avez eut alors n'essaies pas de dire le contraire.

Comme piqué par une guêpe le rouquin se leva d'un bond et alla se planter devant l'un des grand hublot.

« Il m'avait promit! Murmura t-il.

« Il l'a fait parce qu'il veut nous voir heureux! Fit Blaise qui s'était levé et se tenait maintenant à deux pas derrière lui...je veux savoir pourquoi tu me repousse, et cette fois je ne te laisserais pas t'esquiver.

Ron mit quelques secondes à répondre, puis il soupira.

« Parce que je te perdrais toi aussi...je ne suis pas à la hauteur, je suis nul...tu te lasserais vite d'avoir un imbécile comme moi à tes côtés et toi aussi je te verrais t'éloigner sans rien pouvoir faire...j'aurais mal encore une fois.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? S'écria le Serpentard qui se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur ses épaules...à cause d'Hermione?

« Tu es intelligent, comme elle...pas moi, moi je suis bête...tu finirais par ne plus me supporter, comme elle.

Blaise l'obligea à se tourner vers lui, scrutant ses yeux bleus qui s'étaient éteints.

« Je ne suis pas Hermione! Dit-il doucement...elle ne t'aimait pas assez, voilà tout...moi je t'aime vraiment Ron, je t'aime pour ce que tu es, parce que c'est ce que tu es qui a fait que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, tu comprends?

Le rouquin le fixa sans répondre, comme si il attendait qu'il continue, ce que fit le Serpentard.

« Tu es intelligent, mais d'une manière différente et ça elle n'a pas su le comprendre, ou n'a pas voulut s'en donner la peine, je ne sais pas, mais je crois surtout que vous n'étiez pas fait l'un pour l'autre, tout simplement...et puis tu sais moi je ne veux pas d'un prix Nobel près de moi, les intellos ne m'ont jamais attiré je les trouve assommants, et je n'en suis pas un...moi je veux juste quelqu'un qui ait du cœur, comme toi, qui soit droit et honnête, comme toi...tu es plein de qualités...en plus j'adore quand tu sors des énormités avec cet air innocent qui n'appartient qu'à toi, ça me fait complètement craquer...je t'aime et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois autrement, tu es parfait pour moi alors surtout ne change pas.

Le rouquin eut un petit sourire hésitant et un peu tremblant.

« Avec Hermione j'avais toujours l'impression de dire des bêtises, elle me reprenait tout le temps! Murmura t-il...je me sentait si pitoyable, diminué...j'ai finit par avoir peur...à la fin je n'osais plus parler, surtout quand il y avait ses amis, d'ailleurs juste avant elle me demandait toujours d'éviter d'ouvrir la bouche...c'est si dur de se sentir en dessous de tout, d'avoir l'impression de ne rien valoir.

Blaise sourit, ému de son air si malheureux et perdu.

« Alors c'est pour ça que souvent tu te tais brusquement et que tu te refermes d'un coup? Tu as peur que je te pense idiot?Le Serpentard secoua lentement la tête et ses yeux sombres étaient si doux...Ron mon cœur, moi je veux entendre tout ce que tu as envie de dire, parce que jamais je ne te demanderais de te taire, dans n'importe quelle situation, et les gens qui ne t'apprécieront pas tel que tu es et bien on les reverra plus, c'est tout...pour moi il n'y a que toi qui compte, les autres et ce qu'ils pensent je m'en fout.

Ron, toujours un peu hésitant, leva les mains et les posa sur la poitrine du Serpentard, il avait tellement envie de le croire.

« Ne me mens pas Blaise s'il te plait...Tu es sûr que tu supportera un idiot?

« Oh oui, absolument...je le suis aussi par moment, même souvent, on fera la paire et crois-moi j'en serais fier!

« Tu me laisseras jamais?

« Jamais, il y a trop longtemps que je t'attends, tel que tu es.

Ils se turent un instant, le regard rivé l'un à l'autre et leurs cœurs battant fort.

« J'ai jamais embrassé un homme! Souffla le rouquin.

« Ça te gêne que j'en sois un? S'inquiéta Blaise.

Là Ron sourit, il n'avait plus du tout envie de lutter contre l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

« Non, je t'aime trop pour ça.

« Enfin! Soupira le Serpentard qui ferma les yeux...tu l'as dit!

Et il sentit la bouche du rouquin s'emparer de la sienne tandis que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de son cou.

Moment de bonheur absolu, depuis si longtemps espéré.

Il enlaça Ron qu'il serra contre lui et le baiser s'éternisa.

Mais ils furent bien obligé de se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles.

« J'ai envie de toi Blaise! Murmura le rouquin, les joues rouges et le regard aussi brillant que brûlant.

« Et moi donc! Sourit le Serpentard...mais il va falloir attendre mon cœur, Harry et moi avons à te parler, c'est très important et je peux t'assurer que tu vas avoir la surprise du siècle...viens, rejoignons-le dans sa chambre.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à vous!**

**Un petit mot pour vous dire que je dédicace ce chapitre à Quebecoise qui se marie demain et qui stresse lol.**

**VIVE LA MARIEE!**

**Gros, gros bisous fonctionnaire , et je te souhaite une vie de bonheur!**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 8.**

**&&&&.**

Après avoir écouté Harry Ron le fixa longuement avec un expression d'incrédulité totale sur le visage, puis lentement un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Tu me fais marcher c'est ça?...tu plaisantes et tu me fais une blague.

Ils étaient tous les trois assit au bord du lit, les deux bruns entourant le rouquin, et Blaise lui posa une main sur la cuisse.

« Non ce n'est pas une blague, je peux t'assurer que c'est la vérité.

Ron, qui avait tourné la tête vers lui, scruta ses yeux avec beaucoup d'attention, cherchant à y lire, et il constata qu'il était sérieux.

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry, ses yeux bleus presque aussi ronds que des billes.

« Tu...tu portes vraiment un bébé?...un vrai?...pour de bon?...comme une femme?...c'est possible ça?

Le brun eut un petit rire.

« Oui c'est possible...j'en suis la preuve...et oui c'est un vrai, et d'une certaine façon je suis bien une fille aussi...à l'intérieur.

Les sourcils du rouquin se haussèrent en accent circonflexe.

« Alors là...c'est...c'est...je sais pas quoi dire...c'est tellement bizarre...t'es un garçon, mais une fille aussi...t'es une fille...enfin presque...dedans...j'arrive pas à y croire!

Et brusquement il se mit à rire.

« Et tu vas avoir un bébé Draco...alors là!...pfff!...dommage que tu ne puisses pas lui dire, j'aurais bien aimé voir sa tête à cette nouvelle.

« J'ai un peu de mal à m'y faire moi même! Avoua Harry...je suis tellement heureux et en même temps j'ai si peur! Termina t-il en baissant la tête.

Le rire de Ron stoppa net, il comprit que pour son ami il n'y avait rien de drôle dans sa situation, et comme depuis si longtemps son amitié pour lui ne fit pas défaut, tout naturellement..

« On sera là nous Harry! Lui dit-il aussitôt...tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter on te laissera pas seul.

« Merci Ron! Répondit le brun en levant la tête pour lui sourire et qui jeta un regard vers le Serpentard comme pour lui dire: « Tu vois je savais qu'il voudrait m'aider.

Blaise lui rendit son sourire.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire? Demanda t-il.

« Et bien d'abord nous trouver une maison à l'écart de tout, les croisières c'est fini et mon estomac ne supporte plus le roulis...ensuite prévenir le médecin pour lui donner l'adresse...et attendre!

« Tu veux qu'on s'occupe de trouver la maison? Proposa Ron...on peut y aller tout de suite.

« Oui je veux bien! Fit Harry qui grimaça en posant une main sur son estomac, les nausées revenaient et il pâlit en se sentant prit d'une espèce de faiblesse, tous ses membres lui paraissaient lourds.

« Ça va? S'inquiéta Blaise.

« Non, mais il va bien falloir que je m'y habitue...si seulement je me sentait un peu moins fatigué.

Le rouquin et le Serpentard se levèrent aussitôt, dans un bel ensemble.

« Allonges-toi! Fit Ron...on va s'occuper de trouver une maison où tu seras tranquille et dans un endroit où personne ne nous connait.

Harry qui s'était allongé, ferma les yeux.

« Merci vous deux! Murmura t-il, il avait tendance à s'endormir à une vitesse incroyable.

Le couple sortit sans faire de bruit, quitta le bateau pour transplaner à Londres, et se mit à faire les agences de location.

**&&&&.**

En fin d'après-midi ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient dans une grande agence qui avait des locations dans tout le pays, c'était une maison meublée isolée en pleine campagne, à deux kilomètres d'un petit village qui se trouvait dans le nord de l'Angleterre, Harry y serait à l'abri des regards et personne ne viendrait le chercher dans ce coin perdu que nul ne connaissait.

Ce problème réglé Ron voulut aller récupérer des affaires dans son appartement, mais dés que la porte se referma sur eux il n'y pensa plus, Blaise ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il le saisit aussitôt dans ses bras et se mit à l'embrasser avec passion, dévorant sa bouche tandis que ses mains s'égaraient sur son corps et le déshabillaient.

Le rouquin ne fut pas en reste, il répondit avec autant de fougue, tout en le poussant vers la chambre.

Là, sur le lit il s'abandonna totalement aux caresses de Blaise, gémissant et tous les sens en fusion.

Il ressentit bien un moment d'appréhension quand le Serpentard entra en lui, mais ce dernier, doux et attentif, su lui faire oublier la douleur qu'il ressentit et qui se transforma rapidement en plaisir sous ses coups de reins, avant de se terminer en véritable extase qu'il ne se priva pas d'exprimer, lui criant qu'il l'aimait, ce qui décupla le plaisir, déjà très intense, de Blaise qui en fit autant.

Puis apaisés et heureux ils restèrent allongés, bien serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Je vais préparer mes affaires! Finit par dire Ron qui se redressa et l'embrassa longuement avant de reprendre...Harry va finir par s'inquiéter.

« Prends les toutes Ron, tu ne reviendras jamais ici...nous allons passer plusieurs mois avec Harry, ensuite...ensuite je ne sais pas ce qu'il voudra faire, mais quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que tu acceptera de vivre avec moi, même si je ne sais pas encore où ce sera.

Le rouquin qui allait pour se lever s'était immobilisé quand il avait commencé à parler, et il sourit à ses paroles, un sourire très doux.

« Avec toi je vivrais n'importe où Blaise, tout ce que je veux c'est être près de toi.

Le Serpentard sourit lui aussi, et tendant le bras il se saisit du sien pour l'attirer à lui.

« Embrasses-moi encore! Murmura t-il...jamais je ne pourrais être rassasié de tes baisers.

Ron obéit sans se faire prier.

**&&&&.**

Après deux bonnes heures de sommeil Harry ouvrit les yeux et s'assit dans son lit, il se sentait un peu mieux et ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Draco.

L'amour de sa vie et le père de l'enfant qu'il portait.

A chaque fois qu'il y songeait il était empli d'une joie profonde, il allait garder un peu de lui pour toujours, et ce bébé serait eux deux à la fois.

Puis la tristesse l'envahie à l'idée que Draco n'en saurait jamais rien, qu'il n'allait pas être près de lui pour partager ces mois d'attente, qu'il n'allait pas le voir grossir, qu'il ne sentirait pas les premiers coups de pied de son enfant.

Qu'à aucun moment il n'allait être là pour partager ses angoisses et ses joies, pas là pour le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer sur l'avenir.

Draco n'allait rien vivre de tout ça avec lui.

Le pire était de se dire que peut-être même si il le savait il ne voudrait rien savoir et lui en voudrait plutôt, après tout il ne voulait pas d'enfant et en plus il n'avait absolument aucune responsabilité dans ce qui lui arrivait, il ne se souvenait même pas de ce soir-là.

Draco n'avait rien voulut, rien demandé.

C'était lui-même qui avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse de la part du blond, même si bien sûr il était loin de s'attendre à une suite pareille.

« C'est ma faute! Se dit le brun...à moi seul, et ce sera aussi mon enfant à moi seul.

Et là il baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer.

Il aurait pourtant tellement voulut qu'il soit là à ses côtés, il avait tellement besoin de son amour.

Il pleura jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent d'elles-même puis il se leva pour aller s'asseoir devant le petit bureau.

Il devait lui donner de ses nouvelles et trouver un mensonge pour expliquer tous ces mois durant lesquels ils allaient disparaître.

Il saisit le bloc-note.

_Draco,_

_Cette lettre pour te dire que le médecin m'a simplement trouvé un petit virus, rien de bien grave, et d'ici quelques jours je serais totalement guérit._

_Ron, Blaise et moi levons l'ancre ce soir, pour Hawaï cette fois, c'est un archipel de 137 îles et nous en aurons pour des mois à les visiter, nous ne reviendront donc pas en Angleterre avant longtemps._

_J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi et que nous nous reverrons à notre retour._

_Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire, à part une dernière chose: tu vas nous manquer._

_Harry._

Il relut sa lettre, c'était si banal et anodin comparé à ce que son cœur aurait aimé pouvoir lui crier.

Il soupira et se leva pour aller chercher une des deux chouettes toutes blanches qui se trouvaient dans une cage.

Edwige était morte depuis longtemps et ces deux-là étaient un des premiers cadeaux que lui avait fait Blaise.

Il la caressa un instant puis attacha le message à sa patte et monta sur le pont où il la fit s'envoler.

Immobile il la suivit des yeux le plus longtemps qu'il pu, enviant sa chance, elle allait avoir droit aux mains de Draco sur elle.

**&&&&.**

Quand Ron et Blaise revinrent Harry terminait de mettre la table et tourna la tête vers eux pour les regarder, le couple se tenait par la main et l'air heureux qui éclairait leurs visages lui fit plaisir, il était visible qu'ils n'avaient pas dû passer toutes ces heures rien qu'à chercher une maison.

Il sourit mais il vit passer un éclat de gêne dans le regard de son ami et il comprit qu'il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise parce qu'il devait quand même avoir un peu l'impression de le trahir.

Il s'approcha de lui.

« Tout est très bien comme ça! Lui dit-il doucement...tu le sais Blaise a toujours été à toi, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et moi je suis heureux pour vous.

Ron retrouva le sourire et brusquement il leva le nez pour respirer une effluve alléchante venue de la cuisine.

« Ça sent drôlement bon.

« Je vous ai préparé un repas qui nous rappellera le soleil! Fit Harry avec entrain...venez, asseyez-vous.

« Et nous nous avons trouvé une maison! Annonça Blaise tout en obtempérant...je pense qu'elle te plaira.

« C'est vrai?...racontez-moi!

**&&&&.**

Draco reçut la lettre alors qu'il était à table, seul dans sa grande salle à manger silencieuse.

Il caressa l'animal tout en détachant le message et le laissa faire quand il se mit tranquillement à picorer dans son assiette, de toute façon il n'avait pas faim.

Il se rendit au salon et s'assit dans un fauteuil, face à la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu.

Il lit les quelques lignes et relevant les yeux ils se fixèrent sur les flammes.

Potter n'avait rien de grave, c'était une bonne nouvelle, l'air de rien il avait été inquiet pour lui.

Il aimait bien Harry, à Poudlard, à son contact, il avait changé, il avait apprit ce que voulait vraiment dire le mot amitié et il avait apprit aussi à se soucier de ce que ressentaient les autres, à s'ouvrir et à ne pas seulement voir que son nombril.

Puis il soupira en songeant qu'à l'heure qu'il était ils devaient voguer vers Hawaï, qu'est-ce qu'il serait volontiers parti avec eux.

Mais si il l'avait fait ils auraient fini par se douter que son mariage n'était pas aussi parfait que ce qu'il leur avait dit, et en plus une absence aussi longue serait dangereuse Morwenna serait tout à fait capable d'en profiter pour vendre tout ce que contenait le manoir, elle avait un besoin d'argent insatiable et au début de leur mariage elle avait dépensée des sommes astronomiques en vêtements de grand luxe, bijoux, parfums et babioles diverses.

Il y avait mit le holà quand tout avait dégénéré entre eux et qu'il avait comprit que c'était la seule chose qu'elle voulait, l'argent.

D'ailleurs maintenant il s'amusait beaucoup à lui serrer les cordons de la bourse, il lui donnait tout les mois ce qui fallait mais rien de plus, et ces jours-là il jubilait quand il la voyait serrer les dents de rage.

Une bûche explosa dans l'âtre, le faisant sortir de ses pensées dans un tressaillement et décidé à répondre il se rendit dans son bureau.

**&&&&.**

**« **Hawaï? S'étonna Ron après que Harry leur ai dit ce qu'il avait écrit à Draco...pourquoi Hawaï?

« Je sais pas! Fit le brun en haussant les épaules...ça m'est venu comme ça, et puis pourquoi pas.

« Là ou ailleurs ça n'a guère d'importance! Intervint Blaise...du moment qu'il ignore que nous sommes toujours ici.

« C'est vrai! Approuvèrent les deux amis.

« Bon je vais me coucher! Reprit Harry qui bailla en se levant...je suis désolé mais je crois que je suis devenu le croisement d'une fontaine et d'une marmotte.

**&&&&.**

Au matin Harry se rendit au salon, Blaise et Ron s'y trouvaient déjà, attablés devant un petit-déjeuner dans le coin repas.

« Bien dormit? S'enquit Ron qui tira la chaise près de lui...viens manger.

« Oui, merci! Répondit le brun en s'asseyant.

« Tiens, hier soir tu as reçut une réponse de Draco! Annonça le Serpentard en lui tendant une lettre...je n'ai pas voulut te réveiller pour te la donner.

Harry se mit à la lire aussitôt.

_Potter,_

_Content de savoir que tu n'as rien de grave._

_Tu sais qu'un voyage à Hawaï m'aurait bien tenté? Je dis bien tenté parce que cela m'obligerait à rester loin de mon épouse un peu trop longtemps et elle me manquerait trop._

_Mais j'espère que tu me racontera toutes vos aventures, cela me donnera l'impression d'y être._

_Amusez-vous bien et surtout évites de croiser un virus Hawaïen, on ne sait jamais l'effet que ça pourrait avoir sur toi._

_Vous allez me manquer aussi et j'espère bien vous revoir à votre retour._

_Draco._

« Il dit qu'on va lui manquer! Fit Harry en levant les yeux, puis il fronça les sourcils...et il faut toujours qu'il parle de sa femme, il peut pas l'oublier un peu?...je la déteste! Termina t-il en marmonnant.

« Manges un peu Harry! Lui dit Blaise qui posa une main apaisante sur l'une des siennes par dessus la table...la journée va être longue, nous devons ranger nos affaires, fermer le bateau, et ensuite nous rendre à la gare, j'ai réservé les billets et le train part à 17h.

Ne pouvant pas transplaner puisqu'ils ne connaissaient pas du tout l'endroit où se trouvait la maison, c'était le moyen de locomotion le plus pratique, mais le voyage allait être long, c'était à l'opposé de Plymouth qui se trouvait au sud de l'Angleterre.

« Oui tu as raison! Soupira le brun qui se saisit d'un toast et de la tasse de café que Ron lui tendit, le message de Draco lui avait quand même fait du bien et il mangea avec appétit.

**&&&&.**

A l'heure dite ils étaient à la gare et montaient dans le train qui allaient les amener à destination, ils y seraient le lendemain matin à 7h.

Heureusement Blaise avait prit un compartiment couchette et Harry s'endormit deux heures après le départ, bercé par le rythme régulier du train.

Il n'ouvrit les yeux qu'à l'arrivée.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 9.**

**&&&&.**

Le train s'arrêta à la gare de Leeds à 7h du matin, et les trois amis prirent d'abord un petit-déjeuner dans un bar avant de prendre un taxi.

C'était le seul moyen pour aller jusqu'à la maison, le petit village proche ne possédant même pas de gare.

Ce fut encore un long trajet de plus de deux heures, en pleine campagne, et finalement l'homme les déposa devant leur nouveau chez-eux avant de repartir.

La maison plut tout de suite à Harry, elle était grande, à étage et de style victorien, murs blancs, toit recouvert de tuiles en ardoises noire et les fenêtres à petits carreaux.

Perdue en pleine nature elle était entourée par des arbres et une rivière passait tout près.

A l'intérieur elle était très confortablement meublée et quand ils furent entré dans le salon le brun alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, là il regarda lentement autour de lui d'un air songeur.

Cet endroit allait devenir son cocon, à partir de maintenant il n'en sortirait plus.

De son côté Ron était immédiatement partit en exploration, mais Blaise qui était resté là s'approcha et s'assit près de lui.

« Ça ne te convient pas Harry?...tu as l'air tout triste.

Et c'était vrai, brusquement et sans savoir pourquoi le brun s'était sentit envahit par la tristesse.

Il fit un pauvre sourire au Serpentard et se laissa aller contre lui, posant la tête sur son épaule.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive! Fit-il d'un ton bas...ça me convient très bien...mais je me sens malheureux et je ne sais pas pourquoi...je suis oppressé et j'ai envie de pleurer.

Ce qu'il fit aussitôt, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et Blaise le prit dans ses bras, le berçant.

« Tu sais je pense que ça vient des changements hormonaux qui se produisent dans ton corps! Lui dit-il tout en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main...nous demanderons au médecin quand il viendra, mais ça doit venir de là...ça te rend très émotif, c'est sûrement un symptôme qui disparaîtra dans peu de temps.

Harry opina d'un léger mouvement de tête, il l'espérait, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à pleurer.

« Harry pourquoi tu pleure? S'inquiéta Ron qui revenait et vint s'asseoir près du brun.

« Je ne sais pas, ça vient tout seul! Répondit ce dernier qui se redressa et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de bras...je suis désolé, ça va passer.

« La maison est très grande! Lui dit le rouquin, changeant de sujet pour tenter de l'égayer...en haut il y a quatre chambres et une immense salle de bain...il y a aussi une chambre en bas avec sa propre salle de bain...tu devrais t'installer dans celle-là Harry, ça t'évitera d'avoir à monter les escaliers, surtout dans quelques temps.

« Quand mon ventre m'empêchera de voir mes pieds tu veux dire? Plaisanta le brun qui venait brusquement de changer d'humeur, phénomène qui allait s'amplifier par la suite.

Ron se mit à rire en l'imaginant.

« Sans oublier tes chevilles qui vont enfler...tu vas gonfler de partout, comme une montgolfière...peut-être qu'il faudra t'attacher pour pas que tu t'envoles...remarque en y réfléchissant y a guère de chance, avec le poids que tu feras t'aura du lest!

« Olala! Fit Harry...Ron arrêtes de me faire peur s'il te plait., j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir la taille d'une baleine.

Mais il souriait en disant cela, trouvant l'image amusante, et pour cet enfant il était prêt à tout endurer.

« Je vais poser tes valises dans ta chambre! Intervint Blaise qui les avait écouté avec amusement...ensuite Ron et moi iront jusqu'au village pour faire des courses.

« A pied? S'exclama le brun.

« Oui, deux kilomètres c'est pas le bout du monde...et nous n'avons pas le choix nous ne connaissons pas du tout le village, mais ensuite nous pourrons transplaner.

**&&&&.**

Quinze jours plus tard ils étaient parfaitement installés et le médicomage, que Blaise était allé chercher, fit sa première visite.

Dans la chambre d'Harry il examina ce dernier avec beaucoup de minutie, puis ils retournèrent au salon où les attendaient, avec un peu d'anxiété, Ron et Blaise.

« Votre ami est en parfaite santé! Les rassura aussitôt le médecin...et tout se déroule bien.

« Et pour mes malaises alors! Fit le brun en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil...vous pouvez y faire quelque chose?

« Non, en général ils disparaissent vers le troisième mois, mais...

« Je n'ai plus qu'à m'armer de patience! Soupira Harry en l'interrompant.

« Malheureusement je pense que pour vous ça ne changera pas, parce que le problème c'est que votre corps est bien masculin! Reprit le médecin qui le regarda d'un air désolé...comment vous expliquer?...si vous voulez il n'est pas programmé pour porter un enfant comme l'est un corps féminin, donc il se rebelle et a du mal à s'adapter à cette situation inattendue pour lui, ce qui fait que je ne suis vraiment pas certain que comme chez les femmes vos malaises disparaissent au troisième mois...tout comme vos changements d'humeur et votre grande émotivité...j'ai bien peur que vous deviez les endurer jusqu'à la fin.

« J'ai toujours eut beaucoup de chance! Ironisa le brun dans un nouveau soupir.

« En parlant de fin il faudra prévoir une césarienne, environ un mois avant la date normale de la naissance.

« Je m'en doutais! Répondit Harry...je ne vois pas comment je pourrais accoucher autrement...mais pourquoi si tôt?

« Parce que le dernier mois vous êtes susceptible de perdre les eaux à n'importe quel moment! Expliqua le médecin...n'ayant pas les voies naturelles pour les évacuer elles se répandraient dans votre corps et vous tueraient en un rien de temps...vous et l'enfant.

« Oh! Fit le brun qui fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas pensé du tout à ce genre de problème...je ferais comme vous voulez, je vous fais confiance.

Le médicomage lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien...et nous en reparlerons plus tard, nous avons le temps...je vais vous laisser maintenant.

**&&&&.**

Puis le temps passa lentement, noël approchait et Harry en était à son quatrième mois.

Comme le médecin, qui venait tous les quinze jours, l'avait prédit ses malaises n'avaient pas disparut et ses changements d'humeur avaient empirés, il passait du rire aux larmes avec une facilité déconcertante, au grand désarrois de Ron et Blaise qui faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour l'entourer.

D'ailleurs Harry se réfugiait souvent dans les bras de l'un ou de l'autre, indifféremment, plus sa grossesse avançait plus son besoin de Draco s'intensifiait, lui mettant le moral à zéro et lui donnant un sentiment de solitude si fort qu'il n'arrêtait plus de pleurer.

Dans ces cas-là il avait un grand besoin de chaleur humaine et de tendresse qu'il allait chercher dans les bras de ses amis, qui le lui accordaient aussitôt.

Là, blottit dans les bras de l'un ou de l'autre, bercé par leurs paroles rassurantes et les caresses apaisantes dans ses cheveux qu'ils lui prodiguaient, il finissait par retrouver son calme et son sourire, ou alors il s'endormait.

Une correspondance régulière s'était instaurée entre Draco et lui, Ron et Blaise qui se rendaient parfois dans la ville de Leeds lui avait ramené toute une documentation sur Hawaï, et dans ses lettres il lui décrivait les paysages qu'il voyait sur les photos, le reste il l'inventait.

Et chaque message de Draco amenait une crise de larmes, il la lisait la relisait, caressant les mots du bout d'un doigt en l'imaginant en train d'écrire, puis il finissait par la ranger soigneusement avec les autres, il les ressortait toutes de temps à autre.

**&&&&.**

Quatre jours avant noël Harry eut une surprise en pénétrant le matin dans le salon, durant la nuit Ron et Blaise avait installé un immense sapin magnifiquement décoré et sur lequel, grâce à la magie, il neigeait.

Le brun en resta bête et eut un véritable regard d'enfant émerveillé tout en s'asseyant lentement sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur l'arbre.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il en voyait un, mais celui-là lui faisait un effet particuliers, il le touchait profondément et lui faisait chaud au cœur, c'était comme si ses deux amis y avaient mit toute l'affection qu'ils avaient pour lui et que c'était ce sentiment qui illuminait l'arbre.

Assit sur le canapé il souriait avec émotion, heureux et reconnaissant qu'ils soient là, près de lui, qu'aurait-il fait dans son état tout seul sans eux?

Quand Ron et Blaise descendirent il leur sauta dans les bras pour les remercier.

**&&&&.**

Les deux derniers jours avant noël Harry les passa dans la cuisine, il voulait préparer un véritable festin pour ses amis puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à leur offrir

Ron et Blaise avaient amassés au pied du sapin une grande quantité de cadeaux, et à ce moment le brun avait réalisé qu'il n'avait rien à leur offrir, il ne sortait pas de la maison, et même si sa grossesse n'était pas encore particulièrement visible ses malaises très fréquents empêchaient tout déplacements, sans compter cette fatigue physique si présente, le médecin lui avait d'ailleurs conseillé le repos complet.

Durant la crise de larmes qui avait suivit cette constatation, Ron et Blaise l'avaient rassurés en lui disant qu'ils préféraient offrir que recevoir et qu'en plus ils s'étaient chargé de s'en faire.

Harry avait du coup décidé de se mettre à la cuisine.

**&&&&.**

Le réveillon fut une soirée tranquille, autour d'une table débordante de victuailles toutes très alléchantes.

Puis à minuit ce fut l'ouverture des cadeaux, agenouillés au pied du sapin, chacun étant trop curieux pour attendre le lendemain.

En déballant les siens Harry eut les larmes aux yeux, mêlé à des rires, ses deux amis lui avaient offert tout le nécessaire pour un nouveau-né, et voir tout ces petits vêtements qu'il caressa avec délicatesse l'ému au plus haut point.

De son côté Ron, qui venait d'ouvrir un carton très lourd, et après y avoir jeter un œil rapide, leva

les yeux sur Blaise qui l'observait à la dérobée, se mordant les lèvres pour cacher un rire.

« BLAIIIIISE! Fit le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils...c'est quoi ça? Une encyclopédie?

« Oui! Répondit le Serpentard.

Puis voyant un éclat de reproche et d'inquiétude passer dans le regard azur, il se leva et vint s'agenouiller près de lui.

« Là ce que tu es en train de penser est complètement idiot! Lui murmura t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains...je t'aime, n'en doutes pas...maintenant regardes un peu mieux ces livres...ouvres-en un.

Un peu rassuré Ron obéit et après avoir ouvert un des livres il leva des yeux surprit.

« C'est une encyclopédie de la bande dessinée! Expliqua Blaise dans un sourire...toutes les meilleures y sont, les gens qui les créent sont de vrais artistes, c'est un art moldu absolument passionnant, même si certain disent que non, moi j'adore ça et je veux te faire partager ce goût...je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

Ron sourit.

« Ça me plait déjà...on les lira ensemble?

« C'est pour ça que je les ai prit.

Puis doucement le Serpentard s'empara de sa bouche et ils échangèrent un baiser.

**&&&&.**

De son côté Harry regardait la grosse boîte de chocolat fins qu'il venait de déballer.

Il y en avait tout un assortiment divers, venus d'une chocolaterie de luxe et directement de Suisse, offert par Blaise, il savait que le brun adorait le chocolat.

Mais en la regardant une idée vint à Harry.

« Blaise? Appela t-il.

Ce dernier, qui venait juste de lâcher Ron, se tourna vers lui.

« Oui.

« « Dis...tu veux bien que j'envoie la boîte à Draco? Demanda t-il avec hésitation...je sais bien que sa femme a dû lui faire de super cadeaux et qu'il n'attend rien de ma part...mais...euh...j'aimerais bien lui envoyer un petit mot...juste un joyeux noël, avec la boîte.

Le Serpentard sourit.

« Elle est à toi Harry, tu en fais ce que tu veux.

« Merci! Fit le brun qui se leva aussitôt et courut dans sa chambre.

**&&&&.**

Dés qu'ils furent seuls Ron posa une main sur celle de Blaise.

« Alors tu va lui donner?

« J'hésite un peu! Répondit le Serpentard...j'ai peur que ça lui fasse plus de mal que de bien, qu'est-ce que tu en pense?

Le rouquin sourit.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit moi je pense qu'il va adorer, il va sûrement pleurer en la regardant mais pas parce qu'il aura mal, il sera heureux de l'avoir un peu à lui...je suis sûr qu'il ne la lâchera plus.

« Tu as raison! Se décida Blaise qui se leva...je vais la chercher et je lui donne.

Il se rendit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron et prit dans le tiroir de leur commode un rectangle de carton qui s'ouvrait en deux, à l'intérieur il y avait une photo de Draco qui s'animait dés qu'on l'ouvrait.

Elle avait été prise sur le bateau qui filait à toute allure, le blond se tenait derrière le gouvernail et cheveux au vent il riait.

Il était beau et semblait si heureux.

Ils n'avaient prit aucune photo durant la croisière, personne n'y avait songé, sauf ce jour-là, le jour « entre meilleurs amis », Blaise avait eut envie d'en prendre une de Draco en songeant à en faire la surprise à Harry un peu plus tard

Puis il l'avait oublié et c'est en faisant ses valises, alors qu'ils se préparaient à quitter le bateau pour venir ici, qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas osé la donner au brun, de peur qu'il ai de la peine en l'ayant sous les yeux, et c'est Ron qui lui avait soufflé l'idée de lui offrir en cadeau de noël.

**&&&&.**

Blaise entra dans la chambre de Harry alors que ce dernier venait juste de faire partir une des deux chouettes par la fenêtre, et il se tourna vers le Serpentard.

« J'ai mis nos trois noms! Fit-il avec un sourire...je sais qu'il aime le chocolat lui aussi alors j'espère qu'il appréciera...comme ça il pensera quand même un peu à moi.

« Harry j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi.

« Encore? Se mit à rire le brun...vous m'avez vraiment gâté tu sais...mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda t-il avec curiosité en voyant ce qu'il tenait dans la main.

Blaise s'approcha et le lui tendit.

Harry s'immobilisa totalement dés qu'il l'eut ouvert, et comme le Serpentard s'y attendait des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il fixait la photo.

Cela l'inquiéta un peu mais quand il leva ses yeux verts sur lui il s'aperçut qu'ils reflétaient un bonheur intense, ils n'avaient rien de tristes et d'éteints, non au contraire ils étincelaient, Ron avait raison.

« Merci Blaise! Murmura le brun avec ferveur...merci, tu viens de me faire un cadeau merveilleux...j'ai adoré tous ceux que vous m'avez fait, mais celui-là...tu ne peux pas savoir le bonheur que tu me donne...merci.

« De rien! Répondit le Serpentard qui le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui un instant avant de le lâcher et de sortir.

Seul Harry posa une main sur son ventre.

« Regardes c'est ton papa! Souffla t-il avec un doux sourire...tu vois comme il est beau?...je l'aime tellement.

Et doucement il posa un baiser sur la photo.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 10.**

**&&&&.**

Draco reçut le paquet alors qu'il allait se décider à monter se coucher.

Il était seul dans son grand manoir vide, Morwenna était allé passer les fêtes chez ses parents, ce qui d'ailleurs valait mieux, il préférait être seul plutôt que de subir ses remarques acerbes et avoir à supporter son air hautain et dédaigneux qui lui portait sur les nerfs.

Il n'y avait même pas de sapin de noël dans son salon, il ne s'était pas donné la peine d'en faire un, à quoi bon? Pour qui?

Et son paquet emballé dans du papier rouge et or dans les mains, il retourna s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

Il regarda d'abord le petit carton qui y était épinglé et sourit doucement.

_JOYEUX NOËL DRACO!_

Et c'était signé Harry, Blaise et Ron.

Ému le blond fixa un long moment le petit message tout simple, ils étaient les seuls à avoir pensé à lui.

Puis avec beaucoup de soin, comme pour faire durer le plaisir, il défit l'emballage et son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'un éclat de gourmandise s'allumait dans ses yeux gris.

Il adorait le chocolat.

Il se mit à piocher dans la boîte tout en fixant rêveusement le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, des souvenirs de la croisière lui revenaient.

Des souvenirs agréables qui lui firent chaud au cœur et il en oublia presque sa solitude et la tristesse de ce soir de noël.

Et cette nuit-là Draco fit un drôle de rêve.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain Harry reçut un mot de remerciement de la part du blond qui lui donna le sourire, il était toujours heureux quand il recevait un message de sa part, et comme d'habitude il garda enfermé le Grand-duc blanc, qu'il caressait longuement, toute la journée avant de le relâcher.

Des voyages trop rapides risquaient trop d'éveiller la curiosité de Draco qui pourrait se poser des questions.

Il fallait du temps pour voler jusqu'à Hawaï, même pour un animal magique.

**&&&&.**

Un mois passa encore.

C'était maintenant la fin janvier, il faisait très froid dans le nord de l'Angleterre et il neigeait depuis plusieurs jours.

Harry, toujours aussi fatigué et dont le ventre s'était bien arrondi, passait son temps pelotonné sur le canapé, devant un bon feu de bois.

Quand il se croyait seul il sortait la photo de Draco qui ne le quittait plus, même la nuit il la plaçait sous son oreiller, et une main posée sur son ventre qu'il caressait doucement il parlait au bébé.

Il lui racontait tous les souvenirs qu'il avait du blond, et tout ce qu'il aurait rêvé de faire si tous les trois ils avaient pu être réunis.

Ron et Blaise qui s'étaient aperçut de son manège l'observaient souvent du seuil du salon avec le sourire mais aussi avec émotion.

Harry était très émouvant dans ces moments-là, parce que dans chacun des mots qu'il prononçait l'amour qu'il avait pour Draco transparaissait avec tant de force qu'ils en avaient parfois les larmes aux yeux.

« Si Morwenna aime Draco seulement à moitié autant qu'Harry alors c'est vraiment un homme heureux! Avait murmuré Blaise une des fois où ils l'avaient observé.

« Ça me fait de la peine! Avait soufflé Ron...c'est grâce à lui si je suis aussi heureux aujourd'hui et moi je ne peux rien faire pour lui...c'est pas juste.

Le Serpentard l'avait entraîné un peu plus loin et l'avait prit dans ses bras.

« Tu l'imagine là tout seul, sans personne autour de lui?

Le rouquin avait lentement secoué la tête.

« Ce serait horrible pour lui.

« Alors tu vois que tu fais quelque chose pour lui, et je peux t'assurer que pour Harry ta présence est très importante.

« Je sais...et la tienne aussi.

« « Oui...il n'a personne d'autre que nous, nous devons faire tout ce que nous pouvons pour lui, mais quoi que nous fassions nous ne pourrons jamais lui donner l'amour de Draco...Draco ne saura jamais ce qu'il perd et c'est dommage, mais là nous n'y pouvons rien, son cœur est ailleurs.

Ron avait passé les bras autour de son cou et l'avait regardé en fronçant les sourcils, dubitatif.

« Dis...euh...sur le bateau il t'a vraiment donné l'impression d'être si heureux que ça avec sa femme?

A son tour Blaise fronça les sourcils pour réfléchir.

« Et bien...à vrai dire il n'en parlait jamais...en tout cas je me rappelle même pas l'avoir entendu prononcer son prénom.

« Tu trouves pas ça bizarre?

« Non...peut-être qu'ils traversaient une petite crise, comme dans tous les couples, mais quand nous somme revenus il était quand même très pressé d'aller la retrouver.

« Mouai...ça c'est vrai! Avait soupiré le rouquin...mais tu sais moi je ne pourrais pas te laisser pendant un mois, ton absence me rendrait fou, je t'aime trop, je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi.

Le Serpentard avait sourit.

« Ton absence me rendrait fou moi aussi, mais ta présence me fait le même effet...en fait je suis tout simplement fou de toi...j'ai toujours besoin de te toucher, de sentir que tu es là près de moi, je suis incapable de rester loin de toi plus de cinq minutes.

La gorge trop nouée pour répondre Ron avait attiré son visage vers le sien et l'avait embrassé, longuement et avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Mais le sujet sur les doutes du rouquin était revenu à plusieurs reprises entre eux, surtout après que Ron ai parlé des sorties en boîte et de leurs beuveries.

Blaise avait maintenant des doutes lui aussi sur le mariage de Draco, mais il ne pouvait pas aller s'en assurer et finalement ils les mirent de côté, de toute façon ils ne pouvaient rien faire et que tout ne soit pas rose dans le couple Malfoy ne changeait rien au fait que le blond n'était pas amoureux de Harry.

En plus il les croyait loin et ils ne pouvaient pas trahir le brun.

Et puis ils ignoraient ce que ce dernier allait faire après la naissance de l'enfant.

Allait-il rester en Angleterre et revoir Draco par la suite? Et qu'allait -il lui raconter dans ce cas? Qu'il avait adopter l'enfant à Hawaï? Que malgré qu'il soit homo il avait mit enceinte une femme de là-bas en un temps record et eut un enfant en un temps lui aussi record? Comment expliquer cet enfant surgit d'un seul coup?

Et si jamais la ressemblance avec le blond était trop frappante, comment allait-il faire pour l'expliquer?

Partirait-il s'installer à l'étranger, le plus loin possible de lui?

C'était des questions qu'ils avaient abordées avec Harry mais ce dernier n'avait pas pu répondre, il avait du mal à réfléchir posément, l'avenir lui semblait flou, lointain et pour le moment il vivait au jour le jour, il ne voyait pas plus loin que l'accouchement, après il prendrait une décision.

Le brun n'était certain que d'une chose, il assumerait seul et ne dirait jamais à Draco qu'il était le père, il se refusait à lui faire endosser une responsabilité que le blond n'avait jamais désiré, suite à un moment dont il ne se souvenait même pas.

Mais dans toutes les discussions qu'ils eurent par la suite, et à cause de leur insistance, durant le mois de février, Harry finit par admettre qu'il ne voulait pas élever son fils ou sa fille ailleurs qu'en Angleterre, et comme il n'allait pas se cacher toute sa vie il faudrait bien qu'il fasse face à Draco, sans compter qu'il avait envie de le revoir et de le fréquenter au moins en tant qu'ami.

Et surtout il se refusait à faire passer son bébé pour un enfant adopté, il était déterminé à ce que tout le monde sache que c'était bien le sien.

Il fallait donc trouver une histoire plausible à raconter, et il retint celle que Blaise trouva.

L'enfant devant être prématuré d'un mois, ce que tout le monde ignorerait, il suffisait de dire qu'il avait mit enceinte une grecque le mois avant la croisière.

Là le Serpentard se servit tout bêtement de la vérité pour expliquer comment c'était arrivé, suite à une soirée bien arrosée où Harry n'avait plus toute sa tête et s'était laissé aller à une petite aventure dont il s'était à peine souvenu.

Il n'avait été mit au courant de cette grossesse que plusieurs mois plus tard, grâce à des amis de là-bas alors qu'il était à Hawaï, il avait ainsi apprit que la jeune femme n'en voulait pas et souhaitait lui laisser contre argent comptant, annonce qui l'avait clouée de surprise mais l'avait rendu très heureux, il rêvait d'en avoir un et pas une seconde il ne lui vint à l'idée de refuser, donc fin mars ils s'étaient rendus en Grèce et l'avaient ramenée en Angleterre pour qu'elle accouche en avril dans le pays qui serait celui de l'enfant.

Elle était repartie riche et heureuse et Harry, tout aussi heureux, se retrouvait papa.

C'était simple mais tout à fait plausible et ce fut la version adoptée, et que le médecin accepta quand ils lui en parlèrent, il ferait un certificat de naissance où la mère serait sous X et Harry déclaré comme le père biologique.

Son enfant serait réellement le sien aux yeux de tous.

Restait le problème de la ressemblance avec Draco, et pour cela il fallait attendre que l'enfant soit là pour voir ce qu'il en était; mais au pire il pourrait toujours dire que la mère était blonde aux yeux gris, après tout le blond n'irait pas vérifier.

Et surtout, en y réfléchissant bien, comment pourrait-il simplement lui venir à l'esprit qu'Harry avait porté son enfant?

C'était tellement invraisemblable que ça ne viendrait à l'idée de personne.

Pour le fait que Ron et Blaise se retrouvaient ensemble ils décidèrent qu'ils diraient tout simplement la vérité au blond, ou presque, ne pouvant dire qu'ils s'étaient réciproquement consolés, ils diraient qu'Harry avait consolé le Serpentard de sa déception avec le rouquin et que ces deux derniers s'étaient finalement retrouvés.

Ce qui rendait le brun très heureux pour eux, lui ne voulant plus que se consacrer à son enfant.

Draco allait sûrement être plus qu'étonné, mais bon ils ne voulaient pas non plus s'enferrer dans trop de mensonges.

**&&&&.**

Le mois de mars arriva et s'étira en longueur, comme l'avait prédit Ron Harry avait la sensation d'être devenu aussi rond qu'une montgolfière, la légèreté en moins, les vomissements avaient cessés depuis peu, mais il n'avait guère d'appétit, la fatigue était toujours là, pesante, et il ne pouvait rester debout que peu de temps.

Mais alors que son corps était rond son visage s'était creusé et des cernes soulignaient ses yeux.

Le rouquin et Blaise étaient inquiets, pourtant le médecin, qui passait maintenant deux fois par semaine, leur assurait que tout allait bien, l'enfant se développait très bien et la vie du brun n'était pas en danger.

Tous les trois passaient beaucoup de temps à lire des livres sur la façon de s'occuper d'un bébé, c'était de bon moments durant lesquels ils riaient beaucoup.

La dernière semaine du mois Harry envoya un message à Draco lui disant qu'ils repartaient vers les îles grecques, il suivait en cela l'histoire qu'ils avaient inventés, mais sans lui dire pourquoi.

**&&&&.**

Ce matin-là Draco se réveilla en sueur et resta un long moment immobile à fixer le plafond.

Il venait de refaire le même rêve, c'était au moins la dixième fois depuis le soir de noël.

Il était totalement dingue ce rêve.

Il faisait l'amour avec Potter sur le pont du bateau.

Mais le plus dingue était le réalisme de ce rêve, assez torride il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

Bon il était peut-être un peu en manque d'affection, depuis son retour en Angleterre il n'avait pas mit les pieds en boîte et ne s'était fait personne entre deux portes, ce n'était pas reluisant à dire mais c'était ainsi, il n'avait pas le choix, il craignait que Morwenna ne le fasse surveiller et c'était donc toujours du rapide, il ne voulait surtout pas lui donner des atouts contre lui, au cas ou.

Mais pourquoi rêver de Potter?

« Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être devenu un vrai moine! Se répondit-il tout en se levant pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Une fois sous la douche il se dit que l'impression d'être un moine n'expliquait quand même en rien qu'il se soit mit à rêver de Potter de cette façon.

**&&&&.**

Quand il descendit dans la salle à manger il y trouva Morwenna qui prenait son petit-déjeuner.

Sans un mot ni un regard il s'assit à sa place habituelle et se servit tranquillement.

« J'ai besoin d'argent! Claqua la voix sèche de son épouse.

Draco soupira et bu une gorgée de thé avant de lever, comme à regret, les yeux sur elle.

« Pourquoi faire? Demanda t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre.

Le blond eut un rire moqueur.

« Tu te fout de moi?...tes armoires sont pleines à craquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Rétorqua la jeune femme avec hauteur...tu fouilles dans mes armoires maintenant?

« Nul besoin, c'est moi qui ai réglé toutes les factures je te rappelle.

« Je ne peux pas toujours porter les mêmes choses, j'ai besoin de renouveler ma garde-robe...et tu as fait fermer tous les comptes que j'avais dans les magasins! Fit-elle avec aigreur et ressentiment.

Draco eut un sourire satisfait et un tantinet sadique qui fit méchamment froncer les fins sourcils de Morwenna.

« Oui et je peux t'assurer qu'aucun de ces magasins de grand luxe ne te fera crédit...j'y ai veillé...

Il s'interrompit pour se lever, sa tasse à la main, avec l'intention d'aller la boire tranquillement au salon.

« Tu sais quoi ma chère femme? Reprit-il d'un air ironique...tu devrais te mettre à la couture, parce que tu as déjà eut ton argent du mois et que tu n'aura rien de plus, alors si tu veux des vêtements...couds-les toi-même! Termina t-il d'un ton narquois.

Ceci dit il se dirigea vers la porte et il y arrivait quand une tasse s'écrasa avec fracas contre le mur, tout près de lui.

« Salop! Jeta rageusement sa tendre moitié.

Il haussa les épaules sans se retourner et se rendit au salon, s'asseyant en soupirant dans un fauteuil.

Encore une journée qui commençait bien, mais c'était habituel, c'était malheureusement ce qui faisait sa vie maintenant.

Peu après il recevait le message de Harry lui disant qu'ils quittaient Hawaï et repartaient dans les îles grecques, ce qui le fit soupirer de nouveau, quelle chance ils avaient!

**&&&&.**

Le dernier jour du mois de mars le médecin vint et amena tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin pour pratiquer la césarienne.

Elle aurait lieu le 7 avril au matin.

Et les derniers jours, le terme approchant inexorablement, Harry se mit à angoisser comme un malade, il voyait tout en noir.

« Et si ça se passe mal? N'arrêtait-il pas de dire en se tordant les mains.

« Il n'y a aucune raison, le médecin l'a dit, tout va très bien et vous êtes tous les deux en parfaite santé, tu es juste fatigué mais sans rien d'inquiétant! Le rassuraient Ron et Blaise qui avec toute leur affection faisaient preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve, ils comprenaient que cela puisse être difficile pour lui et le soutenaient autant qu'ils pouvaient.

« Pas de raison, pas de raison! Bougonnait le brun...c'est trop simple ça...il peut y en avoir des tas de raisons...j'en suis sûr...ça tourne toujours mal avec moi, toujours...j'ai jamais eut de chance alors pourquoi ça changerait?...allez, dites-moi!

Partant de là il s'énervait, mais dés que l'un de ses deux amis le prenait dans ses bras il se calmait et se mettait à pleurer.

« Pardon...mais j'ai si peur! Disait-il en tremblant et en se raccrochant à celui qui le tenait...je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur tu comprends? je le veux tellement.

**«** Et tu l'aura! Murmurait soit le rouquin soit le Serpentard tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, ce qui avait le don de l'apaiser...et tu verras ce sera le plus beau bébé du monde.

Là Harry souriait d'un air béat et rassuré pour un temps, oui, le plus beau bébé du monde.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 11.**

**&&&&.**

Le matin du grand jour arriva, et quand le médecin fit son apparition Harry, qui sur son ordre n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, l'attendait assit sur le canapé et entouré de Ron et Blaise qui serraient ses mains dans les leurs.

Le brun était tendu et très anxieux, et le médicomage passa un long moment à discuter avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende et se sente prêt.

Là le rouquin et le Serpentard l'aidèrent à monter à l'étage, dans une des chambres qui avait été transformée en une sorte de salle d'opération, et ils l'allongèrent sur le lit.

Ses deux amis continuèrent de lui tenir les mains tandis que le médecin lui injectait un anesthésique, et quelques instants plus tard ce fut le noir total.

**&&&&.**

Ce furent les cris d'un bébé qui le firent émerger, l'anesthésie avait été calculée pour ne durer que le temps nécessaire à l'opération, et la vue un peu brouillée il aperçut les silhouettes de Ron et Blaise debout près du lit.

Ils se tenaient tout près l'un de l'autre et riaient doucement en regardant la petite forme emmitouflée dans une serviette que le Serpentard tenait dans ses bras.

« Je...veux...le voir! Parvint à dire Harry.

Il était vaseux et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Aussitôt Blaise s'approcha et pencha l'enfant vers lui, sans le lui donner, Harry était incapable de lever les bras pour le prendre, il se sentait faible et le noir menaçait de l'engloutir, malgré qu'il tenta de lutter.

« C'est une petite fille! Lui dit Blaise avec un grand sourire...elle est magnifique et en parfaite santé...félicitations Harry.

« Une fille! Répéta le brun dans un souffle béat...ma fille!

Mais il eut à peine le temps de l'apercevoir, il perdit connaissance.

Immédiatement le médecin s'approcha pour vérifier toutes ses fonctions vitales, sous les regards inquiets de Ron et Blaise.

« Rien de grave! Les rassura t-il très vite...mais il est vraiment épuisé et il a besoin de récupérer...je vais rester près de lui toute la journée pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien, c'est plus prudent...je peux vous laisser vous occuper du bébé? Vous savez comment vous y prendre?

« Oui! Répondirent en chœur Ron et Blaise, très emballés et excités à l'idée de pouponner...il faut la nettoyer, l'habiller et la mettre dans son berceau.

Ils avaient l'air de deux bons élèves, très volontaires, qui récitaient une leçon, et le médecin sourit, amusé.

« Vous avez ce qu'il faut pour son premier biberon?

Même mouvement de tête affirmatif du Serpentard et du rouquin, il y avait longtemps que tout était prêt, ils avaient suivit à la lettre ce que conseillaient tous les livres qu'ils avaient lu sur le sujet et avaient passé un temps fou à faire les magasins spécialisés de Leeds pour tout acheter, Harry ne pouvant pas le faire.

« Bien...je reste avec Mr Potter...prenez soin de ce petit bout qui vient de faire son entrée dans le monde.

**&&&&.**

Ce fut en fin de journée seulement que Harry, qui avait été ramené dans sa chambre du bas, et bien installé dans son lit, pu enfin prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

Durant un très long moment il la fixa en silence, des larmes de bonheur roulant sur ses joues et le cœur débordant d'amour et de fierté.

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été capable de mettre au monde ce petit être.

« Le plus beau bébé du monde! Finit-il par murmurer avant de déposer, presque avec dévotion, un long baiser sur le front de sa fille qui dormait profondément, repue, peu avant Ron et Blaise, qui étaient assit de part et d'autre du lit, lui avaient donné son biberon.

« Oui elle est belle! Confirma le Serpentard avec conviction...et elle sera brune...pour les yeux on ne sait pas trop encore, c'est pas défini.

« Comment tu vas l'appeler? Demanda Ron.

« Lily! Répondit Harry sans aucune hésitation...comme sa grand-mère...Lily Potter.

« C'est exactement ce que je voulais savoir! S'exclama gaiement le médecin qui entrait dans la pièce, il venait de prendre une petite collation, bien méritée, que Blaise lui avait préparée au salon...pour le certificat de naissance.

Tout en disant cela il s'était approché du lit, Ron lui laissant immédiatement sa place près d'Harry, et une fois de plus il examina ses pupilles et prit son pouls avant de sourire, satisfait.

« Toutes mes félicitations pour votre magnifique petite fille...vous allez très bien tous les deux et je vais donc vous laisser, je reviendrais dans deux jours pour vous retirer les drains, d'ici là ne sortez pas de votre lit...je vous ramènerais le certificat par la même occasion.

« Merci docteur, du fond du cœur! Fit Harry les yeux et la voix emplis de gratitude...pour tout.

« C'est moi qui devrait vous remercier! Sourit le le médicomage...grâce à vous j'ai vécu une expérience médicale unique...à dans deux jours.

Et sans attendre il s'éclipsa.

**&&&&.**

Deux jours plus tard il était de retour, avec le certificat, et il retira les drains.

Mais il interdit quand même à Harry de se lever, son ventre disparut il apparaissait nettement que le brun avait perdu pas mal de poids, il était toujours faible et passait beaucoup de temps à dormir.

Le médecin lui ordonna 10 jours de repos total, accompagnés de repas consistants et de reconstituants qu'il lui laissa en partant.

**&&&&.**

Pendant ces 10 jours Ron et Blaise s'occupèrent de tout, du bébé et de remplumer Harry.

Et ils le firent avec toujours cette même patience et la même affection, ils y prenaient d'ailleurs beaucoup de plaisir, ils étaient totalement entiché de la petite Lily qui s'avérait être un bébé très calme, elle hurlait uniquement au moindre retard dans son biberon, à croire qu'elle avait une horloge à la place de l'estomac, c'était toute les quatre heures, à la minute près, une de trop et elle leur perçait les tympans.

Le brun se demandait souvent ce qu'il aurait fait sans eux, et en même temps il réalisa qu'il se reposait un peu trop sur eux.

Il réfléchit très longuement durant ces journées, à plusieurs chose, et l'une d'elle fut qu'il décida qu'il irait s'installer près de Londres, pas dans la ville même, mais aux alentours, dans la campagne, il voulait pouvoir élever sa fille tranquillement, loin de tout et au grand air.

**&&&&.**

Il annonça sa décision le premier jour où il put enfin mettre un pied par terre, il était maintenant en pleine forme et était redevenu lui-même, des traces de sa grossesse il ne gardait que celle de la césarienne, une cicatrice très fine et à peine visible, il fallait vraiment regarder à deux fois pour l'apercevoir, le médicomage avait fait du très bon travail.

La discussion eut lieu alors qu'il était assit sur le canapé du salon, sa fille dans les bras, Ron et Blaise assit dans les fauteuils.

Après qu'il leur ait dit ce qu'il comptait faire, ses deux amis se proposèrent aussitôt pour se mettre à la recherche d'une maison qui conviendrait, mais Harry, qui s'y attendait, refusa, il allait s'en occuper lui-même leur dit-il.

Leurs airs déçut lui serra le cœur, mais il y avait une autre décision qu'il avait prise, qui lui semblait nécessaire et qui les concernait.

« Il faut que je vous parle! Rajouta t-il après leur avoir dit non...venez vous asseoir près de moi.

Un peu intrigués Ron et Blaise obéirent.

« Je dois tout d'abord vous dire que je vous aime tous les deux! Reprit le brun en les regardant à tour de rôle avec beaucoup de tendresse...vraiment, vous comptez énormément pour moi, je ne peux même pas vous dire à quel point, et je vous dois tellement, sans vous je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait durant tous ces mois.

« Harry qu'est-ce que...tenta de dire le rouquin.

« Chut, écoutes-moi s'il te plait! L'empêcha Harry...je suis certain que vous avez prévu de vous installer avec nous, parce que vous voulez prendre soin de nous et ne pas nous laisser seul Lily et moi...c'est pas vrai?

Ron et Blaise se jetèrent un regard, en effet c'était ce qu'ils avaient décidés, ils s'inquiétaient si facilement pour eux.

« Euh...ben oui! Avoua le rouquin.

« Et bien moi je ne veux pas...vous ne vivez plus que pour Lily et moi sans plus penser à vous, je me suis aperçut que ne faisiez aucun projet d'avenir pour vous-même, et ça ce n'est pas normal...vous devez vivre pour vous deux, en tant que couple, vous devez vous faire une nouvelle vie bien à vous, tout comme moi je dois le faire avec Lily...je n'ai pas le droit de m'appuyer sur vous éternellement en vous laissant vous oubliez vous-même, ce serait égoïste de ma part...et pourtant vous allez me manquer croyez-moi, et surtout ne doutez jamais de ma gratitude et de mon amour...vous êtes notre seule famille et vous pourrez venir aussi souvent que vous voulez là où nous serons.

Sur le coup Ron et Blaise se sentirent perdus, malheureux et comme désorientés, c'était vrai que finalement ils ne faisaient plus qu'en fonction d'Harry et de Lily et ils comprirent que le brun avait raison.

Il était temps qu'ils se retrouvent en couple, qu'ils vivent pour eux et qu'ils s'occupent d'abord l'un de l'autre, ils avaient tout un avenir à se créer, et Harry devait en faire autant de son côté.

« Tu as raison, nous avons chacun notre route à suivre! Fit Blaise en lui souriant doucement, l'émotion était visible sur son visage...nous te quitteront dés que tu seras installé dans ta nouvelle maison, ça ira?

« C'est parfait! Murmura le brun qui se pencha sur le côté et posa la tête sur son épaule, il avait du mal à contenir les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, il allait se sentir bien seul sans eux, mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire...qu'est-ce que vous allez me manquer!

Tenant sa fille d'un bras il se saisit de la main de Ron de l'autre et la serra.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, tous émus à l'idée de la séparation future, puis Harry se redressa et les regarda avec le sourire.

« Demain j'irais à Londres...vous me garderez Lily?

« Sans problème! Répondirent ses deux amis.

**&&&&.**

Harry emménagea dans sa nouvelle demeure en début mai.

Lily allait avoir un mois, alors que si le brun avait pu accoucher normalement c'était la période où elle aurait dû venir au monde, mais le fait qu'elle soit prématurée ne se voyait pas du tout, c'était un beau bébé qui se portait bien.

Le brun avait loué un petit cottage dans un coin tranquille, pas totalement isolé puisqu'il y avait d'autres maisons à proximité, mais elles étaient suffisamment éloignées les unes des autres pour que le voisinage ne soit pas gênant.

Elle n'était pas très grande, mais c'est exactement ce qu'il avait voulut, elle était à plan-pied et constituée d'une cuisine, d'une vaste salle à manger/salon, de deux chambres et d'une salle de bain, et elle était entourée d'un grand jardin.

**&&&&.**

Le soir-même, durant le repas, Ron et Blaise lui annoncèrent qu'ils avaient décidés de repartir à bord du voilier le surlendemain.

« On va vraiment aller voir Hawaï! S'exclama le rouquin en entrain.

« Mais c'est une excellente idée ça! Réagit Harry avec un grand sourire, tout en cachant une certaine surprise et un pincement au cœur...je sais que vous serez heureux sur le bateau...vous m'écrirez hein?...vous ne m'oublierez pas?

« Ça risque pas! Assura Ron...comment veux-tu qu'on vous oublie Lily et toi?

« Dis Harry tu n'as toujours pas écris à Draco! Intervint Blaise...tu avais dit que tu le ferais, il doit se demander pourquoi on ne répond plus à ses lettres...il est temps de le mettre au courant tu ne crois pas?

« Je sais! Soupira le brun...Mais à chaque fois que j'essaie je coince, je reste devant la feuille et je n'arrive pas à commencer...tous ces mensonges me bloquent

« Écoutes! Fit le Serpentard...demain Ron et moi allons le voir, si tu veux je lui raconterais l'histoire que nous avons mit au point et je lui donnerais ton adresse, je pense qu'il viendra te voir sans tarder...il sera trop curieux pour ne pas venir...mais comme il sera déjà au courant ce sera plus facile pour toi, tu es d'accord?

« Ah oui ce serait parfait! Approuva Harry dont le cœur se mit à battre plus fort en songeant que peut-être, bientôt il le reverrait, et que le père et la fille allait se rencontrer.

Ce moment il l'espérait et en même temps il le redoutait.

Draco n'aimait pas les enfants et le regard indifférent qu'il risquait de poser sur Lily, qui ne représenterait rien pour lui, allait lui faire mal.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain Ron et Blaise s'occupèrent d'abord d'expédier toutes leurs affaires au port de Plymouth, sur le bateau, puis en début d'après-midi ils se rendirent au manoir Malfoy.

Ils n'avaient pas prévenus de leur visite et alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le hall, après qu'un elfe leur eut ouvert, les éclats d'une dispute, qui venait du haut de l'escalier menant aux étages, les fit s'arrêter et lever la tête avec curiosité

« Tu sais parfaitement qu'il t'es interdit de pénétrer dans ma chambre! Fit la voix de Draco qui semblait tenter de contenir une rage certaine.

Ron et Blaise ne pouvaient le savoir, mais le blond venait de surprendre Morwenna qui par vengeance, à cause du fait qu'il refusait toujours de lui offrir une nouvelle garde-robe, était entré chez lui en douce avec l'intention de mettre en charpie ses vêtements à lui.

Heureusement il était arrivé alors qu'elle n'en était encore qu'à la première chemise, qui gisait maintenant sur le sol au milieu de la chambre, en lambeaux.

La colère l'avait prit et la saisissant rudement par un bras il l'avait projetée dans le couloir où elle n'était resté debout que par miracle, il n'avait aucune intention de la frapper, cogner sur une femme n'était pas dans son caractère et les hommes qui le faisaient le dégoûtait profondément, mais là il n'avait pas pu retenir son mouvement d'humeur, il faut dire qu'elle faisait tout pour le pousser à bout, et que souvent il lui fallait une sacrée maîtrise de soi pour ne pas la tuer.

« Si jamais tu recommence je te jure que tu le regrettera! Gronda t-il de nouveau... tu es vraiment folle tu le sais?

Comme la jeune femme reculait et que Draco la suivait, Ron et Blaise les virent apparaître sur le palier, tandis que Morwenna émettait un rire mauvais et provocateur.

« Et toi pauvre mec...qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir f...

Elle s'arrêta net en apercevant le Serpentard et le rouquin qui d'en bas les regardaient avec ébahissement.

Elle ne les avait jamais aimé, tout comme Harry et Hermione d'ailleurs, et à part la fois où à Poudlard Draco les lui avait présenté, elle n'avait jamais plus voulut les fréquenter, elle trouvait toujours de bonnes excuses pour les éviter.

Le blond les voyait toujours seul et pour le mariage c'était lui qui les avait invités, elle n'avait pas osé dire non et Draco était trop amoureux à cette époque pour s'apercevoir qu'elle détestait ses amis.

Elle les toisa quelques secondes, sans un mot, le nez levé avec dédain, puis sans le moindre salut ou simple signe de tête, elle disparut rapidement dans le couloir.

Le blond parut très gêné lui, mais il se reprit très vite.

« Petit problème domestique sur lequel nous avons un désaccord! Fit-il d'un air dégagé tout en descendant rapidement...rien de grave.

Ron et Blaise se jetèrent un regard en coin mais ne firent aucune remarque.

«Je suis content de vous voir! Continua Draco avec le sourire tout en s'arrêtant devant eux...vous êtes de retour depuis longtemps?...et où as-tu mit Potter?

« Nous aussi ça nous fait plaisir de te voir! Répondit Blaise qui le prit dans ses bras et le serra un bref instant contre lui, il venait de comprendre qu'il était loin d'être heureux en ménage malgré qu'il chercha à le cacher et il eut de la peine pour lui, le couple avait l'air de se haïr mais le blond était quelqu'un de si fier que même sous la torture il n'avouerait à personne l'échec de son mariage, ça Blaise le savait et il se dit que Ron avait eut raison cette fois encore...et nous avons pas mal de choses à te raconter! Termina t-il.

« Allons nous installer au salon! Proposa Draco quand son ami l'eut lâché, il serra la main du rouquin et les entraîna aussitôt...j'ai hâte d'entendre ça, je m'ennuie et ça va me distraire d'écouter vos aventures.

**&&&&.**

**Merci aux anonymes pour vos reviews.**

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 12.**

**&&&&.**

« Alors là j'en reviens pas! S'exclama Draco, et son expression prouvait que tel était bien le cas...notre rouquin amoureux de la miss-je-sais-tout, qu'il épouse, et de toi Blaise, qu'il largue...il divorce et durant la croisière vous vous retrouvez, toujours aussi amoureux, alors que Potter te consolait quand même depuis plus de deux ans, et qui vous donne sans hésitation sa bénédiction...saint Potter tu m'étonnera toujours...mais de son côté, peu avant la croisière, il a mit enceinte une grecque, sortie d'on ne sait où...parce qu'il était soûl au point de ne plus savoir avec qui il couchait...soit dit en passant j'aurais bien aimé voir la tête qu'elle a, vu qu'il est totalement gay c'est qu'il a du la prendre pour un homme...enfin bref, elle lui pond un gosse et lui laisse sur les bras neuf mois plus tard, contre une jolie somme...Potter se retrouve papa et tout heureux de l'être...il n'y a vraiment qu'à lui que ça peut arriver des histoires pareilles!

Là il se mit à rire.

« Et moi qui me trouvait compliqué...je comprends pourquoi il ne répondait plus à mes lettres, il m'aurait écrit tout ça je n'y aurais pas cru., j'aurais pensé qu'il était de nouveau victime d'un virus, hallucinogène cette fois.

« Résumé de cette manière c'est vrai que ça peut paraître très... surprenant! admit Blaise qui se demanda ce qu'il penserait si il lui disait la vérité, qu'en réalité Harry était la mère et lui le père de cette enfant.

« Et nous avons maintenant une Lily Potter junior qui gambade sous le ciel d'Angleterre! S'amusa le blond.

« Elle gambade pas encore! Intervint Ron...elle n'a qu'un mois.

« C'était juste une façon de parler...mais par curiosité j'aimerais quand même bien la voir.

Aussitôt Blaise sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier plié et le posa sur la table basse devant lui, Draco se trouvant de l'autre côté.

« C'est son adresse, tu peux y aller quand tu veux, il nous a dit qu'il serait ravit de te revoir et de te présenter sa fille...tu verras elle est magnifique.

Le blond se pencha et se saisit du papier qu'il déplia.

« J'irais demain! Décréta t-il après l'avoir lu, puis il leva les yeux et regarda Ron et Blaise à tour de rôle...et alors vous, vous repartez pour Hawaï?

« Oui! Répondit le rouquin...nous allons repasser chez Harry pour lui dire au revoir et ensuite nous partons pour Plymouth, nous lèverons l'ancre demain matin à la première heure.

« Je vous envie.

Tous les trois discutèrent encore un long moment, puis après s'être dit au revoir et souhaité bon voyage Ron et Blaise prirent congés.

**&&&&.**

« Tu as vu? Il ne nous a pas dit un mot sur sa femme, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a plus que de l'eau dans le gaz entre eux! Murmura Ron dés qu'ils furent dehors...tu ne crois pas?

« Oui, cette fois je suis bien d'accord avec toi! Approuva Blaise...il y a comme une atmosphère glaciale dans le manoir, si ils se sont aimés il y a longtemps que c'est finit, on dirait qu'ils sont passés à la haine...ça me fait de la peine pour Draco, il était vraiment amoureux au début...qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer?

« Peut-être qu'elle elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment au fond...comme Hermione avec moi...tu crois qu'il faut le dire à Harry?

« Pourquoi faire?...pour lui donner un espoir? L'espoir de quoi?...Draco n'éprouve pas d'intérêt amoureux pour lui et il est quand même toujours marié...ils vont se revoir, en amis, alors laissons faire les choses, et si finalement les rapports qu'ils vont sûrement entretenir changent dans l'avenir, et qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, et bien je pense qu'à ce moment-là ils sauront très bien se débrouiller tous seuls ...j'aimerais vraiment que ça arrive, j'en serais heureux …...pour tous les deux...mais Draco n'aura peut-être jamais envie d'être autre chose qu'un ami pour lui, alors ne perturbons pas inutilement Harry,...tu le connais, si on lui raconte il ne va pas arrêter de gamberger, et il n'a pas besoin de ça pour l'instant...il va déjà avoir un choc en apprenant que Draco va venir le voir dés demain.

« Oui, tu as raison! Répondit Ron qui glissa une main dans la sienne juste avant de transplaner.

**&&&&.**

De son côté Harry passa la journée à ranger les derniers cartons tout en gardant un œil sur sa fille, qui en dehors des heures de tétées dormait profondément.

Quand ses deux amis revinrent, en fin d'après-midi, il terminait juste son rangement, et quand il lui annoncèrent que Draco allait venir le lendemain il eut comme un malaise.

Son cœur lui donna l'impression de s'arrêter brusquement, le souffle lui manqua et il devint blanc comme un linge.

Demain...c'était si près, et si loin en même temps, il allait le revoir!

Ron le fit asseoir sur le canapé et Blaise lui servit un verre de whisky qu'il avala cul sec.

« Comment va t-il? S'enquit le brun quand il se fut remit.

« Bien...et il était plutôt amusé par tout ce que nous lui avons raconté! Répondit le Serpentard.

« Oui, je peux comprendre! Soupira Harry qui lui ne sourit pas...notre mensonge peut prêter à rire...pas la vérité, mais il ne la connait pas.

A ce moment Lily se mit a s'agiter dans son berceau, et le rouquin se leva pour aller la prendre.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et Blaise vint s'installer tout près de lui.

Envahit par la tristesse et la mélancolie le brun les regarda bêtifier devant sa fille et la câliner, ils allaient partir et il savait qu'ils étaient en train de lui dire au revoir.

En effet au bout d'un moment Ron alla la replacer dans son berceau et le Serpentard se leva aussi, se plaçant devant Harry.

« Il est temps pour nous de partir! Dit-il avec un petit sourire...et nous détestons tous les au revoir qui s'éternisent, alors nous n'allons pas traîner.

Comme paniqué le brun se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans ses bras, tout en tentant de refouler les larmes qui s'accumulaient depuis quelques instants.

Ce n'était pas un adieu pourtant, mais ils partaient quand même pour longtemps et au départ Harry n'avait pas songé du tout à une telle séparation, il avait pensé qu'ils prendraient une maison à Londres et qu'ils se verraient souvent, au moins une fois par semaine.

Les voir s'en aller si loin le déchirait.

Il ne leur en avait rien dit bien sûr quand ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils partaient pour Hawaï, au contraire il avait montré de la joie, mais en réalité ne plus les avoir près de lui lui faisait peur.

Blaise et lui ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis maintenant trois ans, et depuis que Ron était là leurs présences à tous deux avaient été si rassurante pour lui, il avait tellement l'habitude de les savoir là, de compter sur eux.

Mais c'était justement ce qu'il ne fallait plus et il allait devoir se faire à leur absence, il le fallait, en premier lieu pour eux, un couple c'était deux personnes, pas trois ou quatre, et ils devaient vivre leur propre vie, pas la sienne et celle de Lily, même si ça faisait mal de les voir partir.

« Vous allez me manquer! Souffla t-il tout en serrant fort le Serpentard contre lui...prends-bien soin de Ron.

« Tu peux compter sur moi! Murmura Blaise, le cœur serré...on pensera très fort à vous deux et on vous écrira souvent.

Puis Harry le lâcha et se tourna vers le rouquin qui se tenait immobile près du berceau, et dont le regard bleu était embué.

Il le prit lui aussi dans ses bras et le serra tout aussi fort.

« Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde Ron, tu le mérite, tout comme Blaise, alors prenez soin l'un de l'autre, promit?

« Promit! Souffla le rouquin d'une voix étranglée...fais bien attention à toi, et surtout veille bien sur Lily...si quoi que ce soit ne va pas envoies-nous un message, nous reviendrons immédiatement, tu as comprit?

Harry s'écarta tout en faisant oui de la tête, et sur un dernier regard accompagné d'un sourire, Ron et Blaise sortirent rapidement.

**&&&&.**

Le brun les regarda sortir du salon, puis entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer, et totalement immobile il resta planté à la même place durant un long moment, la maison était brusquement devenue très silencieuse et il se sentit envahit par un pénible sentiment d'abandon.

Sans eux il était si seul.

Mais Lily se mit subitement à geindre dans son berceau et un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry qui tourna son regard dans sa direction.

Non, non il n'était pas seul.

Et se secouant il se dirigea vers la cuisine, c'était bientôt l'heure du biberon et si il n'était pas prêt à temps il allait regretter le silence qu'il déplorait.

**&&&&.**

Assit sur le canapé, le biberon terminé, Harry installa sa fille sur ses genoux de façon à l'avoir bien en face de lui, et là il l'observa avec beaucoup d'attention.

Il sourit devant les yeux ronds qu'elle ouvrait, des yeux qui viraient au vert.

Elle avait aussi une touffe de cheveux bruns qui rappelaient les siens, même au niveau implantation, et il se dit que plus tard elle allait avoir les mêmes problèmes que lui pour se coiffer.

« Désolé pour ça ma princesse! Murmura t-il.

Ensuite il examina attentivement ses traits, ce n'était pas encore bien net, elle était trop jeune pour ça, mais elle allait avoir ceux de Draco, avec tout son amour il pouvait déjà le deviner, les traits du blond étaient gravés dans sa tête, et le cœur battant un peu plus vite il pria pour qu'elle hérite aussi de son sourire.

Ce sourire qu'il trouvait si merveilleux et qui le faisait fondre.

Comment expliquer cette ressemblance plus tard ne le perturbait pas, jamais personne n'irait s'imaginer que Lily était leur fille à tous deux, donc cela passerait pour une coïncidence, le hasard.

Des gens qui possédaient des traits communs, sans pourtant aucun lien de parenté, était quand même assez courant.

Du bout d'un doigt il caressa les toutes petites mains fermées en poings, c'était si doux, sa peau était comme du velours.

Il se pencha et se mit à déposer, très tendrement, pleins de petits bisous très léger sur le visage de sa fille.

Traitement qui sembla plaire à Lily qui gazouilla un moment puis s'immobilisa totalement avant de tranquillement s'endormir.

**&&&&.**

Harry dormit très mal cette nuit-là et au matin il était fébrile, excité, et il ne tenait pas en place.

Il ne put avaler qu'une tasse de café comme petit-déjeuner, son estomac était trop noué, et il passa le reste de la matinée à s'occuper de sa fille.

Il voulait qu'elle soit très belle, et après le bain il passa presque une demie heure à examiner ses vêtements avant de décider ce qu'il allait lui mettre, il avait un large choix parmi tout ceux que Ron et Blaise lui avaient offert.

Il opta pour une grenouillère toute blanche, faite dans un tissu soyeux et souple, et sur le devant de laquelle on voyait le dessin d'un petit chaton noir et blanc, tout mignon, qui semblait mendier de ses grands yeux bleus un peu de tendresse.

Il souhaitait tellement que Lily plaise à Draco.

**&&&&.**

En début d'après-midi la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, et le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre comme un fou, c'était Draco.

Il se précipita dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte où là il s'arrêta, et une main sur la poignée il prit le temps de se calmer en inspirant profondément avant d'ouvrir.

Il était là, toujours aussi beau et souriant.

« Salut Potter...ça faisait longtemps! Fit le blond avec décontraction et nonchalance.

« Bonjour Draco! Répondit le brun, souriant lui aussi et le cœur se remettant à battre comme un tambour face au regard gris...ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

Le blond le dévisagea avec attention.

« Tu as des cernes sous les yeux et tu as perdu ton bronzage! Constata t-il...c'est fatiguant d'être papa?

« Oui et non! Fit Harry qui ne pouvait pas lui dire que le plus fatiguant avait été sa grossesse...toi par contre tu as l'air en forme.

« Merci...mais tu comptes me présenter ta fille ou me laisser sur le pas de ta porte?

« Oh, excuses-moi...entre! Répondit le brun tout en s'écartant...viens, suis-moi! Continua t-il après avoir refermé la porte.

« Alors c'est ta nouvelle maison? S'enquit Draco tandis qu'il se dirigeaient vers le salon et tout en regardant autour de lui.

« Oui, je voulais un endroit tranquille! Fit Harry qui le guida jusque devant le berceau dans lequel Lily dormait à poings fermés...Draco je te présente Lily Potter! Annonça t-il avec fierté et une certaine angoisse.

Il observa le blond qui détailla longuement sa fille, mais il fut incapable de lire quoi que ce soit sur ses traits, il aurait regardé un bibelot sans intérêt qu'il aurait eut la même expression neutre.

Mais après tout il avait bien dit qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants, alors il n'allait certainement pas s'extasier.

« Elle est minuscule! Finit par dire Draco.

« C'est normal elle n'a qu'un mois! Répliqua le brun, il était déçu et même peiné par son manque d'intérêt, il savait pourtant que c'était idiot, à quoi s'attendait-il?

A ce que le blond tombe en extase? Qu'il ait une révélation divine et qu'il s'écrie « C'est ma fille, je le sais, je le sens ».

Il fallait voir la réalité en face, Lily ne représentait absolument rien aux yeux de Draco, pour lui elle n'était qu'un gosse comme les autres, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

« Viens t'asseoir! Proposa t-il en se reprenant et en retrouvant son sourire...tu veux boire quelque chose?

« Un café! Répondit le blond qui resta debout près du berceau, comme si il n'avait pas entendu le début de sa phrase.

« Je vais en faire, j'en ai pour cinq minutes! Fit le brun tout en se dirigeant vers la porte...assieds-toi! Répéta t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Mais Draco ne bougea pas plus et dés qu'Harry eut disparut son regard curieux retourna se poser sur Lily.

Là il sourit avec douceur, ce tout petit bout lui plaisait beaucoup, elle avait vraiment une petite bouille adorable, et son nez était si petit, si fin, il la trouvait attendrissante, délicate et parfaite.

Blaise avait raison elle était réellement magnifique et Potter avait de quoi être fier.

Il l'observa quelques instants, sans oser la toucher, puis il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, il ne voulait pas que le brun le surprenne en train de béer devant sa progéniture, mais il l'enviait, il aurait adoré avoir une fille comme celle-là.

**&&&&.**

Harry revint avec un plateau qu'il posa sur la table avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Tu sais je dois dire que toutes ces histoires m'ont surprit...et surtout amusé! Dit Draco...Ron et Blaise...toi et cette grecque...y a pas à dire Potter tu m'étonnera toujours et avec toi il y a une chose de sûre, c'est qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais.

« Pour Ron et Blaise ce n'est pas si surprenant, ils s'aimaient depuis longtemps et je suis heureux pour eux! Répondit le brun tout en remplissant les tasses et en lui en tendant une.

« Oui, mais moi je n'était pas au courant de tout ça, en tout cas que tu ais consolé Blaise tout en connaissant ses sentiments pour ton meilleur ami avoues que c'est quand même surprenant...je vais finir par croire que tu es vraiment un saint! s'amusa le blond en prenant la tasse...mais bon ça ne concerne que vous après tout... racontes-moi plutôt ton histoire avec cette grecque.

« Il n'y a rien à en dire! Rétorqua Harry, un peu mal à l'aise et le regard rivé sur la tasse qu'il tenait à la main, il ne pouvait pas mentir en le regardant droit dans les yeux...j'avais totalement oublié cette petite aventure d'un soir jusqu'à ce que des amis me prévienne qu'elle me cherchait...

Il se tu le temps d'avaler une gorgée de café.

« Mais je ne regrette rien, au contraire je remercie le ciel chaque jour pour le cadeau qu'elle m'a fait! Reprit-il d'un ton empreint de conviction en levant les yeux et en les plongeant dans le regard gris, là il ne disait que la stricte vérité...Lily est un véritable miracle et c'est le bonheur de ma vie.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 13.**

**&&&&.**

« Un miracle? Réagit Draco avec une certaine raillerie dans le ton...des milliers d'enfants naissent chaque jour alors tu n'exagères pas un peu là?

« Pas du tout! Rétorqua Harry avec un pincement au cœur, c'était dur de ne pas lui crier la vérité...mais je suppose que que c'est difficile à comprendre pour toi puisque tu n'aime pas les enfants et que tu n'en veux pas! Termina t-il avec comme un reproche dans le ton.

« En effet! Répliqua sèchement le blond qui se pencha pour poser sa tasse sur la table et se leva...je dois partir.

« Déjà? S'exclama le brun qui se leva aussi, déçu et regrettant aussitôt la phrase qu'il avait dite, il aurait mieux fait de se taire, Draco semblait décidément très chatouilleux sur le sujet des enfants et il avait perdu son sourire...nous avons à peine pu parler.

« J'ai un rendez-vous à Londres! Mentit le blond qui n'avait en réalité rien à faire, mais ce qu'avait dit Harry l'avait blessé, seulement comment lui dire la vérité sans avouer le fiasco qu'était son mariage? Et il se refusait à avouer à quel point il s'était laissé berner, passer pour un pauvre crétin non merci, et risquer de voir de la pitié dans son regard était encore pire à imaginer, la pitié et la moquerie des autres, quels qu'ils soient, étaient deux choses qui lui étaient insupportable.

Il était trop fier, il le savait, mais on ne change pas sa nature.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, suivit par Harry qui fixait son dos d'un regard presque désespéré.

Le brun en aurait hurlé tellement il avait envie de le retenir, de se jeter dans ses bras, de se blottir dans ses bras, de poser la tête sur son épaule et de lui murmurer à quel point il l'aimait.

Mais bien sûr il n'en fit rien.

Devant la porte d'entrée Draco s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu reviendras? Demanda aussitôt Harry, essayant de ne pas prendre un ton trop suppliant, il avait si peur qu'il ne revienne plus.

« Oui! Répondit simplement le blond qui ouvrit et sortit.

**&&&&.**

Deux jours plus tard Harry reçut une énorme peluche envoyé par Draco, un éléphant gris avec un petit chapeau et aux grandes oreilles qui lui fit immédiatement penser à un célèbre dessin animé.

Une carte l'accompagnait.

_« Pour Lily, désolé d'être venu les mains vides »_

_Draco._

Le brun sourit tout en posant la peluche près du berceau, un peu étonné que le blond ait songé à faire un cadeau à sa fille, mais espérant qu'une visite suivrait.

**&&&&.**

Mais Draco ne vint pas durant tout le mois qui suivit, parce que durant cette période Morwenna ne cessa pas de lui pourrir la vie, ce qu'elle faisait toujours d'ailleurs, mais là ce fut pire, et Potter ne fut pas son soucis principal.

Son épouse était dans une de ses périodes où elle ne rêvait que de l'emmerder et ne quittait plus leur demeure, sa dernière lubie étant de tout casser dans le manoir, en piquant de véritables crises d'hystérie, dés qu'il faisait mine de sortir, c'était sa façon de l'empêcher d'aller se détendre, elle le voulait à bout de nerfs et faisait tout pour.

Il finirait bien par lui accorder ce satané divorce.

Draco fut à deux doigts de la tuer à plusieurs reprises, et n'en pouvant plus il finit par l'enfermer au sous-sol en la menaçant de l'y laisser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive si elle ne se calmait pas.

Quand il l'avait libérée, à la fin de la journée, Morwenna était passée devant lui le menton haut et le regard noir, mais silencieusement, et elle s'était remise à sortir dés le lendemain, le laissant enfin souffler un peu.

**&&&&.**

Ce jour-là Harry était allongé sur son lit, sa fille près de lui, il tenait la photo de Draco qu'il lui montrait tout en lui parlant, lui disant combien il lui manquait, tous les jours il attendait sa visite, et tous les jours il était déçu.

Son cœur lui faisait mal tellement il craignait de ne plus le revoir.

Lily écoutait sagement tout en faisant des bulles de bave avec sa bouche et en tentant d'attraper la photo, le brun prenait les sons qu'elle émettait pour des accords et continuait son monologue.

Quand la sonnette retentit il fronça les sourcils, il n'attendait personne, d'ailleurs il ne voyait personne et nul ne connaissait son adresse, à part Blaise, Ron et Draco.

Draco!

Il sauta du lit, prit sa fille dans ses bras et fonça jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit.

Là son cœur prit un rythme fou, il était là.

« Salut la petite famille! Fit-il avec son sourire si craquant.

Sur le coup Harry ne pu répondre, le bonheur le submergeait, mais Lily se mit à s'agiter et il réagit.

L'heure du biberon était proche.

« Entres! Fit-il au blond qui s'exécuta...tiens-la moi s'il te plait.

D'office il posa sa fille dans les bras de Draco qui n'ayant jamais tenu un bébé se raidit aussitôt et parut bien empêtré, mais le brun n'y prêta pas attention et se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine, le blond sur les talons.

« Potter...

« Je suis content de te voir! Reprit Harry qui s'activait...excuses-moi mais si le biberon n'est pas prêt dans la minute qui vient nous allons devenir sourds.

« Potter...répéta Draco qui s'était arrêté sur le seuil de la cuisine...qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que je dois en faire?

Il tenait Lily à bout de bras, l'air mal à l'aise et le brun sourit, amusé.

« Vas t'asseoir sur le canapé et dis-lui bonjour le temps que j'arrive.

Sans un mot le blond obéit.

Une fois seul et assit il plaça Lily comme le faisait souvent Harry, sur ses genoux et face à lui, et il l'observa avec attention.

Étrangement elle sembla en faire autant, elle le fixait de ses grands yeux, du même vert que le brun maintenant, tout en mettant ses petits doigts dans sa bouche.

Draco sourit, elle avait bien changée en un mois, elle avait grandit, était plus ronde, et son regard s'ouvrait sur le monde, curieux.

« Tu es très belle tu le sais? Lui murmura t-il.

Lily battit des bras tout en poussant de petits cris avec une expression ravie, elle donnait presque l'impression d'avoir comprit et d'être tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

« Tu es bien une fille! Se moqua le blond...tu aimes déjà les compliments.

Harry qui entrait dans la pièce s'arrêta net en les voyant, et il les observa quelques secondes avec surprise, et surtout avec plaisir.

Aux cris de sa fille il savait qu'elle était contente et le sourire de Draco qui la fixait lui donna un coup au cœur.

Puis le brun s'avança, l'air de rien, et s'assit près d'eux.

« Pour quelqu'un qui déteste les enfants tu t'y prends très bien avec eux! Fit-il d'un ton léger.

« Elle est très belle ta fille Potter! Éluda le blond qui la lui tendit aussitôt...et j'aime tout ce qui est beau, tu le sais.

« Oui, oui ça je le sais! Murmura Harry tout en calant Lily au creux d'un bras et lui donnant le biberon de l'autre.

Il avait toujours regretté de n'être pas plus beau, il ne se voyait pas comme quelqu'un de séduisant et il avait toujours pensé qu'avec un physique un peu plus avantageux il aurait peut-être pu l'intéresser.

Draco qui avait croisé ses longues jambes, le dos appuyé contre le dossier du canapé sur lequel il avait posé un bras, dans une posture nonchalante, le regarda faire avec attention durant un moment.

« Tu sais que le rôle de la maman te vas très bien? Finit-il par dire d'un ton mi-moqueur mi-amusé.

Parce que c'est exactement ce que je suis pensa immédiatement Harry qui tourna la tête vers lui.

« Et ça me plait d'assumer ce rôle! Dit-il à haute voix, puis il eut un petit sourire...maintenant dis-moi la vérité, tu ne déteste pas les enfants n'est-ce pas?

Le blond agita nerveusement le pied et mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« Non en effet! Soupira t-il finalement...j'ai un peu exagéré le jour où je t'ai dit ça, j'étais de mauvais poil c'est tout...mais ça ne change rien au fait que Morwenna et moi n'en voulons pas.

Le brun, qui avait redressé sa fille et la tenait contre lui en lui tapotant doucement le dos, fronça les sourcils.

Dans son souvenir Draco n'était pas de mauvais poil ce jour-là, il était même plutôt détendu, il s'était mit en colère à partir du moment où il lui avait posé des questions, c'était ça qui l'avait mit de mauvaise humeur.

Il se leva pour aller coucher Lily dans son berceau et revint vers le blond devant qui il se planta.

« Tu mens Draco, je le sent...mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Draco, qui avait levé la tête pour le regarder, fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça? Demanda t-il sèchement...je n'aime pas beaucoup ce genre de discussion, et pourquoi le fait que je ne veuille pas d'enfant te dérange autant?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, son regard s'était rivé aux belles lèvres si tentantes et il ne voyait plus rien d'autre.

Le blond resta saisit devant son regard, il était si intense, comme affamé.

Et brusquement le brun se pencha, saisit son visage entre ses mains et colla sa bouche à la sienne.

Aussitôt Draco le repoussa.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends Potter? S'exclama t-il abasourdis.

Toujours debout devant lui ce dernier eut un sourire triste, ce qui lui prenait? Il n'en savait rien, c'était juste que là, subitement, il n'en pouvait plus, tout simplement.

C'était lourd à porter ce secret et il n'en pouvait plus de mentir sans cesse, de faire semblant pour tout, il n'en pouvait plus de l'avoir si près de lui sans pouvoir le toucher, tout ça lui avait soudain paru insupportable.

Et il était si beau avec son visage levé vers lui et ses yeux gris légèrement assombris, il y avait tellement de mensonges entre eux, alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité au moins sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait à son égard?

Qu'est-ce que ça changerait après tout?

« Il me prend que je t'aime,...mais toi non! Murmura t-il...ça je le sais.

Il y avait tant de douleur dans ses yeux verts, et ce qu'il venait de dire était si surprenant que le blond en resta bête un instant, pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit.

« Tu m'aime, c'est bien ce que tu viens de dire? Finit-il par répéter d'un ton où perçait l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« J'ai consolé Blaise de Ron, mais lui m'a consolé de toi! Continua Harry sur le même ton...tu comprends mieux ce qui nous unissait maintenant?

« Tu m'aime depuis Poudlard? S'écria Draco incrédule, il n'en revenait pas.

« Oui! Répondit le brun qui avait une expression de souffrance et toujours ce même sourire triste et désabusé...parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est depuis toujours...avant toi c'est comme si il n'y avait rien...si tu pouvais lire dans mon cœur, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, tu verrais l'immensité de l'amour que j'ai à te donner.

« Je...

Le blond en perdait la parole, il ne savait quoi répondre à cette déclaration si inattendue et il secoua lentement la tête.

« Potter je...

Mais il se tu en voyant le brun s'accroupir et se glisser entre ses jambes, qu'il avait décroisées, en les écartant.

Il le fixa d'un air effaré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais?...relèves toi.

« Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas! Fit Harry d'une voix devenue rauque qui fit passer un frisson le long de l'échine de Draco...mais peut-être que tu pourrais me laisser t'aimer...c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Tout en disant cela il avait posé les mains sur les cuisses du blond et les faisait remonter lentement, tout en le fixant avec des yeux éperdus d'amour et suppliants.

Incapable de dire un mot ou de faire un geste, Draco déglutit quand l'une d'elle glissa sur son entrejambes qui réagit aussitôt sous cette main qui se mit à le masser doucement.

Le fait est qu'il était sérieusement en manque de caresses ces derniers temps, et le rêve qu'il faisait sans cesse, Potter et lui faisant l'amour sur le pont du bateau, firent qu'il ne pu protester, il ne pouvait plus, le désir avait envahit ses reins, brûlant, et lui donnait la sensation que de la lave en fusion courait dans ses veines.

Comprenant qu'il ne le repousserait pas, Harry accentua sa caresse et dégrafa la ceinture du pantalon, libérant la virilité du blond qui se laissa aller en arrière et ferma les yeux dans un soupir quand la bouche du brun se referma autour.

C'était chaud, moite et doux , et les va-et-vient l'emmenèrent sur des vagues de plaisir..

De sa main libre Harry, tout en se tortillant, retira son propre pantalon, puis il lâcha le membre de Draco pour remonter lentement tout en se redressant et en se plaçant à cheval sur ses cuisses.

Quand leurs bouches s'unirent le brun poussa un profond soupir de plaisir, enfin, c'était si bon de sentir sa langue jouer avec la sienne, son goût et la douceur de son contact était électrisant.

Perdu dans ce baiser Harry sentit à peine les doigts du blond qui le préparaient en douceur, il était totalement abandonné.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermé et une expression de pur ravissement sur le visage tout en exhalant un long oui quand le blond entra en lui.

Il se mit à bouger doucement en posant le front sur l'épaule de Draco, vivant cette union dans une véritable extase, le souffle et les soupirs du blond contre son oreille amplifiant cette extase.

Puis il accéléra, suivant le rythme du plaisir qui montait et celui de Draco qui l'avait saisit par les hanches et lui imposait le sien.

L'orgasme qui le submergea fut comme un feu d'artifice, une explosion intérieure d'une rare intensité et qu'il exprima sans retenue avant de s'affaler sur le blond guère plus silencieux que lui.

Puis ils s'immobilisèrent, repus et sans force.

Un long moment silencieux passa avant que Harry se redresse.

« Je t'aime! Dit-il simplement, son regard plongé dans les yeux gris.

Le blond ne répondit pas mais il le poussa sur le côté et se leva.

Inquiet le brun le regarda remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

« Tu m'en veux?

« Non! Répondit Draco qui ne lui jeta pas un regard et termina de se rajuster.

Paniqué par cette indifférence Harry se leva d'un bond pour aller le saisir par le col de sa chemise.

« Tu reviendras? Gémit-il les mains crispées sur le tissu...je t'en pries Draco ne m'en veux pas, tout ce que je te demande c'est de me laisser t'aimer...rien d'autre...je sais que ton cœur appartient à Morwenna et je l'accepte, mais peut-être que tu pourrais me faire une toute petite place dans ta vie...je ne te demanderais rien c'est promit, je me contenterais de ce que tu pourras me donner...j'ai tant besoin de toi.

Le blond le saisit par les poignets et détacha ses mains en douceur, tout en rivant son regard au sien.

« Je ne crois pas que...

« Draco je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas! L'interrompit Harry dans un murmure suppliant.

Ils se fixèrent en silence et le blond qui réfléchissait se dit qu'après tout pourquoi pas? Sa vie était si dénuée d'amour et de chaleur que se laisser aimer sans qu'on lui demande rien en retour le tentait assez.

Et puis faire l'amour avec Potter s'avérait être une expérience des plus agréable, alors pourquoi refuser un plaisir qu'il lui offrait si volontiers, et qu'autrement il finirait bien par être obligé d'aller chercher ailleurs?

« D'accord! Dit-il...je reviendrais.

Ceci dit il sortit sans attendre.

**&&&&.**

Heureux et malheureux à la fois Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir jeter un coup d'œil sur Lily qui dormait tranquillement.

Il entra dans la cabine et ouvrit le jet.

Il était heureux du moment qu'il venait de passer dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait désespérément.

Et malheureux parce que cette fois encore il avait la désagréable sensation de lui avoir forcé la main.

Il avait en plus mendié des miettes de son attention alors qu'il savait qu'il était amoureux de sa femme, il venait de s'incruster entre eux, de l'inciter à la tromper.

Ça lui laissait comme un goût amer, mais il se languissait déjà de sa prochaine visite et comme il n'aimait pas Morwenna sa culpabilité envers elle il la mit rapidement de côté.

Après tout c'était elle qui avait le plus important, son cœur.

Il sortit de la cabine, attrapa une serviette et tout en s'essuyant une question lui vint à l'esprit.

Pourquoi Draco avait-il accepté?

Il était bien content qu'il l'ait fait bien sûr, mais ça donnait quand même lieu à quelques interrogations.

La lassitude physique commençait-elle à s'installer dans leur couple? Comme dans tant d'autres.

Ou alors malgré l'amour qu'il lui portait ressentait-il le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs?

Draco était-il du genre 'mari volage'? Incapable d'être fidèle même à la personne qu'il aimait?

Il reposa la serviette en soupirant.

Questions qui resteraient sans réponses, parce qu'il ne les lui poserait pas, il savait d'avance qu'il l'agacerait si il se montrait trop curieux sur son mariage, donc il ne lui demanderait rien.

Si il voulait garder Draco autant éviter les sujets qui fâchent.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	14. Chapter 14

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 14.**

**&&&&.**

Sur leur bateau, Blaise qui sortait de la salle de bain s'arrêta net sur le seuil et observa Ron.

Ce dernier était assit au bord du lit et regardait fixement la dernière photo de Lily que Harry leur avait envoyé, ils correspondaient régulièrement.

Le rouquin semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils.

Le Serpentard s'avança, s'assit près de lui et le saisit par le menton pour qu'il le regarde.

« J'ai comme l'impression que ce que nous ont raconté Matt et Andy te travaille...je me trompe?

Matt et Andy étaient un couple homosexuel anglais qui possédait un bateau eux aussi, et avec qui ils s'étaient liés d'amitié, depuis environ deux semaines ils voyageaient ensemble au milieu des îles.

Mais le couple partait demain pour la Californie, ils étaient venus au USA pas seulement pour visiter Hawaï, ils avaient un but bien précis et s'étaient d'ailleurs confiés à eux durant le repas du soir qu'ils avaient prit dans un restaurant.

Depuis Ron semblait un peu ailleurs.

« Non, tu ne te trompe pas! Répondit le rouquin qui soupira...je n'y peux rien je n'arrête plus d'y penser.

Blaise captura doucement sa bouche et l'embrassa longuement avant de s'écarter et de le pousser en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge.

« Et si nous les accompagnions en Californie?...ça me tenterait moi! Fit-il avec un sourire...après tout ça n'engage à rien de se renseigner.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Ron qui le renversa vivement sur le matelas et se plaça au-dessus de lui.

« Tu y pensais toi aussi c'est ça?

« Oui! Répondit le Serpentard...depuis un moment déjà.

«Dés que tu l'as tenu dans tes bras?...c'est ce qui m'est arrivé à moi.

« Oui...ce jour-là elle m'a totalement chamboulé, mais je pensais qu'il était trop tôt pour t'en parler.

Toujours souriant Ron lui caressa doucement une joue.

« Non il n'est pas trop tôt...parce que je suis sûr de mon amour pour toi, tout comme je suis certain de vouloir passer ma vie à tes côtés...je crois que c'est la première fois de mon existence que je suis aussi sûr de ce que je veux, ça vient du plus profond de moi...je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer mais je t'aime de toute mon âme...Blaise tu voudrais bien m'épouser?

Le Serpentard le fixa, le visage sérieux, presque tendu.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te doutes à quel point tes paroles me rendent heureux, bien sûr que je veux t'épouser! Murmura t-il, ses yeux sombres reflétant bonheur et émotion rivés au regard bleu...pour moi c'est un rêve qui se réalise...fais-moi l'amour mon cœur.

**&&&&.**

Draco revint la semaine suivante et dés qu'il lui eut ouvert Harry le saisit par le revers de la veste légère qu'il portait, le tira brusquement à l'intérieur, et le plaquant contre le mur du couloir il s'empara de sa bouche avec avidité.

Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui et était littéralement en manque de lui.

Le blond se laissa faire sans rechigner, mais au bout d'un moment il le saisit par la taille et l'éloigna de lui.

« Quel accueil! Fit-il d'un ton gentiment ironique.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus sentit aussi désiré, et c'était loin d'être désagréable.

Harry sourit, ses yeux verts étincelaient d'amour et d'un désir si visible qu'il éveilla celui de Draco.

Le brun s'en rendit compte et son sourire devint coquin.

« Viens! Lui dit-il, et il l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

**&&&&.**

Une heure plus tard ils entraient dans le salon et le brun se dirigea aussitôt vers le berceau dans lequel Lily gazouillait gaiement.

Il la prit dans ses bras et alla vers le canapé sur lequel s'était assit Draco, là il la posa près de lui.

« Tu peux la surveiller?...je vais lui préparer son biberon.

Le blond opina d'un signe de tête et il tendit un doigt à Lily qui s'en empara immédiatement tout en intensifiant ses gazouillis, ce qui le fit sourire.

Harry qui les regardait sourit lui aussi, voir le père et la fille ensemble le rendait heureux, surtout que Draco semblait apprécier Lily et ne le cachait plus.

Elle avait maintenant deux mois et demi et sa ressemblance avec le blond était plus nette, ce dont ce dernier ne se rendait pas compte, mais il est vrai que c'est en général les autres qui remarquent ce genre de chose, il est difficile de s'en apercevoir soi-même.

« Demain le médecin va venir la voir! Fit Harry...c'est celui qui l'a mise au monde.

« Pourquoi? Elle est malade? Demanda Draco qui leva la tête vers lui.

« Non, pas du tout! Répondit le brun, ravit de voir de l'inquiétude dans les yeux gris...c'est une simple visite, il vient une fois par mois pour suivre son développement...ça me rassure.

« Tu as raison! Approuva le blond...elle a l'air si fragile...tu sais je croyais que ça ne faisait que pleurer à cet âge-là, mais elle je ne l'ai jamais entendu.

Harry se mit à rire.

« Et ça vaut mieux crois-moi...c'est vrai qu'elle pleure rarement, mais quand ça lui arrive bonjour les tympans...d'ailleurs il faut que j'aille m'occuper du biberon, autrement tu risques bientôt d'en faire l'expérience.

Et il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

**&&&&.**

Harry revint un moment plus tard et sans façon tendit le biberon à Draco qui le regarda en haussant un sourcil surprit et interrogateur mais sans faire mine de vouloir le prendre.

« Donnes-lui s'il te plait! Insista le brun...j'ai mit du thé en route.

Cette fois le blond fronça les sourcils et leva une main hésitante.

« Je n'ai jamais...

« C'est très facile tu verras! Le coupa Harry qui lui lâcha le biberon dans la main et tourna aussi sec les talons pour retourner dans la cuisine, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire, de bonheur et d'amusement, Draco n'avait pas refusé malgré son air mal à l'aise, comme si il avait eut envie de le faire, et il était certain qu'il s'en sortirait très bien.

**&&&&.**

Une fois seul le blond regarda le biberon, Lily, le biberon, Lily, puis il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était immobilisée et que son expression n'avait plus rien de joyeux, elle grimaçait et était en train de devenir toute rouge, il comprit qu'elle se préparait à hurler.

« D'accord, d'accord! Marmonna t-il tout en la prenant hâtivement pour la caler au creux d'un bras...sois gentille, surtout ne cries pas...tiens! Continua t-il en lui présentant la tétine dont elle s'empara goulument, se mettant à téter avec une ardeur qui le fit rire.

« Mais tu es une véritable goinfre.

Harry qui revenait avec un plateau qu'il posa sur la table basse, s'assit près d'eux.

« Tu vois c'est pas compliqué! S'amusa t-il.

Draco lui jeta un regard faussement noir puis reporta son attention sur Lily.

Le brun ne dit rien de plus et se contenta de les observer, mais la question qu'il se posait si souvent revient à son esprit.

Pourquoi Draco ne voulait-il pas d'enfant?

Ce dernier, qui lui jetait des regards en coin, devina aisément ce qu'il était en train de penser.

« Potter si tu me reposes la question une fois de plus je m'en vais et je ne reviendrais plus! Dit-il tranquillement mais d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il le ferait...tout comme je ne supporterais aucune question sur Morwenna et notre mariage, tout ceci ne te concerne en rien...c'est clair?

« Très clair! Murmura Harry, le cœur serré, ces paroles était un rejet brutal qui lui faisait mal, c'était comme si le blond lui signifiait qu'il ne faisait pas partie de sa vie, il devait rester en dehors.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et pour les cacher il se pencha sur la table basse pour remplir deux tasses.

D'une certaine façon c'était bien le cas se dit-il, Draco n'avait jamais voulut de lui dans sa vie, il n'avait rien fait pour tenter de le séduire, c'était lui Harry qui l'avait forcé et l'avait supplié de lui faire une petite place.

Il lui avait dit qu'il se contenterait de ce qu'il pourrait lui donner, alors il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre ou de lui en vouloir.

Puis il se reprit et ravala ses larmes, ce n'était pas en tirant une gueule de trois pieds de long et en pleurant qu'il donnerait envie à Draco de revenir.

Et il prit la décision que tous les moments qu'ils passeraient ensembles ne devaient être que des moments de plaisir, à chaque fois le blond devrait partir d'ici heureux et détendu.

C'était la seule façon de le garder, pas en se comportant comme une maîtresse acariâtre.

Déterminé il se redressa et se tourna vers lui avec le sourire.

Lily avait finit son biberon depuis un moment et Harry la prit des bras de Draco pour aller la recoucher, repue elle commençait déjà à s'endormir.

Ceci fait il revint vers le blond, s'assit tout contre lui et se mit à lui déboutonner sa chemise sous laquelle il passa une main caressante, tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Draco le laissa faire avec un petit sourire, la tête rejetée en arrière et appuyée contre le dossier.

« Je ne t'aurais pas cru aussi insatiable Potter! Murmura t-il d'un ton amusé.

Le brun se redressa et posa une main sur la joue du blond pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui.

« Jamais je ne pourrais être rassasié de toi, je te désire sans cesse...je t'aime depuis si longtemps...tu sais être dans tes bras c'est un rêve que j'ai toujours cru impossible, alors oui je suis insatiable.

Draco le fixa un instant puis sourit légèrement, avec douceur, être aimé à ce point le touchait, qui ne le serait pas devant tant d'amour? Et il se sentit presque coupable de ne pas ressentir la même chose à son égard, mais au moins il lui plaisait et il avait de l'affection pour lui.

Sans compter qu'il savait que beaucoup aurait tout donné pour être à sa place, être aimé d'Harry Potter, il en connaissait pas mal qui en avaient rêvé à Poudlard.

Bizarrement Harry n'avait jamais semblé s'apercevoir de l'effet qu'il faisait, il était toujours resté assez timide, ne cherchant jamais à séduire qui que ce soit, et le seul avec qui il l'avait vu c'était Blaise.

Des questions lui vinrent à l'esprit et il les lui posa aussitôt.

« Dis-moi...avant Blaise combien as-tu eut d'amant?

Le brun laissa retomber sa main et secoua lentement la tête avec un petit rire.

« Aucun...à cette époque je ne voyait que toi et personne d'autre ne m'intéressait.

« Alors c'est à cause de moi que tu es resté seul si longtemps?

Harry soupira.

« Oui...je n'attendais que toi, tu étais dans toutes mes pensées le jour, et dans tous mes rêves la nuit, tu étais mon obsession, comment aurais-je pu en regarder un autre dans ces conditions?...j'espérais naïvement qu'un jour tu t'apercevrais que j'étais là...malheureusement ce n'est pas arrivé...Blaise a été mon premier amant, nos deux cœurs brisés nous ont rapprochés et comme je te l'ai dit nous nous sommes consolés.

« Vous sembliez quand même heureux tous les deux.

« Bien sûr que nous l'avons été, d'une certaine façon...Blaise est adorable et je peux dire que oui j'ai été heureux grâce à lui...je ne regrette aucune de ces années passées à ses côtés, il compte énormément pour moi.

Draco ressentit une bouffée de tendresse en le regardant, le brun était si franc, si sincère, il répondait à toutes ses questions avec honnêteté, sans chercher à cacher son amour qui éclatait à chacune de ses phrase.

Jamais il ne s'était sentit autant aimé.

Il saisit le brun par le menton et l'embrassa longuement avant de s'écarter.

« Si nous buvions ce thé avant qu'il ne soit froid?

Avec un sourire Harry se pencha pour saisir une tasse qu'il lui tendit.

« Lily ressemble t-elle à sa mère? S'enquit subitement Draco...elle était comment cette grecque?

Le brun qui était penché sur la table basse se raidit aussitôt et se redressa lentement, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse.

« Elle...elle était normale! Fit-il du bout des lèvres et en haussant les épaules...et...heu...Lily lui ressemble peut-être un peu...enfin...je crois...je sais pas trop...je me souviens plus très bien.

« C'est quand même étrange que tu ne te rappelles pas mieux tu l'as pourtant revu puisque que tu l'a faite venir ici pour accoucher.

« Euh...oui! Marmonna Harry de plus en plus mal à l'aise et les yeux toujours scotchés sur sa tasse...mais tu sais je ne pense plus du tout à elle alors...son visage est sortit de ma mémoire voilà tout! Termina t-il rapidement.

« Si tu le dis...mais comment as-tu fais pour coucher avec une femme? je croyais que tu n'aimais que les hommes? Insista le blond, il percevait très bien le malaise du brun, mais il était curieux de savoir.

« C'est le cas! Répondit Harry qui se tortillait comme si il voulait s'enfoncer dans le canapé, il n'aimait pas lui mentir, ça le mettait au supplice mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement...Blaise n'était pas avec moi ce soir là...j'étais soûl...je l'avais remarqué en début de soirée parce qu'elle avait une certaine ressemblance avec toi...je crois que...je crois que c'est ce qui a fait que j'ai pu craquer...mais je te l'ai dit je me rappelle plus très bien ce qui c'est passé...et puis je préfère ne plus y penser...

Il se tu brusquement et tourna son regard vers Draco, et cette fois il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Si on arrêtait de parler?

Le blond sourit devant l'éclat de son regard.

« Je suis à ta disposition.

Draco ne le quitta qu'en début de soirée pour rentrer chez lui.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise se trouvaient dans la ville de Sacramento depuis deux jours, et ils avaient prit une chambre dans un grand hôtel, tout comme Matt et Andy.

Là les quatre jeunes hommes sortaient d'un grand bâtiment blanc, d'architecture moderne, et dans lequel ils venaient de passer plusieurs heures.

Tous semblaient très emballés et de joyeuse humeur.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse être aussi facile! S'exclama Ron.

« C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes venus ici! Fit Matt...dans ce pays ce n'est pas comme en Europe où c'est illégal, aux USA il n'y a pas de législation sur les mères porteuses, chaque état fait ce qu'il veut à ce sujet, et dans la plupart c'est totalement libre et des couples stériles, homo ou hétéro, viennent du monde entier.

« Il suffit d'avoir l'argent! Rajouta Andy...ici tout n'est question que de fric, et c'est vrai que ce n'est pas pour toutes les bourses...il faut compter au minimum 60.000 dollars dans les centres tel que celui-ci, mais au moins avec eux tout est fait dans les règles.

« Oui! Approuva Blaise...et d'après ce que nous a dit celui qui nous a reçut c'est un marché en pleine expansion...mais ça fait un peu bizarre de choisir la femme qui portera votre enfant sur catalogue.

« Un peu c'est vrai! Admit Matt...mais après on la rencontre pour de bon, nous nous avons fait notre choix et nous avons rendez-vous ici après-demain, nous allons pouvoir discuter avec elle et voir si nous nous convenons...si nous ne lui plaisons pas elle peut très bien nous refuser, comme c'est prévu dans les contrats nous allons la suivre durant toute la grossesse pour être présent dés le début et nous préparer à notre rôle de parents, alors il vaut mieux que nous puissions devenir amis.

« C'est normal qu'elle puisse décider en dernier lieu! Fit Ron...moi ça me plairais pas du tout que la femme n'ait pas son mot à dire et soit obligée de porter mon enfant juste parce qu'elle est payée pour ça, dans ce cas je refuserais de le faire...une grossesse est un moment très important dans une vie, ce n'est pas rien, et une femme doit bien vivre cette période, même si elle le fait pour les autres...vous allez devoir l'entourer de beaucoup d'attention...elle ne touchera qu'une partie de l'argent demandé, et d'après ce que j'ai compris certaines le font plus par conviction, pour aider les autres, que pour le côté financier...alors argent ou pas ce qu'elle va faire pour vous est quand même un beau cadeau.

Blaise sourit avec douceur et glissa une main dans une des siennes pour la serrer, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer son rouquin, comment Hermione avait-elle pu lui demander de se taire? Il y avait toujours tant d'honnêteté dans ce qu'il disait et il parlait toujours avec son cœur, en plus ce qu'il venait de dire était plein de bon sens et il était tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

Il savait aussi qu'il avait pensé à Harry en disant cela, Harry qui malgré des mois difficiles l'avait tant désiré son enfant et avait été si heureux de le porter.

« Vous vous êtes décidés au fait? Intervint Andy.

« Pas encore! Répondit le Serpentard...nous avons maintenant tous les renseignements que nous voulions et nous allons en parler ce soir...mais je pense que nous allons le faire.

Ron se pencha vers lui et lui posa rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Oui, et moi je veux un petit Blaise! Lui souffla t-il...aussi beau que toi.

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

Là ils allaient avoir comme un problème, parce que lui c'est un petit Ron miniature, garçon ou fille, qu'il voulait, il l'imaginait déjà avec une petite bouille adorable, pleine de tâches de rousseur et une tignasse tout aussi rousse que la sienne, rien que l'image dans sa tête le faisait craquer.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	15. Chapter 15

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 15.**

**&&&&.**

Ce soir-là Ron et Blaise se firent monter un repas dans leur chambre, ils avait besoin de tranquillité pour pouvoir discuter.

Mais finalement au bout du compte chacun resta sur sa position, Ron voulait un Blaise junior, Blaise voulait un mini Ron.

Les deux utilisèrent tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre pour tenter de convaincre et ceci entraînant cela la discussion s'acheva au creux du lit, sans qu'ils aient décidés quoi que ce soit, mais les deux heures qui suivirent furent un déferlement de passion et de plaisir.

Et ce fut alors qu'ils reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comblés et épuisés, que le Serpentard trouva la solution.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir les deux? Proposa t-il soudain.

Ron, qui avait la tête posée sur sa poitrine, la releva pour le regarder.

« Deux mères porteuses?...une pour chacun, c'est que tu veux dire?

« Oui...j'ai l'argent alors pourquoi hésiter?...à moins que tu n'en veuilles qu'un?

« Ah non, deux ce serait encore mieux...j'adore les enfants tu le sais, en plus ce serait comme si on avait des jumeaux...ou presque.

« On peut essayer de faire en sorte qu'ils se ressemblent! Fit Blaise...tu te souviens de l'Irlandaise sur le catalogue? Elle te ressemblait beaucoup, rousse et aux yeux bleus, comme toi...il y avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de douceur dans son regard, elle m'a plut...c'est elle que je vais choisir.

« Mais oui! S'exclama Ron ravit...et pour moi il faut une femme qui se rapproche le plus possible de toi physiquement.

« C'est un des critères les plus recherché par les couples, la ressemblance avec l'un des parents.

Le rouquin posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et eut un grand sourire heureux.

« J'aimerais qu'ils soient déjà là.

Blaise se mit à rire.

« Là mon cœur même avec la meilleure volonté du monde ça ne pourra pas aller plus vite que le temps prévu par la nature...mais dés demain nous retournons au centre.

Il se tu et saisit le visage de Ron entre ses mains.

« Ça te dirait un mariage à Las Vegas? Là bas on peut se marier comme on veut...je t'y emmène après-demain...si tu veux bien.

« Ronald Weasley-Zabini! Murmura le rouquin d'un air de béatitude...oh que oui je veux y aller.

**&&&&.**

Au cours du mois qui suivit Draco prit l'habitude de venir voir Harry deux fois par semaine, le mardi et le samedi.

Il s'attachait beaucoup à Lily, au grand bonheur du brun, et il n'hésitait plus à lui donner le biberon et à la prendre dans ses bras.

A son tout premier repas consistant ce fut lui qui le lui donna, et il s'amusa beaucoup de la grimace qu'elle fit à la première cuillère, grimace de surprise et d'interrogation qui se transforma vite en sourire de gourmandise.

Et les sourires qu'elle avait maintenant étaient l'exacte réplique de ceux de Draco.

Cela rendait Harry complètement gâteux devant sa fille, il adorait la voir sourire, et Quand Draco et elle se souriaient alors là il en aurait pleuré de bonheur tellement il les trouvait beaux, il les aimait à un point qu'il était impossible de décrire.

Pourtant il n'était pas vraiment heureux, Draco venait deux fois par semaine mais il n'était pas à lui, et il savait qu'il n'aurait rien de plus.

Le blond lui faisait l'amour, mais jamais il ne lui disait de mots d'amour, pas plus qu'il ne lui confiait quoi que ce soit sur sa vie privée.

Ça lui faisait mal de voir qu'il ne comptait pas plus que ça à ses yeux.

Quelques fois il se demandait même si Draco ne continuait pas à être son amant rien que pour avoir l'occasion de voir Lily, il aimait les enfants c'était visible et Harry était maintenant certain qu'il mentait en disant qu'il n'en voulait pas, mais pourquoi?

A plusieurs reprises il avait eut envie de tout dire au blond, vu comme il s'était attaché à Lily il s'était dit que peut-être il ne lui en voudrait pas pour ce qui c'était passé, et que finalement il serait même heureux de savoir qu'elle était sa fille.

Mais il changea d'avis parce qu'à force de gamberger un doute se glissa lentement dans son esprit.

Et si Draco disait qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant parce qu'en réalité Morwenna était stérile? Une façon à lui de protéger sa femme qui le vivait peut-être mal et ne voulait pas que ce soit dit pour ne pas qu'on les plaigne, il la savait aussi fière que son mari.

La peur le prit que si le blond apprenait la vérité il veuille obtenir la garde de sa fille pour l'élever avec sa femme, après tout il n'était pas amoureux de lui, mais d'elle oui.

Harry qui n'avait pas de réponse à toutes les questions qu'il se posait constamment, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer toutes sortes de possibilités et celle-ci, qui à bien y réfléchir était tout à fait plausible et pas plus stupide qu'une autre, lui fit faire des cauchemars.

Il décida que finalement jamais il ne dirait la vérité à Draco, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

**&&&&.**

Un mardi soir, après une de ses visites à Harry, quand Draco rentra chez lui Morwenna se tenait debout sur le seuil du salon et le regarda grimper les escaliers qui menaient aux étages.

Le blond sifflotait et ne s'était même pas aperçut de sa présence.

Sourcils froncés la jeune femme retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil sur lequel elle avait passé une bonne heure à réfléchir.

Depuis quelques temps Draco était devenu plus détendu et semblait parfaitement heureux, ce qui l'avait prodigieusement agacée, elle le voulait à bout de nerfs et exaspéré, pas détendu et heureux, comment pourrait-elle le faire craquer dans ces conditions? il ne faisait même plus attention à elle, l'ignorant et répondant à peine à ses provocations.

Ce n'était pas bon du tout, il ne parlait plus de divorce, comme si il n'en avait plus rien à faire qu'ils soient mariés et que cela ne le gênait plus.

Se posant des questions sur ce qui avait provoqué ce changement et sur l'endroit où il se rendait chaque mardi et samedi, elle avait prit la décision de le faire suivre et le détective qu'elle avait embauché lui avait fait parvenir son rapport, avec photos, aujourd'hui même, elle l'avait reçut une heure avant le retour de son époux.

Maintenant elle savait où il se rendait et pourquoi il semblait détendu et heureux, son mari avait un amant, elle le savait bi et ne fut donc pas vraiment surprise qu'il ait une aventure avec un homme, c'était un de ses amis de Poudlard, le fameux et célèbre Harry Potter, qui ne faisait d'ailleurs plus du tout parler de lui depuis déjà longtemps et était tombé dans l'oubli général.

Elle eut un sourire froid et mauvais.

Elle allait mettre un terme à cette histoire vite fait, il était hors de questions que Draco puisse être heureux avec qui que ce soit tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas accordé la seule chose qu'elle désirait, un divorce à l'amiable accompagné de la moitié de sa fortune.

Après il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait elle n'en avait rien à faire, mais tant qu'ils seraient mariés elle lui pourrirait la vie, foi de Morwenna.

Elle savait que le lendemain le blond devait se rendre à Londres où il passerait la journée avec ses banquiers, il le faisait une fois par mois pour s'occuper de ses investissements, il était particulièrement doué pour les affaires, il avait des biens dans toute l'Angleterre et savait très bien les rentabiliser.

La fortune, déjà conséquente, héritée de son père il l'avait faite quasiment doublée en peu d'années, ce qui faisait saliver Morwenna à l'idée d'en obtenir la moitié.

Elle décida que le lendemain elle irait rendre une petite visite à Harry Potter.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise, maintenant mariés depuis trois semaines, Andy et Matt avaient été leurs témoins, sortaient du centre où venait d'avoir lieu l'insémination des deux candidates qu'ils avaient retenus.

Ils avaient passés de longs moments tous les quatre ensembles, et le courant ayant immédiatement passé entre eux, tout c'était déroulé rapidement et dans une très bonne ambiance.

Maintenant ils allaient devoir attendre pour savoir si c'était bon, si c'était le cas, comme ils l'espéraient de tout cœur, ils devraient attendre de nouveau, mais cette fois plus longtemps, neuf mois.

C'était la mi-juin et si tout allait bien ils seraient parents l'année suivante aux environs de la mi-mars, Lily, à laquelle ils pensaient souvent, aurait alors 11 mois.

Ils n'avaient rien dit à Harry de leur mariage et de leur projet d'enfants, ils voulaient lui en faire la surprise en se présentant devant lui la bague au doigt et leurs fils et ou filles dans les bras.

Par contre le brun les avait mit au courant du fait que Draco était devenu son amant à sa demande, sans trop s'étaler dessus, et ils espéraient que que cela finirait quand même par devenir une véritable histoire d'amour et que Harry pourrait enfin dire la vérité au blond.

Eux ils savaient que Draco n'aimait plus sa femme, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas tomber amoureux du brun?

Et ils ne virent pas l'utilité de raconter à leur ami ce qu'ils savaient du couple Malfoy, pensant que le blond finirait bien par se confier au brun de lui-même, si ce n'était déjà fait depuis puisque la dernière lettre d'Harry datait déjà de trois semaines, ils l'avaient reçut juste avant leur départ pour Las Vegas.

« Tu te rends compte! S'exclama Ron avec entrain...l'année prochaine quand nous rentrerons en Angleterre Draco et Harry seront peut-être ensemble avec leur fille et nous avec nos enfants...qu'est-ce qu'on sera heureux tous...dis tu crois qu'ils pourraient en faire un deuxième?...ce serait possible?

« Je l'ignore, mais je pense que oui ça doit être possible, je suppose qu'il suffit qu'Harry le veuille vraiment, comme pour Lily! Répondit Blaise qui amusé l'arrêta pour l'enlacer...pourquoi cette question?

« Et bien parce qu'il faudrait qu'on ait chacun un garçon et une fille, comme ça on les mariera plus tard.

Le Serpentard éclata de rire puis déposa un bisous sur le bout de son nez.

« Mon cœur j'adore ton optimisme et ta façon de prévoir notre avenir...mais j'avoue que j'aime bien ton idée...c'est vrai que si nous avons au moins un fils je serais très heureux qu'il épouse Lily plus tard...mais ça ce n'est pas à nous d'en décider.

« Je sais, c'est juste un espoir...mais j'aimerais bien quand même.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain de la visite de Draco, en fin de matinée, Harry se trouvait sur sa terrasse, profitant des doux rayons du soleil matinal en compagnie de sa fille, l'après-midi il commençait à faire trop chaud pour l'exposer.

Il avait posé une épaisse couverture sur le sol et y avait déposé Lily, près de laquelle il était assit, et qui jouait à s'attraper les pieds pour les mordre, tout en poussant des sons divers et variés qui exprimait son contentement.

Il n'y avait que le chant des oiseaux et celui de sa fille qui troublait le silence environnant et Harry appréciait ce moment, c'était agréable et il ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisit de vivre en dehors de la ville.

Puis il aperçut une silhouette qui s'approchait du portillon et il n'en cru pas ses yeux en la reconnaissant.

Morwenna Malfoy en personne était en train de pénétrer dans son jardin.

Lentement il se releva tandis qu'elle s'approchait et la première pensée qui lui vint fut qu'elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir.

« Morwenna?...qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demanda t-il quand elle s'arrêta devant lui.

Son regard glacial et son air hautain et dédaigneux ne lui laissait rien présager de bon et il se passa de formule de politesse.

Sans un mot elle lui tendit des photos qu'il prit en fronçant les sourcils et qu'il se mit à regarder.

Là il rougit violemment, c'était des photos de Draco et lui faisant l'amour dans le salon.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, ne sachant trop quoi dire, c'était une situation plus qu'embarrassante, et il sentait prit en faute.

« Je suis venue vous dire de cesser immédiatement toute relation avec mon mari! Fit Morwenna d'un ton tout aussi glacial que son regard.

Harry déglutit nerveusement, il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Je...

Mais durant le temps qu'il avait mit à répondre le regard de la jeune femme s'était posé sur Lily et il la vit froncer brusquement les sourcils tandis que la surprise s'étalait sur son visage, la ressemblance de sa fille avec Draco ne lui avait pas échappée.

« Ce n'est pas votre fille! Cracha t-elle avec colère en ramenant ses yeux furieux sur lui...c'est celle de mon époux n'est-ce pas?...qui est la mère?...pourquoi vous l'a t-il confié? Parce que vous êtes son amant?

« Vous vous trompez! S'écria Harry, la crainte l'envahissant...Lily est ma fille, pas la sienne.

« Vous mentez.

« Non, et je peux le prouver, j'ai le certificat de naissance...

« Ça ne prouve rien ! Le coupa durement Morwenna...des papiers ça se falsifie.

« C'est **ma **fille! Martela le brun qui commençait à s'énerver...vous avez comprit?...la mienne et celle de personne d'autre.

« Écoutez-moi bien! Gronda la jeune femme avec hargne...avec ces photos je vais déclencher le plus grand scandale que vous ayez vu, je les ferais paraître dans tous les journaux du pays et même ailleurs...et je vais peut-être même demander une enquête sur cette gosse, si elle est celle de mon époux je vous garantit que je vous la ferais enlever.

Sans le savoir Morwenna touchait à la plus grande peur d'Harry, perdre Lily.

« Si vous vous approchez d'elle je vous tuerais de mes mains! Gronda le brun à son tour, de plus en plus inquiet de la tournure que ça prenait...et je vais vous le répéter une dernière fois...c'est ma fille, demandez donc à votre époux!

« Ben voyons! Ricana la jeune femme guère impressionné, il fallait lui reconnaître une qualité, elle n'était pas peureuse...mais si c'est bien votre fille pourquoi l'idée d'une enquête semble autant vous inquiéter?

Le brun la fixa d'un regard dur sans répondre et elle haussa les épaules.

« Écoutez! Reprit-elle d'un ton un peu plus amène...je veux bien vous croire et je suis prête à vous oublier votre fille et vous si vous cessez toute relation avec mon mari...dans le cas contraire je ferais ce que j'ai dit.

« Vous feriez réellement paraître ces photos montrant votre mari dans une telle situation? Vous imaginez la honte qu'il en ressentirait lui qui est si fier?...vous lui feriez du tort alors que lui vous aime? Quelle sorte de femme êtes-vous donc?

Morwenna ne répondit pas immédiatement, surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire, il croyait que Draco l'aimait? Son cher et tendre époux cachait la vérité sur leur couple à son amant? Elle ricana intérieurement, il préférait taire la réalité et ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, par fierté elle en faisait autant devant les gens, leur mariage était une guerre d'usure qui ne concernait qu'eux.

Et puis cela l'arrangeait bien tout compte fait, elle allait même pouvoir se poser en victime.

« Oui il m'aime, je le sais et je l'aime tout autant, même si nous avons des hauts et des bas quelquefois, il n'est pas toujours facile à vivre! Mentit-elle avec aplomb...mais vous n'avez pas le droit de venir tout détruire, de vous incruster entre nous...vous tentez de briser notre couple et moi je ferais n'importe quoi pour le garder, alors oui je suis même prête à faire paraître ces photos pour ça, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde...mais si vous cessez toute relation avec lui j'oublierais tout ceci, vous, votre fille et ces photos...ce sera comme si rien n'avait eut lieu, nous ne lui parlerons même pas de cette discussion...êtes-vous d'accord?

Harry baissa la tête, prenant le temps de la réflexion, ne plus voir Draco, à cette idée son cœur se serrait, mais avait-il le choix? Il ne voulait pas d'un scandale, le blond lui en tiendrait rigueur et ne lui pardonnerait pas de l'avoir mit dans cette situation, et il voulait encore moins d'une enquête sur Lily qui pourrait tout révéler, cela pouvait très bien finir par une garde partagée, ses droits paternel ayant été mit au grand jour Draco pourrait le demander, et à l'idée que sa petite fille puisse se retrouver, ne serait-ce qu'une journée, entre les griffes de Morwenna lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Non, non, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on les laisse tranquille Lily et lui, que tout le monde les oublie, il avait mal de savoir que tout était terminé avec Draco, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, pour le blond qu'il voulait protéger d'un scandale, et pour sa fille qu'il voulait protéger de tout.

Décidé il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux verts, devenus presque noirs de haine et de colère contenue, dans ceux de la jeune femme.

« Puis-je vous croire? Vous nous oublierez ma fille et moi et vous ne ferez pas paraître ces photos?

« Je vous le promet! Affirma Morwenna d'un ton convaincu, et là elle était sincère, elle avait horreur du scandale et n'avait jamais eut l'intention d'en provoquer un, qui la toucherait aussi étant l'épouse de Draco, en plus elle ne tenait pas vraiment à se faire un ennemi d'Harry Potter, mais elle connaissait comme tout le monde sa réputation de droiture et d'honnêteté, elle avait donc espéré que ses menaces suffiraient, et pour la gosse qu'elle soit de Draco ou pas elle s'en moquait, qu'en avait-elle à faire? C'était peut-être bien la fille du brun après tout, même si il y avait une ressemblance plutôt troublante, et puis elle voulait juste divorcer pas se retrouver avec la bâtarde de son mari sur les bras...alors vous êtes d'accord?

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	16. Chapter 16

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 16.**

**&&&&.**

« Bien! Fit sèchement Harry...je suis d'accord...maintenant sortez d'ici et oubliez nous!

Morwenna obéit sans se faire prier, contente d'elle-même, Draco allait perdre ce sourire heureux qu'il affichait depuis quelques temps, sourire qu'elle jugeait horriblement suffisant et qui lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Et puis qui sait peut-être était-il suffisamment amoureux de son amant pour refuser de rester loin de lui et dans ce cas sa perte l'inciterait à accepter le divorce, pour le retrouver il serait peut-être prêt à tout accepter, après tout c'était une possibilité, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre pour voir comment il allait réagir.

**&&&&.**

Dés que Morwenna fut partie Harry se laissa tomber près de sa fille qu'il prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui, il avait besoin de son contact pour se calmer, il se sentait en colère, inquiet et malheureux tout à la fois.

La joue posée sur le crâne de Lily il ferma les yeux sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes, il allait devoir mettre un terme à sa liaison avec Draco, c'était comme si il s'apprêtait à s'arracher le cœur lui-même.

Il se mit à se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière, berçant ainsi sa fille qui s'endormit tandis qu'il pleurait en silence.

**&&&&.**

Harry passa les deux jours suivants à tourner en rond dans sa maison, angoissé, il ne retrouvait le sourire que pour s'occuper de sa fille, le reste du temps il était triste à pleurer, et il avait l'impression qu'il le serait le reste de sa vie.

Pourquoi tout dans son existence était-il toujours aussi difficile?

**&&&&.**

Le samedi matin, quand Draco sonna à sa porte, contrairement à son habitude il ne se précipita pas mais traîna les pieds pour aller ouvrir, le moment qu'il redoutait était arrivé.

Et il se retrouva face au blond qui souriait.

« Salut Potter!

Harry ne pu répondre, il avait tellement mal qu'il resta à le fixer, sans bouger, sans un mot.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit? S'enquit Draco devant son air pâle et fermé...tu me laisses entrer?

Le brun fit non de la tête tout en déglutissant, il fallait qu'il se décide à parler, vite surtout, qu'il en finisse le plus rapidement possible autrement il n'aurait plus la force de le faire.

« Je suis désolé! Parvint-il enfin à dire...mais je n'arrête pas de réfléchir et je crois que nous devons cesser de nous voir.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends? S'étonna le blond...tu es de mauvais poil?

« Non! Répondit Harry qui luttait pour contenir les larmes qu'il sentait monter...mais il faut voir les choses comme elles sont, tout ça ne nous mène à rien, alors il faut que ça s'arrête.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte à la fin? S'énerva Draco qui ne comprenait rien.

« Je t'aime Draco! Fit le brun d'une voix rendue rauque par le chagrin...mais toi non, et ça ne changera pas...tu es marié et amoureux de ta femme et moi je n'ai rien à faire au milieu, je viens de le comprendre...tu le sais bien toi aussi...vas t-en, retournes auprès d'elle.

Il voulut refermer la porte mais le blond l'en empêcha en la bloquant d'une main.

« Attends! S'exclama t-il...si j'ai bien comprit tu ne veux plus qu'on soit amants, soit, c'est ton choix et je n'y voit pas d'inconvénient...mais on peut quand même continuer à se voir en ami non?

Harry eut l'impression que son cœur déjà serré cessait de battre, pour Draco leur liaison n'avait aucune importance, ce n'était qu'un détail, et il ressentit un grand vide intérieur, pour lui il ne comptait vraiment pas.

« Non! Fit-il...pour essayer de t'oublier il ne faut plus que je te vois, même si je sais que je n'y parviendrais pas, mais il faut au moins que j'essaie...je suis trop malheureux pour continuer comme ça...Draco tu te moque de ce que je ressens mais j'ai vraiment mal tu sais, alors vas t-en s'il te plait...n'insistes pas.

Le blond le fixa longuement, il était impossible de lire quoi que ce soit sur ses traits mais il laissa retomber sa main.

« Tu avais pourtant dit que tu te contenterais de ce que je pourrais te donner! Lui reprocha t-il.

« Je le croyais...vraiment, je t'assure...mais je m'aperçois que je ne peux pas...c'est trop dur de t'avoir si près tout en sachant que ton cœur est si loin de moi...c'est ton amour que je veux et ça tu ne peux pas me le donner, il vaut mieux en rester là...adieu mon ange.

Et il referma la porte contre laquelle il s'adossa, là il laissa couler les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

C'était comme si une partie de son cœur venait de mourir.

Au fond de lui il avait espéré que Draco réagirait avec plus de vigueur, qu'il chercherait plus à comprendre, qu'il tenterait de le faire changer d'avis parce qu'il tenait un peu à lui.

Mais le fait qu'ils puissent ne plus être amants ne l'avait apparemment pas dérangé le moins du monde, se voir en simple amis lui aurait suffit.

Mais n'avait-il pas comprit à quel point il l'aimait? Comment lui Harry pourrait-il se satisfaire d'une amitié? Le voir sans le toucher.

Non il ne pourrait plus se contenter d'être son ami, et à vrai dire Draco n'avait jamais été son ami, il n'avait jamais pu le voir aussi simplement, il avait toujours été plus que ça, d'ennemi il était devenu l'amour de sa vie, d'ailleurs il était incapable de dire à quel moment le changement c'était produit, jamais personne n'avait eut un effet pareil sur lui et il n'avait aucun point de comparaison, avec lui tout était unique, sans aucune commune mesure avec quiconque, depuis toujours tout était 'trop' avec lui.

Dés le début ses sentiments envers lui avaient été très embrouillés, obscurs et particulièrement puissants, le blond avait toujours déclenché des extrêmes en lui, il n'y avait jamais eut de demi-mesure et il n'y en aurait jamais.

Il soupira et s'essuya les yeux.

Finalement peut-être que l'intervention de Morwenna était une bonne chose.

Tôt ou tard ils en seraient arrivés là, Draco aurait finit par se lasser et par le laisser.

Là la rupture venait de lui, il pouvait au moins garder la tête haute, même si on lui avait forcé la main.

Si cela avait été le blond qui avait prit l'initiative il n'aurait même plus sa fierté indemne, il aurait été capable de se traîner à ses genoux pour le supplier de ne pas l'abandonner.

Oui, il savait qu'il l'aurait fait, pour ne pas le perdre.

Il entendit soudain Lily qui babillait dans sa chambre et il s'y rendit immédiatement.

Elle l'accueillit d'un sourire et d'un petit cri de satisfaction quand il se pencha sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Le contact du petit corps chaud fit un bien fou à Harry qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, rupture ou pas Lily n'allait pas tarder à réclamer son repas.

**&&&&.**

Fin juillet Ron, Blaise, Andy et Matt apprirent que les inséminations avaient réussit, ils allaient être papa.

Tous aussi fous de joie les uns que les autres ils invitèrent les trois mamans dans un grand restaurant.

Ils s'entendaient très bien avec les trois jeunes femmes avec qui ils étaient devenus amis.

Ce fut une soirée très heureuse.

**&&&&.**

De la fenêtre de sa chambre Morwenna observait Draco qui se tenait dans le parc, près du bassin.

Sa rupture avec Harry, qui avait tenu parole comme elle s'en doutait, datait de la mi-juin et si au début il n'avait pas paru très touché ce n'était plus le cas actuellement.

Depuis quelques temps il était devenu maussade, irritable, il ne lui décochait plus un mot et les regards meurtriers qu'il lui jetait, quand elle tentait de lui sortir une de ces tirades mauvaises dont elle avait le secret, lui faisait presque peur et elle n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche.

Il pouvait paraître inquiétant quand il voulait.

Du coup cela faisait deux bonnes semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient plus disputé.

elle se félicitait d'avoir eut l'idée d'aller trouver le brun dans le but de lui pourrir la vie, cela tournait nettement à son avantage, toutes les misères qu'elle lui avait fait subir avant ne l'avait jamais touché à ce point.

Elle le sentait, Potter lui manquait, était-il vraiment amoureux de lui? Ça elle l'ignorait et s'en moquait, mais elle supposait que oui parce qu'elle devinait qu'il pensait de plus en plus à leur divorce, un divorce comme elle le voulait parce que c'était le seul possible, tous les deux refusant de passer par les tribunaux.

Elle avait presque gagné, elle le savait, il n'était pas loin de rendre les armes.

Elle priait pour qu'il finisse par se décider, cette impression d'attente devenait très pesante.

**&&&&.**

Draco s'assit au bord du bassin et ses yeux se perdirent sur l'eau.

Il se sentait désœuvré, inutile, et n'avait plus de goût à rien, comme si sa vie n'avait plus de sens.

Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours été certain de ce qu'il voulait, ou pas, mais maintenant tout lui paraissait dérisoire, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il ne savait plus qu'une chose, Harry et Lily lui manquaient.

Pourtant quand le brun lui avait signifié que c'était finit sur le coup cela ne lui avait pas fait grand-chose, à peine un petit pincement au cœur.

Mais petit à petit tout avait changé, ils s'étaient imposés dans son esprit, et leur absence avait commencé à lui peser.

Dés qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait Harry, ses caresses, sa tendresse, sa bouche sur la sienne, la façon dont il s'abandonnait dans ses bras quand ils faisaient l'amour, la nuit il en rêvait.

Le jour il pensait sans cesse à lui, à ses yeux verts, si chauds et lumineux quand ils se posaient amoureusement sur lui, il frissonnait en y songeant, il avait une façon unique de le regarder et il y avait tant d'amour dans ces regards, comment ne pas y être sensible?

Il pensait à Lily aussi.

Et là il sourit doucement en revoyant l'image de la petite fille, c'était presque étrange la tendresse qu'il ressentait à son égard et il n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment elle allait.

« Tu aimes cette gosse! Se murmura t-il à lui-même...et mon pauvre vieux je crois bien que tu aimes aussi le père...autrement pourquoi te manquerait-il autant?

Il avait tellement envie de les voir.

Il fallait voir les choses en face, il s'était attaché à Harry sans s'en rendre compte, à croire que l'amour c'était contagieux et que le brun lui avait refilé le virus.

Tout comme il s'était attaché à Lily.

Il avait aimé les journées passées auprès d'eux, durant ces heures qui passaient toujours trop vite il était heureux, et les derniers temps il serait venu volontiers tous les jours si il avait osé, mais à cause des mensonges sur son mariage il n'avait pas osé, par peur des questions que Harry se serait sûrement posé.

Il ramassa un cailloux et le jeta dans l'eau en fronçant les sourcils.

Il en avait marre du mensonge et du fiasco qu'était sa vie, il ne le supportait plus.

Harry serait à lui si il le voulait, le bonheur était à portée de sa main, il ne tenait qu'à lui d'y retourner, il l'aimait, alors pourquoi ne pas y aller et lui avouer la vérité sur son mariage?

Et lui dire ensuite qu'il les voulait tous les deux à ses côtés.

Tout serait si simple après.

Puis il secoua la tête.

Non, avant ça il devait justement régler le problème de son mariage, à quoi bon continuer cette mascarade? Par fierté? Pour quelques millions?

Est-ce que ces millions valaient le coup de gâcher toute sa vie?

Harry et Lily ne valaient-ils pas cette perte dont il s'apercevrait à peine? Il lui en resterait bien assez, surtout qu'il se savait capable de remonter sa fortune en peu de temps, il avait un flair quasi infaillible pour les bons investissements, c'était presque un don chez lui.

Il se releva, le regard déterminé, il avait prit sa décision et ne ressentait aucune hésitation sur ce qu'il allait faire.

A grands pas il retourna vers le manoir et dans le hall il aperçut Morwenna qui descendait les escaliers.

« Appelles nos avocats et prends rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui, secoues-les si c'est nécessaire on les paye assez cher pour ça! Lui jeta t-il...je t'accorde le divorce que tu veux.

La jeune femme s'arrêta net tout en écarquillant les yeux, sa prière était exaucée, mais ça la surprit tellement qu'elle eut du mal à y croire.

« Tu m'accordes le divorce que je veux? Répéta t-elle lentement...à l'amiable et à 50/50?...c'est vrai?

« C'est bien ce que tu voulais non? Répliqua le blond dans une moue dédaigneuse...tu peux être contente de toi tu as gagné, mais je veux que tu dégages d'ici le plus tôt possible alors débrouilles-toi pour que les choses aillent vite...et je te préviens ne réclame rien sur le manoir.

Morwenna eut envie de crier sa joie, mais elle se retint et lui sourit.

Elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis des mois et Draco haussa un sourcil sardonique.

« Ne souris pas tu me fais peur! Railla t-il.

La jeune femme se mit à rire, elle était trop heureuse pour relever.

« Ton manoir et ce qu'il contient je n'en veux pas, il n'entrera pas en ligne de compte.

« Bien, alors occupes-toi du rendez-vous! Fit le blond qui se détourna et se dirigea vers son bureau, il allait avoir besoin de tout ses comptes, et une fois tout les papiers signés il se rendrait chez Harry.

**&&&&.**

Le soir même, tous les deux étant d'accord sur tous les points, tout était signé et ils devaient recevoir les papiers officialisant leur divorce dans les jours qui suivraient.

Le lendemain Morwenna quittait le manoir pour ne plus y revenir, elle avait encaissé une grosse somme mais pas encore la totalité de ce qu'il lui devait, le reste lui serait donné quand Draco aurait vendu quelques-uns de ses biens, il ne disposait pas de la somme totale en liquidités, mais ça c'était maintenant le travail de ses hommes de loi.

Désormais il était libre.

**&&&&.**

Ce jour-là était le jour anniversaire d'Harry, un Harry, qui en dehors des moments où il s'occupait de sa fille, avait autant de vie qu'un fantôme, heureusement qu'il y avait Lily, sans elle la seule chose qu'il aurait eut envie de faire c'était de se coucher pour ne plus jamais se lever.

Même les cadeaux qu'il venait de recevoir de la part de Ron et Blaise ne le firent pas sourire, au contraire il se mit à pleurer, ses amis lui manquait énormément, il aurait bien eut besoin d'eux à ses côtés.

Quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit il se leva pour aller ouvrir, sans même se demander qui ça pouvait bien être, il ne recevait pourtant aucune visite.

Quand il eut ouvert et qu'il aperçut celui qui se tenait sur le seuil il en resta bête, et l'espace d'un instant il n'eut qu'une envie, se jeter dans ses bras.

Mais il n'en fit rien, au contraire il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir! Grogna t-il...vas t-en!

« Harry il faut que je te parle.

Le brun qui allait pour refermer la porte s'immobilisa aussitôt, Harry, il venait de l'appeler Harry, pas Potter, c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ce qui faisait maintenant pas mal de temps, c'est dire si cela avait de quoi le surprendre.

« Harry? Fit-il.

« Oui, Harry...je crois que je t'aime.

Le ciel lui serait tombé sur la tête que le brun n'en serait pas resté plus abasourdis, et il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« Tu...tu...crois que...que tu m'aime? Bafouilla t-il dans une incompréhension totale...comme ça...d'un coup?

« Laisses-moi entrer! Le supplia Draco qui s'avança tout près de lui...Morwenna c'est terminé, j'ai divorcé! Murmura t-il...il faut que je t'explique.

En plein désarrois Harry ne bougea pas, ses idées étaient trop embrouillées et il était incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente, en plus sa proximité ainsi que l'odeur de son parfum lui tournait la tête, il avait chaud et tous ses membres étaient comme prit de faiblesse.

« Draco! Souffla t-il en levant la tête vers le blond qui était plus grand que lui.

Ce dernier saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer! Dit-il doucement tout en le poussant à l'intérieur.

Là le brun réagit enfin et il le colla contre le mur.

« Aimes-moi d'abord! Lui souffla t-il sa bouche contre la sienne...je ne veux pas parler, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite...je ne peux pas...je suis en manque de toi...à en devenir dingue.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	17. Chapter 17

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 17.**

**&&&&.**

Un très long moment plus tard, allongés dans le lit, tous les deux comblés et alanguis, Harry reposait, la tête posée au creux de l'épaule de Draco il l'écoutait lui raconter la vérité sur son mariage.

« Voilà tu sais tout! Termina le blond.

Le brun se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder.

« Je sais que la correction voudrait que je te dise que je suis désolé pour toi! Lui dit-il tout en lui caressant doucement la poitrine du bout des doigts...mais je ne le suis pas, je suis ravit de savoir que tu ne l'aimais plus et qu'elle n'était en fait qu'une garce...sans ça tu ne serais pas à moi maintenant...mais j'aurai bien aimé savoir tout ça quand tu es venu en croisière avec nous...parce que...

Là il s'interrompit, hésitant et mal à l'aise il baissa la tête, il voulait lui dire la vérité sur la naissance de Lily, puisqu'ils s'aimaient il ne voulait plus de mensonge entre eux, mais ce n'était pas si facile à dire.

« Harry? L'appela Draco qui le saisit par le menton pour qu'il le regarde...parce que quoi?

« Draco mon amour j'ai quelque chose de très important à t'avouer.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Tu m'inquiètes là, tu as l'air si sérieux...vas-y je t'écoute.

Le brun s'allongea sur le dos et posa une main tout en bas de son ventre.

« Regardes là! Fit-il.

Intrigué Draco se redressa et fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

« Je ne sais ce que je suis censé voir! Dit-il dans une moue dubitative...je ne vois que des poils.

« Regardes mieux! Insista Harry en tentant d'écarter les poils qui avaient repoussés depuis longtemps.

Le blond se pencha encore un peu plus et scruta attentivement.

« Ah oui...on dirait une cicatrice...elle est à peine visible...qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

« Une césarienne.

Draco leva les yeux sur lui et cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises.

« Je crois que j'ai pas bien comprit...tu peux répéter?

« Draco je suis un hermaphrodite, à l'intérieur je suis une femme! Avoua rapidement Harry, comme pressé de se libérer de son secret...j'ai un utérus et des ovaires et c'est moi qui ait mis Lily au monde.

Le blond se redressa complètement, et à genoux près de lui il le fixa avec ahurissement d'abord puis il plissa les yeux avec l'air de se mettre à douter de sa santé mentale.

« C'est une plaisanterie?

« Non c'est la stricte vérité...Blaise et Ron pourront te le confirmer, le médecin de Lily aussi...et je dois te dire autre chose...c'est toi son père.

Draco fit un véritable bond hors du lit et debout, ouvrant des yeux effarés, il secoua lentement la tête.

« Tu es en plein délire là...tu as bu ou quoi?...c'est complètement dingue ce que tu racontes!.

Harry se redressa et le saisit par un bras pour le tirer et le faire tomber sur le matelas, sur lequel il le plaqua, se plaçant au-dessus de lui.

« Écoutes-moi.

**&&&&.**

« Alors ce n'était pas un rêve...toi et moi sur le pont du bateau...ça c'est réellement passé.

Ce fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Draco quand Harry, qui opina, eut terminé.

« C'est ma fille! Rajouta t-il.

« Oui! Fit le brun.

Et brusquement la stupéfaction dans laquelle se trouvait le blond se transforma en colère, et il repoussa violemment Harry sur le côté pour se lever et aller se planter devant la fenêtre.

Il réalisait pleinement ce que venait de dire le brun et tout cela lui laissait une impression très désagréable, il se sentait volé, lésé, frustré, Harry lui avait prit une part de lui-même et il fut certain que si ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés aujourd'hui il n'en aurait jamais rien su.

Il retourna vers le lit près duquel il s'arrêta, toisant le brun de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire dés que tu l'as su! Gronda t-il.

Inquiet de sa réaction Harry s'assit au bord du matelas et leva la tête vers lui.

« A ce moment-là j'ai crû que rien te dire était la seule chose à faire...tu disais aimer ta femme, ne pas vouloir d'enfant, que tu ne les aimais pas...je n'ai pas voulut t'imposer la conséquence d'un acte dont tu ne te souvenais même pas.

« Oui justement! Répliqua Draco d'un ton rude, ses yeux gris avaient virés au noir...à aucun moment tu ne m'a demandé mon avis...alors tu aurais dû au moins me laisser le choix de la décision quand tu as su pour Lily, que je veuilles ou non entendre parler de cet enfant c'était à moi de le décider...à moi...mais non tu as préféré choisir à ma place, j'ai compté pour rien là aussi...tu as tout bonnement décidé pour moi qu'il valait mieux que j'en sache rien, que de toute façon je n'en voulais pas...DE QUEL DROIT HARRY? Cria t-il subitement, les yeux fulgurant de colère, avant de reprendre un ton plus calme...tu as abusé de moi et par la suite tu n'as fait que me mentir, pour qui tu me prends?...et tu dis m'aimer?...si je n'étais pas revenu aujourd'hui quand me l'aurais-tu dis?...jamais n'est-ce pas?...tu me déçois...vraiment.

Harry se sentit très mal à l'aise.

« Draco je t'en pr...

« Tais-toi! Le coupa ce dernier d'un ton tranchant...tu m'as volé...parce que tu vois même si je ne t'aimais pas comme tu l'aurais voulut j'avais de l'affection pour toi, suffisamment pour accepter cet enfant et ne pas t'en vouloir d'avoir profité d'un moment de faiblesse...j'aurais comprit Harry, je ne suis pas aussi crétin et obtus que tu semble le croire...et cet enfant je l'aurais attendu à tes côtés avec bonheur, ces mois d'attente je les aurais partagé avec toi, je serais venu tous les jours pour la voir grandir en toi et t'apporter mon soutien...mais tu m'as en privé, tu m'as privé de sa naissance, de ses premiers jours...je ne l'ai pas portée mais je lui ai donné la vie moi aussi BORDEL DE MERDE! cria t-il de nouveau, presque hors de lui, puis regrettant son éclat il inspira profondément pour se calmer et reprit...le fait que j'étais marié et que tu me croyais amoureux de ma femme ne t'excuses en rien, ça ne t'as pas empêché de me sauter dessus que je saches, alors tu n'avais pas le droit d'agir ainsi.

Proche de la panique et des larmes le brun se leva et s'approcha de lui, mais il se fit repousser sans douceur par le blond qui ramassa ses affaires et se rhabilla rapidement.

« Mais je reprends mes droits! Continua t-il en terminant de s'habiller...j'emmène ma fille pour quelques jours au manoir...et surtout n'essaies pas de m'en empêcher...dorénavant je viendrais la prendre toute les semaines, du jeudi au dimanche.

Anéantit Harry s'était laissé retomber assit sur le matelas.

« Je ne t'en empêcherais pas! Murmura t-il...mais et nous deux?

« Il n'y a pas de nous deux! Rétorqua sèchement Draco...là tu vois j'ai plus envie de t'étrangler qu'autre chose.

Puis il sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers celle de Lily.

« Draco s'il te plait, essaies de me comprendre! Le supplia le brun qui s'était jeté à sa poursuite...j'étais tellement perdu...tu crois que c'était facile pour moi? Apprendre ce que je suis réellement et que je portais un enfant était si inattendu...j'ai eut peur tu sais...j'ai fait une erreur, d'accord, mais je t'aime, pardonnes-moi.

Le blond ne répondit pas, il se sentait incapable de pardonner, mais son visage fermé s'éclaira en arrivant près du petit lit de Lily qui était réveillée et babillait gaiement.

Elle eut un sourire lumineux quand il la prit dans ses bras.

« Bonjour ma petite merveille! Lui murmura t-il en embrassant avec beaucoup de tendresse la joue rebondie et veloutée de sa fille...papa va t'emmener dans notre manoir familial, tu y sera chez toi, tu es une Malfoy toi aussi.

« Attends je vais lui préparer quelques affaires! Fit précipitamment Harry en le voyant se diriger vers le couloir.

« Pas la peine j'achèterais tout ce dont elle a besoin! Répliqua Draco qui arrivait à la porte.

« Je t'aime Draco! Lui cria le brun...je vous aime tellement tous les deux.

Mais le blond ne se retourna même pas avant de sortir, il était trop en colère pour ça.

**&&&&.**

Harry vécut les quatre jours les plus longs de son existence, il avait perdu Draco et sans Lily il se sentait dans une solitude absolue, si profonde qu'elle lui donnait envie de se mettre à hurler.

Comment récupérer l'homme de sa vie qui maintenant lui en voulait autant?

Le brun se sentait coupable d'avoir profité de son moment de faiblesse, ça c'était sûr, mais quand même si le blond n'avait pas mentit sur son mariage les choses auraient été différentes.

Tout n'avait été que mensonge depuis le début.

Il n'essayait pas de minimiser ses torts, ce n'était pas dans son caractère, mais il avait réellement pensé bien faire par la suite, pourquoi Draco ne le comprenait-il pas?

En plus un autre sujet d'inquiétude lui faisait se tordre les mains et arpenter nerveusement son salon.

Quand ils avaient fait l'amour Harry était tellement heureux à l'idée que Draco partageait ses sentiments qu'il s'était laissé aller à rêver à la famille qu'ils allaient former.

Il savait que le blond désirait depuis toujours avoir deux enfants, et il avait imaginé un petit garçon, et le problème c'est qu'en fait il avait fait plus que l'imaginer, perdu dans les vagues du plaisir il l'avait souhaité, désiré, aussi fort que pour Lily.

« Oh mon dieu,mondieumondieu qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait! Ne cessait de se dire le brun en se mordant la lèvre inférieur...et si j'avais provoqué encore une fois une grossesse?

Et si c'était bien le cas, si il y avait une suite qu'allait penser Draco? Qu'il cherchait à le coincer?

En son for intérieur cette possible future grossesse rendait Harry plutôt heureux, c'était plus fort que lui, porter un autre enfant de celui qu'il aimait par dessus tout ne pouvait que le remplir de bonheur, mais il craignait la réaction du blond.

**&&&&.**

Le dimanche soir Draco ramena Lily.

Il était guère mieux disposé à l'égard du brun et n'entra même pas.

Quand Harry lui eut ouvert il lui remit sa fille et tourna les talons après lui avoir dit qu'il passerait la prendre le jeudi.

Le brun fut heureux de retrouver Lily qui allait à merveille et portait des vêtements tout neufs, et il fut en même temps malheureux de l'attitude plus que froide de Draco.

**&&&&.**

**Trois semaines passèrent ainsi, sans aucun changement.**

**&&&&.**

« BLAISE! cria Ron assit sur le canapé du salon de la maison qu'ils louaient à Sacramento.

Vu qu'ils étaient là pour plusieurs mois ils avaient préférés un chez-eux où ils seraient plus à l'aise que l'hôtel, elle était bâtie dans le type espagnol et ils y étaient très bien.

« Oui mon cœur! Fit le Serpentard en apparaissant à la porte-fenêtre qui donnait dans le jardin.

« Draco a divorcé, il a quitté sa mégère! Annonça le rouquin qui venait de lire la lettre d'Harry qu'ils venaient de recevoir...il est revenu avec Harry et puis finalement ils se sont encore séparés...le jour même où ils se sont remis ensemble.

Blaise haussa un sourcil plutôt amusé et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Tout ça dans la même journée?

« Ben oui...Harry lui a dit la vérité pour Lily et apparemment Draco l'a mal prit.

Le Serpentard lui prit la lettre des mains et la lut à son tour.

« Ils s'aiment c'est déjà ça! Fit-il...ils finiront bien par s'entendre ces deux idiots.

Ron le poussa en arrière, contre le dossier, et se blottit dans ses bras, il était tellement heureux avec lui, et il souhaitait que son ami vive la même chose.

« Dis tu pourrais pas lui écrire au blondinet pour le secouer un peu? Harry a beaucoup souffert, il faut qu'il le sache.

Blaise sourit.

« A tes ordres mon cœur! Murmura t-il avant de s'emparer de sa bouche.

**&&&&.**

La dernière semaine du mois d'août Harry ressentit les premières nausées, et il eut de plus en plus de mal à se lever le matin, à peine réveillé il était déjà fatigué.

Ce qu'il craignait, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'espérer, était arrivé.

Le vendredi, Lily étant avec Draco, il se rendit à Sainte-Mangouste pour voir son médecin, mais il savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Après les examens le médicomage lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui sourit.

« Harry nous sommes repartit pour une nouvelle grossesse! Lui annonça t-il comme s'y attendait le brun.

Ce dernier baissa la tête, heureux et atterré en même temps.

Intrigué le médecin s'assit sur la chaise près de la sienne.

« Harry pour que cette grossesse soit possible il a fallut que vous la vouliez vraiment, vous le savez...alors pourquoi cet air triste?, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?...c'est à cause du père?

« Oui! Souffla le brun qui leva les yeux vers lui, et subitement il se confia à lui, lui déballant tout, ils se connaissaient bien maintenant et il n'avait personne d'autre à qui parler.

Le médicomage l'écouta attentivement, sans l'interrompre, il ne prit la parole que quand il se tut.

« Vous savez je comprend son point de vue et beaucoup d'hommes seraient d'accord avec lui! Lui dit-il...mais je sais aussi que ça n'a pas été facile pour vous et que vous avez crû bien agir...et je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire, lui laisser du temps, sa colère et sa rancœur finiront par s'estomper...mais surtout ne lui cachez pas cette nouvelle grossesse, dîtes-lui tout de suite, et laissez-lui le choix que vous ne lui avait pas donné la première fois.

« Oui, mais j'ai peur qu'il se sente des obligations envers moi! Soupira Harry...et ça je ne veux pas.

« Ou alors si il vous aime vraiment c'est son amour qui prendra le dessus! Dit en souriant le médecin.

Le brun baissa de nouveau la tête.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'aime encore! Souffla t-il...vous savez j'ai...j'ai peur qu'il me voit comme un monstre! Termina t-il d'une voix étranglée, exprimant une peur qui lui était récemment venue.

« Je vous interdit de dire ça! Le tança subitement le médicomage d'un ton courroucé, lui faisant relever la tête dans un sursaut...vous êtes une particularité de la nature c'est vrai, mais je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas le seul hermaphrodite au monde et qu'aucun d'eux n'est un monstre.

« Oh mais je ne me vois pas comme ça! Se récria Harry...pour tout dire je le vis très bien d'être ce que je suis, je vous assure, je n'y pense même pas...Ron et Blaise, vous les connaissez, l'ont très bien prit eux aussi, pour eux ça n'a rien changé, je suis toujours le même Harry à leurs yeux...mais peut-être que Draco...

« Vous vous rendez compte que vous lui prêtez une pensée qui ne l'a peut-être même pas effleuré? L'interrompit le médecin d'un ton de reproche...vous a t-il fait la moindre remarque à ce sujet?

« Non, aucune, à vrai dire il n'en a même pas parlé...il était juste en colère parce que je ne lui ai rien dit pour Lily! Avoua le brun un peu honteux...excusez-moi, c'est moi qui me fais des idées parce que je ne sais plus quoi penser et du coup je suis injuste envers lui, et puis vous avez raison je dois lui dire tout de suite...

Tout en disant cela il se leva.

« Je lui annoncerais la nouvelle dimanche.

**&&&&.**

Draco qui tenait sa fille dans les bras, assit dans un fauteuil de son salon, replia pensivement la lettre de Blaise qu'il avait reçut un peu plus tôt.

Son ami lui décrivait toute la grossesse d'Harry, ses difficultés, ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses discussions devant sa photo alors qu'il caressait son ventre, parlant au bébé de son père si beau, de l'amour intense qu'il avait pour lui et qui s'exprimait si clairement dans ces moments-là.

Tout cela le remuait et lui faisait mal, mais en même temps ça ranimait sa colère, il aurait dû être là, et ça restait la faute d'Harry si il n'avait pas pu y être.

Son regard se posa sur Lily et il sourit avec douceur.

« J'aurais dû être là dés le début ma princesse! Lui souffla t-il...et les premiers bras que tu aurais dû connaître à ta naissance c'est les miens...même si je remercie Blaise et Ron d'avoir été là pour vous deux.

Lily l'écoutait et le fixait d'un air tranquille tout en suçant son pouce par à-coup.

« Je suis en colère contre Harry...je n'y peux rien, je lui en veux et ma rancœur est trop forte...mais toi je t'aime mon petit ange, je suis très très fier et très très heureux d'être ton père...tu es ma petite merveille tu sais, ma beauté.

Sa fille lâcha son pouce et sourit, comme si elle avait comprit et appréciait.

**&&&&.**

Le dimanche soir Draco ramena Lily et fut toujours aussi froid envers Harry qui le retint en lui posant une main sur le bras alors qu'il allait tourner les talons.

« Je vais avoir un autre enfant! Fit précipitamment le brun en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

Le blond sembla brusquement se changer en statue, seuls ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et Harry continua:

« Ça date d'un mois, du jour où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais...enfin je suppose que tu t'en doute puisque depuis nous n'avons plus...euh...voilà quoi! Termina t-il timidement, d'une voix basse et les joues rouges tout en serrant sa fille contre lui.

Sans un mot Draco se détourna d'un bloc et s'éloigna à grands pas.

Laissant Harry inquiet et malheureux, le blond était-il en colère? Allait-il lui en vouloir encore plus?

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	18. Chapter 18

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 18.**

**&&&&.**

Un peu plus tard, Lily nourrie et endormie dans sa chambre, Harry alla s'installer sur une des chaises longues du jardin.

L'été tirait à sa fin et les soirées devenaient plus fraîches, mais cela restait encore agréable.

Les yeux rivés vers le ciel il songea à la réaction que Draco avait eut et qu'il ne comprenait pas, le blond avait littéralement fuit à son annonce, du moins c'était l'impression qu'il avait eut.

Mais était-ce si surprenant après tout?

Il fallait reconnaître que Draco réagissait très bien face à Lily, il l'aimait et l'acceptait tout simplement, sans aucun rejet, mais maintenant? sans avoir rien demandé il se retrouvait papa de deux gosses qu'à aucun moment il n'avait prévu, tout lui tombait dessus d'un coup, sans crier gare, il y avait de quoi prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Il fallait se mettre à sa place aussi, alors comment lui en vouloir?

Harry se dit qu'il avait encore fait une erreur, même si c'était sans calcul de sa part, sans qu'il se contrôle son esprit avait rêvé d'une famille idéale, il l'avait imaginé, et désiré.

Trop fort.

Il ne l'avait pas fait sciemment, c'était sa seule excuse, le bonheur qu'il avait crû avoir enfin trouvé l'avait égaré.

L'humidité de la nuit tombant, il frissonna et s'entoura de ses bras, il aurais aimé que ce soient ceux de Draco, mais aurait-il une nouvelle chance de les sentir autour de lui?

Il en doutait et cette idée lui fit mal.

**&&&&.**

Dans la solitude de son salon silencieux Draco réfléchissait en fixant la cheminée éteinte.

Il allait être papa une seconde fois.

On pouvait dire que le brun ne lui laissait guère le temps de souffler, il avait déjà du mal à tout digérer et tout un tas de sentiments divers l'agitait.

Pourtant malgré la rancune qu'il éprouvait à son égard il ne lui en voulait pas pour cette nouvelle grossesse, c'était une énorme surprise, ça c'était certain, et il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, mais ils s'étaient aimé si fort ce jour-là, c'était si puissant entre eux que si il avait su à ce moment-là que le brun pouvait lui donner des enfants c'est peut-être bien ce qu'il aurait désiré lui aussi.

C'est vrai que cet enfant il ignorait pouvoir le concevoir à cet instant-là, comment une telle idée aurait-elle pu lui venir? Deux hommes n'étaient pas censés pouvoir procréer, mais il avait été fait dans un instant d'amour absolu, alors malgré tout comment ne pas en vouloir?

Lily le rendait tellement heureux, il en était si fier, et il devait s'avouer que l'arrivée d'un second lui donnait plutôt le sourire.

Il se sentait incapable de lui tourner le dos et de faire comme si il n'existait pas.

Quoi qu'il se passe entre Harry et lui cet enfant n'y était pour rien et c'était aussi le sien, rien ne changerait ça et cette fois il serait là dés le début.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin à peine ouvrit-il les yeux que Harry dû courir jusqu'à la salle de bain où il vomit, ou plutôt tenta de vomir, son estomac était victime de violentes contractions mais il était vide et rien ne sortait, c'était particulièrement douloureux et cela lui arracha des larmes.

Agrippé au rebord des toilettes il subissait un vrai calvaire quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

« Bois ce verre d'eau! Lui dit Draco quand il tourna la tête vers lui...tu auras au moins quelque chose à vomir et ça soulagera ton estomac.

Harry se redressa et sans un mot il saisit le verre qu'il lui tendait et qu'il avala d'un trait, aussi sec il dû se pencher de nouveau sur les toilettes où il rendit ce qu'il venait d'avaler, mais le blond avait raison, son estomac se calma.

« Merci! Dit-il en se redressant.

Puis il s'approcha du lavabo pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage et se rincer la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda t-il en se saisissant d'une serviette pour s'essuyer.

« J'ai sonné mais comme tu n'ouvrais pas je suis entré...la porte n'était pas fermée! Éluda Draco tout en le détaillant, le brun était pâle et ses traits tirés.

Soudain des pleurs stridents éclatèrent, les faisant presque sursauter, Lily avait faim et le faisait savoir.

« Je m'en occupe! Fit aussitôt le blond qui quitta la pièce.

Harry resta sans bouger, ne sachant trop quoi penser de cette visite impromptue.

Puis il se secoua et entra dans la cabine de douche.

Un moment plus tard, vêtu d'un jeans et d'un tee-shirt blanc il sortit de la salle de bain et se rendit à la cuisine.

Lily y était sagement assise sur sa chaise haute et face à elle Draco lui donnait un petit pot aux fruits, pommes-bananes, un parfum que leur fille aimait beaucoup et elle avalait chaque cuillère avec délectation, ouvrant grand la bouche pour réclamer la suivante.

Le blond ne lui jeta pas un regard et Harry se mit à préparer du thé qu'il posa sur la table quand il fut prêt.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es venu? Demanda t-il en s'asseyant...tu es partit si vite hier au soir que je croyais ne plus te revoir.

« Ça t'étonnes? Rétorqua Draco en tournant son regard vers lui...figures-toi que j'ai eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle.

« Et...tu en penses quoi? Demanda de nouveau le brun d'une voix basse.

« J'en pense que cet enfant est aussi le mien et j'agirais donc en conséquence! Répondit le blond tout en essuyant délicatement la bouche de sa fille qui avait terminé et se mit à mordre la cuillère qu'il lui avait laissé.

« Je sais que ta première grossesse a été difficile, Blaise m'a tout raconté! Continua t-il...tu ne peux pas rester seul alors je vais m'installer ici, je dormirais dans la chambre de Lily.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé! Murmura Harry qui ne bondit pas de joie à la nouvelle, vu l'expression avec laquelle Draco le lui annonçait.

« Je le fais parce que je le veux, pas par obligation! Répliqua le blond en se servant du thé.

Le brun but une gorgée de sa tasse, Draco était si distant, alors que lui ne rêvait que de se blottir dans ses bras.

« Draco...comment tu me vois?

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Je ne comprends pas ta question.

« Je veux dire...euh...et bien...je...je suis capable de mettre des enfants au monde...ça te choque pas?

Là le blond ne pu s'empêcher un petit rire railleur et haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'as jamais été comme tout le monde Potter, avec toi il faut s'attendre à tout et ne s'étonner de rien, alors non...non je ne suis pas choqué, c'est peut-être bizarre mais non ça me choque pas...venant de toi c'est presque normal...qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour te rendre intéressant? Ironisa t-il.

« Mais tu ne m'aimes plus n'est-ce pas? S'enquit Harry d'une petite voix et tête basse, il ressentait une forte envie de pleurer qu'il tentait de juguler.

Draco fixa la chevelure brune toujours aussi indisciplinée, à peine avait-il comprit qu'il l'aimait qu'il avait reçut en retour un choc énorme, une déception profonde qui lui avait laissé, et qui lui laissait toujours, un goût amer, une rancœur qu'il ne parvenait pas à surmonter, alors il n'était plus très certain de ses sentiments, et puis il eut envie de lui faire mal, de le punir.

« En effet! Répondit-il assez sèchement.

Le brun se leva brusquement et courut dans sa chambre pour se jeter sur son lit, il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes et il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Draco.

Il savait que cette fois encore sa grossesse le rendait super émotif, mais même sans ça il pleurait plus souvent qu'à son tour, parce que depuis longtemps la vie lui donnait plus souvent des raisons de pleurer que de rire.

Aurait-il un jour la chance que ça change?

En tout cas sûrement pas dans les mois qui allaient suivre, avec la présence d'un Draco froid et indifférent à ses côtés ce n'est plus en fontaine qu'il allait se transformer, mais en véritable chute du Niagara.

**&&&&.**

**« **BLAAAAIIIIIISEEEEEE! hurla Ron qui entra en courant dans leur chambre et se jeta sur le Serpentard qui émergea en sursaut.

Le rouquin qui s'était levé le premier pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, avait aperçut la chouette de Harry qui tapait du bec contre la porte-fenêtre, il lui avait ouvert pour récupérer le message qu'elle portait, et en lisant ce que le brun avait écrit il avait bondit de joie.

« Ils l'ont fait...ils l'ont fait! Exulta t-il avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres de Blaise qui ne comprenait rien, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil.

« Mmmmmm?...qui a fait quoi? S'enquit-il tout en baillant.

« Harry et Draco...ils vont avoir un autre bébé.

« Sérieux? S'étonna le Serpentard que cette annonce réveilla pour de bon...mais ils étaient pas séparés?

« Si...ils le sont toujours, mais ils sont quand même ensemble pour le bébé.

Blaise se redressa tout en fourrageant dans sa chevelure en désordre.

« Je comprends rien à ce qu'ils fabriquent ces deux-là...ils sont d'un compliqué je te jure...Ron mon cœur tu veux bien me faire un café?

« C'est justement ce que je voulais faire...j'y cours...tiens lis la lettre pendant ce temps.

**&&&&.**

Ron chantonnait tout en préparant le petit-déjeuner quand une voix derrière lui le fit se retourner d'un bloc.

« Bonjour charmant voisin.

« Jessica? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?...comment tu es entré?

« La porte-fenêtre était ouverte! Répondit la jeune femme qui venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine.

C'était une beauté blonde et bronzée, dans le plus pur style californien, et habitait la maison voisine de la leur, elle donnait très souvent des fêtes qui duraient jusqu'au matin et où elle les invitait régulièrement, ce qu'en général ils refusaient.

Elle était très sympathique et amusante mais Blaise n'aimait pas y aller, comme il n'appréciait que modérément cette habitude qu'elle avait prise de pénétrer chez eux sans y être invitée, ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas la jeune femme mais elle avait flashé sur Ron dés qu'ils étaient arrivés ici et le Serpentard était du genre jaloux.

Blaise était un peu inquiet aussi, le rouquin n'était pas véritablement homosexuel, ça il le savait, et il craignait qu'il soit attiré par elle, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était vraiment très jolie et en plus très libérée, c'était une fille sans complexe, à la sexualité toute aussi libre et sans complexe.

« Tu veux quelque chose? S'enquit Ron...tu es en panne de quoi cette fois? Sucre, café, thé, lait?

« Non, c'est toi que je veux! Répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire éblouissant de blancheur.

Sa réponse ne surprit pas le rouquin, il avait l'habitude de ses provocations qui le faisaient rire et auxquelles il n'attachait aucune importance.

« Ne commences pas Jessy, tu sais que ça sert à rien, je suis marié et fidèle à l'homme que j'aime, et heureux de l'être.

« Mais t'es même pas un vrai gay! Répondit-elle tout en s'approchant de lui.

« C'est vrai je ne le suis pas, les hommes en général ne m'attirent pas, je suis juste amoureux fou d'un seul d'entre eux, et depuis longtemps.

« Pfffff Ron! souffla t-elle dans une moue boudeuse en lui passant les bras autour du cou, collant son corps souple et fin au sien...l'amour ça n'existe pas, c'est une idée que dieu sait qui a inventé pour embellir le fait qu'il ne s'agit que de sexe, de désir, et puis de toute manière sexe ou soi-disant amour ça ne dure pas...alors il vaut mieux profiter de la vie et de toutes les occasions qu'elle offre, tu crois pas?

« Absolument pas, l'amour ça existe, je vis avec, et pour moi profiter de la vie c'est d'être avec Blaise, près de lui je vis un bonheur permanent et je ne désire personne d'autre, homme ou femme, toi comprise, parce qu'il est toute ma vie et que je ne l'imagine pas sans lui...si je le perdais elle ne vaudrait même pas la peine d'être vécue...tu sais j'ai la chance que notre amour soit réciproque et je te souhaite d'être un jour aussi heureuse que moi je le suis! Répondit Ron qui lui posa les mains sur les hanches pour la repousser doucement, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds elle s'empara de sa bouche.

Dans le même temps le rouquin aperçut Blaise dans l'encadrement de la porte et effaré il repoussa, sans douceur cette fois, Jessica qui se tourna pour suivre son regard et ouvrit elle aussi de grands yeux effrayés.

« Jessica sors d'ici! Fit calmement le Serpentard.

« Il n'a rien fait c'est de ma fau...! voulut honnêtement dire la jeune femme mais Blaise la coupa d'un ton plus péremptoire.

« Sors d'ici!

Elle obéit après avoir jeté un regard d'excuse vers Ron qui fixait le Serpentard avec inquiétude.

« Blaise il ne c'est ri...

Il s'interrompit en voyant le sourire du Serpentard qui s'avança jusqu'à lui et lui enlaça la taille.

« Je sais! Souffla t-il...j'ai tout entendu.

« Alors tu n'est pas fâché? Demanda le rouquin en passant les bras autour de son cou.

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais l'être! Murmura Blaise tout en caressant ses lèvres des siennes et se mettant en lui caresser très sensuellement les hanches...tu me fais une magnifique déclaration d'amour alors qu'une fille superbe est collée à toi et te fait des avances...il faut vraiment être amoureux pour agir ainsi, beaucoup auraient sautés sur l'occasion...tu es unique mon cœur...je t'aime.

Ron sourit tout en écartant la tête pour le regarder.

« Tu sais elle elle ne m'a pas fait d'effet, mais toi là tu m'en fais beaucoup...alors si c'est des avances que tu es en train de me faire je sauterais volontiers sur l'occasion cette fois.

Le Serpentard se mit à rire puis le prenant par la main il l'entraîna vers la chambre.

**&&&&.**

Une routine s'était installée entre Draco et Harry, une sorte de statu quo, ils pouvaient avoir de longues discussions, mais uniquement sur des sujets anodins, aucun qui les concerna directement.

A part dans les premiers jours où le brun lui expliqua qu'il avait craint que si il lui disait la vérité il veuille lui enlever sa fille pour l'élever avec Morwenna, ainsi que la visite de cette dernière et ses menaces.

Draco l'écouta jusqu'au bout, dents serrées et regard furieux, regrettant de ne pas avoir étrangler son ex femme quand il l'avait sous la main, et un désir de revanche à son égard explosa subitement en lui, elle n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire, mais il allait y réfléchir.

Mais malgré tout il continua d'en vouloir à Harry, le côté rancunier de son caractère avait le dessus sur tout le reste.

En dehors de ça le blond s'occupait beaucoup de Lily, il adorait sa fille qui grandissait doucement.

Il faisait attention aussi à ce qu'Harry se nourrisse et n'ai pas d'effort à faire, mais il restait distant avec lui.

Le brun, qui se sentait encore plus fatigué que lors de sa première grossesse, vivait mal cette cohabitation, même si il faisait tout pour le cacher la froideur de Draco le minait.

Le blond était là oui, il lui évitait toute fatigue, mais il ne lui apportait rien de tout ce qu'il aurait voulut et dont il avait tant besoin.

Où était la chaleur, l'affection et la tendresse avec lesquelles Ron et Blaise, eux au moins, l'avait entouré quand il attendait Lily? Près d'eux il s'était sentit soutenu et avait finalement très bien vécu sa grossesse.

Là il souffrait d'un immense sentiment de solitude et d'abandon.

Il pleurait très souvent, toujours en cachette, enfermé dans sa chambre.

Sauf une fois.

Ce soir-là il était assit sur le canapé, Draco et Lily étaient assit par terre sur l'épais tapis qui se trouvait devant la cheminée, le blond chatouillait sa fille qui se tordait dans tous les sens, ce qui les faisait rire aux éclats tous les deux.

Harry les regardait avec amour, ils étaient si semblables dans leurs rires, si beaux.

Soudain il avait songé que Draco ne riait jamais avec lui, il ne lui souriait même pas, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? Il ne l'aimait plus.

Cette constatation lui fit encore plus mal que d'habitude, au point qu'il se plia en deux tout en éclatant brusquement en sanglots qu'il fut incapable de retenir.

Draco et Lily avaient tourné tous les deux la tête vers lui.

« Potter qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'était inquiété le blond.

« Arrêtes de m'appeler Potter...arêtes...arrêtes s'il te plait! Avait-il crié avant de s'enfuir en courant dans sa chambre .

Lily l'avait suivit des yeux avec une expression apeurée et malheureuse, puis elle s'était mise à pleurer elle aussi, à gros sanglots, comme si elle partageait sa peine et Draco avait dû s'occuper d'elle.

Mais quand même dés le lendemain le blond s'était remit à l'appeler Harry, malheureusement rien d'autre ne changea.

**&&&&.**

Au fil des jours Harry sombra dans une profonde tristesse, il ne parlait presque plus, mangeait uniquement contraint et forcé par Draco, mais sans appétit.

Il n'avait plus de courage et finit par ne plus sortir de son lit, début novembre il entra dans une sorte de léthargie, indifférent à tout il ne réagit plus à rien, comme si doucement il s'éloignait d'une réalité où il ne voulait plus être et qu'il fuyait dans le sommeil.

Cet état finit par inquiéter le blond qui fit venir le médecin une semaine avant sa visite normale.

Ce dernier venait une fois par mois et il fut plus qu'alarmé de voir le changement physique qui s'était produit chez le brun depuis sa dernière visite qui datait de trois semaines, il n'allait déjà pas vraiment bien à ce moment-là, mais là c'était pire.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à vous!**

**Je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup pour vos reviews et excusez-moi de ne pas y répondre, je suis à la bourre lol, je rentre du boulot et je dois repartir, je n'ai guère de temps mais je voulais quand même poster le chapitre.**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bisous à vous.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 19.**

**&&&&.**

Debout près du lit le médecin observa Harry un instant puis tourna la tête vers Draco.

« Laissez-moi seul avec lui! Ordonna t-il.

Le blond obéit à contrecœur.

Seul le médecin s'assit au bord du lit en fronçant les sourcils, observant de nouveau le brun qui dormait.

Il était trop pâle, maigre, son teint était gris et même dans le sommeil ses traits n'étaient pas reposés.

« Harry! Appela t-il tout en prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes.

Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux et un sourire éclaira son visage en le voyant.

« Docteur! Murmura t-il.

« Bonjour! Sourit le médicomage...Harry je crois qu'il faut que nous discutions tous les deux et vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire...alors comment vous sentez-vous?

« Mal! Gémit le brun dont les yeux s'embuèrent aussitôt, il en avait tellement gros sur le cœur, il avait bien besoin de se confier.

**&&&&.**

Draco qui arpentait le salon finit par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et croisant les jambes il se mit à agiter nerveusement le pied, tandis qu'il tapotait tout aussi nerveusement des doigts sur l'accoudoir.

Cela faisait une heure que le médecin était enfermé avec Harry et il commençait à avoir peur.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Il s'en voulait maintenant, il avait bien vu que Harry allait de plus en plus mal et il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Tout ça parce qu'il était resté braqué sur sa rancœur, frustré, lésé et en colère il avait eut besoin de lui faire payer.

Le pire c'est qu'il s'était mit à l'aimer de plus en plus, et curieusement cette envie de le punir avait grandit en même temps que son amour.

Pourquoi était-il aussi rancunier et entêté parfois? En plus il avait des torts lui aussi, même si ce n'était pas dans sa nature de le reconnaître il était bien obligé de l'admettre, si il n'avait pas mentit sur son mariage rien n'aurait été pareil.

Et puis combien de fois avait-il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fort en le voyant si triste? Mais à chaque fois il avait réprimé cette envie et lui avait tourné le dos, faisant mine d'ignorer son regard si perdu...quel imbécile il était!

Une fois il avait vraiment faillit obéir à cette envie, le soir où Harry lui avait crié d'arrêter de l'appeler Potter, sa peine si visible lui avait fait mal et il avait voulut le suivre dans sa chambre, mais Lily s'était mise à pleurer et il avait dû s'occuper d'elle.

Il comprenait qu'il s'était stupidement entêté dans sa rancœur, et maintenant il avait une peur bleue de perdre le brun.

Il se leva d'un bond en voyant le médecin entrer dans le salon et il le fixa d'un regard anxieux.

« Il ne va pas très fort! Fit le médicomage, le visage grave...cette grossesse l'épuise beaucoup plus que la précédente et sa tension est basse, c'est inquiétant...je vais vous laisser des médicaments, et il lui faut beaucoup de calme et de repos...de vrai repos.

Tout en parlant le médecin s'était assit et Draco en avait fait autant tout en l'écoutant avec attention.

« Les médicaments devraient l'aider! Continua le médicomage qui planta son regard bien droit dans le sien...mais c'est émotionnellement qu'il va le plus mal, il a besoin de vous Mr Malfoy, de votre amour, alors si vous l'aimez dîtes-le lui autrement partez, votre présence est pire pour lui que votre absence, votre indifférence le détruit...et si vous partez faîtes venir ses deux amis...Ron et Blaise...ces deux jeunes gens ont été formidables avec lui et il aurait bien besoin de leur soutient...vous devez penser que je me mêle de ce qui me regarde pas mais ne m'en veuillez pas pour ce que je viens de vous dire, je devais le faire, sa santé est en jeu et je vous avoue que là elle me préoccupe, il ne va pas bien du tout.

« Je comprends! Répondit Draco qui avait comme une boule au creux de l'estomac...mais tout va changer, je vous l'assure.

Le médecin se leva.

« Je l'espère...bon, je repasserais dans quelques jours mais appelez-moi à la moindre alerte.

Le blond le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte puis après avoir refermé il se rendit devant celle de la chambre d'Harry, là, la main sur la poignée il s'immobilisa un instant en baissant la tête.

Non il n'aurait pas besoin de Ron et Blaise.

Toute sa colère avait disparut, ne restait que l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

Il entra doucement dans la pièce et s'avança silencieusement jusqu'au lit sur lequel il s'assit avec précaution, le brun s'était rendormit et il le détailla avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage, il semblait si fragile, déjà si loin de lui que sa poitrine se serra au point de l'empêcher de respirer.

C'était de sa faute si Harry en était là, et il réalisa que c'était au moment où l'on risquait de perdre une personne que l'on s'apercevait de l'importance qu'elle avait, et tout le reste devint si dérisoire.

Il l'aimait, tout comme il aimait cet enfant à venir, rien d'autre ne comptait.

Il avança une main et se mit à lui caresser le visage, un simple effleurement, très doux, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

« Harry...ouvres les yeux mon ange, regardes-moi s'il te plait...me laisses pas seul.

Le brun ouvrit les paupières, les referma, les ouvrit de nouveau, le regard embrumé d'un sommeil las.

« Draco? Souffla t-il...Lily va bien? S'inquiéta t-il, le blond ne venait que rarement dans sa chambre, d'habitude il l'appelait du seuil pour lui dire de se lever, rien de plus, et là il imagina tout de suite le pire.

« Elle va très bien, elle dort tranquillement ne te fais pas de soucis! Répondit Draco dans un sourire qui surprit Harry.

Puis le blond se plaça de façon à pouvoir s'allonger près de lui et écarta un bras.

« Tu veux bien venir près de moi?... ça me fait peur quand je te vois si loin.

Le brun le fixa avec incrédulité, comme si il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait, et là il s'aperçut de ses joues humides.

Il leva lentement une main et d'un doigt délicat il essuya une larme.

« Pourquoi? Demanda t-il dans un murmure...pourquoi tu pleures?

« Parce que je t'aime...pardonnes-moi d'avoir été aussi borné et entêté.

Harry ferma les yeux, il avait la sensation de rêver, c'était si bon d'entendre ces mots, et il se glissa entre les bras de Draco qui les referma autour de lui.

« Je serais là maintenant mon amour! Lui souffla le blond, la joue posée sur la tignasse brune hirsute...je veillerais sur toi.

Le brun ne pu rien dire, il était trop heureux bien blottit contre lui et le sommeil l'envahissait de nouveau, il s'endormit avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Harry fut réveillé par de petits doigts fureteurs qui lui pinçaient le nez et tentaient de s'incruster dans sa bouche.

Il sourit en comprenant que c'était Lily et ouvrit les yeux.

Il se redressa sur son oreiller et la prit dans ses bras tandis que toute heureuse elle se mettait à baragouiner dans son langage.

Harry embrassa les joues rebondies de sa fille et ce faisant son regard croisa celui de Draco qui, assit au bord du lit, les regardait en souriant.

« Bonjour! Fit le brun avec une timidité qui amusa et ému le blond.

« Bonjour mon ange! Lui répondit-il tout en se penchant pour lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui fit rire Lily.

Draco la saisit et la souleva dans les airs à bout de bras, ce qui la fit rire encore plus.

« Aller jeune fille retour dans le parc! Lui dit-il tout en se levant...Harry le petit-déjeuner nous attend dans la cuisine! Termina t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Voyant qu'il l'attendait le brun voulut se lever, mais il ne pu que rester assit au bord du matelas, toute la pièce s'était mise à tourner autour de lui.

« Ne bouges surtout pas je reviens! S'écria aussitôt Draco qui s'aperçut de son malaise et alla rapidement déposer Lily dans son parc avant de revenir.

Là il aida Harry à se lever et le soutint jusque dans la cuisine.

« Prends tes médicaments! Lui dit-il tout en le faisant asseoir.

Tout était déjà prêt devant lui et le brun obéit sans attendre tandis que le blond tirait une chaise près de la sienne pour s'y installer.

« Et après ça tu as intérêt à tout manger ou je te gave comme une oie! Menaça t-il Harry qui sourit et attrapa une de ses mains.

« Je t'aime.

Draco le fixa avec gravité.

« Je t'aime aussi, et je sais maintenant à quel point! Fit-il à voix basse...alors s'il te plait fais en sorte d'aller mieux, je ne veux pas te perdre Harry...ni toi ni notre enfant.

« Tu es là, je vais déjà mieux.

Yeux dans les yeux ils se fixèrent un instant avec intensité, les regards peuvent dire plus que des paroles certaines fois, puis le blond se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu sais qu'il va falloir trouver une maison plus grande? S'enquit-il après s'être redressé et tout en se mettant à remplir les tasses de thé, Harry devant éviter le café...je sais que tu ne voudras jamais venir vivre au manoir, mais ici ce sera trop petit pour nous quatre...tu as une préférence pour un endroit?

Le brun se mit à rire et le blond tourna vers lui des yeux surprit.

« Excuses-moi! Fit le brun...mais je suis tellement heureux, tu te rends compte que là tu es en train de faire des projets d'avenir pour nous quatre?...je n'y croyais plus...et c'est tellement bon.

Draco sourit.

« Nous sommes une famille maintenant non?...et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

« Et bien en fait j'aimerais bien vivre au bord de la mer...le bruit des vagues, l'odeur...ça me manque un peu.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres! Plaisanta le blond...je vais m'occuper de ça.

**&&&&.**

Les jours qui suivirent furent des jours de bonheur pour Harry, Draco se montrait si amoureux et prévenant qu'il avait l'impression de vivre sur un nuage.

Ce qui fit plaisir au médecin qui repassa comme prévu, mais il restait inquiet au sujet de sa santé, le brun était trop maigre, toujours aussi épuisé, et il leur interdit toute relation physique.

Ce qui ne gêna pas particulièrement le couple d'amoureux, Harry était trop fatigué pour ça, et le blond faisait passer sa santé avant tout.

Et il y avait tellement de tendresse entre eux que cela les satisfaisait.

Le brun adorait quand le soir venu ils se mettaient au lit, c'était le moment que choisissait leur bébé pour se mettre à bouger avec vigueur.

Là allongé sur le dos Harry souriait tandis que Draco lui caressait tout doucement le ventre tout en posant la tête dessus, le faisant rire quand il le voyait sursauter, surprit par un mouvement du bébé plus fort que les autres.

Il n'avait plus aucune crainte de l'avenir, le blond le rassurait pour tout, et près de lui il n'avait peur de rien, il avait tout ce dont il avait rêvé.

**&&&&.**

Malheureusement si le mental d'Harry était au summum du bonheur ce n'était pas le cas de sa santé qui elle ne s'améliorait pas, au contraire, et un matin alors qu'il venait de se réveiller et de mettre les pieds par terre il se plia subitement en deux en poussant un cri, livide, une douleur fulgurante venait de lui déchirer le ventre.

Draco qui était réveillé lui aussi sauta du lit et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

« Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'affola t-il en le voyant si pâle.

« Je ne sais pas...j'ai mal! Se plaignit le brun qui s'accrochait à lui...aides-moi à aller aux toilettes s'il te plait.

Le blond le souleva dans ses bras, le cœur serré comme à chaque fois qu'il constatait qu'il ne pesait pas bien lourd, et l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain où le brun pu soulager sa vessie, douloureuse elle aussi.

« J'appelle le médecin! Décréta Draco quand il l'eut ramené dans le lit.

**&&&&.**

Le médecin arriva très rapidement et examina minutieusement Harry, sous l'œil particulièrement attentif de Draco qui avait catégoriquement refusé de sortir, d'un ton si incisif que le médicomage n'avait pas insisté.

L'expression de ce dernier durant l'examen ne dit rien qui vaille au blond, son estomac était tordu par l'angoisse même si il souriait d'un air rassurant à Harry qui se laissait examiner en silence tout en lui jetant des regards anxieux, lui aussi voyait bien que l'air du médecin n'annonçait rien de bon.

Quand celui-ci eut terminé il s'assit au bord du matelas, près du brun, le regard grave.

« Votre utérus est très fragilisé! Lui dit-il...vous courez le risque d'une hémorragie interne suite à un déchirement et d'y rester tous les deux si elle n'est pas décelée à temps...je vais être franc avec vous, je ne sais pas si il n'est pas plus prudent de pratiquer un avortement thé...

« Non, je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé! S'écria aussitôt Harry qui se saisit d'une des mains du médecin...s'il vous plait faites quelque chose, je veux l'avoir...aidez-moi j'ai confiance en vous.

« Je vais faire tout ce que je peux! Soupira le médicomage pas étonné par son refus...alors écoutez-moi bien, à partir de maintenant je vous interdit de poser un pied au sol ou de prendre Lily dans vos bras, le moindre choc un peu rude pourrait déclencher l'hémorragie...je vais vous faire parvenir des potions qui aideront votre utérus à se régénérer, du moins autant que possible, elle ne feront pas de miracle si de votre côté vous ne prenez pas toutes les précautions...essayez d'être toujours calme et détendu, ne pensez qu'à des choses positives, ne faites aucun effort physique, restez couché et nourrissez-vous correctement...nous sommes début décembre, si tout va bien je pratiquerais la césarienne en février.

« Si tôt? Demanda Harry qui opinait à tout ce que disait le médecin, fermement décidé à suivre toutes ses instructions...ça fait deux mois avant la date normale.

« Je sais bien mais plus l'enfant grandit et plus l'utérus souffre! Expliqua le médicomage...et je ne vais pas vous mentir, il ne tiendra pas plus longtemps, si déjà il tient jusque là...c'est le maximum qu'on puisse attendre, mais ne vous faites pas de soucis, les prématurés de sept mois survivent sans problème, ce n'est pas le premier de cet âge que je mettrais au monde...si vous faites bien tout ce que je vous ai dit vous l'aurez votre bébé.

« Merci! souffla Harry.

Le médecin lui tapota la main puis se leva.

« Essayez de vous reposer maintenant, dormir est la meilleure des choses pour vous, je repasserais.

Lui et Draco sortirent de la chambre et aussitôt dans le couloir et la porte refermée le blond, sombre et plus qu'inquiet, se tourna vers le médecin.

« Sa vie est vraiment en danger?

« Oui! Opina gravement le médicomage...vous allez devoir veiller sur lui avec soin et si quoi que ce soit d'anormal se produit subitement, comme de la fièvre, pâleur, si il est prit de vomissements accompagnés de maux de tête violents, prévenez-moi immédiatement...une hémorragie interne peut être insidieuse et Harry peut ne pas s'en rendre compte lui-même, sauf quand il sera trop tard.

La peur, déjà présente en Draco, s'intensifia.

« Je ne veux pas le perdre! Murmura t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Le médecin posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Les deux mois qui vont suivre ne vont pas être facile, mais si vous suivez mes instructions à la lettre nous avons quand même des chances pour que tout se passe bien.

Le blond déglutit tout en faisant oui de la tête.

« Vous savez je comprend qu'il refuse l'avortement! Dit-il dans le même murmure...moi aussi je le veux cet enfant, mais si il l'avait accepté je l'aurais suivit aussi...j'ai si peur! Termina t-il dans un souffle.

« Dites-vous que tout va bien se passer! Martela le médecin d'un ton ferme...que tous les deux vous l'aurez votre enfant, il faut que vous en soyez convaincu et c'est ce que Harry doit sentir en vous pour en être persuadé lui aussi...n'oubliez pas que le mental est très important...je sais que ça ne va pas être facile pour vous, vous allez devoir en plus tout assumer, peut-être devriez-vous prendre quelqu'un pour vous aider...vous occuper de Harry et de votre fille en même temps sera une grosse charge.

Draco qui l'avait écouté avec attention se redressa, l'air subitement revigoré et décidé, et il plongea son regard gris dans celui du médicomage où se lisait beaucoup de gentillesse et de sollicitude.

« Je m'en sortirais très bien et je préfère m'occuper d'eux moi-même, Lily n'a pas l'habitude de voir des étrangers, ça risquerait de la perturber si elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre auprès d'elle, et c'est de moi dont Harry a besoin, je veux être près de lui dans tout ce qu'il vit, tout partager avec lui! Répondit-il d'un ton sûr ...j'ai besoin d'eux moi aussi...mais il est vrai que je vais devoir m'absenter de temps en temps et si vous connaissez quelqu'un de capable qui pourrait venir me remplacer auprès d'Harry dans ces moments-là ça m'arrangerait...mais uniquement si vous êtes sûr de cette personne.

Le médecin sourit.

« Vous réagissez très bien, vous êtes quelqu'un de responsable, je vais vous donner l'adresse d'une infirmière avec qui j'ai longtemps travaillé et en laquelle j'ai toute confiance, elle a cessé de m'assister pour s'occuper de son mari malade qui est mort il y a deux ans, elle n'a plus reprit d'activité depuis mais je fais appel à elle de temps en temps, elle est tout à fait qualifiée et elle pourra venir veiller sur Harry...au fait, j'aimerais bien dire un petit bonjour à Lily, ça ne vous dérange pas?

« Bien sûr que non, au contraire! Répondit Draco...venez.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	20. Chapter 20

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 20.**

**&&&&.**

Lily était réveillée dans son petit lit, elle mâchonnait avec vigueur l'oreille d'une des petites peluches qui se trouvaient autour d'elle tout en fixant le plafond avec de grands yeux ronds et très intéressés.

Draco y avait jeté un sort depuis quelques jours et il y apparaissait à tour de rôle: les planètes de la galaxie tournant lentement sur elles-mêmes et autour du soleil, venaient des nuages qui défilaient en prenant diverses formes d'animaux, puis c'était un ciel d'été traversé par toutes sortes d'oiseaux qui pépiaient gaiement, suivait un ciel d'hiver qui lâchait de gros flocons, c'était le passage qu'elle adorait, la neige lui faisait pousser des cris de ravissement et elle tendait ses petites menottes pour tenter de les attraper, elle n'y parvenait pas puisqu'ils disparaissaient avant même d'arriver à sa hauteur mais elle ne se décourageait jamais.

« Bonjour jolie princesse! La salua le médicomage en se penchant sur le petit lit, Draco en faisant autant près de lui...on a toujours les joues rouges à ce que je vois.

« Oui ses dents la travaillent toujours! Fit le blond en souriant tendrement à sa fille...et pourtant elle ne se plaint jamais.

« C'est une petite fille adorable et très courageuse! fit le médecin qui se saisit de Lily qui avait tendu les bras vers eux dés qu'elle les avait vu.

« Oui! Approuva Draco qui rajouta dans une fierté inconsciente mais bien présente...c'est normal c'est une Potter-Malfoy!

Le médicomage sourit, il aimait beaucoup Harry et sa petite fille qu'il avait mise au monde et qu'il suivait depuis le début, et il avait maintenant de l'estime pour le blond..

**&&&&.**

Sa visite terminée le médecin prit congés et Draco, sa fille dans les bras, se rendit dans la cuisine où il prépara un biberon qu'il lui donna avant de la déposer dans son parc.

Là il la regarda faire un instant, allongée sur le dos elle tenait son biberon à deux mains et tétait goulument tout en le fixant de ses grands yeux verts, si semblables à ceux d'Harry.

Elle était si belle sa fille.

Il sourit, le cœur débordant de tendresse, il l'aimait tellement son petit bout de chou.

Puis il la laissa et se rendit auprès du brun.

Ce dernier ne dormait pas et le regarda venir vers lui d'un air un peu soucieux.

Draco s'assit à ses côtés et se pencha sur lui.

« Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner! Lui dit-il tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux...tu me promet d'essayer de tout manger?

Harry opina tout en se saisissant de sa main qu'il amena jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y poser un baiser.

« Qu'est-ce que t'a dit le médecin? S'enquit-il...il t'a parlé n'est-ce pas?

« Il a juste dit que tout irait bien! Répondit fermement le blond...ce sera un peu long pour toi ces deux mois à rester couché sans bouger, mais si nous suivons bien ses instructions il n'y aura aucun problème et tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir...nous l'aurons notre bébé...un peu plus tôt que prévu c'est tout...il faut simplement être très prudent, d'accord?

Le brun sourit avec douceur soulagé et rassuré par son assurance.

« Oui...j'y arriverais tu verras.

« Je le sais mon ange! Souffla Draco le cœur serré...tu es fort, tu l'as toujours été.

Puis le brun posa la joue au creux de sa main, s'y frottant doucement.

« Ça va pas être trop dur pour toi? Je vais être un poids, je ne vais rien pouvoir faire...même pas aller aux toilettes tout seul.

Le blond se mit à rire doucement, comment pouvait-il penser ça?.

« Tu es un poids si léger...et tu vas me faire un fils, t'appelles ça rien toi?

Les yeux verts s'illuminèrent, il était quasi certain que ce serait un garçon mais il chercha à le taquiner.

« Et si c'est encore une fille?

« Tant pis...je suppose que c'est ni reprit ni échangé ces petites bêtes! Plaisanta Draco...alors je ferais avec.

Harry se mit à rire et levant une main il la posa sur la nuque du blond, devenant subitement grave.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux t'aimer toi! Murmura t-il.

Draco pencha son visage vers le sien.

« Et moi donc! Souffla t-il avant de s'emparer de sa bouche.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin après avoir aidé Harry à faire sa toilette et l'avoir remit dans le lit, Draco lui amena son petit-déjeuner et s'assit près de lui.

« Harry je vais devoir m'absenter aujourd'hui, j'emmène Lily avec moi! Lui dit-il...mais ne t'inquiètes pas une infirmière va venir veiller sur toi, c'est le médecin qui m'a donné son nom.

« Alors c'est sûrement quelqu'un de bien! Fit le brun qui avait une confiance totale dans le médicomage...mais tu vas où?

Le blond sourit et lui posa un bisou sur le bout du nez.

« Nous chercher une maison...et en fait j'en ai déjà une en vue, elle appartient à un riche financier avec qui je fais souvent des affaires et qui la mise en vente depuis peu...ça m'est revenu à l'esprit quand tu m'as parlé de la mer.

Harry eut un sourire éclatant d'amour et de tendresse.

« Tu n'as pas oublié notre discussion...merci.

« Pourquoi j'aurai oublié? S'étonna Draco qui posa le plateau par terre avant de le prendre dans ses bras...nous allons être quatre il nous faut donc une maison plus grande, tu la veux au bord de la mer alors elle sera au bord de la mer...c'est pas compliqué!

Le brun se blottit contre lui.

« Ce sera tellement bien! Murmura t-il.

**&&&&.**

Quelques minutes plus tard l'infirmière se présentait à la porte et Draco l'amena devant Harry.

« Harry voici Elza...Elza Harry.

C'était un petit bout de femme, âgée de cinquante cinq ans, très jolie et coquette, d'un mètre cinquante et de 45 kg à tout casser, qui eut un large sourire en serrant fermement la main du brun.

Sourire qui plut immédiatement à ce dernier, il était chaud, amical et franc, tout comme sa poignée de main et il se sentit aussitôt à l'aise avec elle.

Rassuré Draco les laissa.

**&&&&.**

A son retour, en fin de journée, Draco avait le sourire et Lily était épuisée.

Elle avait été surexcitée toute la journée, son père l'avait emmenée dans divers endroit de Londres et elle n'avait jamais vu autant de gens en même temps, mais elle n'avait pas eut peur contrairement à ce qu'avait craint le blond, la foule ne l'avait pas impressionnée, mais elle n'avait plus su où donner du regard tellement il y avait de choses nouvelles et intéressantes à observer, à huit mois sa curiosité était très vive.

Dans le salon Draco la posa dans son parc puis il discuta un moment avec Elza qui était assise dans un fauteuil et qui prit congés peu après.

Puis le blond se rendit près de Harry qu'il souleva dans ses bras et ramena dans le salon pour l'allonger sur le canapé, là le brun pu observer sa fille qui bras et jambes écartées dormait déjà.

« On dirait qu'elle est épuisée! Constat-il avec un sourire tandis que Draco qui s'était servit un verre de whisky s'asseyait près de lui et lui en tendait un autre plein de jus de fruit.

« Je craignais que de voir beaucoup de gens lui fasse peur! Fit ce dernier avec amusement...mais pas du tout, elle est très sociable et sait charmer tous ceux qu'elle croise...mon ange notre fille est une véritable séductrice, d'un sourire elle a rendu gâteux même mes hommes de loi, et crois-moi ils sont plutôt rébarbatifs en général, ils n'ont pas le sourire facile.

Harry se mit à rire.

« Vu qu'elle te ressemble elle ne peut faire autrement que séduire.

« Tous on remarqué notre ressemblance! Fit le blond d'un air fier et satisfait avant de froncer les sourcils tout en posant une main sur la joue du brun qu'il caressa doucement...Harry tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait songer à changer le certificat de naissance?...c'est ma fille et j'aimerais beaucoup que sa filiation soit reconnue, même si on ne va pas le crier à la face du monde je voudrais qu'au moins l'état civil soit clair là dessus.

Le brun posa une main par dessus la sienne et sourit.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord et nous en parlerons au médecin, lui saura comment faire.

« Merci mon amour! Murmura Draco qui le fixa un instant en silence puis reprit...il y a autre chose que j'aimerais beaucoup...vraiment beaucoup.

« Quoi donc? S'enquit Harry avec curiosité.

« Officialiser notre situation.

« Officialiser... notre... situation? Répéta lentement Harry dont le cœur s'était violemment mit à battre.

Draco était-il en train de parler de ce à quoi il osait à peine penser tellement ça lui paraissait trop beau?

Le blond sourit et se pencha sur lui.

« Épouses-moi Harry! Murmura t-il, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes.

« Je crois que je vais mourir! Souffla le brun d'une voix blanche, il venait d'atteindre le sommet du bonheur.

Draco se redressa brusquement, une lueur de panique dans ses yeux gris.

« Tu te sens mal?...je vais chercher le médecin tout de suite.

« Mais non! S'exclama Harry riant et levant une main pour l'attraper par le col pour le ramener à lui...c'est juste une façon de parler...je suis tellement heureux...t'épouser...j'ai même jamais osé en rêver.

« Ça veut dire oui? Sourit le blond rassuré.

« Des millions de fois oui.

Et il ferma les yeux tandis que la bouche de Draco emprisonnait la sienne.

Il était dans un état de béatitude absolu, et il y eut un long moment de tendresse, jusqu'à ce que Lily se réveille et fasse comprendre qu'elle avait faim.

**&&&&.**

Une fois sa fille nourrie et couchée dans son lit Draco retourna dans la cuisine pour préparer un plateau avec le repas que Elza avait eut la gentillesse de préparer pour s'occuper pendant que le brun dormait.

Il retourna dans le salon posa son fardeau sur la table basse puis aida Harry à se redresser en position semi-assise, s'asseyant ensuite près de lui.

« J'ai réuni mes hommes de loi aujourd'hui pour savoir de combien de liquidité je disposais! Fit Draco tout en tendant une assiette au brun...et j'ai acheté la maison dont je t'ai parlé, nous y sommes allé avec Lily...je suis sûr qu'elle va te plaire.

« Draco j'ai de l'argent moi aussi! Répondit Harry qui avait surtout retenu le début...tu peux t'en servir.

Le blond sourit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis loin d'être pauvre...c'est juste qu'il me fallait une grosse somme disponible immédiatement, le divorce a un peu vidé mes caisses de ce côté-là...mais ce n'est que passager.

Le brun qui grignotait un pilon de poulet frit, s'arrêta et le reposa dans son assiette, il venait de se rappeler de quelle façon Morwenna avait mit la main sur la moitié de sa fortune.

« Draco?

« Oui?

« Tu souhaites qu'on fasse un contrat de mariage?...moi je n'en veux pas mais si tu préfère on en fera un, ça ne me gêne pas tu sais, je comprendrais que tu veuilles être prudent et je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Le blond posa son assiette et se tourna vers lui, le fixant quelques secondes avec un sourire tout doux qui fit frissonner Harry.

« Non je n'en veux pas...Morwenna a su me convaincre de ne pas signer celui qui avait été préparer et j'ai été assez stupide pour accepter...mais avec toi je n'y pense même pas.

« Pourquoi? Demanda le brun, ses yeux se perdant dans les siens.

« Parce que l'amour que j'ai pour toi n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai ressentit pour elle, avec toi c'est profond et réel, j'ai confiance en toi et je n'ai aucun doute sur notre avenir...et puis je veux tout partager avec toi et ce que je possède en fait partie...parce que toi et moi c'est pour toujours, ça j'en suis certain.

Les yeux verts d'Harry s'embuèrent, c'était des mots tout simples, mais pour lui c'était les plus beaux qu'il ait jamais entendu, après sa demande en mariage.

« Je t'aime! Pu t-il simplement souffler.

« Tu me laissera pas Harry?...promets-le moi!

Les yeux gris venaient subitement de prendre une lueur presque suppliante où se lisait de la peur et le brun comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, malgré qu'il tint des propos toujours rassurant Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de le perdre, le risque était toujours là et il en avait parfaitement conscience, c'était difficile à vivre pour lui aussi.

« Je mettrais notre enfant au monde! Fit Harry d'un ton ferme et convaincu, décidé à se montrer fort et positif pour eux deux...et nous vivrons heureux à regarder nos deux enfants grandir...je te le promet.

Le blond le saisit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Je ne pourrais plus imaginer ma vie sans toi alors comment ai-je pu ne pas voir avant que tu es l'homme de ma vie?

«Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, parce que tu as été stupide! Plaisanta le brun pour juguler l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge.

Il vivait vraiment une soirée de pur bonheur.

Draco s'écarta et saisit son visage entre ses mains.

« Oui j'ai été stupide...pour un tas de choses...mais je me rattrape maintenant non? Plaisanta t-il à son tour, cherchant lui aussi à réprimer l'émotion qui l'étreignait.

« Oh oui! Approuva Harry en nouant les mains sur sa nuque pour un long baiser.

**&&&&.**

Dans les jours qui suivirent Draco s'absenta tous les après-midi, emmenant Lily avec lui, il préparait la maison et aussi un plan de vengeance contre Morwenna, grâce à l'aide de cet ami financier, elle avait menacé Harry, avait même menacé de s'en prendre à Lily, ça il ne pouvait pas laisser passer, chaque fois qu'il y pensait il bouillait de colère, mais il n'en dit rien au brun.

Il ne s'absentait que trois heures à chaque fois, le temps de la sieste d'Harry, malgré la présence d'Elza il n'était pas tranquille loin du brun, bien que ce dernier le rassura en lui disant qu'il allait très bien et qu'il avait confiance en sa nounou avec qui il passait un long moment à discuter en buvant du thé avant de s'endormir.

Draco avait confiance en elle aussi, mais dés qu'il s'éloignait de lui il avait peur, chaque fois qu'il quittait la maison il priait pour le retrouver vivant à son retour, c'était un peu stupide puisque Elza était qualifiée et saurait réagir rapidement en cas de problème, mais c'était plus fort que lui et il n'y pouvait rien.

**&&&&.**

Puis un jour, le 20 décembre, Draco souleva Harry dans ses bras, Elza prit Lily dans les siens et tous les quatre sortirent de la maison où là le blond les fit transplaner.

Un instant plus tard le brun se retrouvait au bord de la mer et aussitôt il respira profondément avec bonheur, cette odeur si particulière lui avait manqué, tout comme le bruit régulier des vagues.

Puis il prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, ils étaient sur un terrain surélevé de plusieurs mètres par rapport au niveau de l'eau et devant lui se dressait un ravissant petit manoir à trois étages et aux vieilles pierres patinées par l'âge.

« Bienvenu chez nous! Lui murmura Draco.

Harry eut un petit rire en resserrant les bras autour de son cou.

« Un manoir...ça m'étonne pas de toi.

« Il ne te plait pas? S'inquiéta le blond.

« Bien sûr que si! S'exclama le brun, il aurait fallut qu'il soit très difficile pour ne pas être séduit par la ravissante bâtisse au cachet certain...elle me plait même beaucoup.

Ce disant son regard fut attiré par un immense chêne qui se trouvait à environ cinq cent mètres sur un des côtés de la maison.

Majestueux et plus que centenaire il se dressait, seul, au sommet d'une sorte de butte recouverte d'herbes vertes et dominait la mer.

Il était d'une espèce qui poussait habituellement à l'intérieur des terres, dans les forets, et c'était étonnant d'en voir un si près de la mer, vers laquelle on pouvait descendre grâce à un petit sentier en pente douce qui se terminait sur une plage de galets.

Harry le trouva magnifique et émouvant, cet arbre avait dû batailler dur pour arriver à survivre dans cet environnement salin peu fait pour lui, où poussaient surtout des arbustes, et par sa taille gigantesque il s'imposait nettement dans le paysage, du coup on ne voyait que lui, il donnait à l'endroit une particularité vraiment unique.

« C'est splendide! Souffla t-il en posant tendrement la tête au creux du cou de Draco...merci mon amour, j'adore!

**&&&&.**

**PS: Jeel je ne peux pas répondre à ta review tes messages privés sont en « disable ».**

**A bientôt!**


	21. Chapter 21

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 21.**

**&&&&.**

« J'en suis ravit! Sourit le blond satisfait qui sentit Harry frissonner et le serra contre lui, il faisait froid et l'humidité de la mer transperçait les vêtements...allons nous mettre au chaud! Termina t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

L'intérieur plut autant au brun qui se retrouva allongé sur un canapé confortable, dans un vaste salon aux énormes poutres apparentes.

Draco alluma un feu dans la grande cheminée tandis qu'Elza se proposa pour aller préparer des chocolats chauds, disant qu'elle trouverait bien la cuisine toute seule.

Lily, qui avait été posée par terre sur un grand tapis épais, se mit à quatre pattes et cavala vers un grand sapin qui se trouvait dans un angle de la pièce, non loin de la cheminée devant laquelle le blond posa un pare-feu, pour éviter que sa fille, qui courrait partout maintenant, vienne y mettre les mains.

Mais pour le moment elle n'y songeait pas le moins du monde, elle était très occupée à s'entourer des décorations destinées au sapin que Draco avait prévu de décorer le lendemain.

Elles se trouvaient dans un carton posé au sol, qu'elle avait renversé, et elle les sortait une à une, se décorant elle-même avec les guirlandes et jetant les boules à travers la pièce, dans un cri de joie, après les avoir examinée et avoir tenté de les mordre pour vérifier le goût que pouvaient bien avoir ces drôles de trucs finalement pas comestible.

Le brun et le blond, qui s'était assit sur le canapé, la regardèrent faire en souriant durant un instant puis Draco tourna son regard vers Harry tout en se penchant sur lui.

« Tu es heureux mon ange? S'inquiéta t-il.

Le brun sourit et leva une main pour la poser sur sa nuque, glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure si blonde.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que je puisse l'être autant! Répondit doucement Harry...et c'est grâce à toi.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser qui cessa quand Elza revint avec un plateau.

**&&&&.**

Harry, Draco, Lily et Elza, qui avait été invitée, passèrent des fêtes tranquilles et heureuses, tous s'amusant de voir Lily jouer plus facilement avec les emballages de cadeaux, dont le blond l'avait submergée, qu'avec ce qu'ils contenaient.

Draco n'avait pas oublié non plus le brun et Elza qui reçurent chacun des présents.

Harry adora la chaîne en or au bout de laquelle pendait un griffon qui debout sur ses pattes arrières tenait entre celles de devant un serpent qui s'enroulait autour de son corps, ils donnaient l'impression de danser tout en se fixant dans les yeux.

Cette année encore Harry fut désolé de n'avoir rien à offrir à ceux qu'il aimait, mais Draco le consola en posant une main délicate sur son ventre arrondit et en lui disant que rien n'était plus beau que celui qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire.

De son côté Elza leur fit un cadeau qui les surprit et qui les ravit, elle les avait peint tous les trois debout sous le grand chêne, avec la mer en fond, et elle avait si bien su faire ressortir l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux que le tableau en irradiait.

« Il est magnifique! S'extasia Draco en l'admirant...comment avez-vous fait sans nous faire poser?

« Avec mon imagination! Répondit simplement Elza heureuse que ça leur plaise...j'ai toujours aimé peindre, ça me détend.

« Vous êtes une grande artiste! La félicita Harry...nous allons l'accrocher au dessus de la cheminée.

**&&&&.**

Début janvier Harry commença à ressentir des douleurs de plus en plus fortes au niveau du ventre et sa santé déclina encore

Immédiatement alerté le médicomage arriva, mais il était impuissant, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que lui donner des potions calmantes qui avaient pour seul effet d'endormir encore un peu plus le brun, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire, il fallait juste espérer qu'il tienne encore quelques temps pour être certain que l'enfant survivrait.

Elza, qui avait pensé rentrer chez elle fut prié de rester pour veiller sur Harry, ce qu'elle accepta de bon cœur, elle n'avait pas de famille et s'était attachée à eux.

Sa présence rassurait un peu Draco qui cachait sa peur comme il pouvait, mais il tremblait intérieurement et ne quittait plus le brun une seule seconde, même quand il dormait, dans ces moments-là il s'allongeait près de lui et le regardait avec amour, priant pour que le mois de février arrive vite.

**&&&&.**

Dans ces jours sombres il y eut un jour de joie, fin janvier Lily fit ses premiers pas, sous les rires émus de ses parents et d'Elza.

Ce jour-là elle était assise sur le grand tapis du salon quand subitement elle s'était mise debout, puis ses bras repliés, comme pour montrer ses muscles, elle fit un premier pas hésitant, suivit d'un second.

« Regardes mon ange! S'était exclamé Draco avec une expression émerveillée...regardes...notre fille...elle marche!

Le brun, allongé sur le canapé, en avait eut les larmes aux yeux et il avait tendu une main faible vers elle.

« Viens ma princesse...viens vers moi! L'avait-il incité en la voyant s'immobiliser, pas très sûre d'elle.

Lily l'avait regardé de ses grands yeux tout en émettant des ' ba...baba...ba 'comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voudrait bien mais qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, ses petites jambes chancelaient, et le blond avait dû aller l'aider, il lui avait tendu un doigt auquel elle s'était aussitôt agrippée d'une main et avait pu parcourir les quelques pas qui la séparaient du canapé.

Là Draco l'avait soulevée pour que Harry puisse l'embrasser, mais sans la lui donner pour ne pas courir le risque d'un mauvais coup fortuit, et jamais le brun ne regretta autant de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras.

Son bébé devenait une grande fille et il ne pouvait la regarder que de loin, ça lui faisait mal au cœur, il aurait tellement voulut pouvoir la serrer contre lui.

Puis le blond s'était mit à danser une sorte de valse avec sa fille, la faisant tourbillonner, ce qui la fit rire aux éclats.

Harry avait retrouvé le sourire en les regardant.

**&&&&.**

Le mois de février arriva et Harry souffrait de plus en plus, même si il tentait de garder le sourire il ne pouvait plus le cacher, son ventre lui semblait être devenu une boule de feu qui le torturait quasi continuellement.

Draco lui ne savait que faire pour le soulager et était au supplice, dans les moments de crise les plus extrême, rendu à demi fou d'angoisse, il ne pouvait que le serrer dans ses bras et lui murmurer tous les mots d'amour qui lui venaient à l'esprit en retenant ses larmes.

Il aurait tellement voulut pouvoir le soulager de sa souffrance en la prenant lui-même.

Et le médecin, qui aurait voulut attendre la fin du mois pour pratiquer la césarienne, prit finalement la décision de la faire le 15, le brun souffrait trop, il n'était plus possible d'attendre.

Il savait que l'opération allait être longue et délicate et Elza allait lui servir d'assistante.

Après avoir sortit l'enfant il allait devoir faire l'ablation totale de l'utérus, qui serait certainement très endommagé et ferait courir à Harry un gros risque d'infection si il ne lui retirait pas immédiatement, et ce qui l'inquiétait c'était la faiblesse du brun, allait-il supporter l'opération?

Il en parla au blond et au brun qui comprirent que l'ablation était nécessaire et approuvèrent.

Draco ressentit juste un peu plus de panique, qu'il cacha aussi bien que possible.

Harry fut encore plus déterminé a avoir son bébé, il n'en aurait plus jamais d'autre.

Comme pour la première fois une pièce fut transformée en salle d'opération, et avec beaucoup de soins tout y fut prévu.

**&&&&.**

Le 14 au soir, couché dans leur lit, Draco, allongé sur le côté, observait le profil de Harry qui dormait.

Le brun avait été calme et confiant toute la journée et il s'était tranquillement endormi, après l'avoir longuement embrassé, et la tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas du blond qui angoissait au maximum, face à Harry il avait fait preuve d'assurance et d'optimisme mais en réalité il était proche de la panique, il avait tellement peur de le perdre.

Il n'imaginait plus la vie sans lui et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour faire un bond dans le temps de deux jours, que tout soit enfin fini et qu'ils se retrouvent heureux avec leur fils dans les bras.

« Ne me laisses pas mon ange...s'il te plait,s'ilteplait ne me fais pas ça! Chuchota t-il en se redressant pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il se rallongea et continua de fixer son profil, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer, comment pourrait-il vivre sans lui?

Il ne parvenait même plus à comprendre comment il avait pu passer des années loin de lui, tout ce temps perdu à ne pas voir le trésor qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Et comment avait-il pu se croire amoureux de Morwenna?

Maintenant qu'il pouvait faire la comparaison cette idée semblait des plus absurde, il n'y avait jamais eut d'amour, juste du désir, et encore bien vite dissipé.

Et ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait ressentit pour elle.

Harry était tout, et si pour le garder il avait suffit de donner tout ce qu'il possédait, il le donnerait sans hésiter une seule seconde, même son manoir familial, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que lui.

« Je t'aime Harry Potter...de toute mon âme.

Tenant l'une de ses mains dans les siennes il finit par s'endormir.

**&&&&.**

Assis dans une salle d'attente Ron tenait serrée dans la sienne la main de Blaise, ils étaient silencieux et inquiets.

L'irlandaise, qui s'appelait Kathleen et portait l'enfant du Serpentard, avait fait une chute dans les escaliers de sa maison et les avait appelé tout de suite en voyant qu'elle perdait les eaux.

Ron et Blaise qui avaient accourus chez elle avait immédiatement fait venir une ambulance qui les avait emmené au centre, dans l'aile réservée à la maternité.

La chute avait déclenchée l'accouchement avec un mois d'avance.

A leur arrivée Kathleen avait tout de suite était prise en charge par un médecin et deux infirmiers l'avait emmenée dans une salle où ils n'avaient pas pu entrer, depuis ils n'avaient pas eut de nouvelle.

Aussi quand ils virent une infirmière sortir de la pièce et venir vers eux ils se levèrent avec empressement, les yeux pleins d'une interrogation inquiète.

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant eux et leur sourit.

**« **La patiente est en plein travail! Leur dit-elle...la chute n'a pas eut plus de conséquences et tout va très bien, l'accouchement se déroule tout à fait normalement...il va juste vous falloir être patients, mais n'ayez aucune inquiétude bientôt vous aurez un beau bébé.

Ron et Blaise poussèrent le même soupir de soulagement et retrouvèrent le sourire.

« Merci! Fit le rouquin.

Sur un signe de tête la jeune femme s'éloigna et le Serpentard se tourna vers Ron, radieux.

« Notre premier enfant...t'imagines? Il est bientôt là.

« Jamey! Murmura le rouquin tout aussi radieux.

« Et si c'est une fille? On a pas voulut savoir pour garder la surprise mais on aurait peut-être dû prévoir un prénom de fille.

« C'est un garçon! Assura Ron, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en était certain...un magnifique toi junior que je vais adorer.

Le sourire de Blaise devint très doux et il se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon qui l'enlaça et le serra contre lui.

« Merci mon cœur! Murmura t-il.

« De quoi? S'étonna le rouquin.

« D'exister et de m'aimer.

**&&&&.**

**&&&&.**

Vêtu d'un costume de soie blanc Draco regarda autour de lui avec satisfaction.

C'était une après-midi d'été, le soleil brillait chaudement et la mer qu'il voyait en contrebas était d'un bleu intense.

Il respira profondément avec bonheur, il aimait cette odeur marine.

Il était dehors, sur la pelouse, devant le manoir, et son regard survola les nombreux invités qui déambulaient tranquillement autour des tables, chargées de nourritures et de boissons, qui avaient été installées sur le gazon.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, un beau jour, aujourd'hui c'était le mariage de sa fille.

Elle avait dit oui un peu plus tôt dans la journée à l'élu de son cœur.

Draco se tenait seul, un peu à l'écart et son regard gris et plein de tendresse se posa sur Lily qui, en compagnie de son frère et de son tout nouvel époux qui la couvait d'un regard heureux et amoureux, se tenait au milieu d'un groupe d'amis de son âge avec qui elle discutait avec animation.

Le blond sourit en détaillant ses deux enfants, son fils et sa fille, il en était si fier, ils étaient superbes tous les deux et étaient toute sa vie.

Il entendit le rire clair de Lily qu'il ne voyait que de dos, elle n'avait pas voulut porter de long voile, et ses longs cheveux bruns épais, dont elle était fière et qui étaient si rebelles à la brosse, avaient été ramené sur le haut de sa tête pour retomber en boucles souples sur ses épaules, de petites fleurs blanches, qui ressortaient à merveille, étaient piquées dans l'ensemble de sa chevelure.

Elles étaient blanche comme la robe vaporeuse et soyeuse qu'elle portait et qu'elle fit virevolter autour d'elle en se tournant brusquement vers lui, comme si elle savait exactement où il se trouvait et qu'il l'observait.

Elle lui sourit d'un air heureux, tendre et malicieux à la fois tout en lui envoyant un baiser du bout des doigts, et il vit ses lèvres former des mots silencieux qu'il comprit et qui l'émurent profondément.

« Je t'aime papa.

Dieu qu'elle était belle avec ses merveilleux yeux verts.

Des yeux comme des joyaux, aussi purs et limpides que des émeraudes.

Les mêmes que ceux de Harry.

Draco ressentit un choc violent au niveau du cœur, où était donc Harry? Pourquoi n'était-il pas à ses côtés?

Subitement une douleur intolérable lui coupa le souffle, il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas près de lui...il se souvint de ce jour lointain.

L'attente angoissée dans le couloir, à faire les cent pas tout en épiant le moindre bruit et en se rongeant les sangs, puis Elza qui était sortit de la chambre et lui tendait son fils tandis que des larmes inondaient ses joues, mais lui ne voyait pas le petit paquet vagissant qu'elle lui tendait, son regard, empli d'incompréhension horrifié, s'était rivé sur le médecin qu'il voyait par la porte restée entr'ouverte, ce dernier avait les mains pleines de sang et le regardait lui aussi d'un air apitoyé et navré, les yeux embué par les larmes.

« Je suis désolé...je n'ai rien pu faire, l'hémorragie a été si soudaine et si forte...il était trop faible...je n'ai pas pu le sauver...je n'ai pas pu.

« Non...non...pas ça, pas ça...je vous en prie...je vous en supplie...pas ça...non,non pas ça! Avait gémit Draco qui dans une sensation d'irréalité totale était entré à pas très lents dans la chambre.

Il ne voulait pas y croire, non il ne voulait pas, mais il l'avait vu, il était couché sur le lit, totalement inerte, et plus aucun souffle ne soulevait sa poitrine...il était si beau, si immobile, si pâle, si blanc... si blanc au milieu de tout ce rouge, tout ce sang... son sang.

Moment d'horreur absolue et Draco avait eut la sensation que ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête et que sa peau se couvrait de chair de poule tandis qu'un hurlement de douleur naissait du plus profond de lui, une douleur d'une violence insensée qui lui arrachait les tripes et le cœur...une chute vertigineuse dans un effondrement intérieur...son amour était partit.

Harry n'était plus là.

Harry l'avait abandonné il y avait des années.

Ce n'était pas possible!

Où étaient-elles passées toutes ces années? Comment avait-il pu les vivre sans lui?

Son regard qui reflétait une souffrance sans nom se tourna vers le grand chêne, cet arbre que le brun aimait tant, à son pied on y apercevait une pierre tombale et il ne vit plus qu'elle malgré sa vision brouillée par les larmes.

Tout le reste autour de lui s'effaça et le soleil disparut, tout devint sombre et froid et il frissonna longuement.

Il était là l'amour de sa vie, sous cette pierre.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	22. Chapter 22

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 22.**

**&&&&.**

Comme dans un cauchemar Draco se dirigea vers la tombe, montant la butte avec la sensation de faire du sur place et de mettre un temps infini avant d'y parvenir.

Quand il fut devant il se laissa lentement tomber à genoux, les yeux rivé au regard vert et souriant qui le fixait, un regard de papier, ce n'était qu'une photo dans un médaillon incrusté dans la pierre.

Doucement, tendrement, il la caressa du bout des doigts, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Tu avais promit de pas me laisser Harry! Murmura t-il avec peine tant sa gorge était serrée...notre fille se marie tu sais et tu n'es pas là, près de moi... si tu voyais comme elle est jolie, tu serais si fier mon amour...notre petite fille...elle vient d'épouser le fils de Blaise, si tu étais là tu en serais heureux, je le sais...Harry tu m'avais promit qu'on les regarderait grandir ensemble...tu me l'avais promit...mais tu n'es pas là...pourquoi tu es partit?...pourquoi?...c'est si dur sans toi...je t'aime tant mon ange...je t'aime tant...

Sa voix s'étrangla et il se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, la douleur qui l'étreignait était à peine supportable, comment pouvait-on survivre à une douleur pareille?

Il avait perdu Harry.

Harry l'avait abandonné.

Il l'avait laissé tout seul.

« Non...non! Se mit-il à murmurer, puis de plus en plus fort...NON...NON...NOOOOOONNN!

**&&&&.**

« Draco...Draco mon amour réveilles toi...ouvres les yeux.

« Non,non,non! S'agita le blond qui dans le même temps ouvrit les paupières, désorienté il aperçut Harry qui, un peu gêné par son ventre, était appuyé sur un coude et se tenait au-dessus de lui.

« Tu es là! S'écria t-il, son regard gris encore perdu dans son cauchemar...tu es là dieu merci.

Ce disant il reprit totalement pied dans la réalité et il se redressa pour renverser le brun sous lui, tout en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal, c'était devenu un réflexe.

« Je t'aime mon ange, je t'aime! Fit-il tout en parsemant fébrilement son visage de baiser...j'ai cru que tu étais partit...j'ai eut si peur, c'était horrible.

Pour le calmer Harry emprisonna ses joues dans ses mains en coupe et l'ayant immobilisé il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu as fais un cauchemar?...racontes-moi.

« Non...non! S'exclama Draco, une expression de souffrance s'allumant dans ses yeux gris...je ne veux pas...je ne peux pas.

Le brun accentua sa pression sur ses joues et lui sourit avec tendresse.

« Je devine aisément de quoi il s'agit, alors s'il te plait racontes-moi, je sais qu'autrement tu ne va pas cesser d'y penser.

En soupirant le blond se laissa retomber sur le matelas et raconta son rêve, sa voix se mettant à trembler à certains moments.

« Et si c'était prémonitoire Harry? Demanda t-il avec un soupçon de panique quand il eut terminé...si tout cela allait vraiment arriver?...je ne veux pas te perdre...je ne veux pas que tu me laisse tout seul.

Il avait l'air vraiment touché et perturbé, et le brun comprit qu'il devait dédramatiser, lui ne croyait pas à une prémonition, il se refusait à croire que tout puisse finir ainsi, il n'avait pas trouvé le bonheur absolu pour mourir bêtement.

Depuis un moment déjà et malgré qu'il ai un peu peur lui aussi, ce qui était une réaction normale, il avait décrété qu'il survivrait à cette épreuve et il le ferait.

Un avenir radieux l'attendait, entouré par ceux qu'il aimait, il voulait vieillir près de l'amour de sa vie et il comptait bien voir un jour leurs petits-enfants, oh oui, il était fermement décidé à survivre.

« Mon ange ce n'est qu'un simple rêve! Dit-il avec un petit rire...rien d'autre.

Draco qui avait tourné la tête vers lui la secoua lentement.

« Ne te moques pas...c'était atroce...j'ai peur.

Harry sourit et écarta un bras pour qu'il vienne contre lui.

« Viens là mon amour.

Le blond obéit et le brun se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi, je comprends très bien que l'inquiétude te fasse faire de mauvais rêves, mais justement, ce n'est qu'un rêve provoqué par tes angoisses, pas une prémonition...un simple rêve et rien d'autre tu m'entends?

« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr? Murmura Draco en se blottissant étroitement contre lui.

« Et bien pour commencer parce que Blaise n'a pas de fils et que tu peux être certain qu'il n'ira jamais en faire un à une femme, et comme je ne pense pas que Ron puisse lui en donner un je ne vois pas comment Lily pourrait épouser son fils...tu ne crois pas?

Le nez au creux de son cou Draco qui écoutait attentivement réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

« Peut-être bien...c'est vrai que dans mon rêve on aurait dit que c'était leur fils à tous les deux...il ressemblait beaucoup à Blaise, avec la peau plus claire, et il avait les même yeux bleus que Ron.

« Tu vois bien, c'est impossible! Fit Harry en déposant un baiser sur son front...Ron n'a pas la chance que j'ai de pouvoir porter l'enfant de celui qu'il aime...donc ton rêve est faux, ce qui est dommage d'ailleurs, ça me plairait vraiment beaucoup un mariage comme ça.

« D'accord avec toi, ce mariage c'était le bon côté de mon rêve...mais si le reste était vrai? S'inquiéta le blond d'une voix basse.

« Non, aucune chance que ça le soit! Certifia le brun d'un ton net...parce que je tiendrais ma promesse mon ange, nous regarderons grandir nos enfants ensemble, je ne te laisserais pas...tu peux compter sur moi...prépares toi à devoir me supporter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Draco releva la tête et plongea un regard grave dans le sien.

« Tu sais si j'avais un seul vœux à faire ce serait celui-là...t'avoir à mes côtés pour le reste de notre vie.

« Je l'exaucerais ton vœux! Murmura Harry qui ferma les yeux tandis que la bouche du blond s'emparait doucement de la sienne.

**&&&&.**

Attendris et heureux Ron et Blaise observaient leur fils de derrière une vitre.

Étant né prématuré il était dans une salle de soins spécialisés et ils n'avaient pas encore le droit de l'approcher.

Mais le médecin leur avait assuré qu'il se portait comme un charme et qu'il n'y resterait que trois jours, par sécurité, passé ce délai et tous les papiers en règle ils pourraient l'emmener.

Kathleen elle ne verrait jamais l'enfant qu'elle venait de mettre au monde, il lui avait été retiré avant même qu'elle puisse poser les yeux dessus.

C'était dans le contrat qu'elle avait signé et elle l'avait toujours su, c'était pour éviter qu'un lien puisse se créer entre la mère et l'enfant, la séparation pouvait sembler brutale mais finalement c'était moins dur que si elle avait l'occasion de le tenir contre elle, il était arrivé que dans ces cas-là la mère fasse subitement marche arrière et refuse de laisser l'enfant, ce qui donnait lieu à des scènes très pénibles, le centre avait donc décidé de pratiquer la séparation immédiate.

« Il est magnifique! Murmura Ron...il me tarde de le prendre dans mes bras.

« Bientôt mon cœur! Répondit Blaise qui passa un bras autour de sa taille...d'après l'infirmière il a les yeux bleus, comme toi, j'espère qu'il va les garder.

« Tu sais que même de là on peut voir qu'il te ressemble! Fit le rouquin en posant la tête sur son épaule...sauf qu'il a la peau beaucoup plus claire que la tienne...il va être aussi beau que toi.

Le Serpentard frotta tendrement sa joue contre son front.

« Et si nous allions chez un fleuriste? Dit-il...nous allons offrir un énorme bouquet à Kathleen et lui faire nos adieux, après çà nous ne devrons plus la revoir.

« Oui, allons-y! Approuva Ron qui se redressa.

**&&&&.**

Ils étaient tellement reconnaissant et heureux que ce ne fut pas un bouquet mais un véritable jardin qu'ils firent livrer à la jeune femme que cela amusa beaucoup et qui apprécia le geste.

Elle ne leur posa pas de question sur l'enfant qu'elle avait mit au monde, elle s'était préparée durant des mois à cet instant et le prenait bien, divorcée elle avait elle-même deux enfants, confiés à la garde de leurs grands-parents quand sa grossesse avait commencée à être visible, qu'elle était pressée de rejoindre et elle devait sortir l'après-midi même.

« Mais j'emmènerais toutes ces fleurs! Leur dit-elle avec un beau sourire...elles sont magnifiques et j'en ai jamais reçue autant...merci.

Ron et Blaise restèrent avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut prête à partir et là ils se firent leurs adieux.

Ils avaient un peu l'impression de perdre une amie, kathleen avait vraiment été formidable avec eux durant tous ces mois, mais ils savaient tous que c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

**&&&&.**

Réveillé depuis un moment par le feu qui lui brûlait le ventre Harry écoutait la respiration de Draco, il savait qu'il était réveillé lui aussi mais il ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, il s'était étroitement blottit contre lui, le nez au creux de son cou, et ne disait rien.

« Draco mon amour il serait temps que j'aille prendre une douche, le médecin ne va pas tarder! Murmura le brun.

Ce disant il avait posé les lèvres sur les cheveux du blond qui ne répondit pas et se contenta de le serrer encore plus fort.

Il ne voulait pas quitter la chaleur de ses bras, il ne voulait pas se lever, il ne voulait pas que le médicomage arrive et l'emmène loin de lui, dans cette chambre transformée en salle d'opération dans laquelle il ne pourrait pas le suivre.

Il voulait rester là près de lui, il voulait que le temps s'arrête et que rien ne les sépare.

« Draco tu m'entends? Fit doucement le brun.

« Oui! Souffla cette fois le blond, mais toujours sans bouger...mais tu veux bien nous laisser encore cinq minutes?...juste cinq minutes...serres-moi fort s'il te plait.

Harry obéit tout en posant un long baiser sur la chevelure blonde.

« Arrêtes de t'angoisser, ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer! Murmura t-il...dis-toi que dans quelques heures nous serons de nouveau réunis et nous aurons notre fils dans les bras, nous allons être heureux mon ange alors ne t'inquiètes pas, tout sera bientôt terminé...s'il te plait je ne veux pas que tu te torture l'esprit.

Draco réalisa brusquement que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bon, il devait soutenir Harry pas lui communiquer ses angoisses, le brun devait partir avec un bon moral.

Il se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder et, cachant sa peur et malgré son cœur serré, il lui sourit d'un air tranquille et avec beaucoup de tendresse.

« Je sais que tout ira bien, tu es fort et tu vas nous faire un fils magnifique, j'ai confiance en toi...c'est juste que j'ai hâte que tout soit déjà terminé...je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aime? Termina t-il d'un ton enjoué, cherchant à donner l'impression qu'il n'avait aucune crainte.

Harry ne fut pas dupe mais il sourit avec douceur, opinant de la tête sans répondre, puis il posa une main sur sa nuque et attira son visage vers le sien pour un baiser très tendre.

« Tu veux bien m'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain maintenant? Dit-il, après qu'ils se soient écartés.

Cette fois Draco se leva et le souleva dans ses bras.

**&&&&.**

Pendant ce temps Elza s'était occupé de Lily qu'une fois nourrie et changée elle déposa dans son parc.

Le médicomage arriva quelques minutes plus tard et Harry, très détendu, l'accueillit avec le sourire, il avait une confiance totale en cet homme et pour lui cette opération était une délivrance qu'il attendait avec impatience, il souffrait en permanence et de plus en plus; son ventre était un volcan en éruption et il était pressé que ce soit terminé.

Le sourire du blond fut plus crispé, lui il ne parvenait pas à se détendre.

**&&&&.**

Un moment plus tard Draco se retrouvait devant la porte de la chambre/salle d'opération qui se referma devant lui.

Harry avait disparut à l'intérieur en lui faisant un sourire si tendre qu'il lui avait donné envie de tomber à genoux et de se mettre à pleurer.

« Reviens-moi! Murmura t-il...tu m'entends? n'oublies pas que tu me l'a promit.

Et il resta planté là, à fixer le battant, le cœur étreint par l'angoisse et par un insupportable sentiment d'impuissance qui lui fit serrer les poings.

Celui qu'il aimait plus que tout vivait un moment crucial et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Juste attendre et prier.

Il se mit à arpenter le couloir, s'arrêtant pour coller l'oreille au battant de la porte de la chambre à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, mais elle était trop épaisse et aucun son ne lui parvenait.

Que se passait-il là-dedans?

Les minutes devinrent des heures, longues, interminables, en plus tout était si silencieux que ça en devenait effrayant.

Pourquoi était-ce si long?

A un moment ce silence fut enfin rompu et il fut ramené à la réalité par sa fille qu'il entendit pleurer en bas, il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps mais pas elle, c'était l'heure du repas.

Il descendit pour la changer et lui préparera un repas qu'il lui donna.

Lily, étrangement silencieuse, comme si elle sentait que quelque chose d'important et de grave était en train de se passer, ouvrait sagement la bouche tout en le fixant sérieusement de ses grands yeux verts, ce qui serra le cœur de Draco, ils étaient si semblables à ceux de Harry qu'il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui le regardait.

Quand elle eut terminée il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui longuement.

« Je t'aime ma petite princesse...de tout mon cœur! Chuchota t-il avec peine, les sanglots qu'il retenait difficilement l'étranglaient presque mais il ne voulait pas pleurer devant elle, il savait que ça lui ferait de la peine et qu'elle en ferait autant.

Il la garda ainsi un long moment, c'était bon de la sentir contre lui son contact lui faisait du bien, la tête posée sur son épaule elle ne disait rien mais d'une de ses petites mains elle lui caressait la joue, c'était attendrissant, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui ce passait bien entendu, mais elle semblait percevoir qu'il n'allait pas bien et le consolait comme elle pouvait.

Quand il la sentit s'alourdir dans ses bras, signe qu'elle s'endormait, il alla la remettre doucement dans son parc après l'avoir longuement embrassé sur le front.

Il l'observa quelques minutes, un sourire tendre et douloureux sur les lèvres, mais il ne s'attarda pas plus près d'elle, il ne pouvait pas, tout son être était tourné vers Harry, vers cette chambre dans laquelle il gisait, et il remonta immédiatement, il avait ainsi la sensation qu'il était plus près de lui.

Il se remit à arpenter le couloir, fébrile et de plus en plus inquiet.

Pourquoi cette porte ne s'ouvrait-elle pas?

Cette attente était infernale.

**&&&&.**

Combien de temps passa encore? Draco n'en savait rien, combien d'aller-retour fit-il dans ce couloir? Ça aussi il n'en savait rien, mais il se trouvait, une fois de plus, face à la porte quand enfin elle s'ouvrit.

Il s'immobilisa aussitôt tandis que Elza apparaissait sur le seuil.

Elle tenait dans ses bras un paquet vagissant qu'elle lui tendit, ses joues ruisselantes de larmes.

Et le blond eut l'impression de se liquéfier à l'intérieur, un grand froid l'envahit et il recula d'un pas, ouvrant de grands yeux emplis d'incrédulité horrifiée et de panique tout en secouant lentement la tête.

« Non!...je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas!

Non, non, il ne voulait pas revoir cette scène, ce n'était pas possible, c'était comme si il revivait son cauchemar, c'était exactement la même chose, il était devenu réalité.

Mais ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

CA NE POUVAIT PAS ÊTRE VRAI!

C'était juste un cauchemar, voilà, rien d'autre, juste un cauchemar.

« Non...non! Souffla t-il tandis que son regard ignorait le paquet que Elza continuait de lui tendre et se tournait vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

**&&&&.**

**Elodie57: je ne peux pas répondre à ta review tes MP sont en « disable ».**

**A bientôt!.**


	23. Chapter 23

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 23.**

**&&&&.**

Par la porte entr'ouverte Draco aperçut le médicomage qui lui jeta un bref regard avant de refermer rapidement la porte.

« Pas ça, pas ça! Supplia t-il d'un ton à peine audible...je vous en supplie, pas ça.

Il voulut s'avancer pour entrer dans la pièce mais Elza le retint par le bras.

« Non, pas maintenant, tu ne peux pas encore le voir! Lui dit-elle avec douceur, ils se tutoyaient depuis quelques temps... le médecin n'a pas totalement finit, et puis de toute façon Harry dort, il est sous l'effet des anesthésiques.

Draco tourna un regard perdu sur elle, mais un regard où s'alluma aussi incompréhension et espoir, avait-il bien comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire?

« Il...il dort?...il dort vraiment?

« Mais oui! Sourit-elle en comprenant son inquiétude...il est hors de danger maintenant.

Un soulagement intense s'inscrivit sur le visage du blond dont les yeux s'embuèrent.

« J'ai cru que...j'ai cru...oh mon dieu merci, merci...mais pourquoi tu pleures?

« De joie, de joie tout simplement! Se mit à rire Elza...je dois t'avouer que j'ai vraiment eut peur, ça a été difficile tu sais, on a faillit les perdre tous les deux et on a dû batailler fort, l'hémorragie s'est déclarée dés que nous avons touché l'utérus et...mais tout va bien maintenant, très bien je t'assure, tu n'as plus aucun soucis à te faire! Termina t-elle rapidement en le voyant devenir livide.

Un bonheur sans nom envahit Draco qui eut un petit rire mêlé de larmes, évacuant ainsi toute la pression qui l'étouffait presque depuis des heures et qui baissa les yeux sur le petit paquet qu'elle tenait.

« C'est mon fils? Demanda t-il tout en lui prenant délicatement.

« Oui, c'est un très beau petit garçon.

« Il est tellement minuscule! Murmura le blond après avoir écarté les pans de la serviette qui entourait le bébé maintenant endormit.

« C'est normal pour un prématuré de cet âge, mais en dehors de ça il est en parfaite santé, et il rattrapera vite son retard.

Draco sourit doucement en détaillant le tout petit être qu'il tenait et qui pesait à peine dans ses bras, il semblait si fragile et désarmé.

« Mon fils! Chuchota t-il, envahit par une drôle de sensation, un mélange d'amour, d'envie de le protéger de tout, de joie, de tendresse, c'était fou ce que ce petit bout d'homme déclenchait en lui.

Il déposa longuement un baiser sur le petit crâne où ne se voyait que quelques rares cheveux.

« Bienvenu dans notre monde Eridan! Souffla t-il.

**&&&&.**

Draco attendit un long moment dans le couloir, seul, Elza avait emmené son fils pour s'occuper de lui, avant que le médicomage ouvre de nouveau la porte et lui sourit.

« Vous voulez le voir un instant? Proposa t-il.

« Oui! Répondit aussitôt le blond qui passa devant le médecin qui s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, et après quelques pas il s'immobilisa quand son regard se posa sur Harry.

Le brun était allongé sur le lit, le drap remonté sur son torse et les bras le long du corps, il était pâle mais il respirait calmement et régulièrement.

Les yeux de Draco s'emplirent de larmes et il fit les derniers pas son regard rivé sur celui qu'il aimait tant et qu'il avait eut si peur de perdre, son cœur battait fort.

Harry était là, bien vivant.

Il ne l'avait pas laissé seul, il ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Il s'assit avec précaution sur le bord du matelas et détailla avec amour le visage aux paupières closes.

« Tu as tenu parole mon ange! Murmura t-il...et notre fils est magnifique, si tu voyais comme il est petit et fragile, mais si magnifique...merci...je t'aime tu sais...je t'aime.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Le blond sentit la main du médicomage se poser sur son épaule et il tourna la tête vers lui.

« Il vaudrait mieux le laisser tranquille maintenant! Fit ce dernier à voix basse...il ne se réveillera que dans quelques heures.

« Vous êtes sur qu'il ne risque plus rien? S'inquiéta Draco.

« Certain.

« Elza m'a dit que vous aviez faillit les perdre...que c'est-il passé?

« Je ne vais pas tout vous raconter par le menu! Soupira le médicomage fatigué...ce serait long, mais c'est vrai que ça n'a pas été facile, tout ce que je craignais est arrivé, heureusement sauf ce que je redoutais le plus, la faiblesse d'Harry...il a tenu le choc, c'était comme si du fond de son inconscience il luttait de toutes ses forces, il était déterminé à survivre, il a une sacrée volonté.

Le blond sourit avec douceur et caressa l'une des mains du brun.

« Il me l'avait promit, il l'a fait, il est capable de tout vous savez...je l'aime tellement.

Le médecin sourit lui aussi et lui tapota légèrement l'épaule.

« Je sais que c'est pour vous qu'il a résisté, il s'est endormit en prononçant votre prénom...mais venez maintenant.

Draco obéit à regret.

**&&&&.**

Réunis dans le salon Draco, le médicomage et Elza présentèrent Eridan, vêtu d'une grenouillère bleue dans laquelle il nageait littéralement, à sa grande sœur.

Cette dernière regarda d'un œil plutôt circonspect et intrigué cette drôle de petite chose que Elza lui mit sous les yeux.

Mâchouillant une de ses peluches elle hésita sur ce qu'elle devait faire face à ce truc inconnu qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais les adultes autour d'elle semblaient attendre une réaction de sa part et elle se décida.

Ne sachant trop ce qu'on attendait d'elle elle avança une main peu sûre sans savoir que faire et brusquement, comme prise d'une pulsion subite, elle pinça le nez de la drôle de chose qui se mit à pousser des cris qui parurent effrayants à ses oreilles.

Du coup elle se mit à pleurer aussi et, avec un regard apeuré, elle tendit les bras vers son père qui la prit aussitôt dans les siens pour la consoler.

Là elle était bien et elle se calma immédiatement, la joue posée sur son épaule rassurante elle jeta un regard indifférent sur les deux autres adultes qui s'occupaient de la drôle de chose hurlante qui finit par se taire.

**&&&&.**

Ce ne fut qu'en milieu d'après-midi que le médicomage, qui était remonté veiller sur Harry, vint prévenir Draco qu'il s'était réveillé et le réclamait.

Le blond partit en courant et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Le brun était faible mais le sourire qu'il eut en apercevant Draco donna à celui-ci une impression de paradis.

Il est des moments extrêmes dans une vie où l'on comprends le vrai sens du mot bonheur.

Le voir lui sourire, sentir sa chaleur quand il se pencha sur lui, sentir ses lèvres vivantes sous les siennes quand il y posa un léger baiser, entendre sa voix rendue rauque par les anesthésiques.

Et encore et toujours cet échange d'aveux dont il ne se lassait jamais...je t'aime.

Le bonheur total.

**&&&&.**

Une semaine plus tard Harry pu enfin se lever et mettre les pieds par terre, avec l'aide de Draco et sous les yeux attentif d'Elza et du médicomage.

Cela faisait longtemps que le brun ne marchait plus et sans les bras du blond il se serait écroulé tellement ses jambes tremblaient.

Il était loin d'avoir la forme olympique, mais comme les rassura le médecin ce n'était qu'une question de temps, ses muscles se renforceraient rapidement, le principal pour le médicomage était qu'il se remette parfaitement de l'opération et qu'elle ne lui occasionne aucune séquelle, ce qui était heureusement le cas.

**&&&&.**

Harry nageait dans le bonheur, même la lenteur avec laquelle il se remettait ne le gênait pas, Draco était aux petits soins pour lui et il adorait ça.

La seule chose qu'il commençait à trouver pesante c'était de ne toujours pas pouvoir faire l'amour avec le blond, le médicomage le leur avait fortement déconseillé dans l'immédiat, cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'il avait pu mettre les pieds par terre, mais par prudence pour les rapports il fallait attendre encore deux semaines supplémentaires.

Bien sûr ils compensaient par des caresses qui les menaient tous les deux au plaisir, mais rien ne pouvait remplacer la communion de leurs deux corps et tous les deux commençaient quand même à se sentir un peu frustré.

Le brun passait aussi beaucoup de temps à béatifier devant son fils, pour lui c'était la merveille des merveilles, avis que Draco partageait totalement, et il rattrapa le retard de câlins qu'il estimait avoir avec sa fille.

Elle grandissait trop vite et il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu des moments importants avec elle.

Elza, de son côté, leur enleva tout soucis domestique en prenant en main la maison, rôle que le brun et le blond lui laissèrent bien volontiers, et elle veillait avec soin sur la santé d'Eridan, tout en s'occupant aussi de Lily qui l'aimait beaucoup.

D'ailleurs tous s'était attachés à elle et ils lui demandèrent de s'installer pour de bon au manoir, plus en tant que membre de la famille qu'en tant qu'employée, ce qu'elle n'était pas à leur yeux.

Ce fut avec beaucoup de joie qu'elle accepta, retrouver sa solitude ne la tentait pas et elle se sentait bien auprès d'eux.

**&&&&.**

Trois semaines passèrent et les yeux d'Eridan, qui n'avaient pas de couleur bien précise au départ, prirent la même teinte que ceux de Draco, au grand ravissement de Harry qui se décida aussi à écrire à Ron et Blaise qu'il avait un peu délaissé ces derniers mois et à qui il n'avait pas tout dit, surtout concernant la gravité de son état durant sa grossesse, là il se décida à tout leur raconter dans une longue lettre.

**&&&&.**

« Harry a faillit mourir et ils ne nous ont rien dit? S'écria Ron, abasourdis et l'air indigné.

Il était assit sur le canapé, terminant de donner le biberon à Jamey qui s'endormait déjà, et près de lui Blaise venait de terminer la lecture de la longue lettre que leur avait envoyé le brun.

« J'en reviens pas moi aussi! Répondit le Serpentard...il dit qu'il ne voulait pas nous inquiéter, c'est bien gentil mais il y a quand même des limites...on aurait pu ne plus jamais le revoir!

« Blaise il faut absolument que tu ailles en Angleterre et que tu t'assures que tout va bien! Décréta le rouquin, les yeux déterminé...je ne croirais plus un mot de ce que nous écrivent ces deux crétins, tu vas aller me le confirmer de tes yeux.

« Mais Ron...! tenta de dire le Serpentard aussitôt coupé par Ron.

« L'un de nous doit rester ici, Amy va accoucher dans les jours qui viennent et il faut que l'un de nous soit présent pour être près d'elle, alors tu dois y aller.

« Mais Ron! Reprit Blaise qui se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules...je veux être là pour la naissance de notre enfant, je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul.

Le rouquin plongea son regard dans le sien et sourit avec tendresse.

« Je sais mon amour, mais je suis inquiet pour Harry, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'es pas toi?

« Si bien sûr que je le suis, tu sais bien qu'il compte beaucoup à mes yeux, mais toi tu es tout pour m...

Il fut coupé de nouveau mais cette fois par un baiser rapide que le rouquin posa sur ses lèvres.

« Si tu pars tout de suite et que tu n'y reste que deux ou trois jours tu sera certainement de retour avant l'accouchement...et nous serons sûrs que tout va vraiment bien...tu veux bien?

Blaise sourit puis l'embrassa doucement.

« C'est d'accord mon cœur...mais je n'aime pas devoir m'éloigner de toi.

**&&&&.**

C'était le 15 mars, un mois était passé depuis la naissance de son fils et cet après-midi là Harry revenait d'une petite promenade sur la plage, le médecin lui avait conseillé de marcher un peu tous les jours et d'augmenter les distances au fur et à mesure que la tonicité de ses muscles revenait.

Depuis quelque jours il faisait donc une petite promenade tous les après-midi sur la plage.

Il la faisait toujours durant l'heure de la sieste d'Eridan et de lily et en général Draco l'accompagnait, ils avaient prit goût tous les deux à cette balade qu'ils faisaient main dans la main, mais aujourd'hui il était seul, le blond était partit pour Londres en fin de matinée, il lui arrivait de temps en temps de recevoir un message et de s'absenter pour aller dans la capitale.

Draco avait d'ailleurs eut un air tout guilleret qui avait fortement intrigué le brun, le connaissant bien il avait comprit à son expression qu'il était en train de tramer quelque chose, un quelque chose qui lui apportait une très grande satisfaction, mais c'était quoi ce quelque chose?

Il avait eut beau l'interroger Draco n'avait rien voulut dire, il avait juste ri et l'avait longuement embrassé avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Tu saura tout bientôt! Avait-il dit avant de sortir.

Et depuis le matin Harry se posait des questions, bien qu'en fait il songeait que le blond avait dû se lancer dans de nouveaux investissements qui le satisfaisaient pleinement, il avait une confiance totale dans son compagnon et il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autre.

**&&&&.**

Venant de derrière le manoir, il tournait à l'angle d'un mur quand il aperçut une silhouette immobile devant la porte et qui s'apprêtait à sonner.

Il s'arrêta net en le reconnaissant et lentement un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Blaise! Murmura t-il, il lui semblait qu'il y avait des siècles qu'il ne l'avait vu.

« BLAISE! Le héla t-il sans bouger.

Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers lui et la joie apparut sur son visage.

En quelques enjambées rapides il rejoignit le brun qu'il saisit dans ses bras et celui-ci lui passa les siens autour du cou, ils s'étreignirent fort tous les deux en riant.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que je suis heureux de te voir.

« Oh oui moi aussi, vous m'avez manqué tu sais...alors ça y est vous êtes enfin revenu en Angleterre?...où est Ron?

« Il est resté à Sacramento! Répondit Blaise qui s'écarta et saisit le visage du brun entre ses mains en coupe...nous allons rentrer dans peu de temps, mais là je suis juste venu pour voir comment tu allais, Ron était très inquiet après ta lettre, et moi aussi, il a tenu à ce que je vienne me rendre compte par moi-même si tout allait aussi bien que ça.

Tout en disant cela il détailla attentivement le visage du brun et reprit.

« Tu es maigre mais tu as l'air d'aller bien...pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous a rien dit? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu que tout allait si mal? Tu aurais pu mourir et nous n'en savions rien.

Il y avait un reproche bien net dans sa voix et Harry eut un petit sourire d'excuse tout en posant les mains par dessus les siennes, les caressant doucement.

« Pardon...mais je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, je sais qu'une fois de plus vous vous seriez précipité à mon aide et ça je ne le voulais pas...et puis c'est finit maintenant, tout va très bien, et avec Draco c'est le septième ciel permanent.

« Idiot! Murmura le Serpentard tout en secouant lentement la tête...on a quand même faillit te perdre.

Ils se fixèrent en silence quelques instants, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, émus et heureux.

Il y aurait toujours un petit plus qu'une simple amitié entre eux, chacun aurait toujours une place dans le cœur de l'autre, ils le savaient.

Ils avaient été là l'un pour l'autre durant leur trois ans de vie commune, dans une confiance réciproque totale et malgré la blessure de leur cœurs ils avaient su se rendre heureux ensemble, il en restait une affection profonde qui ne s'effacerait pas.

« Je suis bien vivant Blaise! Souffla Harry.

Et brusquement chacun pencha légèrement la tête et avança le visage vers l'autre.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

**&&&&.**

A plusieurs mètres de là, près d'un petit arbuste, Draco qui était apparut depuis quelques instants à peine assistait à la scène sans bouger.

Seule une grimace douloureuse apparut sur son visage, puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, il se sentait incapable de leur faire face, la jalousie lui étreignait le cœur.

En plus de la souffrance il se sentait malheureux et trahit, c'était l'homme de sa vie et son meilleur ami qui était en train de s'embrasser.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	24. Chapter 24

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 24.**

**&&&&.**

Harry laissa un long moment ses lèvres sur celles de Blaise avant de s'écarter et de sourire.

Pour eux deux il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté dans ce baiser où seules leurs lèvres avaient été en contact, cela n'avait rien d'amoureux, c'était juste leur affection réciproque et la joie de se retrouver qui les avaient poussé, rien d'autre, et ça ne provoqua aucune gêne entre eux, c'était un geste qui était venu tout naturellement.

Et subitement le brun fronça les sourcils, il avait toujours les mains sur celles de Blaise et à son annuaire gauche il venait de sentir la présence d'un anneau.

Intrigué il se saisit de la main de façon à pouvoir l'examiner et leva un regard interrogateur sur le Serpentard qui avait un petit sourire.

« C'est bien une alliance non?

« Ron et moi sommes mariés! Annonça aussitôt Blaise les yeux pétillant de bonheur.

A cette nouvelle Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Vous vous êtes marié?...mais c'est magnifique, félicitations! S'exclama t-il avant de brusquement prendre un faux air de reproche...et vous ne m'avez rien dit? Vous avez osé me cacher ça?

Le Serpentard se mit à rire.

« Et oui nous aussi nous avons nos secrets! S'amusa t-il, puis il ne pu s'empêcher d'annoncer avec fierté...et nous avons un fils, Jamey, et bientôt un second, il devrait arriver dans les jours qui viennent...enfin, pour tout te dire j'aimerais bien que ce soit une fille.

Le brun en resta muet un instant, les yeux ronds comme des billes, il était plus que surprit et en même temps tellement heureux du bonheur que vivaient ses deux amis, ils le méritaient amplement tous les deux.

Puis une question lui vint à l'esprit, comment avaient-ils fait pour avoir des enfants?

« Mais comment vous avez fait? Demanda t-il...Par adoption? Mais en général ça prend beaucoup de temps non?

« Non pas d'adoption, je voulais un enfant qui ressemble à Ron lui voulait un petit moi! Répondit Blaise avec amusement...nous avons choisit des mères porteuses, une pour chacun.

« Oh... mais c'est une idée fantastique ça, c'est vraiment vos enfants alors...aller viens! Fit-il en le prenant joyeusement par un bras pour l'entraîner vers la porte...il faut que tu me raconte tout ça dans les détails, je veux tout savoir.

**&&&&.**

Ne sachant trop où aller Draco descendit sur la plage et s'assit face à la mer.

L'image du baiser entre Blaise et Harry le pourchassait.

A la distance où il s'était trouvé il n'avait pas pu voir que ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser, il n'avait pu voir que leurs visages penchés, collés l'un à l'autre, et la jalousie et la colère l'étreignait d'une main de fer, tout comme ce sentiment de trahison lui donnait envie de hurler.

Les yeux rivés sur l'horizon il parvint pourtant à se calmer suffisamment pour réfléchir, mais ses réflexions lui firent mal.

Harry avait vécu trois ans avec Blaise qui avait été son premier et son seul amant, en dehors de lui, alors quelque part peut-être avait-il des sentiments profonds pour lui.

En plus Blaise s'était toujours bien comporté avec le brun, il avait su le rendre heureux malgré tout et il l'avait toujours soutenu quand il en avait besoin.

Il se sentait jaloux de Blaise qui avait été exemplaire, ce n'était pas méchant mais cela lui faisait réaliser que malheureusement c'était loin d'être son cas à lui.

Lui il avait été si nul en comparaison.

Draco soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Pourtant Harry lui avait largement prouvé son amour au cours des derniers mois, là-dessus aussi il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, alors quoi?

Serait-il possible que finalement le brun ressente des sentiments pour eux deux? Cachait-il ceux qu'il avait pour Blaise par rapport à Ron?

Et qu'en était-il pour Blaise?

Le blond ferma fort les yeux, sa jalousie l'amenait à des pensées tortueuses qui faisaient mal mais il était certain d'une chose, il ne voulais pas perdre Harry.

Alors peut-être était-il préférable de ne pas trop chercher, le mieux ne serait-il pas de tout oublier et de faire comme si il n'avait rien vu? De rentrer heureux et souriant comme si il arrivait juste de Londres?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois en ouvrant les yeux.

Il se savait incapable d'agir ainsi, oublier et faire comme si de rien n'était était impossible, il était trop jaloux et il n'y pouvait rien, comme tout sentiment la jalousie était ingérable, on ne décidait pas de l'être ou pas, c'était malgré lui, et si il gardait tout ça pour lui il ne cesserait plus d'y penser, de le ruminer, de le voir et de le revoir dans sa tête, et ça le minerait lentement tout en gâchant leur relation.

Ce baiser, si il n'en parlait pas, serait pour lui comme la tout petite étincelle qu'on dit capable d'allumer un brasier.

Il fallait qu'il sache le pourquoi de ce baiser, que Harry lui dise en le regardant droit dans les yeux que c'était sans importance, que lui seul comptait.

Il en avait besoin pour desserrer l'étau autour de son cœur.

Il avait besoin que le brun le rassure, de savoir que son amour lui était réservé exclusivement, il ne pourrait pas supporter que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Oui, il allait s'expliquer avec Harry.

Ceci décidé il resta encore un long moment assit sur la plage, il voulait être certain d'avoir reprit tout son calme, il ne voulait pas exploser de colère avant même que le brun ait pu s'expliquer, il se méfiait de son mauvais caractère qui pouvait le pousser à agir d'une façon excessive et presque contre son gré, il avait suffisamment fait de mal à Harry à cause de ça, en refusant de l'écouter et de le comprendre.

Cette fois il l'écouterait, ils s'aimaient tous les deux, il en était certain, alors il devait bien y avoir une explication simple à ce baiser.

Il se releva en chassant l'image qui revenait encore à son esprit, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'attarde sur cette image, son sang se mettait à bouillir immédiatement.

Le soir tombait quand il parvint devant le manoir et il se glissa discrètement à l'intérieur, il ne voulait pas voir Blaise et Harry en même temps, il savait qu'il perdrait très rapidement son calme, il devait voir le brun seul.

Il monta jusqu'à leur chambre, décidé à l'attendre.

**&&&&.**

Blaise fit la connaissance de Elza qui lui plut immédiatement, et il fut heureux de revoir Lily qui le trouva tout de suite à son goût, elle lui fit de belles risettes et adopta ses genoux jusqu'à ce qu'Elza l'emmène quand il fut l'heure de son repas.

Harry lui présenta aussi avec fierté Eridan que le Serpentard trouva aussi beau que sa sœur, il était très jeune mais à part ses yeux qui étaient exactement ceux de Draco on voyait déjà que ses traits allaient être un mélange des deux.

Blaise raconta longuement tout ce que Ron et lui avaient fait depuis leur départ, Harry ne cessant de poser des questions, puis vers 20 heures ils passèrent à table en compagnie d'Elza.

« Draco va rentrer tard? S'enquit le Serpentard à ce moment-là.

« Je ne sais pas! Répondit le brun qui se posait justement la question...il devrait déjà être revenu de Londres.

« Il ne va sûrement pas tarder!le rassura Elza.

Mais à 23 heures le blond n'était toujours pas là et tout le monde se décida à aller se coucher.

**&&&&.**

Harry accompagna Blaise jusque devant sa chambre où il lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de se diriger vers la sienne.

Il ne cessait de penser à Draco et commençait à être inquiet, où était-il? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenu de son retard?

Il entra dans la chambre, referma derrière lui en soupirant et se retournant il s'immobilisa brusquement dans un sursaut d'étonnement, le blond était là, assit au bord du lit coudes sur les genoux et tête basse.

« Draco...tu es là?...mais, depuis quand? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au salon? Blaise est là

« Je sais! Marmonna Draco sans lever la tête, c'était le moment de la confrontation et subitement il se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise, quelque part il avait peur de ce que le brun allait lui dire, peur qu'il lui fasse des révélations qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre.

Intrigué et inquiet devant son attitude étrange Harry s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange?...tu as des soucis?

« Je vous ai vu Blaise et toi devant la maison! Marmonna de nouveau le blond sans le regarder, il n'osait pas, il se sentait stupide mais la jalousie le tenaillait, encore plus en étant face à lui, ça faisait mal.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu alors?

« Parce que vous vous embrassiez! Éclata brusquement Draco qui leva les yeux, sourcils froncés.

Ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait Harry en resta bête un instant, puis il se souvint et il ne pu s'empêcher de rire, ce qui ne plut pas beaucoup au blond qui le foudroya du regard.

« Ça te fait rire?...moi pas.

Le brun retint son hilarité et saisit son visage entre ses mains.

« Tu es jaloux?

« Bien sûr que je le suis! Râla Draco qui chercha à se dégager, mais Harry tint bon en resserrant son étreinte avec une force qui étonna son compagnon.

« Tu l'aimes? Reprit le blond qui ne chercha plus à lui échapper et laissa apparaître dans ses yeux gris toute l'angoisse qu'il ressentait...Harry dis-le moi s'il te plait, tu as des sentiments pour lui?

« J'ai des sentiments pour Blaise! Fit posément le brun en le fixant bien droit dans les yeux...je l'aime énormément, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui...

Là il laissa sa phrase en suspend et tout en tenant toujours Draco il se redressa et le poussa en arrière sur le matelas

Le blond se laissa faire et Harry se retrouva assit sur ses hanches, à demi couché sur lui.

« …...Comme Blaise n'est pas amoureux de moi ! reprit-il doucement en caressant le visage de Draco qui ne le quittait pas des yeux...ce baiser, qui n'en était pas un soi dit en passant...

« Comment ça? Le coupa le blond.

Sans répondre le brun posa les lèvres sur les siennes quelques instants puis s'écarta.

« Tu appelles ça un baiser toi?

« Euh...non, pas vraiment! Reconnut Draco.

« C'était ça notre baiser...rien de plus...il faut qu'une chose soit bien claire dans ta petite tête si dure, Blaise et moi avons énormément d'affection l'un pour l'autre, et j'en ai autant pour Ron...Blaise et moi nous sommes chacun amoureux d'un autre...nous l'avons toujours été.

Harry sourit avec beaucoup de douceur devant l'attention avec laquelle l'écoutait son compagnon, il était suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Pour moi ça à toujours été toi mon ange...je t'aimais avant d'être avec Blaise, je t'ai aimé en étant avec lui, je t'aime maintenant et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, il n'y a toujours eut que toi et il n'y aura toujours que toi...je ne pourrais pas changer ça même si je le voulais.

« Tu aurais préféré ne jamais m'aimer? S'inquiéta aussitôt Draco.

Harry sourit de nouveau en secouant lentement la tête, par Merlin qu'il était complexe son amour, avec lui rien n'était jamais facile, le moindre geste ou la moindre parole pouvait avoir des conséquences inattendues sur son caractère si susceptible et ombrageux.

Son prince si arrogant et fier, si indifférent aux autres, était finalement quelqu'un de torturé par ses sentiments qu'il était capable de pousser à l'extrême, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'avec lui qu'il était comme ainsi, parce qu'il l'aimait, et ça il en était fier et heureux.

« Pour rien au monde! Souffla t-il en posant un bisou sur le bout de son nez...tu es toute ma vie.

Perdu dans les yeux verts le blond eut un petit sourire contrit.

« Je t'ai fait souffrir! Murmura-t-il.

« Comme personne n'a jamais pu et ne le pourra jamais! Chuchota Harry, son visage tout près du sien...toi seul peut me faire souffrir comme un damné ou m'ouvrir les portes du paradis...toi et toi seul tête de mule, c'est bien clair maintenant?

« Oui! Sourit Draco dans les yeux duquel ne se lisait plus aucune inquiétude, la lueur que le brun y voyait maintenant était bien différente...embrasses-moi.

Harry obéit, emprisonnant et investissant sa bouche avec délice, en prenant possession tandis qu'une de ses mains descendait pour déboutonner la chemise que le blond portait et dont il le débarrassa prestement sans qu'ils se séparent.

« Je suis à toi! Souffla le brun qui lâcha sa bouche pour descendre lentement le long de sa mâchoire, puis sur son cou, en frôlant sa peau de ses lèvres, la goutant du bout de la langue, enfin il s'attarda longuement sur son torse pâle, titillant et mordillant sensuellement les endroits qu'il savait sensibles ...totalement...et tu m'appartient... tout aussi totalement...tu es à moi mon ange...mon amour...ma vie.

« Oui, oui...totalement à toi! Gémit Draco les yeux fermés, il adorait que Harry se montre possessif et il se laissa aller sous ses caresses en oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux deux, frissonnant et soupirant tandis que la bouche du brun descendait de plus en plus bas.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Draco, entièrement rassuré, pu serrer Blaise dans ses bras sans aucune arrière-pensée, et il en était soulagé, c'était son meilleur ami et il était une des rares personnes qui comptaient pour lui.

Ils passèrent la matinée à discuter et à un moment Blaise montra une photo de son fils, là, après l'avoir longuement observé le blond tourna la tête vers Harry et sourit.

« Peut-être qu'une partie de mon rêve pourrait se réaliser finalement! Dit-il.

« Ah mais oui, tu as raison! Approuva le brun qui comprit immédiatement de quoi il parlait, et voyant le regard interrogateur de Blaise qui allait de l'un à l'autre il précisa avec amusement...Draco est devin, il a vu ton fils en rêve avant même qu'on sache que tu en avais un...et devine quoi?...il l'a vu épouser Lily.

« C'est vrai? S'exclama Blaise qui se mit à rire...j'en connais un autre qui a le même rêve, Ron...lui aussi à prévu ce mariage, dés que nous avons su que nous allions être parents il en a rêvé, et il n'a même pas eut besoin de dormir pour ça.

Tous se mirent à rire, ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait qu'une telle union leur plairait beaucoup, mais ils avaient bien le temps de voir si cela se réaliserait ou pas vu l'âge des deux intéressés que d'ailleurs ils ne comptaient pas chercher à influencer.

Si cela devait se faire ce ne serait que parce que leurs enfants l'avaient décidé, par amour et pour rien d'autre.

**&&&&.**

Pressé de retrouver son rouquin et son fils, et d'être là pour accueillir leur second enfant, Blaise ne s'attarda pas plus et repartit en début d'après-midi, après avoir promit que Ron et lui seraient revenus en Angleterre d'ici un mois, Draco et Harry comptaient se marier au mois de juin et les voulaient comme témoins.

Ils ne comptaient faire qu'un cérémonie très simple et privée, juste eux quatre, Elza et le médicomage.

**&&&&.**

Quelques jours plus tard, un matin, Harry descendit à la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner, la maison était silencieuse, c'était le jour du marché dans le village voisin et Elza avait prit l'habitude d'y emmener Eridan et Lily, elle adorait se promener avec les deux enfants.

Draco s'était levé un peu avant lui et il ne fut pas surprit de le trouver attablé.

Mais ce qui l'intrigua fut le petit sourire rusé qu'il avait et l'air satisfait qu'il affichait en lisant son journal.

Avec sérieux le blond lisait tous les matins un journal financier, que le brun trouvait absolument rébarbatif, et il ne lui avait jamais vu une telle expression.

« Bonjour mon amour! Fit-il en s'approchant...qu'est-ce qui te donne cet air de chat à l'affut?

Ce disant il se plaça derrière lui et se pencha sur ses épaules tout en l'entourant de ses bras.

« La gazette? Reprit-il avec surprise en voyant l'en-tête...tu lis ça maintenant? Tu dis toujours que c'est un torchon.

Draco posa sa joue contre la sienne et eut un petit rire.

« C'est pour une bonne raison...regardes bien la photo, tu la reconnais?

Harry qui n'avait pas vraiment fait attention regarda plus attentivement en plissant les yeux.

« On dirait...mais oui, c'est Morwenna...et bien dis donc apparemment elle sait comment dépenser tes millions! Constata t-il en voyant la jeune femme vêtue d'une robe magnifique et couverte de bijoux qui l'étaient tout autant, elle avait toujours cet air hautain et arrogant et elle tenait le bras d'un homme que le brun trouva très beau.

« Qu'elle en profite bien! marmonna Draco entre ses dents...tant qu'elle le peut encore.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour ou bonsoir!**

**Désolée pour le petit retard j'ai manqué de temps pour taper mes chapitres, ne m'en veuillez pas et je vous remercie pour vos reviews.**

**Bisous à vous!**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 25.**

**&&&&.**

Intrigué par ce que venait de dire Draco, et surtout par le ton qu'il avait employé, Harry se redressa et vint se glisser entre la table et lui, s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

Le blond sourit.

« Tu as vu l'homme à ses côtés?

« Oui.

« C'est l'ami financier dont je t'ai parlé, et disons que lui et moi nous occupons depuis un certain temps des finances de Morwenna, bien entendu elle n'en sait rien.

« Je ne comprend pas! Fit lentement le brun...tu aides ton ex femme à gagner encore plus d'argent?...c'est ça?...pourquoi?

Draco se mit à rire tout lui passant les bras autour de la taille.

« Non, tu n'y es pas du tout, c'est plutôt l'inverse en fait...Morwenna ne connaissait pas cet ami, il s'est débrouillé pour faire sa connaissance lors d'une soirée théâtrale, elle n'a pas mit longtemps à lui tomber dans les bras.

« C'est vrai qu'il est très beau! Fit Harry qui fronçait les sourcils...mais je ne comprend toujours pas, ton ami a fait connaissance avec ton ex femme et ils sont tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre...et alors? Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux?

Une nouvelle fois le blond se mit à rire.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise...tu sais comment cet ami a commencé à faire fortune?

« Euh...non...mais vu comme tu dis ça c'est sûrement pas par son travail! Ironisa le brun qui ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir...alors heu...par héritage?...c'était un voleur de banques?

« Non, mais pas loin...c'était un gigolo-escroc...il embobinait des femmes riches qu'il incitait à investir dans des affaires bidons qu'il créait sous des noms d'emprunt et qui disparaissaient tout aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues.

« Il ne s'est jamais fait attrapé? S'étonna le brun...c'est pourtant puni par la loi ce genre de choses non?.

« Bien sûr que oui, mais l'escroquerie n'est pas si facile à discerner, c'est tout un art et lui c'est un maître en la matière, il faut être malin, il ne dis pas clairement à la personne 'investit dans cette affaire', il ne l'oblige pas, non c'est tout en subtilité et souvent avec l'aide de complices qui lors de rencontres 'fortuites' au restaurant ou ailleurs, vantent, l'air de rien, les mérites de ces 'bonnes affaires qui leur ont rapportées vite et beaucoup'...et ça c'est difficilement punissable...la plupart des gens sont crédules et se laissent facilement tentés, il amène ainsi la personne à croire que c'est elle-même qui prend la décision d'investir...lui il reste toujours en dehors de tout, mais au final l'argent atterrit dans sa poche...son escroquerie est très bien rodée.

Harry fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils, Draco et cet ami semblait très proche, ils se voyaient souvent et la beauté de ce dernier éveillait en lui de la jalousie.

Un peu mal à l'aise il baissa les yeux et se mit à triturer les boutons de la chemise que portait le blond.

« Comment tu l'as connu? Demanda t-il.

« Quand il a eut assez d'argent pour songer à une carrière un peu plus...honnête on va dire...il a voulu se lancer dans la finance, seulement c'est un milieu très fermé, il est très difficile de s'y faire une place sans un mentor...je suis considéré comme l'un des meilleurs et il est simplement venu me trouver, il m'a plut tout de suite parce que j'ai décelé du talent chez lui...je ne me suis pas trompé et par la suite toutes les affaires que nous avons faites ensembles ont été des réussites, maintenant il vole de ses propres ailes mais nous sommes restés amis.

Toujours mal à l'aise Harry ne leva pas les yeux.

« Il est vraiment très beau! Fit-il d'une petite voix...et …...euh...est-ce qu'il...il a été ton am...

Draco l'interrompit en le saisissant par le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« Non ce n'est pas mon amant, et il ne l'a jamais été! Répondit-il dans un sourire...je dois avouer que je n'aurais pas dit non à une époque, quand j'étais marié à Morwenna, mais il est hétéro, il n'aime que les femmes, qu'il collectionne d'ailleurs...et puis maintenant même si il était gay ça ne m'intéresserait plus, je t'ai toi.

Le brun retrouva son sourire.

« Alors vous avez monté une histoire comme ça à Morwenna?

« Oui, Morwenna était une victime toute désignée, elle est tellement gourmande qu'elle n'en a jamais assez, donc c'était facile de la tenter...elle n'a jamais su lire l'étiquette de prix d'une robe mais elle a plongé jusqu'au cou en s'imaginant déjà à la tête d'un véritable empire...pauvre petite cervelle.

Harry eut un petit rire puis plongea son regard dans le sien et eut une petite moue désapprobatrice.

« C'est vrai que c'est laid ce qu'elle a fait, mais tu crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux l'oublier? Elle n'a plus aucune importance maintenant alors à quoi bon? Nous sommes heureux tous ensemble et je ne veux pas que ça te retombe dessus...laisses tomber s'il te plait.

Draco tiqua intérieurement sans que rien n'apparaisse sur son visage, et il songea qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas tout dire au brun, en réalité il comptait envoyer Morwenna quelques mois en prison, parce que non seulement elle allait être ruinée mais son ami s'était chargé de lui faire faire d'énormes dettes aussi bien du côté moldu que sorcier, elle n'allait pas pouvoir les honorer et elle n'aurait aucun endroit où se réfugier pour échapper à la meute de ses créanciers, c'était la prison qui l'attendait.

Oh elle ne prendrait pas énormément, six mois environ, pour dettes on ne prenait pas de grosses peines, ce n'était pas un délit particulièrement grave, mais il était fermement décidé à l'y envoyer, ça lui ferait les pieds.

Et comme elle était sorcière et vivait du côté magique c'était par le ministère de la justice qu'elle serait jugée, et c'est à Azkaban qu'elle irait, prison qui avait grandement été améliorée par rapport à ce qu'elle était avant, mais qui restait beaucoup plus dure et effrayante que les prisons moldu.

Draco sourit d'un air totalement innocent à Harry, il valait mieux que ce dernier ne soit pas au courant de ce petit plus, pas la peine qu'il s'inquiète, et il eut un élan de tendresse intérieur pour lui, il y avait toujours tellement de gentillesse en lui, il était si peu rancunier même envers ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal qu'il en restait toujours étonné.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait son saint Potter!

« Je ne risque absolument rien! Le rassura t-il d'une voix pleine de tendresse et en levant une main pour lui caresser la joue...je n'apparait nulle part dans cette histoire, je t'assure que mon ami est un as dans ce domaine, autrement il y a longtemps qu'il croupirait en prison...mon ange je ne peux pas laisser tomber, pour avoir menacé de s'en prendre à notre fille, pour t'avoir menacé toi je refuse de lui laisser cet argent qu'elle n'a gagné en aucune façon...j'ai un sale caractère mon amour tu le sais bien, et j'enrage quand je songe au chantage qu'elle t'a fait, moi je ne peux pas juste pardonner et oublier, il faut qu'elle paie pour ça, mais je ne ferais que ça, promit, juste lui reprendre mon argent...en plus c'est presque fini, tout est en place et dans peu de temps tout ce qu'elle a crû construire va s'écrouler comme un château de cartes...elle l'a quand même bien mérité non?...s'il te plait dis-moi que tu es d'accord.

Le brun le fixa en fronçant les sourcil d'un air de fausse sévérité tout en secouant lentement la tête.

« De toutes façons je sais parfaitement que tu n'en fera qu'à tête, alors fais comme tu veux...mais tu es un vrai démon, tu le sais?

« Et j'en suis fier! Rigola Draco qui fit mine de s'inquiéter...mais tu m'aime quand même non?

Harry sourit d'un air taquin et tendre à la fois, ses yeux verts rayonnant de l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

« Comme un fou...peut-être justement parce que tu es un démon... le plus beau des démons.

« Je suis un démon amoureux d'un ange! Souffla le blond qui s'empara de ses lèvres.

**&&&&.**

Fin mai Blaise, Ron et leurs deux fils se présentèrent à la porte du manoir, et Harry resta saisit en voyant les deux enfants, Jamey et Charlie, Charlie en hommage au frère du rouquin mort durant la guerre.

Les deux adorables bébés avaient l'air d'être jumeaux, ils avaient tous les deux la peau mate, sans être foncée, les yeux bleus, les cheveux bruns, sauf que pour Charlie on y voyait des reflets roux.

Cette ressemblance était surprenante, c'était ce qu'avaient cherché Ron et Blaise en choisissant soigneusement les mères porteuses et ils avaient parfaitement réussit.

Cette journée de retrouvailles fut très joyeuse pour tous, à part pour Lily qui n'apprécia que modérément la présence de ces choses qui hurlaient à tour de rôle soit pour être changées, soit pour leurs biberons.

Elle passa la majeure partie de la journée réfugiée dans les bras de Draco, ce qui n'étonna pas Harry et Elza, c'était toujours comme ça, quand quelque chose n'allait pas pour Lily c'était toujours vers le blond qu'elle se tournait, il y avait un lien très profond entre le père et la fille.

Draco aimait tout autant ses deux enfants, mais avec Lily il y avait comme un petit plus.

Harry aimait les regarder dans ces moments-là, les voir si proche l'émouvait et le rendait heureux à chaque fois, peut-être parce qu'il avait crû que ce ne serait jamais le cas, que le père et la fille ne se connaitrait jamais.

Alors maintenant les voir c'était le bonheur.

**&&&&.**

La famille Weasley-Zabini fut invité à séjourner au manoir le temps qu'ils trouvent une maison à leur goût, bien entendu il fut implicitement entendu qu'elle devrait se trouver dans les environs du manoir, ce n'était même pas besoin d'en parler tellement c'était évident pour tous.

**&&&&.**

Mi-juin eut lieu le mariage d'Harry et Draco, la cérémonie très intime fut courte mais ce fut une journée de bonheur pour le nouveau couples et leurs quatre amis.

**&&&&.**

Fin juin Ron, Blaise et leurs fils allèrent passer quelques jours dans la famille du rouquin, il y avait longtemps que ce dernier n'avait pas vu les siens et ils lui manquaient.

Molly, sa mère, faillit faire une crise cardiaque en apprenant leur mariage et en voyant leurs deux bébés, bébés dont elle tomba folle et elle adopta aussitôt Jamey au même titre que Charlie, elle apprécia Blaise qui était marié à son fils, donc pour elle c'était ses deux petit-fils.

Le Serpentard, un peu inquiet au départ, il ne connaissait pas Molly et la voyait pour la première fois, tomba sous le charme de la gentillesse de sa belle-mère, étant seul de son côté il était heureux de voir Jamey, et lui-même, acceptés au sein de cette grande famille.

**&&&&.**

Ce fut durant une de ces journées où ils étaient seuls au manoir que Draco reçut un message du ministère de la justice.

Morwenna qui avait été arrêtée quatre jours plus tôt demandait à le voir.

Assit seul au salon, Harry était à la cuisine où aidé d'Elza il faisait manger Lily et Eridan, il fronça les sourcils tout en réfléchissant.

Il ne voyait qu'une seule raison pour qu'elle veuille le voir, elle souhaitait qu'il la tire de cette situation, et la seule façon possible c'était de régler ses dettes, ainsi les créanciers retireraient leurs plaintes.

Il eut un sourire ironique.

Elle était stupide ça c'était certain, mais dans sa bêtise cette garce devait quand même bien se douter qu'il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour l'aider, elle ne devait guère se faire d'illusion là-dessus, c'était donc qu'elle pensait avoir un moyen de l'y obliger.

Un moyen comme...les photos!

Draco se leva brusquement, il devait se rendre au ministère où elle était détenue pour l'instant, il devait régler ça immédiatement, et si elle croyait lui faire peur avec cette histoire de photos elle se trompait..

Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour prévenir Harry qu'il devait s'absenter, et il le fit si vite que le brun un peu étonné n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi, et il quitta le manoir.

**&&&&.**

Au ministère on le fit entrer dans une petite pièce vide, seule une table et deux chaises qui se faisaient face la meublaient, et on lui demanda de bien vouloir patienter quelques instants.

Il s'assit tranquillement et n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, Morwenna fit son entrée rapidement, poussée dans le dos par un homme qui referma derrière elle, lui restant dans le couloir.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa aussitôt et ils se jaugèrent du regard.

« Bonjour Morwenna! Fit nonchalamment Draco, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres...ce n'est pas la grande forme on dirait.

En effet cette dernière n'était pas vraiment à son avantage, ses cheveux semblaient ne pas avoir vu la brosse depuis plusieurs jours, et elle portait apparemment les mêmes vêtements depuis autant de temps, ils étaient fripés et on y voyait même des tâches.

Mais elle avait toujours la même morgue et elle redressa le buste, le toisant de son air froid et hautain.

« Je leur ferais payer dés que je serais sortit d'ici! Grinça t-elle dans une moue haineuse...ils n'ont pas le droit de me traiter ainsi, je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

Le sourire railleur de Draco s'amplifia.

« Ici tu n'es personne ma chère, et d'ailleurs tu l'as toujours été, il n'y a que toi seule à te croire importante, ici ils te remettent à ta vraie place...mais passons...tu sais que d'après ce que j'ai comprit après ici ce sera Azkaban direct? alors je suis désolé pour toi mais je pense que tu n'es pas prête de leur faire payer quoi que ce soit.

« Jamais! Gronda la jeune femme, le regard farouche...jamais je n'irais là-bas.

Puis elle s'avança vers la table et s'assit en prenant son air de reine.

« Parce que je vais sortir d'ici tout de suite! Continua t-elle en lui souriant avec l'air de lui réserver un tour de son crû.

Le blond connaissait bien cet air-là, il lui avait vu cette mine-là un nombre incalculable de fois, ce qui à l'époque l'avait obligé à faire le tour de son manoir en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui réserver comme mauvaise surprise.

« Ah bon? S'exclama le blond en sortant de ses pensées et dans une expression innocente...tu as pu régler tes dettes astronomiques? Des amis l'ont fait pour toi peut-être?...en tout cas bravo tu t'en sors bien!

Morwenna se crispa légèrement au mot « ami », depuis qu'elle était enfermée ici elle avait pu s'apercevoir qu'elle n'en avait aucun, le milieu où elle évoluait n'était qu'artifice, faux-semblants, et l'amitié l'était tout autant, personne n'aimait personne à part soi-même, mais c'était ce monde-là qu'elle aimait et elle était comme eux.

Sa crispation ne fut que passagère et elle se reprit rapidement.

« Non, pas encore, mais ça ne va pas tarder! Fit-elle d'un ton mielleux et sournois...et c'est toi qui va les payer.

Draco éclata de rire et elle le foudroya du regard avant de reprendre posément.

« Si j'étais toi je ne rirais pas ! Le prévint-elle, son ton était calme mais ses yeux avait prit la dureté de la pierre...je peux t'y forcer.

Le blond cessa de rire et la fixa, ses yeux gris étaient aussi durs que les siens.

« Et puis-je savoir comment?

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour!**

**Désolée pour le retard j'ai vraiment été débordée par le boulot et n'avait absolument pas le temps de m'occuper de mes fics, mais je vais me rattraper.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de ce retard.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 25.**

**&&&&.**

« Non ne dis rien! Reprit rapidement Draco...je crois que je sais, tu veux utiliser les photos avec lesquelles tu as déjà menacé Harry, c'est bien ça?

Morwenna eut une moue dédaigneuse.

« Il t'a mit au courant à ce que je vois! Fit-elle avec le même dédain dans la voix...en effet c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit.

« Au fait tu n'es sûrement pas au courant mais Harry et moi sommes marié maintenant! Annonça tranquillement le blond.

« Tu m'en voit ravit! Rétorqua la jeune femme avec ironie avant de se pencher sur la table sur laquelle elle s'accouda...mais cela ne change en rien mes projets, si tu ne me sors pas d'ici je ferais paraître ces photos dans tout le pays et dans tous les journaux, jusqu'au plus petit, je connais quelques journalistes qui se feront une joie de le faire gratuitement...HARRY POTTER ET DRACO MALFOY EN PLEIN EBATS AMOUREUX! Clama t-elle avec une joie féroce...t'imagine? Tout le monde voudra voir ça...alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

« Que je m'en moque! Répliqua Draco qui se pencha lui aussi par dessus la table et plongea son regard devenu d'une dureté que Morwenna ne lui avait jamais vu, même après lui avoir fait subir toutes les avanies possibles.

« Tu t'en moque? Répéta t-elle assez décontenancé, puis elle sourit et secoua lentement la tête sans le quitter des yeux...non, tu ment, je te connais tu es trop fier pour accepter d'être la risée de tout le pays...alors sors-moi d'ici tout de suite!

« Oh que non! Grommela le blond mâchoires serrées, il avait envie de l'étrangler pour lui enlever ce sourire idiot et il se contenait avec difficulté...tu vas aller à Azkaban Morwenna! Jubila t-il à son tour...et écoutes-moi bien, si jamais tu fais paraître ces photos je te promet qu'à ta sortie de prison je te ferais vivre un enfer...durant tout le reste de ta vie...je détruirais tout autour de toi, ta vie ne sera que ruines, je ferais de toi la plus misérable des créatures...tu auras beau essayer de m'échapper je te retrouverais, où que tu ailles...plus jamais tu n'aura un instant de tranquillité, à tel point que tu demandera de toi-même à retourner à Azkaban parce que c'est le seul endroit au monde où tu pourra m'échapper...et ça je te le garantit...

Il se tu, la clouant de son regard où brillait une détermination sans faille et Morwenna perdit son assurance, immobile et muette elle le fixait, elle ne savait que dire ni quoi penser, elle avait été si certaine qu'il ne pourrait faire autrement qu'accepter qu'elle était totalement perdu devant ce refus plus que clair.

« Est-ce que tu m'as comprit? Gronda Draco.

Elle opina lentement, que faire d'autre? Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« Bien! Fit le blond qui se leva...maintenant c'est à toi de voir, mais n'oublies pas ce que je viens de te dire.

Ceci dit il se dirigea vers la porte mais il fut stoppé par Morwenna qui bondit de sa chaise et l'attrapa par le bras, la peur l'avait saisit, c'était sa dernière chance qui s'en allait.

« Draco s'il te plait! Le pria t-elle avec des larmes dans la voix...je ne ferais rien avec les photos, c'est promit...mais sors-moi d'ici, je t'en supplie, fais-le au moins en souvenir de notre passé commun, nous nous sommes aimé quand même! Tenta t-elle de l'apitoyer.

Mais ce fut peine perdue, le blond se mit à rire et se dégagea sans douceur.

« Tu as quand même du culot! Railla t-il...tu ne m'a épousé que par calcul et moi j'ai juste cru t'aimer, notre union était une énorme erreur, rien d'autre, ne cherches pas à m'attendrir avec quelque chose qui n'a jamais existé.

Il avança jusqu'à la porte et s'arrêta en posant la main sur la poignée pour se tourner vers elle.

« Dés que j'aurais franchit cette porte je vais t'oublier Morwenna, à mes yeux tu n'existera plus...fais-en autant, et rappelles-toi, ne me force pas à me souvenir de toi tu le regretterait amèrement.

Et il sortit sans attendre, tout était dit et il était maintenant pressé de retrouver sa famille.

**&&&&.**

Il n'entendit plus jamais parler de Morwenna.

**&&&&.**

Dix ans plus tard Lily entrait à Poudlard, à Serpentard, ce qui rendit Draco très fier et amusa beaucoup Harry.

L'année suivante ce fut Jamey, Charlie et Eridan qui y entrèrent à leur tour, les trois à Gryffondor.

Tous les enfants avaient élevés pratiquement ensembles, ce qui faisait qu'ils se considéraient comme frères et sœur, sauf Jamey qui lui ne voyait pas du tout Lily d'une façon fraternelle, il avait la sensation d'en être amoureux depuis toujours, et de tout petit il avait décrété qu'il l'épouserait, il n'avait aucun doute sur ses sentiments et il le clamait sans cesse devant les adultes qui riaient devant son assurance, ce qui rendait la fillette rouge de rage.

« Jamais je me marierais avec toi, je te déteste! Lui hurlait-elle en lui tirant violemment les cheveux avant de s'enfuir.

Entre eux c'était l'éternelle bagarre, Jamey courait derrière Lily qui faisait tout pour lui échapper.

Tout changea durant leurs années à Poudlard, Jamey était devenu magnifique et devant les regards de convoitise qu'il s'attirait Lily commença à le regarder autrement, mais elle n'en montra rien et continua à le rabrouer.

En désespoir de cause le jeune homme, sur les conseils de ses deux frères très complices, tenta de la rendre jalouse, il s'entoura des plus jolies filles et fit mine de l'ignorer totalement, lui adressant juste la parole pour la saluer, comme si elle n'existait plus pour lui, et cela marcha, Lily commença à devenir plus qu'inquiète et bouillait de rage en l'observant.

Son indifférence la déchirait et là elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait à lui d'une manière que jusque là elle avait refusé de voir.

Jamey était à elle et à personne d'autre et le voir au milieu de toutes ces pintades gloussantes lui donnait des envie de meurtre.

Par revanche Lily voulut le rendre jaloux aussi, en étant bien sûre d'être vu un jour elle entraîna un jeune homme qui lui courait après dans la roseraie, ravie de voir Jamey les suivre en se croyant discret elle se laissa faire quand le garçon l'enlaça, fermant les yeux, tête levée dans l'attente du baiser, baiser qui n'eut jamais lieu, comme elle l'avait espéré, un boulet de canon nommé Jamey se rua sur le jeune homme éberlué et une bagarre s'ensuivit.

Combat que gagna Jamey, il était si hargneux que l'autre prit rapidement la fuite, après ça il s'attendit à se faire jeter durement quand il se tourna vers Lily, à ce qu'elle lui demande de quoi il se mêlait, et il resta surprit en voyant le petit sourire qu'elle avait et la lueur qui brillait dans ses beaux yeux verts.

« Euh...tu n'es pas fâchée? avait-il timidement demandé.

Sans répondre Lily s'était avancé et collé à lui en lui passant les bras autour du cou.

« C'est si tu n'étais pas venu que je serais fâché! Avait-elle murmuré avant d'ajouter encore plus bas...tu sais j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

Le cœur de Jamey avait prit un rythme fou, incapable de dire un mot il était subjugué par le beau visage levé vers lui, ne plus vouloir d'elle? Comment serait-ce possible? Elle était tout pour lui, il ne rêvait que d'elle.

Et très lentement il s'était penché pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce fut leur premier baiser et le plus beau moment de sa vie pour Jamey, il l'avait tellement attendu et espéré cet instant, celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, et ce depuis toujours, était enfin à lui.

De leur côté Charlie et Eridan assistait à tout ça avec amusement, inséparables ils s'entendaient à merveille tous les deux, beaux et intelligents ils ne voyaient aucune utilité aux études, ils apprenaient sans même le vouloir et ne voyaient donc pas pourquoi ils auraient fait des efforts pour être les premiers, la moyenne leur suffisait, ils étaient par contre les spécialistes des farces et des blagues en tout genre, à croire qu'ils avaient décidé de remplacer les jumeaux Weasley, personne n'échappait à leurs facéties, même pas les professeurs, ce qui leur valu quelques ennuis et beaucoup de punitions.

Amateurs tous les deux de filles ils papillonnaient de l'une à l'autre, car sur ce sujet c'était comme pour leurs études ils séduisaient sans même le vouloir.

Mais ils ne souhaitaient aucune aventures sérieuses, ils avaient prévu dés la fin de leur études de prendre le bateau de leur parents, soigneusement entretenu, et de faire le tour du monde, ils imaginaient déjà toutes les aventures qui les attendaient.

**&&&&.**

Vêtu d'un costume de soie blanc Draco regarda autour de lui avec satisfaction.

C'était une après-midi d'été, le soleil brillait chaudement et la mer qu'il voyait en contrebas était d'un bleu intense.

Il respira profondément avec bonheur, il aimait cette odeur marine.

Il était dehors, sur la pelouse, devant le manoir, et son regard survola les nombreux invités qui déambulaient tranquillement autour des tables, chargées de nourritures et de boissons, qui avaient été installées sur le gazon.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, un beau jour, aujourd'hui c'était le mariage de sa fille.

Elle avait dit oui un peu plus tôt dans la journée à l'élu de son cœur.

Draco se tenait seul, un peu à l'écart et son regard gris et plein de tendresse se posa sur Lily qui, en compagnie de son frère et de son tout nouvel époux qui la couvait d'un regard heureux et amoureux, se tenait au milieu d'un groupe d'amis de son âge avec qui elle discutait avec animation.

Le blond sourit en détaillant ses deux enfants, son fils et sa fille, il en était si fier, ils étaient superbes tous les deux et étaient toute sa vie.

Il entendit le rire clair de Lily qu'il ne voyait que de dos, elle n'avait pas voulut porter de long voile, et ses longs cheveux bruns épais, dont elle était fière et qui étaient si rebelles à la brosse, avaient été ramené sur le haut de sa tête pour retomber en boucles souples sur ses épaules, de petites fleurs blanches, qui ressortaient à merveille, étaient piquées dans l'ensemble de sa chevelure.

Elles étaient blanche comme la robe vaporeuse et soyeuse qu'elle portait et qu'elle fit virevolter autour d'elle en se tournant brusquement vers lui, comme si elle savait exactement où il se trouvait et qu'il l'observait.

Elle lui sourit d'un air heureux, tendre et malicieux à la fois tout en lui envoyant un baiser du bout des doigts, et il vit ses lèvres former des mots silencieux qu'il comprit et qui l'émurent profondément.

« Je t'aime papa.

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil puis son regard se détourna d'elle pour aller se poser sur un autre groupe constitué d'Elza, du médicomage, de Blaise, Ron et de Charlie qui discutaient ensembles.

Les deux premiers étaient âges maintenant, mais toujours alertes, et depuis des années ils veillaient sur les Weasley-Zabini et les Potter-Malfoy, Elza dirigeant tout dans le manoir et le médicomage s'occupant de la santé de tous.

Plus que des amis ils faisaient partie intégrante de toute cette tribut qui les adorait, ils étaient des figures importantes pour les enfants.

Depuis quelques années déjà le médicomage vivait aussi au manoir, Draco et Harry l'y avaient incité quand ils avaient comprit qu'Elza et lui étaient devenu un peu plus que des amis, ils savaient qu'Elza n'aurait jamais quitté le manoir et leur famille qui était devenue la sienne, et sur laquelle elle veillait avec soin, pour suivre le médecin, alors ils s'étaient dit que c'était la meilleure solution pour qu'eux aussi aient leur part de bonheur.

Pour les enfants Potter-Malfoy ils étaient devenu les grands-parents qu'ils n'avaient pas.

Draco les observa avec amusement.

Un bras passé autour des frêles épaules d'Elza Charlie semblait la taquiner affectueusement et tous riaient tandis qu'elle lui donnait de petites tapes faussement indignées, tout en riant aussi.

Le blond eut chaud au cœur, elle était si belle cette journée.

Mais où était passé Harry?

Son regard gris survola les personnes présentes, et elles étaient nombreuses, sans voir son amour, puis se tourna vers le grand chêne.

Il y aperçut la silhouette du brun appuyé contre le tronc, son endroit favoris.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, tout ce bonheur c'était à lui qu'il le devait, et malgré les années il l'aimait avec toujours autant d'intensité.

En souriant il se mit en route pour le rejoindre et tandis qu'il se rapprochait il le détailla.

Harry n'avait guère changé, il était toujours aussi mince, aussi beau, seuls quelques fils blancs dans sa chevelure brune et les pattes d'oies autour de ses yeux montraient les années qui avaient défilées, mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme ni à l'amour qu'il lui portait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon ange? Demanda t-il en s'arrêtant face à lui.

« J'apprécie tout simplement le spectacle! Répondit Harry en souriant avec douceur...d'ici je voie tout, c'est une si belle journée...je voulais la graver dans mon esprit...

Il se tu pour se redresser et vint tout près de Draco, saisissant son visage entre ses mains.

« Merci mon amour! Murmura t-il...merci pour les merveilleux enfants que tu m'as donné, merci pour toutes ces années de bonheur, merci d'être là près de moi...je t'aime tellement.

Son regard gris perdu dans le regard vert, le blond ne pu répondre, l'émotion lui serrait la gorge, mais il aurait pu lui dire exactement la même chose.

Il prit simplement ses lèvres et l'embrassa longuement, tendrement.

Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent Draco serra Harry contre lui, fort, une main dans ses cheveux bruns qu'il caressa doucement.

« Pour moi tu es l'incarnation du bonheur! souffla t-il contre son oreille...que serait ma vie maintenant si tu n'avais pas été là? Je crois que je n'aurais connu que la solitude, sans toi je ne serais rien...c'est moi qui te remercie.

Le brun, qui avait la tête posée sur son épaule, la releva pour le regarder et sourit.

« Et je vais te rendre heureux pendant encore longtemps.

Draco sourit lui aussi et fit une petite moue taquine.

« Tu as intérêt autrement je divorce.

« Pfff de toutes façons tu serais perdu sans moi! Plaisanta Harry à son tour...tu viens de le dire.

Le blond fit mine de lever des yeux désespérés vers le ciel.

« J'aurais mieux fait de me taire!

Puis ils se fixèrent en silence, aucun d'eux n'imaginant sa vie sans l'autre, ils le savaient, ils s'aimaient d'une force contre laquelle même le temps ne pouvait rien, et le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre n'avait jamais diminué.

C'était ce que leurs regards se disaient.

Subitement des applaudissements et des exclamations admiratives les firent revenir à l'instant présent et ils se tournèrent vers le manoir.

On apportait une immense et splendide pièce montée qui fut placée sur une table prévue pour elle, c'était un régal pour les yeux et un plaisir anticipé pour les papilles.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil sur Harry et sourit en voyant son expression gourmande et le bout de langue qu'il se passa sur les lèvres.

Il se mit à rire, quel gourmand il était son petit brun.

« Viens mon ange, allons-y avant que tu te mette à baver! Le taquina t-il.

Pas vexé Harry se tourna vers lui et le détailla ostensiblement de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu sais mon amour que tu me fais le même effet qu'une pièce montée?

« Je te promets que ce soir je me décorerais de choux à la crème et que je me laisserais déguster ! Rigola le blond...mais pour le moment ne faisons pas attendre les mariés, tu sais que Lily veut une photo de toute la famille autour de ce chef-d'œuvre, alors allons-y.

Ils redescendirent vers le manoir main dans la main, heureux et amoureux comme au premier jour.

**FIN.**

**&&&&.**

**Merci à vous d'avoir suivit cette histoire, vous êtes des anges les filles (y a t-il des garçons qui lisent?).**

**Gros bisous à vous.**

**Mamba.**


End file.
